Eye of the Storm: Alchemy
by laloga
Summary: After Order 66 and the fall of the Republic, a group of Jedi and renegade clone troopers struggle to create a home on a strange and distant world. Drama/romance with mystical notes. OCs.
1. Prologue

**Eye of the Storm: Alchemy**

_First of all, my everlasting gratitude to **SerendipityAEY**, who tackled the monumental task of beta-ing this story. Please do yourself a favor and take a look at her incredible writing._

_This was originally written as one of the epilogues, but it didn't really fit with the others, so I decided to push it to the front of the story. The next chapter will technically be the beginning of _Alchemy_, and will contain more information, author's notes, disclaimers, etc. For now, I hope that you enjoy this little "teaser." :P_

_I will say that I plan on bi-weekly updates for this fic, so be on the lookout every Monday and Friday from now until..._

_The song lyrics are from Nickel Creek's, "Sabra Girl." _

_Please leave a review if you are so inclined. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_Lonely the life that once I led._

_Strange the paths on which we tread; _

_Led me to you, unlikely but true._

_Sabra girl, clouding my view."_

* * *

><p>While the Jedi Knight, Jonas Ki, waited for his shuttle to land at the Temple on Coruscant, he considered the future of his daughter.<p>

Even from within the padded interior of the ship, the hiss of extending hydraulics was loud, and for a few moments Kalinda stirred in his arms, her face squinting up in a mewl that thankfully didn't turn into anything more. Even so, Jonas peered down at her, reaching a tentative hand to stroke her cheek with his forefinger, calculating how long it had been since she'd last eaten, and trying not to let himself be overwhelmed by the press of sorrow that threatened to consume his whole heart

While the shuttle settled against the hangar, he brushed his daughter's mind with the Force and took solace in her bright presence, in the shining energy that she exuded which filtered through his dark thoughts and darker memories. He heard the pilot announce their arrival, then felt the rush of displaced air brush his cheek once the hatch opened, but even as he carefully gathered his pack and stepped off of the sleek shuttle, Jonas didn't really believe he wasn't on Mundali any longer.

_No more birds, at least, _he thought, his mouth twisting into a wry grin as he exited the empty hangar and made his way to the Temple's interior. _I won't miss them. _

It was better to try and dwell on mundane things, as he knew that his experience on the Outer-Rim world would affect him for the rest of his life. As if reminding him of the fact, Kali shifted in his arms and he sighed. "You're hungry, aren't you, little one?" She burbled a reply and he chuckled despite his bone-deep weariness. "I promise you'll get some dinner, soon."

"Breakfast, I should think." The familiar voice of his friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, made Jonas pause in his tracks. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted the large frame of his fellow Knight step away from the hangar's edges and cross the smooth floor to greet him. It only took Qui-Gon a few strides before he met Jonas, and for a moment the two of them stood in silence while they each regarded the bundle in the blond Jedi's arms. There was a gentle prodding of the Force against Jonas' awareness from his friend, as if the taller man was assessing his mental state before asking the questions that were certainly on his mind.

In response to all this, Jonas sighed. "I must get her some food, regardless of the time of day. We can speak afterward." He turned to make for the entrance to the hangar, gripping Kali just a little tighter as he did so.

"You're exhausted, Jonas," Qui-Gon replied, his voice quiet and filled with compassion. "You should take the child to the creche."

But the blond man only shook his head and continued his stride, hugging the bundle even closer to his chest and trying not to think of her mother, of Kamala. "Not now, Qui."

In his fashion, Qui-Gon said no more as they headed to Jonas' quarters. Once the door to his room slid shut behind them, Jonas all but sagged against the panel, as if the weight of the past year or so had finally settled upon his shoulders. _I can't do this, _he thought as Kali gurgled and began to squirm, hunger causing her to grow restless. _I never should have let myself-_

The sound of his daughter's wail cut off the thought and he looked down at his feet, wondering where he'd dropped his pack.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Qui-Gon was holding a bottle of the formula that Jonas had acquired from Master Altis. With a nod, Jonas took the bottle and offered it to his daughter, feeling the muscles in his back loosen as she quieted and began to eat. The next thing he knew, Qui-Gon was steering him towards the small couch in the center of his quarters, and soon he felt himself sinking into the padded cushions.

Jonas cast an apologetic look at his friend, who stood by, arms crossed behind his back in a non-confrontational manner, watching the Jedi and the infant with an unreadable look on his face. "You're growing a beard?"

This made Qui-Gon chuckle as he ran his fingers across the newly-grown hair on his chin. "I'm trying. Does it look bad?"

"It looks...dignified," Jonas replied, adjusting the bottle so Kali could get a better angle. "Very Jedi-masterly."

"Jonas-"

"I know," the blond Jedi replied, closing his eyes tight, just once, as if he could shut out the worry and sense of bitter regret. As if remorse would make any excuse for his actions. Kali continued to work at the bottle, her enthusiasm for the formula belying any earlier crankiness. After another moment, Qui-Gon took the seat next to him and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, emanating a mixture of curiosity and worried anticipation at the story that was about to unfold.

Another few minutes passed, then Jonas took a deep breath and recounted the sequence of events that had brought him to this point. It took him the better part of an hour, by the end of which Kali had fallen asleep in his arms. Once he'd finished, he shot a look at his friend, who'd listened without speaking, only asking for clarification on a few points. "Master Altis – Djinn, I suppose I should call him, now – helped a great deal. Once I managed to make contact with him, he picked us up and provided..._her_ with the necessary care."

His face clouded and he was silent for a moment while his mind was cast back to Mundali. _It will never leave me, _he thought, closing his eyes once. _Or perhaps I left a part of myself behind when she died. _

There was a gentle noise from Qui-Gon which made Jonas lift his head in a single nod, then he continued speaking. "Since I knew nothing of infants, after Kali was born Djinn provided me with the items I'd need until we reached the Temple." His daughter shifted in her sleep and he touched her mind again, marveling at the kaleidoscope of light and colors that made up her presence in the Force, and wondered if it was so for all babies, or if his was special.

"And her mother is...gone?"

_Kamala. _Jonas felt his throat tighten at the memory of the dark-eyed woman who'd captivated him so completely in such a short span of time. Kali stirred and nestled her face into the blanket he'd wrapped her in, just a breath away from his own heart beneath his chest. _Were we brought together to create her? I can think of no other reason for such a thing. _Nodding, he reached a slender finger to stroke his daughter's forehead and found that he was able to smile despite his sorrow.

Qui-Gon was silent again. Though his eyes were on Kali, Jonas could feel that his friend's attention was far away, and for a moment he was relieved to have someone else nearby, someone who could – not take on his burden for him – but perhaps share it upon occasion. When Qui-Gon spoke, his voice was careful. "She's strong with the Force. You wish for her to be trained as a Jedi?"

"It's one of the few things her mother asked of me," Jonas replied, thinking of Kam's insistence. "But I won't..." He frowned and looked at his daughter again. "I can't let anyone else train her."

This made Qui-Gon's brow lift. "You know that the Council will never allow it, Jonas." His mouth quirked, then straightened. "I'm the one that's supposed to give them trouble, remember?"

Jonas smiled at this, but the expression widened when he caught a trace of his daughter's dreams through the Force. They were nebulous and strange, but they were beautiful. _She will be beautiful, _he thought as he grew lost again, looking at her. _And strong. And brave. She will be a great Jedi, one day. _

For now, though, she was a baby, and her peaceful sleep reminded him how tired he was. "Altis has...offered to provide a suitable back-story to explain her presence," he said at last, thinking over his conversations with the Jedi Master in the days following Kali's birth_._ "I will say that her mother died in childbirth, and I brought Kali here to be trained. It's the truth, from a certain point of view."

"And you will offer to train her?" It was a credit to his tact that Qui-Gon allowed no skepticism to seep into his words.

Tilting his head down, Jonas breathed in the new, soft scent of his daughter's skin, thinking that there was nothing else in the universe that he loved nearly as much as the fragile person in his arms. "I won't offer – yet. She's too young, anyway. But once she's old enough I'll take her as my Padawan." A memory made his throat tighten. "Kamala also asked me not to tell her about...what happened. She figured that Kali will have enough trouble in her life as a Jedi without knowing about Mundali."

Qui-Gon dipped his head; it was an acknowledgment of the truth of the statement as much as a sign of respect for the request that Jonas was going to honor. "It is a heavy burden for anyone to bear," he said, studying his friend. "Even a grown Jedi Knight."

"I have no other choice," Jonas replied, eyes still on his daughter as if nothing else existed. "And I won't tell her about our...connection." A flare of agitation rose from Qui-Gon at these words, which made Jonas meet his friend's gaze. "For as long as I can. She doesn't need...that, too."

"I wish it was easy to know what another person needs, but often it's not for us to say," Qui-Gon said, shifting on the couch to study the baby for a moment. He was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "She is beautiful, Jonas."

In her sleep, Kali stirred in his arms and made a soft gurgle of sound that he hoped meant she was happy; in that moment, Jonas felt his heart swell again with love and that fierce, protective urge he'd never experienced until the first time he'd laid eyes on his daughter. _One day, _he thought as he watched her. _One day you'll be an adult and a Jedi Knight, and have all of the trouble that comes with both of those things. But right now, you're just my little Kali. _

"I know," the blond Jedi replied at last, his voice filled with awe as he continued to gaze at his child. "She's perfect."


	2. Emancipation

**Eye Of The Storm**

_So, here we are at last. Welcome to the third and final portion of the trilogy that's occupied my life – and taken hold of my sanity – for a long time. _

_This fic will be different from the previous two for several reasons, one of which being that there are excerpts from Kali's mother's journal at the _beginning_ of each chapter. Additionally, it delves into the realms of fantasy and mysticism, while also featuring brief jumps around in time, based on point-of-view. You have been warned. _

_It's also longer than the other stories I've written, totaling twenty-nine chapters and three epilogues. As with the rest of my fics, it ties in and alludes to events that have occurred in other stories; you don't have to have read anything else to "get" this story, but it's always recommended! [not-so-shameless plug]_

_As always, reviews, comments, speculation and anything else you care to say are all appreciated. For whatever passes for legality around here, I don't own Star Wars and am not making any money off of this venture. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Alchemy<strong>

"_No walls can keep me protected  
>No sleep,<br>Nothing in between me and the rain  
>And you can't save me now,<br>I'm in the grip of a hurricane  
>I'm gonna blow myself away.<em>

_"No home, I don't want shelter,_  
><em>No calm,<em>  
><em>Nothing to keep me from the storm,<em>  
><em>And you can't hold me down,<em>  
><em>'Cause I belong to the hurricane,<em>  
><em>It's gonna blow us all away."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Emancipation<strong>

_Finally, I have accepted the inevitable. I have made peace with the bare facts of my existence and the understanding that time is not something I have in abundance. I am a pauper of days. So it seems the cruelest trick of the universe that we should meet now, when I have no time. When my days are most definitely numbered._

_The Jedi claim that there is no death, that there is only the Force, but those words have always sounded hollow and complacent to me. Perhaps it's because I have so little Force ability; perhaps it's because I have nothing left besides remorse and fear. Perhaps it's because at night I look up at the stars and try to focus on their lights, but I see only the empty void that surrounds them._

_However, despite all of this, I pray there is something I can do to save your life._

* * *

><p>The world of Aruna was nothing like Crest remembered.<p>

When last he and his squad had been to the planet, it was a thing of beauty, a shimmering orb of color and life, filled with people who thrived on the memory of the innumerable days of their own history; who welcomed the arrival of spring with fresh flowers and rainbows created by hand, a celebration that was filled with music and laughter. The capitol city of Rudral had been – and still was, in his memory – the most beautiful place in the galaxy, and it was not just because _she _lived there. Vibrant with life, humming with an innate joy and glittering with buildings made of some ancient stone that refracted light, Rudral was a place that Crest often visited in his dreams.

But it was all smoke and ashes now.

From their position within the shadows of a well-placed alley, the clone Crest stood beside his brother, Stonewall, and stared at the wake of devastation that the fledgling Empire had leveled on the once-beautiful city. Where the marketplace had once been dense with pedestrians and vendors, there were only a few stray animals snuffing for scraps along with a lone beggar sifting through the remains of a trampled kiosk. Tattered flecks of flimsi skittered by and the entire area was silent save the occasional moan of wind. His throat was tight as he swallowed. "I can't believe it's the same place."

Stonewall – the former captain of their former squad – nodded, but kept his electrobinoculars focused on a point across the market square from where they were crouched and waiting. "I know."

"If there was any doubt that we're doing the right thing..." Crest couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, so he just shook his head and shifted in place, his boots scuffling the smudged cobblestones.

But his brother seemed to know anyway, and it wasn't just because he could use the Force – though that probably helped his intuition – as he lowered the electros and gave the bald clone an understanding look. "We're definitely doing the right thing, Crest. But you have to be patient." He indicated a broken-down temple at the far end of the marketplace. "It's about time. They'll be coming soon. No unfriendlies, yet."

Despite the fact that Crest knew that the stormtroopers were clones like himself, he'd heard rumors that some of them weren't from Fett's DNA, and were instead created by a much faster process, though they were said to be far less competent. Many long nights with the other men of his squad had been spent in discussion of the matter, and he'd seen them exhibit similar degrees of remorse and bitterness over their mutual decision to desert the GAR, even before they'd all been labeled fugitives by the new Empire. However, despite all of this, he found the idea of fighting men he once would have called _brother_unsettling, so for the moment he tried to ignore the thought in order to fulfill the mission, as he had done so many times before.

Within the pocket of his coat, his fingers closed around one of the flash-bombs he'd brought along; the action brought Crest a measure of comfort and he found some of his old humor returning as he nodded. "Good. I'm about ready to distract the kriff out of those Imperials_._"

As he lifted the electros again, Stonewall shot a glance at his brother. "I'm with you, _vod." _The two men were silent for several more minutes until the former captain's entire body tensed, causing Crest straighten his spine.

"You see Kalinda?"

Despite the gravity of the moment, Stonewall smiled at the mention of the Jedi. "Nope. But I know she's there." He gave a brief nod and lowered the field electros, folding them into a compact size that could clip to his belt with ease. "They're both there; no sign of any stormies, either."

Some knot that had been expanding within Crest's chest over the last five months – since the rise of the Empire and the downfall of the Republic that he once fought for – began to unravel, so he pulled out a second flash-bomb from his pocket and readied it while Stonewall lifted his comm.

"Trax. It's almost time."

There was a brief moment of static before their brother replied in a clipped voice. "Understood. We're standing by." The secure channel that they'd rigged up was not quite as reliable as the ones monitored by the Empire, but they didn't have many other options at this point. No one did, really, in more ways than one.

Crest took another breath and flexed his calves, confident that he was prepared to run as fast and for as long as it was needed to get their charge to safety. Since he couldn't see the Jedi Knight, Kalinda Halcyon, as she escorted the focus of this rescue mission, he followed Stonewall's gaze, trusting that his brother would know exactly where the Jedi was located.

After all, she was his wife.

_Never thought I'd be able to say that, _he thought as he checked his pockets one last time to establish that the rest of his dets were secure.

"Fifty meters from our position," Stonewall murmured. "Give or take."

The bald clone's hand tightened around his bomb. "See any stormies yet?"

"Negative. The next patrol shouldn't be through for another few minutes." Stonewall exhaled through his nose. "It's taking them longer than it should...I shouldn't have let her go alone. Her knee's been bothering her too much; it might be draining her focus from her shield."

"Maybe Sita's injured and can't run," Crest added, feeling the knot tighten again. "She's been in prison for so long...maybe Kalinda has to carry her or something..."

These words caused his brother to shoot him an abashed look. "I guess we both need to calm down; the best way to help the former queen is to keep our cool. We'll need to provide adequate cover in case..." Stonewall trailed off and glanced across the marketplace, not towards the direction where Kalinda and Sita were supposedly coming from, but another side.

Following his gaze, Crest swore inwardly as a squad of white-armored stormtroopers – the new soldiers of the new Empire – appeared, looking suspiciously alert as they scanned the empty square. Even though it was early, the area should have been teeming with vendors and merchants, eager to sell their wares to a stream of customers anxious to buy, but there was only the muttering wind through the nearby buildings.

A soft scuff of footfalls alerted Crest to the position of the fugitive Jedi and the former queen of Aruna as the two women made their way across the exposed square; it would have gone unnoticed, but for the flicker of fabric that appeared when Kalinda's Force-shield faded for an instant.

"Kriffing son of a..." Stonewall's curse was cut short as the stormtrooper in the lead indicated the square, and the others began to fan out around him, blasters trained on the empty space. "We've been compromised." He looked at Crest, who was already lifting his bomb. "You toss, I'll direct."

Throat too tight to reply, the bald clone only nodded before he hurled the small device in the direction of the Imperials, watching with satisfaction as Stonewall lifted his hand and urged it forward, using the Force to propel the explosive farther than any Human could throw unaided. Crest took no small amount of satisfaction at the sight of nine stormies' helmets tilting in unison as they marked the progress of the object. _I don't need the Force to tell me that they're stupefied. Doesn't take much, from what I understand. _The flash-bomb landed in their midst and detonated with a satisfying ripple of sound and light – hence the name – causing the Imperials to scatter.

But Crest was already tossing another, and another, and another, all of which Stonewall pushed towards the stormtroopers with a not-too-gentle brush of the Force; soon the entire squad was surrounded by bright explosions that left them disoriented and confused. Between the shouts of the soldiers, Crest made out the softer sound of footsteps closing in on his and Stonewall's position, and his heart suddenly felt like it was trying to barrel its way out of his ribcage.

"Sita?" His voice sounded thick in his ears. Beyond them, the stormies were starting to regroup with an efficiency that he recognized all-too-well.

And then it was as if there was a ripple in the air before him as a cloak of energy fell to reveal the dark-haired Jedi Knight and the object of their rescue mission, the woman who had never really left Crest's mind in the almost two years that had passed since they'd seen one another.

In his memory, she was soft and willowy as a flower or a blade of grass, her pure-white hair catching every color of the sun and providing a contrast to the ruddy tint of her skin, traits that all the people of Aruna shared. He saw her sky-blue eyes in his dreams, and had never forgotten the way that she smelled like jasmine. They had only shared a few kisses, what amounted to one sweet moment together during Shadow Squad's mission to her planet years ago, but the look on her face as she beamed up at him in the palace gardens of her home just before he reached for her was his happiest memory.

The woman who clutched Kalinda's arm was not the same one he'd known.

Blue eyes that had once been jubilant were now red-rimmed and swollen; purple bruises splotched her arms, someone had chopped off her long hair and replaced her favored silk dresses with a tattered tunic, and her features were wan and tight. Kalinda's arm was around her shoulder and part of Crest's mind noted that the Jedi also looked exhausted, as it was not easy for her to keep her Force-shield up so that they could avoid detection. But most of his attention was on the former queen of Aruna, the young woman who had spoken out so fearlessly against the new Empire and its leader, Palpatine, in the days and weeks following the formation of the new government and the end of the Clone Wars. Many late nights had been spent watching vids of her passionate speeches calling for a return to true democracy and the ways of the Republic, and he remembered thinking how beautiful she looked when there was that fire in her eyes.

So it was perhaps the hardest thing that he'd ever done to look at her, to see what the Empire had done to this brave woman, and smile as if nothing was wrong while he said: "Sita? Fancy meeting you here!"

* * *

><p><em>Getting into an Imperial-controlled prison isn't so bad, <em>Kalinda mused as she and Sita, the deposed queen of Aruna, made their way across the deserted market square. _It's leaving that's the tricky part. _Despite the copious planning, their contacts within the caste of "untouchables" who knew everyone and everything that happened in the capitol city, and the fact that Kali was confident in her Force-shield, the rescue had not been easy.

The entire journey to Rudral she had spent in meditation, gathering what strength she could in order to focus on the rescue mission. Since Stone could use the Force as well, fortifying her abilities with his own considerable focus, he'd been at her side, doing what he could to lend her his strength.

Not that they hadn't taken a few opportunities to distract themselves from the dismal nature of the situation into which they were headed, but they were only Human, after all.

Upon their arrival to Rudral, Kali had managed to sneak her way into the Imperial prison disguised as one of the untouchables – the lowest caste of Arunai – who cleaned the cells, and there was only a little bit of Force "coercion" necessary to get herself to Sita's location, a high-security area that was – thankfully – run by the stormtroopers, whose attentions were easily misdirected by a determined Jedi.

In retrospect, Kali realized that she should have been prepared to see the young woman who looked at her behind Sita's eyes. Along with Crest, the Jedi had watched footage of the Arunai queen's protestations against the Empire, though she had winced each time, thinking: _I admire her bravery, but fear that nothing good will come of it. _Indeed, she hated to be proven right. Not two weeks ago the news had reached the HoloNet that Moff Abadi, the governor who'd been placed as the liaison between the Empire and Aruna, had uncovered a plot to overthrow Palpatine's rule, concocted by none other than the young queen herself.

The sentence for such treason was death.

In the months following the rise of the Empire, the members of Shadow Squad, along with some new additions, had been taking refuge aboard a Jedi praxeum ship run by Master Djinn Altis, collecting themselves and trying to figure out their next move. It had been enough for a little while, until Crest had come to Kali and Stonewall's room in the middle of the night, pounding on the door and emanating ripe fear. As soon as he'd given Kali the news about her dear friend and former queen, they had all begun planning the rescue mission.

Which looked as if it would fail, as she was just not strong enough to keep her Force-shield going.

Both women were injured; Sita, from weeks of mistreatment at the hands of the Imperials – Kali still had not gotten _that _whole story – and she herself from the repercussions of Order 66. At the memory, her throat tightened. _Milo...you died protecting me. I can't ever repay you. _She owed her life to the young member of her squad of clones who had given his life ensuring that she survived an attack from a pair of clone commandos they'd been in the process of rescuing. The injury that she'd sustained during the Order – a blaster shot to her already-injured left knee – was not yet fully healed, and her gait was weak and uneven.

But Kalinda had two very important factors in her favor: determination and stealth, in the form of a shield of energy that she could create around herself with the Force.

The Force-shield was a technique that she'd discovered in the Archives of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, about a year prior to the start of Clone Wars. Transcribed from an unfamiliar language that had no translation save for a few, decades-old paragraphs, the technique had saved Kali's life on many occasions, and helped her compensate for both her injury and her lack of skill with a lightsaber.

The method had been instrumental in Sita's rescue; after she'd unlocked her friend's panel, and answered a few hushed questions, Kali guided the younger woman out the way she'd come, this time using the Force to keep them both shielded from the eyes of the stormtroopers. Meanwhile, some of the untouchables created a diversion that would allow them to slip out unnoticed and make their way across the city to the marketplace, where she knew that Stonewall and a very anxious Crest were waiting.

However, as they hurried as best they could, given their states, Kali found that it was draining her energy more than it should have, and she felt a flicker of worry when she realized that they might not make it to Stone and Crest's position before she lost her shield completely. As she'd been about to reach through the Force and tell Stone the bad news, she and Sita were greeted by a squad of stormtroopers who had decided to cut their rounds short. For all of their ineptitude, the Spaarti-cloned stormies were masters of knowing what to shoot at, so the women were nearly assaulted with a hail of blaster-fire that Kali couldn't have deflected even if she'd had her lightsaber.

But Stonewall and Crest were each practically a one-man army; together she trusted them with her and Sita's lives, and they did not disappoint. Kali hardly noticed the flash-bombs as she urged the Arunai woman onward towards the men. "We're nearly there," she whispered to her friend, who nodded, though her face was pinched with fear. "Hang on."

More booming sounds, more flashes of light. Meters to go; Kali felt her knee give out once, but she pushed on through the stumble until she was in Stonewall's arms and Sita was drawn into the shadows with Crest, who managed to crack a joke, even now when things were so dire. And right before they turned to flee towards Traxis, his companion and their waiting ship, Kali took a moment to look into Stone's honey-brown eyes and think – despite all of the things she had lost – how lucky she was to have married him.

"Not as lucky as me," he replied, picking up on her thought even as he frowned at her knee. The next thing she knew, she was lifted off the ground as they made their way to freedom.

* * *

><p>As was his custom in these types of situations, Traxis found that he was torn.<p>

_Should I go with the DLT or the Firelance? The DLT is nice and large, but might be overkill given that our goal is to get the kriff out of here ASAP...but it's better for long-range situations like this._

_On the other hand, the Firelance is more fun to shoot._

His fingers danced around the grips of each of the two rifles while he debated the merits of each. However, the sound of blaster-fire halted any further debate and his hand closed around the smaller Firelance as if on instinct. After re-checking the charge on the ammunition cartridge, Traxis glanced at the coral-skinned Twi'lek beside him; they were standing on the ramp of the _Stark Raven, _the transport that belonged to Shadow Squad's most recent ally. "Sounds like they're on their way."

"The ship's prepped and we're ready to make our daring escape," Ares said, speaking in the lilting accent that Trax had still not quite gotten used to. More shots rang out from the direction of the marketplace, and the Twi'lek frowned before reaching into his vest and removing a familiar-looking pistol, which he held at the ready.

Traxis gave his companion a startled look. "That's Kalinda's old LL-30...when did you start carrying a blaster?"

Ares' mouth tilted into a crooked smile. "She was kind enough to lend this to me. I find that lately, the company I keep often requires the necessity of being armed."

"You didn't have to come, you know." Of course, Traxis couldn't stop the words from sounding too harsh, but the Twi'lek only shrugged.

"I didn't say that I minded."

Traxis sighed, but couldn't keep the grin from his face as he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the Twi'lek and they readied themselves to cover their allies. _Not long, now, _Traxis thought as he peered through the scope of the rifle. It wasn't his usual, military-issue DC-15, but that particular weapon had gone the way of his old armor; admittedly, it was often strange not to wear the white plastoid, but he found that he liked being able to sit down in a pair of civilian pants that had become the norm. _Besides, it's kind of nice not to look the same as the others any more._

"There they are." Ares' voice was calm and he nodded towards a section of buildings not far from the deserted temple where he'd landed the ship. Indeed, Trax could make out the figures of his brothers, Crest and Stonewall racing towards them. "Looks like we've got injured." The clones were each carrying a female form, and Traxis remembered that Kalinda still had not fully healed from the nasty shot to the knee she'd taken during Order 66.

_And I guess the former queen didn't fare so well after being stuck in an Imperial prison cell for weeks and weeks._ His teeth gritted as he recalled how broken up about the entire thing Crest had been, and how adamant his normally jovial brother had been to come to Sita's rescue. But beneath the sense of injustice, Trax found that he was pleased to have the choice of whom to fight, and for what reason; ultimately he had little problem with freeing the Empire of another innocent. "And there are the boys in white."

Without another word he raised his rifle and fired on the stormies, taking a moment to delight in the fierce kickback from the Firelance, indicative of its power, and trying not to notice how the clustered soldiers went down so easily. It was bizarre to be shooting _at _the white-armored figures instead of _with _them, but he told himself that beneath the buckets, these men were _not_ his brothers.

_They are clones, but they're not like me or the others. I've heard that a lot of these guys are grown in a year and then pushed into the military with hardly any training. More like droids than any of us Fett-clones ever were, that's certain. _Still, he winced as the nearest one collapsed to the ground and tried to swallow his own misgivings. _We're free, now. They could be too...I've seen others who've defected. We all have the ability to choose, after all._

Beside him, Ares continued to return fire until the group drew closer; at that point the Twi'lek turned and raced for the helm. Traxis covered his brothers from the fire of the stormies, allowing them to scramble up the ramp to safety. As he did so Traxis sifted through memories of fallen brothers: the brave men who had died in service to an entity that had as much regard for their sacrifice as one would have for an empty ammo container; a group of missing clone boys that had been left to whatever fate the mad Kaminoan who held them had cooked up; the utter waste of life and resources – on all sides – that was the basis for the new Empire.

And in the core of all that he was, he knew that he was at last fighting the good fight.

But it still hurt.

* * *

><p>As the <em>Stark Raven <em>began to lift off from the deserted temple, Stonewall set Kalinda down upon a nearby crate and glanced at Crest, who was the same with the former queen. "Ready?"

The bald clone wasn't looking at him, but he nodded and reached into an inner pocket of the bottle-green coat that he wore, removing a small device. Sita frowned at his hand and met his eyes; Crest gave her one of the easy smiles that he was known for. "You didn't think we were going to leave without wishing your captors goodbye, did you?" She blinked in surprise and he indicated the viewport. Everyone turned as he pushed one of the buttons on the device.

Below them, while Ares maneuvered the _Raven _away from Rudral even as the stormtroopers continued to fire, a blossom of fire and smoke rippled up from across the market square, from the general area of the prison. The troopers, now tiny flecks of white on the ground, turned towards the explosion, forgetting the ship they'd been pursuing for the moment. Crest chuckled and nodded to Stonewall. "What did I tell you?"

"Good work," the former captain replied. "I only wish we could properly thank the others."

Sita glanced between him and Crest, who was reaching for a nearby blanket to hand her, which she accepted with a duck of her head. "The others?"

Beside her, Kali gave the younger woman a smile even though Stone could tell that she was in a great deal of pain from her knee. "The untouchables. We couldn't have rescued you if not for the members of that caste. Even now they're wreaking havoc in Rudral, so much so that the Imperials won't have a moment – or the means – to track us."

"And even if they tried, our transponder codes won't be any help," Traxis added as he slid into the co-pilot's seat beside Ares.

The Arunai woman nodded once, and drew the blanket closer about her shoulders. When she spoke, her voice was very quiet. "Thank you. All of you."

Stonewall knew his wife well enough to see that she wanted to embrace her friend, but it was Crest who took the seat beside Sita and pulled out the med-kit; he gave the young woman another gentle smile before clearing his throat. "You have some nasty-looking scrapes, there. I could-"

"No," Sita said abruptly, not meeting his eyes. "No, thank you. I just..." She seemed to stiffen and her gaze slid to Kalinda, who regarded her for a moment before speaking. Stone knew that they hadn't had a chance to discuss her imprisonment in detail, but during their escape Kali had taken a moment to divert energy from her shield and communicate to him that Sita had not been sexually assaulted, at least. Still, Stonewall figured that the Arunai woman's life beneath Imperial rule had left its share of scars on her spirit.

"I can help you with your injuries," Kali said. From his place beside her, Crest's face fell a little, but he kept his silence.

"Your knee..." Stonewall said, giving Kali a frown. "You're in pain."

His wife met his eyes , but it was Sita who replied. "I can wait a few minutes, Kalinda. You saved my life, after all." She did not look at Crest, who had risen to stand at the helm beside Traxis.

Another moment passed before Kalinda began rolling up the left leg of her pants, her expression pained, before setting her hands atop the curve of her knee. As he'd learned from Master Djinn Altis, Stonewall knelt beside her and placed his own palms over her hands, meeting her eyes as he added his own Force-energy to hers. If someone had told him two years ago that he would be capable of such a thing, he would have laughed in their face. _Now it's like second nature, though,_ he thought as he concentrated._I'm still not sure why I can use the Force, but right now it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad I can use it for something worthwhile._

"Does it feel any better?" he asked after a few minutes.

Kali took a breath and nodded, looking at him with unabashed tenderness. "It does." For a moment he felt something from her, a flicker of old pain mixed with fear and sharp grief, but it passed with her next breath. "You make everything better, Stone."

One of his hands lifted to cup her cheek while he kissed her; the other remained in place, warm and solid against her skin. "Always glad to help, Kali."

* * *

><p><em>More notes!<em>

_Again, I must express my tremendous gratitude to my beta-reader, _**SerendipityAEY**_, for helping me untangle this mess of a story. She's an incredibly talented writer, so I (gently) urge you to check out her fics._

_Spaarti clones: I couldn't find an exact timeline about when they came about, but from what I could tell they started seeing combat about two years into the wars, serving to supplement the decreasing numbers of the Fett clones we know and love. I imagine that once the wars ended and the Empire was formed, they would start seeing more action._

_Kali & Stone being married: If you missed the previous fic, _Bastion_, this was the very last thing to happen. I'll go into it a bit more in a later chapter. They did have a kind of "affirmation of love"ceremony in the story _Untouchable_, but it was _not_ a wedding. I know...semantics. Bear with me if you can. :P_

_The quote at the beginning of the story is from the song, "_Hurricane Drunk_" by Florence and the Machine, from the album _Between Two Lungs_. Many songs from this album managed to creep their way into _Alchemy_, actually. Definitely worth a listen._

_Thanks for sticking with me, and I'll see you again on Monday! :)_


	3. Persistence Of Memory

**Chapter Two: Persistence of Memory**

_My parents said that I was 'precocious,' but I've never understood why, because I just liked to read and study, and for me that was enough. But sometimes I knew things that I shouldn't have, which made them suspect that I was Force-sensitive; though at six years of age I was probably too old to become a Jedi, there was a time when I dreamed of wielding a lightsaber and spending all of my time studying in the great Archives, gathering all of the knowledge I could. It wasn't long before I realized that I how desperately I wanted that life. _

_As it turned out I _was_ sensitive to the Force, but not enough to be a Jedi, or even join their Corps. "This isn't the place for her," the Council told my parents, and I cried the entire way home. _

_In the end, it was a childhood fantasy – at least, that's what I told myself as I grew older. It was easier, you see, to fall into other patterns and not think too hard about the life I could have had. For many years while I grew up, I was normal, and it was enough._

* * *

><p>So engrossed had she been in her project, Zara had no clue where the <em>Chu'unthor<em> was besides somewhere in the Outer Rim. Seated alone in one of the meditation chambers, she was wholly engrossed with trying to put the pieces of her new life together.

Every ounce of concentration was centered on the equipment before her: the power insulator and conductor that harnessed the wild energy that she hoped to work with; the chamber and activator that would bring said energy to life; the coil of wires that would direct the current to its final destination: a blue-white beam of plasma, a symbol of focus and strength, a tool as much as a way of life.

A lightsaber.

_Her_ lightsaber.

All of the components were hovering in the air in front of her while she built the Jedi weapon without laying a finger upon it. Sweat had begun to bead at Zara's forehead but she ignored it as she used the Force to direct the three small crystals to their new home within the cylinder that would be her new saber-hilt. Her own hands, a pale blue, trembled with the effort it was costing, but she was determined. _This time, I'll do it. _A droplet of perspiration trickled down her face, tracing the curve of a cheek that was too rounded for a Nautolan, but too severe for a Twi'lek. Still, she ignored her own body's discomfort as she channeled all of her concentration into the task at hand.

The grip was the easy part; even the controls for the blade itself had cooperated. It was the delicate placement of the Adegan crystal within the heart of the weapon that was giving her trouble. Her hands started to shake harder with the effort as she focused on setting the primary crystal within its mount; the Padawan had spent a week meditating on the various crystals that Master Djinn Altis had aboard his praxeum ship, the _Chu'unthor_, in order to select the best one for her new lightsaber. There had not been many to choose from, but she knew that beggars couldn't be choosers.

And anyone who wanted to construct a Jedi weapon during these times was most certainly – if not a beggar – than a wanted criminal. This thought made Zara's focus waver, just for a split-second, but it was enough. The crystal fell to her bare feet with a gentle thud against the blanket she'd laid out in anticipation of her failure, immediately followed by the rest of the saber's components.

The Padawan's shoulders sank as she sighed. Her eyes, larger than a Twi'lek's but not quite as black as a Nautolan, fell upon the tiny blue crystal that had rolled to a stop in front of her big toe. "You didn't look like this much trouble when I chose you," she muttered to the glistening stone as she picked it up between her index finger and thumb. "Shows how much I know, I guess." She considered trying again, but she was too tired, as this was the third day in a row she'd attempted to construct a new saber.

_I don't remember it being this hard at the Temple on Coruscant, _she thought as she collected the components to the saber and placed them in a padded bag crafted expressly for this purpose. _But then again, it feels like such a long time ago that I made it. _Her old saber was lost, a prisoner of the new Empire and she had no idea what had become of it after that night on Ambria, the night that the war, the Republic, and the Jedi Order all came to a screeching halt.

With a sigh, Zara rose and exited the meditation chamber to make her way to the one place where she knew she could clear her mind and collect herself, no matter how somber her thoughts were. _One of the advantages to living on such a massive ship is the swimming pool. _Indeed, the _Chu'unthor _was magnificent, equipped with nearly every amenity that one could find at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant...well, before the dark times, anyway.

Before the Empire.

A few steps took her into a nearby turbolift and she lifted her comm. "Master Tallis?"

"Zara...how did it go today?" Her master's voice sounded dubious and Zara figured that she knew what was coming as she activated the button that would take her to the appropriate level. The lift began to slid downward.

"Maybe I should try again tomorrow." She winced and waited for the reprimand that she felt was coming, but there was only silence for a moment.

Finally, her master sighed. "Perhaps. You don't have to make a new one, you know. Master Altis has extras..."

It was an offer that Zara had turned down repeatedly, despite the fact that her master and Kalinda had taken him up on it. _I just feel like I need to do this myself. _"Thank you, but I'm going to go for a swim, if that's okay. Unless you need some help with the wounded?" She tacked on the sentence at the last moment and tried not to sound as hopeful as she was.

"No. You should rest. I have everything under control here." By _here_, Zara knew that she meant the infirmary, where there were many wounded to tend to. The war had taken a toll on so many, and Master Altis was determined to help where he could, and those who traveled with him were of the same mind. The _Chu'unthor_'s infirmary was often full-to bursting with new victims of the war, rogue Jedi, clone, and any others who found their way to the Altisians.

"Are you sure?" _I've gotten better at healing...or so I thought. _Ever since they'd been on the _Chu'unthor_, Zara had been assisting Honi in the infirmary, and she was learning more and more each day. "I wanted to check on that Bothan female that I was helping..."

There was a pause before Honi replied, her tone full of its customary brusqueness. "That won't be necessary, Zara. Go for a little swim now, and we'll spar later."

_A little swim. She still thinks of me as a kid, even though I'm fourteen, now. I know I can help her more than I am, but she doesn't trust me. _Zara tried to hide her disappointment at her master's words. "Okay. See you then." The transmission ended just as the lift reached its destination, and the tips of Zara's multiple _lekku_ twitched in anticipation of her swim as the clean scent of water reached her. However, she had one last call to make before she would allow herself to be immersed in one of her greatest joys. Her comm lifted and her fingertips entered another code.

She chuckled when the clone boy's familiar voice answered, though it was hushed. "Did you do it?"

"No," she replied with a sigh, trying not to think of Honi. "But I'll try again, tomorrow. I'm going for a swim now. Are you guys free?"

Drake's reply was immediate and she could hear the grin in his words. "We'll see you there in five, Zar."

"I can't wait." When this transmission ended, Zara was still smiling.

* * *

><p>"Drake? Do you have a question?" Weave looked up from his datapad as the young clone approached him from the table where he'd been sitting with the other boys in the massive library of the <em>Chu'unthor. <em>Like the rest of the praxeum ship, the library consisted of a mixture of décor: soft couches and comfortable chairs for reading; wooden and durasteel desks for study, all lit by the faint glow of row upon row of datapads, holo-novels and flimsies. It was late afternoon on the ship's cycle, but the blackness of space beyond the transparisteel windows indicated nothing besides a wide stretch of stars.

The young clone stood at parade-rest before Weave, head tilted. "It's Zara."

A glance behind him showed Weave that Drake's brothers seemed to be unaware of his words, but the medic knew better. "Is everything okay?" He set his 'pad down and met the boy's gaze. _I think I know the answer, but just in case. _

Drake's feet shifted in a movement that Weave could only think of as child-like. Like all the clones, he had rapidly aged into adolescence, and he and his brothers had only become taller and more gangly in the months since their rescue by Shadow Squad. "She's done with her lightsaber stuff for today."

"Did she...?" Weave sat up, but Drake shook his head. The adult clone nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Well, she'll get it eventually, I imagine."

"She sounded a little down," Drake replied, his tone carefully neutral. "Said she wanted to go for a swim to pick her spirits up..."

In the months following the fall of the Republic, the younger clones and Zara had all become fast friends, but it didn't take much observation to see that this lad was smitten with the Padawan. _It's so obvious that he has a crush on her, _Weave thought as he regarded the boy. _But it's more than just hormones, I think. Drake seems to genuinely care for Zara even though he tries to pretend otherwise around us...kind of reminds me of how Stonewall acted around Kalinda in the early days._

Weave lifted a brow at the other lads, Finn, Keo and Risky, who had gone very still at Drake's words. "In that case, why don't you all take the afternoon off and join her? You've worked hard on your studies, today." No sooner did the words leave his mouth than the boys were on their feet, collecting their datapads and flimsies to stow back on the shelves of the library before they hurried out of the room, uttering thanks to Weave as they rushed by him to the turbolift.

Except Drake, who walked with an overly casual, purposeful stride that did nothing to hide his true anxiousness to reach the Padawan, and Levy, who remained at the desk, his eyes on the datapad before him. After shelving his flimsies, Drake leaned over his brother's chair. "Lev? You coming?"

Levy shook his head, his hand indicating the 'pad; in the glow of the lamp on the desk, the lacework of wires that were affixed to his left arm gleamed. He lifted his hands in a gesture that Weave knew meant _I'll see you later,_ and the other boy nodded once before slipping out of the room. Silently, Levy returned to his studies and the library was quiet once more. For a few minutes, Weave watched the boy over the rim of his own 'pad, wondering as he always did how he was going to help the lad with whom he shared a bond beyond the common blood of all of Jango Fett's clones.

The Kaminoan cyberneticist, Creon Dai, had left his mark on each of them: Levy had the network of wires on his arm that allowed him to access any dataport, in addition to other things that no amount of research had been able to uncover; Weave had the ocular implant, a crescent of metal around his left eye that allowed him to see the world in a variety that included heat-signatures, infrared and ultraviolet spectra, and the very molecules of the air if he desired. It had its uses, to be sure, but it set him apart from his brothers and still made him self-conscious at times. Neither Weave nor Levy felt comfortable leaving the quiet sanctuary of the _Chu'unthor_ as their brothers did. They were just too different.

But the bond they shared made them stronger. Even now, Levy seemed to sense the elder clone's eyes on him, so he glanced up and regarded Weave with interest, his expression questioning as his eyes flicked to the door. _Ah, I know that look, _Weave thought as he nodded. "Time for another music lesson? You're getting better on the dulcimer."

Levy's face split into a huge grin as he slid off the chair and approached Weave, who rose as well. A certain series of eye movements was all it took for Weave to activate his implant in order to assess the boy's physical condition, which was normal, save for an elevated heartbeat that indicated his excitement over the music lessons. They made their way to the turbolift, as the instruments were kept in the quarters that the former squad-mates shared with their former Jedi general, and Weave ruffled Levy's hair affectionately as they rode. "Kalinda said when she and the others get back, she'd be happy to show you the viol, if you want."

Another broad grin coupled with a vigorous nod. Levy had not spoken since he'd met Weave – a by-product of the implantation of nanogene droids that he'd undergone at Creon's hands – but he was always able to make his thoughts clear enough even without the sign-language that he and Weave had developed and taught to the others.

As Weave chuckled again, his comm chirped. "Master Altis?"

Djinn Altis' voice was quiet and calm, albeit with an edge of concern that had grown common in the last few months. "You should come to the infirmary, my boy," he said. "We have some new arrivals that may interest you." There was a pause; Weave's brows knitted as he stared at the lift's control panel and waited. Beside him, Levy was still.

The next voice they heard was not Altis, but rather Honi Tallis, Kalinda's former apprentice who'd become a common figure in the infirmary due to her considerable healing talents. "You need to hurry...they're unconscious now, but I-" Her voice wavered for one moment, which was so unlike her that Weave's brows lifted in surprise. "I need your help."

"Certainly, Tallis," he replied. Although "General" certainly didn't apply anymore, it was too odd for Weave to call her by her first name as the others did, though for what reason he couldn't have said. "Levy's with me...we'll be there soon."

She sounded relieved. "I'll probably have to contact Kalinda as well." Another pause, though it felt deliberate. "Thank you."

The transmission ended and Weave and Levy exchanged glances. As Levy altered the turbolift's destination, he shot the elder clone a look that said, clear as any words: _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

><p>Honi ended the transmission and turned her gaze to the two clones who floated in the bacta tanks before her, trying to tamp down her agitation as she studied them. Despite the fact that their faces resembled countless other men – including those whom she now called "friends" – she had <em>known <em>these two immediately.

After spending time within the corners of their thoughts, performing the mind trick that had saved herself, Zara and Kalinda the night of Order 66, Honi felt that she would recognize their consciousnesses anywhere. _Everyone looks different through the lens of the Force, even men who share the same DNA. _Her jaw tightened as she spoke to the Jedi Master who stood beside her. "This is not a good idea. If _they_ found a way out here, others might follow."

"I understand that." Master Djinn Altis lifted his hand to his beard as he exchanged glances with with the _Chu'unthor_'s lead healer, an Arunai woman named Upala. "But It's our job to help those in need, if we are able to do so. Now, perhaps more than ever. So I couldn't turn them away, even if I had known who they were."

The red-haired Jedi tried not to roll her eyes. _Of course not. You take in every castoff, every miscreant who floats by. _In the back of her mind she was aware that she was being too harsh, that if it weren't for this man's actions, Zara, Kalinda and herself would probably not be alive, but at the moment it was difficult to think well of the Jedi Master who allowed these two particular clones onto his ship. So she kept her mouth shut as she stared at them and wondered how in the stars they had found their way to this sector of the galaxy.

_I thought all of the commandos had joined the Empire, like the rest of the clone army. Why did these two defect? The last time I encountered them..._she winced at the memory of that night on Ambria. The night that changed everything.

Order 66. The end of the war and the death of so much, including her old life.

"Their wounds are severe, but they should make a full recovery," Upala said in her soft voice. "Thanks to your skills, Honi."

It had been something of an inner struggle for Honi to reconcile her feelings on these clones with her natural inclination to heal the wounded, but in the end she had set her personal conflict aside to do her duty, as she had done many times. But now that the commandos were out of harm's way_, _the memory of the young clone Milo perishing as he tried to defend Kalinda was overwhelming.

Remorse and bitterness clung to her memories of Milo, whose bravery she'd come to appreciate too late but whose sacrifice she thought of every day. _A good, decent man is dead because of their actions, and I don't know if I can forgive them for that, though I know I should. _Because they weren't helpful, she tried to push the negative feelings away to dwell on lighter subjects.

At this, she failed.

_They took our lightsabers as well. _That had been Kalinda's idea: in the aftermath of the order, when Milo had died and the three Jedi were left with nothing but questions and the bile of fear in the back of their throats, Kalinda had determined that the only way to survive was to use the Force on the commandos, to manipulate their minds and make them _think _they'd carried out the order to eliminate the Jedi "with lethal force." Giving up their sabers was necessary for the ruse to work, and work it had.

_Until now, _Honi thought with a frown. _There can be no other reason for them to have found their way here but to seek either revenge or the fulfillment of their orders. _That was why she wanted Weave to come and speak with them; she didn't want to show her face until she knew exactly why they had arrived. _Just in case. _

She felt his presence before the door to the infirmary slid open; turning, she noted that Levy was with him, as he often was. Honi nodded to the elder clone, who returned the motion as he approached the bacta tanks with a wary step. Their glow bathed his face in pale blue and Honi moved to stand beside him while Upala checked the consoles affixed to the tanks' sides. Normally, the red-haired Jedi would have been fussing over the settings, but she was hard-pressed to maintain her normal levels of compassion for these men.

After studying the readouts, Weave looked at her. "You know them, I take it?"

"Ferro and Archer." She noted that his body stilled and his fists clenched. He knew the story. He knew the names.

Honi watched as he looked back at the tank with new eyes. "Ah." There was a pause before his brows knitted and he glanced from her to the nearest tank's readout. "According to this, they were in critical condition when they were brought on board, but you didn't use any meds...how did you treat them?"

She blew out her breath in a long exhale as she gathered her thoughts, and when she spoke her voice took on the comfortable, even timbre brought about by recitation of facts. "They had only been treated with rudimentary hypos prior to their arrival here, but they were each in a great deal of pain; in order to sedate them properly without overloading their systems with drugs, I employed the use of morichro."

Out of the corner of her eye, Honi noticed Upala and Altis exchange glances at the term, but Weave only shook his head. "'Morichro?"

Altis cleared his throat. "It's a Force technique often employed by healers: the slowing down of bodily functions – initially it was developed as a combat method." He gave the red-haired Jedi a speculative look. "I didn't think that Yaddle had taught it to many."

"I was one of the lucky ones. Morichro's applications are far more practical in healing than in combat, as I've been teaching Zara," Honi replied with a wave of her hand as if to physically move the conversation along. "Anyway, I don't want to be here when they wake up," she added, trying to keep the nervousness from her tone. "Nor do I want them to know that they're on the _Chu'unthor._ Their ship was picked up several parsecs from here. They were in this state, unconscious and injured, but their distress beacon wasn't activated." She frowned. "Kalinda won't be pleased. There is nothing good about their presence here."

At this, Weave nodded again, his hand skimming over the top of his skull, the hair still shaved into twin strips. She'd noticed that all of the elder clones kept their hair short, as if they were still in the army, while the younger ones seemed content to let theirs grow out. When he spoke again, his voice was speculative. "Do we have their ship? Lev can tap into the onboard computers, if nothing else. Perhaps there'll be a clue there." He nodded to Levy, who was staring up at the floating commandos with curiosity.

It was a practical suggestion and Honi felt a flicker of irritation that she hadn't thought of it, but Altis answered. "We do...it was towed in and brought to the main hangar."

Weave glanced at the commandos' charts once more. "They should be in the bacta for at least a few ship's cycles, it seems. More than enough time for us to do a little investigation, eh Levy?" As he said the words he placed a hand on Levy's shoulder, the young clone turning to grin up at him.

_He still can't speak. I wish I could do something, _Honi thought_. _The boy's arm was a mystery that she knew Weave had not been able to solve despite copious hours of research. _I made a promise to him that I would somehow repay them for Milo's sacrifice, and I keep my word. I will find a way to help that boy. _But now wasn't the time to say any of this, so she merely nodded to the adult clone, who looked at her with all of the compassion of a Jedi that made her feel a little ashamed at her earlier irritation. "Thank you," she said again, hoping that the words didn't sound flippant.

His broad shoulders lifted in a shrug as he began to escort Levy out of the room. "Sure thing, Tallis. Let me know what Kalinda says, please."

And they were gone.

Honi turned to the commandos, watching as the bubbles lifted from their breathers and rippled to the surface of the tanks. _I know now that all of the clones are not mindless machines...but that doesn't mean I'm happy to see these two. Even after all of the healing we've done, Kalinda might never be able to properly use her knee again, thanks to Ferro's actions. _She felt her eyes prick at the memory of that night, but pushed her grief aside and studied the charts. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh of exasperation that was directed towards Upala as the Arunai woman entered something on Archer's chart. "When was the last time that these tanks were calibrated? The metrics are off on this one."

In her fashion, the Arunai woman gave Honi a patient smile, for all that the Jedi could sense her resignation. However, she suddenly felt very tired, so she shook her head and nodded to the door. "It should be adequate, for now. Will you let me know when they awaken?"

Upala nodded, but said nothing. Altis caught her eye. "Would you like to contact Kali?"

_I'm not sure if she's done with the rescue mission, but she should be made aware of this as soon as possible. I do hate being the bearer of bad news, though. Perhaps I'm in the wrong line of work. _Despite the wry thought, Honi only gave a cool nod. "Thank you, Master." Flicking her wrist opened the door and she strode out of the infirmary without looking back at the pleasant blue glow of the bacta tanks. Many people found the color soothing, and indeed, there were times where she shared the sentiment. But not now.

Honi made her way to the bridge, the best place to route a long-range communication; outwardly, she was the picture of the perfect Jedi, calm, cool, impassive. Even with a pair of beige scrubs in place of her traditional robes, she exuded the proper, solemn image of an ideal Jedi. Outwardly, she was as still as the glassy surface of a pond, untouched by any ripples.

But within, fear and uncertainty were burning a hole in her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! You guys are awesome! Also, please welcome Dawn of Time, who's done some marathon-level reading in order to catch up! :D<em>

_All hail mighty Wookieepedia for the information on morichro, lightsaber construction, and...well, pretty much everything! We'd be lost without you...or at the very least extremely ill-informed. :P  
><em>


	4. Sanctuary

_FYI: As you saw in Chapter One, Traxis is still around, and he's also still gay. With regards to his sexuality, I think the old adage sums it up rather well: if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say anything at all. _

_Otherwise, enjoy and review to your heart's content! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Sanctuary<strong>

_They say that the only constant is change, and in my experience that's true enough._

_When I entered my twenties, things started to hurt. It felt like my body was aging faster than it should; my parents took me to the first doctor who gave us the diagnosis: Quannot's Syndrome. None of us believed him, so we went to another, and she told us the same thing. And again. And again. As it turned out, we could not hide from the reality of the illness that had found its way to me, inexplicably, and negating any chance of a normal life._

_And I was angry. For a time, I railed against the thing that all the doctors said: that Death would come for me swiftly, whether I liked it or not. _

* * *

><p>After Stonewall helped her deaden the pain in her knee, Kalinda had taken to cleaning and bandaging the worst of Sita's injuries with the medipac that Crest had provided. Kali could sense Sita's distress and agitation – no doubt remnants from her imprisonment – and had not missed the flinch that Sita had made when Crest tried to help her a few minutes ago. Once her friend's physical wounds were tended to, Kali leaned back against the ship's bulkhead, still grateful to have her weight off of her knee and sharing a warm look with Stonewall as he emerged from the 'fresher.<p>

From beneath the blanket that Crest had draped around her shoulders, Sita gave Kalinda a worried glance. "How did you manage this?" As she spoke, her hand lifted as if to include everything from the transport ship that was now slipping comfortably through hyperspace to the clones who were dressed in an assortment of civilian clothing.

Before Kali could reply, Crest knelt before the former queen as he put away the remainder of the medical supplies that the Jedi had utilized. "We've been planning this for some time, Sita. I'm only sorry that it took so long." His hand lifted as if to cover hers, but he checked himself at the way her entire body tensed.

"He's right," Kali added. Stone's hand was on her knee again as he'd taken the seat beside her and she relaxed into his touch. "We had some contacts in the untouchable caste who were quite anxious to see you to safety." Her voice grew quiet. "I'm sorry that we had to take you from your home so quickly."

At these words, Sita gave a slow nod as she clutched the blanket closer about her shoulders, but said nothing else.

"I think you should rest for now," Kalinda said after a moment. "There's a cabin prepared for you, if you'd like to try and sleep."

After a moment of consideration, Sita nodded again and made to get to her feet. Shaking her head at Crest's offer of assistance, she turned to Kali. "Will you come with me?"

Several moments later she and the Jedi were ensconced in one of the rooms at the edge of the common area. Stone brought them a few bottles of water, and before he left he spoke to Kalinda through the Force. _Do you need anything else? _

From her place on a seat that had unfolded from the wall, she watched as Sita settled on the edge of the bed, silent and cowed. _Nothing but time, I guess. _Kali met Stone's eyes as he nodded once before stepping out of the room. After a few moments, Kali lifted her hand and used the Force to set one bottle before her friend and took the other for herself, but Sita didn't move.

Finally, after several more minutes of silence, the former queen of Aruna looked at her. "How is it that you are alive? From what I could tell, the HoloNet indicated that you were killed on Ambria." Even as she spoke, her eyes darted to the direction that Stonewall had gone. "Never mind. I think I can guess."

Memories of that night were still raw against her mind, so Kali only gave a sad smile and shook her head. "I wasn't with Stone when the order came out."

"The order?"

_Most people don't know, do they? _It was a long story, but she felt that Sita would be grateful for a distraction, so she launched into the tale of how she, Honi and Zara managed to survive when so many other Jedi were killed. At the mention of Milo's death, Sita closed her eyes.

"I know that you cared for all of them a great deal. I'm sorry, Kalinda. "

"Me too." To distract herself from the lingering grief that she felt whenever she thought of Milo, or the other Jedi who had not been as lucky as she, Kali took a sip of her water and tried to savor the cool trickle down her throat. "You're safe now, Sita. We have a refuge of a sort, where we're headed now." She paused. "How are you?"

The younger woman ran a hand through her hair, grimacing as her fingers reached the shortened end. "I'm alive. That's more than so many others can say. But..." She faltered and took a deep, shuddering breath to collect herself.

Kalinda moved from her place to sit beside her friend. "If you don't want to talk about it now, you don't have to."

"I told you that I wasn't...assaulted," Sita replied with a shake of her head. "And for that I suppose I am fortunate. But the Moff was relentlessly in other ways..." She paused here and Kali picked up on a series of images through the Force, memories, thoughts and feelings of Sita's time in the Imperial prison that made her stomach turn.

"Sita...it's okay. You're among friends, now." The Arunai woman's eyes closed even as tears began to slide down her cheeks and Kali could tell that speech had left her. So she put her arm around the former queen, wrapping her in a warm embrace and sending a tendril of soothing energy towards her. Sita wept in earnest now, her face buried in the crook of Kali's shoulder, and they remained so for what felt like a long time. Finally, Sita looked up at her friend and gave her an incongruous smile as she wiped away her tears.

Confused, Kali tilted her head. "What is it?"

"You and your captain are still lovers?" The Arunai woman's voice had taken on some of its familiar lilt and even though her eyes were swollen and red-rimmed, they looked at Kali as if eager for a bit of idle chatter. A slow smile spread across Kalinda's face at this and she felt her cheeks flame even though she did not reply. But Sita gave her a knowing look that urged her friend for more information.

Finally, Kalinda nodded. "Well, we're a bit more...official, now." At Sita's raised brow her grin widened. "I'll have to re-introduce you to my husband."

"Your husband..." The Arunai woman's eyes widened and her head shook in wonder. "I thought that Jedi were not allowed to wed?"

"A lot of things have changed, Sita," Kali replied in a quiet voice. Choosing not to delve into the semantics of sects within the Jedi, she skipped over discussing her new alliance with the Altisians. "I'm still a Jedi, but the Jedi aren't exactly as they were because there are so few of us left. I know that the Order forbade such a thing, but my heart told me that marrying him was the right path to chose. Despite everything I've lost, I'm lucky in many ways." It was a strange thing to think in the midst of such dark times, but in many ways her relationship with Stone buoyed her strength.

Sita looked thoughtful for several moments, then lifted her chin in a regal manner. "Am I to assume that my invitation to your wedding was lost?"

"Well...we had a rather short engagement...as in a few minutes. The ceremony itself wasn't much longer, as Mandalorian weddings go." She shrugged at Sita's incredulous look. "We're not a very traditional couple."

"I can see that." The Arunai woman took a breath and shook her head; Kali could still tell that she was stricken by the events of late, but that she was trying to draw on her regent's training and move on. "You mentioned a refuge? It is difficult to imagine such a thing, now." By the tone of her voice, Kalinda could tell that Sita was thinking of some battered hole in the ground where she and her men had taken shelter.

The reality was far, far from that, and she shook her head. "I think you'd be surprised."

The former queen gave a grave nod, and took another deep breath before looking back at the Jedi. "Thank you, Kalinda. For everything. I only hope that I can repay you, one day."

Kali shook her head. "There's no need. You owe us nothing."

"But still..." The Arunai woman cast a look out the viewport, her gaze distant. "I will find some way to help you, if I can."

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't even look at me. <em>

Crest tried not to take it personally, but considering that he'd spent the last two years thinking about Sita, dreaming about their stolen moment and wishing for a chance to be in her presence once more, it was difficult. And now that they were together, it was a far cry from what he'd imagined. _Not that I can blame her. She's clearly been through so much hardship. _Seated beside Stonewall in the main hold, he idly toyed with the medipac that Kalinda had used to clean some of her wounds while his former captain disassembled and cleaned his weapon.

_I guess I just hoped – somewhere in the back of my mind – that she had thought about me maybe even a tiny bit as much as I'd thought about her. _

"She's not the same woman, _vod._" The other man's voice was quiet against the hum of the _Stark Raven's _hyperdrive and the lilt of conversation between Trax and Ares at the helm. Stonewall checked the casing on the muzzle of his blaster before he continued. "We talked about it before we even set off on this adventure, remember? She's been through a lot, and she'll need time to deal with everything and recover from her ordeal. You need to be patient."

"I know." The bald clone swallowed. "But..."

One of the best things about his brothers was that words weren't always necessary between them, so Stonewall set down the rag and leaned forward to clasp his shoulder. "It's hard."

"And then some." Crest studied the medipac a moment more before standing to stow it in its place behind the co-pilot's chair. Traxis and Ares were discussing something in hushed voices even as they gave each other sideways glances, and despite the fact that he was happy for his brother, Crest felt a tiny flicker of jealousy at their relationship.

_Why did the Empire have to treat Sita so badly? Will she ever be the same woman? _He glanced at the navacomputer and noted that they were about eighteen hours away from the _Chu'unthor_. _Perhaps if she has a chance to rest and recuperate, she'll be able to be happy again. Maybe I can help, too. _He could see her smile in his mind's eye as clearly as if she was before him, and he exhaled. _I have to try, at least._

As he was about to make a remark to Stonewall, the comm began to chirrup and Traxis frowned at the console. "Weave's modifications are working, anyway." He was referring to the adjustments that their brother had made to the _Stark Raven's _communication system so that they could send and receive messages while in hyperspace. "It's from the _Chu'unthor."_

Stonewall looked up from his task at this, his brow furrowing, and Crest wondered if the former captain's Force-senses were tingling or something, as his expression indicated mild alarm when Traxis activated the transmission.

The familiar image of Kalinda's old Padawan, Honi Tallis, appeared before them; standing with her hands clasped and her hair pinned neatly atop her head, she looked every bit the perfect Jedi. Or at least she would have had she been wearing the traditional robes and not a pair of scrubs from the infirmary. "Kalinda?"

"It's me, Honi," Stonewall said, rising from his seat to stand by the comm. "Kali's with Sita at the moment. I can call her if you like, but they're both pretty exhausted from the rescue."

Crest leaned forward as Honi nodded, her expression worried. _She never looks like that. Something must be really wrong. _

His scarred brother seemed to agree. "What's wrong? Are the lads okay? Weave?"

"They're all fine. We just have a bit of a...situation here." Honi's voice was strange. "Would you please get Kalinda?"

Rather than respond, Stonewall merely looked in the direction of the room where the two women were ensconced, a familiar, distant expression coming over his face. _Talking to one another through the Force always has its advantages, I guess, _Crest thought_. _Indeed, moments later Kalinda appeared at the doorway alone, her face anxious as she made her way to the helm. Crest glanced at the door from which she'd come but kept his feet in place, heeding his brother's advice about patience.

"Honi? What is it?" Kalinda was limping but it wasn't as bad as it had been; even so, she leaned against Stonewall as if for support while she stood before the holo-projector.

The other Jedi swallowed and her hands would not hold still. "Master Altis picked up some more guests today," she began. "Clone soldiers."

_So? That's nothing new. _Indeed, the Jedi Master seemed to attract all manner of injured or ill-luck folks to him, and already Shadow Squad had seen a few brothers pass through the _Chu'unthor, _though they didn't recognize any of them. A glance at Traxis told the bald clone that he felt the same way, but Stonewall's expression was impossible to read.

"More clones?" Kalinda's brow furrowed. "I take it by your call that we know these men?"

There was a pause before Honi replied. "It's Ferro and Archer, Kalinda."

The dark-haired Jedi went very still, and Crest could see Stonewall's hand on her shoulder tighten as he spoke. "The commandos that killed Milo? The ones who shot Kali's knee? You're certain?"

"One doesn't forget a mind whose memories they alter, Stonewall." Honi's voice was edged with fear, for all that Crest could tell she was trying to keep her words cool. "They were found wounded and unconscious aboard their ship; the severity of their injuries required that they immediately be put into bacta tanks, which is where they are now. Weave and Levy are investigating their ship to see if they can learn something about what they were doing out here."

Kalinda took a deep breath and nodded. "They've been unconscious the whole time? They haven't seen you?"

"No, and nor do I intend to show myself," Honi replied with a frown. "I say the moment they're healed, we send them on their way. But I wanted to speak with you, first."

The ship was silent as everyone's attention was fixed on Kalinda, who looked speculative. From his place at her side, Stonewall leaned down and whispered in her ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear and Crest tried to ignore the pang of longing that he felt when he watched them. Eyes on her husband for a moment, Kalinda nodded before looking back at Honi's image. "Thank you for letting me know. What does Master Altis think about this?"

At this, the red-haired Jedi shook her head. "I'm not sure. He seems content to let every stray vagabond he can come across aboard his ship."

Crest had to bite back a laugh at the Jedi's obvious irritation, or her seeming lack of recognition of the irony in her words. _Good thing for us, I guess. Otherwise we'd be a bunch of 'vagabonds' ourselves. _

"Keep them sedated for now," Kalinda replied. "We'll deal with it when we return." She paused, then smiled at Traxis, who had been giving her a questioning look. "While I have you here...we've all been wondering if Zara managed to build her saber?"

At this, Crest did chuckle at the scarred clone's concern for the Padawan; during their rescue of Zara from Creon Dai, he'd formed a bond with the Nautolan girl, as well as the clone cadets. _Who knew that prickly Traxis had a soft spot for kids? _

"Not yet, but she's determined, I suppose." Something in Honi's voice was off, but Crest wasn't sure exactly what, as the red-haired Jedi was often a mystery to him.

Kalinda nodded again. "We'll be back very soon, Honi. May the Force be with you."

"And you as well." The other Jedi's image flickered once, then faded as the transmission ended.

The moment that it was over, Stonewall looked down at his wife. "I don't like this one bit. How did they find the _Chu'unthor_? Did they come to finish the job?" His voice had taken on a low, dangerous tone and Crest found himself almost feeling sorry for the commandos if they would dare to try anything with Kalinda.

_Almost. _

"I don't know, Stone. I don't get the sense that's what they intended. Beyond that, I can't say much." The dark-haired woman shook her head and glanced up at her husband once more. "Are you tired? I'm beat."

Stonewall nodded, then indicated at the direction of the guest cabin. "Sita?"

"Asleep," Kalinda replied with a yawn. "And I'm about to follow suit." She looked at Ares. "Did everything go okay for you guys? I didn't even ask."

The Twi'lek nodded at her. "Swimmingly, as they say. Couldn't have planned a better rescue if we'd really tried."

The joviality in his tone made Crest chuckle inwardly. _I do like that guy. Glad Trax hasn't run him off, yet._

"We really do appreciate that you let us use your ship," she added as she turned to head for the cabin that she and Stonewall shared. "Ours wasn't quite up for the challenge."

"Happy to be of service," Ares replied, though he was looking at the scarred clone beside him, who was adjusting something on the navacomputer.

Crest cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can do to help...?" He waved a hand in Sita's direction and Kalinda gave him a sad smile.

"At the moment? No, I don't think so. She needs rest and-" Her words were broken with another yawn and Stonewall shook his head, taking her hand and urging her towards their cabin. "Okay, Stone," she said in mock exasperation. "I'm coming. Honestly, you're so pushy sometimes."

"Now, why would that be?" His voice trailed off as the pair stepped over the threshold, leaving the ship in relative silence when the door slid shut.

At the helm, Traxis looked up from the computer and asked Ares a question in a quiet voice, the Twi'lek replying in kind. Crest, who had taken a seat again on a crate, tried not to feel too lonely, but it wasn't easy. So after a few minutes of debate, he stood up and slipped into the guest cabin to check on Sita.

After he received no answer to his quiet knocks on the door, he stepped inside the room with caution, announcing his presence as he did so, though it turned out not to matter.

She was in a fetal position on the bed, the blanket he'd given her clutched around her shoulders and a frown on her face as she slept. There was a half-full bottle of water on the floor and in her sleep she was still as a statue. The room was a bit cool and he wondered if she was curled up so because she was cold, so he fetched another blanket and placed it over her, careful not to touch her, as he remembered how her earlier discomfort.

The memory of her flinch made a thought occur to him, one that he'd tried not to consider before, but as Crest studied her bandages he wondered what exactly had been done to her in the Arunai prison. Stonewall had told him that she had not been raped, but the thought of anyone harming her at all made his jaw tighten. Despite his military training, Crest was not a man who thrived on bloodshed; he liked his violent acts performed from far away and relegated to property damage rather than actual loss of life.

_But I can't change what's happened, _he realized after a moment. _The only thing I can do is make sure that it never happens again. _

_And I'll do everything in my power to see her smile once more._

* * *

><p>Traxis was still learning his way around the controls of the <em>Stark Raven<em>, so he hardly noticed when his brother slipped out of the room, leaving Ares and himself alone. After he'd clarified the settings on the navacomputer, Trax fixed his gaze on the viewport beyond and watched the stars slide by for several minutes, until Ares looked at him.

"Do you want to try again?"

A flash of agitation swept through the scarred clone at the thought, and he immediately shook his head. "I'm not really good enough, yet. Don't want to damage anything."

The Twi'lek chuckled. "Trust me, she's been through some, ah, intense moments. And the rest of the journey is easy enough. Here," he stood up from his seat and indicated that Traxis should take the helm. "You can fly the _Wayfarer_. This isn't much different."

"This is a lot more complicated than the _Wayfarer_," Traxis replied, not moving from his seat. "Not now, okay?"

"Very well." Ares took his chair again, and glanced at his companion. "Are you alright?"

There was silence for a moment as Traxis considered the question, then he nodded slowly and met Ares' eyes. "Yeah, I guess. It's just..." He frowned, unsure how to express his thought to a non-brother. He felt like it took a while, but Ares was patient. Finally he shrugged. "Those stormies we shot today...they're not brothers like Stonewall or Crest, or Weave. They're probably not even Fett clones like the rest. But still. I didn't like killing them." A sigh, then he leaned back in his chair. "The Empire has mucked up so much in the galaxy, and it's only been a matter of months. How much worse is it going to get?"

Ares was quiet for a long moment, his eyes on the stretch of hyperspace before them. Finally he looked back at Trax. "Never ask that question." Even as he said the words, he smiled, and Traxis couldn't help but return the look. Ares shook his head, his _lekku _swaying with the motion. "I don't know what to say about the clones, Trax. And I don't have an answer about the Empire, either. But I do know that even in the darkest times, it doesn't take much to light one's way."

As he said the words, he laid a warm hand on the clone's arm and gave him the crooked smile that made Traxis' heart beat a little faster. He put his own hand over Ares', and they sat in silence for a while longer, watching the stars.

* * *

><p><em>On Quannot's Syndrome: according to the Wookiee, this was an "inexplicable, degenerative disease which attacked the nervous system, causing body-wide deterioration and the eventual death of the victim." As far as I could tell, there is no known cure. <em>

_As always, I truly appreciate the reviews and comments that you guys make. It makes me so happy to know that others are enjoying these fics. Thank you:_** LongLiveTheClones, SerendipityAEY, Moondoe, Dawn Of Time, Queen, sacharias, Cnwriter, Lord Hollow, Admiral Daala, **&** Just A Crazy-Man**_. You all kick _shebs_! :)_


	5. Bent But Not Broken

_Quick reminder: the italicized portions at the beginning of each chapter are excerpts from Kamala's (Kali's mom) journal. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Bent But Not Broken<strong>

_No doctor had a solution to my problem, no scientist could determine the cause of my malady, since so few others have been struck with Quannot's. They took many samples of my blood, bone and tissue to study so that they could try and find a cure for this ailment, but I had my doubts. _

_One day, when I got home from the most recent test, I did something that I had never done: I meditated. I can't really say why, except perhaps some part of my brain hoped that the Force would lead me to a solution where none had been before. Of course, it was futile, for the Force doesn't rest on my shoulders as it does for others. So I was faced with an empty stretch of days before me; not many, mind you, but enough, and I have never cared for idleness. _

_So I decided to meet my fate head-on._

* * *

><p>As Weave and Levy entered the hangar, it was obvious which of the few ships aboard the <em>Chu'unthor<em> was the one on which the commandos had been found; though Levy couldn't speak, he let out a low whistle of approval as the two clones approached the sleek starfighter.

"I'm with you there, Lev. Haven't seen a _Lancet-_class in person before." Weave took a moment to admire the agile-looking fighter before clambering aboard its wing to step inside the cockpit, Levy on his heels. There were two seats back-to-back, one for a pilot and another for a gunner, and Weave ran his eyes across the controls before activating them, watching as the systems sprang to life. Behind him, he could hear Levy in the gunner's seat; by the squeak of the chair and the click of duraplast, it sounded like he had grasped the controls of the weapons and was pretending to fire at an unseen target. "Levy..."

A sigh, then the sound of the ship's computer being activated, and Weave knew that Levy was putting his implant to good use. "Thanks, _adi'ka_," he said. "See what you can uncover while I poke around here." With his own implant, he scanned the interior of the ship, searching for any clues as to why the commandos would have made their way to Altis' vessel. The ultraviolet spectrum allowed him to see several spots of clone blood – from their wounds, he supposed – as well as fingerprints along the transparisteel cover that fitted over his head.

While he searched, his gaze fell on something that didn't quite fit. _Odd, _he thought as he made his implant zoom in on the spatter. _That's not clone blood, but it is Human. _He glanced behind him at Levy, who seemed to have finished his task and was again pretending that he was using the weapons system. "Learn anything interesting?"

In response, Levy flipped a switch at the station before grabbing the gun controls and continuing to 'maneuver' them. Immediately, the sound of a male voice filled the area, but it was not a clone. "_This is Lancet Nine, checking in. We've experienced a slight weapons malfunction, but we're okay. Touched down on Chigaru to make some repairs; there are some of those Imperial clone fellows here that we're going to ask for-"_ Immediately, the transmission ended, leaving only static in its wake. Weave felt a chill run through him as he glanced back at Levy, noting that the boy seemed wholly unconcerned with the message.

_It sounds like the commandos took the ship by force...if they did, that would mean they were desperate, which might indicate that they've defected from the Empire. _Given his and his family's status as outlaws, it was not entirely an unpleasant train of thought, though it was all speculation because he had no proof. So Weave hoisted himself up out of the fighter, dropping the two or so meters to the ground with ease before lifting his comm to contact Tallis.

"Weave?" She sounded strained.

He watched as Levy clambered into the cockpit, sat, and smiled as he regarded the controls. After telling her what he and his younger brother discovered, he paused. "It might not be the case, but it's looking like they're on the run from something."

"The Empire?"

"Possibly. I'll want to talk to them before making any assumptions. Did you get a hold of Kalinda?" In the corner of his eye, Weave watched as Levy began to mime flying the ship, twisting in his seat as if involved in a tricky maneuver.

The Jedi paused a moment before replying. "I did. The rescue went well, and they're on their way back...they should be here tomorrow evening." Another, more lengthy pause, as if she was weighing her words. "I don't like this."

"Me either, but we don't have all the facts, yet," Weave said. A snapping noise came from the cockpit and he glared at the clone boy, who was examining a piece of equipment that he'd broken loose. "Time to come out of there, Lev." The boy frowned, but began to climb out of the cockpit anyway while Weave turned back to his comm. "If you want, I can try to speak with them."

"They're fine for now." When she spoke again, the cadence of her words increased. "Are you busy? I'd like to examine Levy." Weave glanced at the younger clone, who had stiffened at the word 'examine.' As if catching on, he heard Honi clear her throat. "I meant, of course, with regards to the nanogene droids...just a bit of Force use. Non-invasive, I assure you."

_That sounds okay. _At these words Levy appeared thoughtful, nodding after a moment, which was when Weave replied. "Sounds good. Should we meet you in the infirmary?"

"It's a bit crowded right now. I think the library would be better."

After signing off, Weave and his young brother made their way back to the _Chu'unthor_'s library, meeting the red-haired Jedi at the entrance to the massive chamber that held the most comprehensive collection of information he'd ever encountered. It was quiet, as usual, and Weave considered the fact that most of Altis' students and followers were not aboard the ship at the moment. _Sometimes it feels like the boys and I are the only ones that use this place. And Zara. _He smiled at the memory of Honi's Padawan immersing herself in the stacks of holo-novels and assorted texts when she was supposed to be studying history or politics. Often he got the sense that she just liked being in the company of the former cadets – the feeling was mutual, he knew – and he understood the importance of forming strong bonds at their age.

Honi gave him a polite nod and indicated a relatively private section of the chamber that held a long, wooden table and four chairs, stationed beside one of the wide transparisteel windows. "Levy, if you would please sit and rest your arm on the table," she said to the boy, who nodded and did as she asked. The Jedi took the seat on his left side and angled her chair so that she was facing his arm; moments later, her face smoothed into a look of pure concentration. Weave sat across from them and decided to try and use his implant to see if he could discern what she was doing.

Slender fingers rested centimeters above the lacy network of wires that covered Levy's right arm, Honi closed her eyes, her expression indicating that she was accessing the Force. The clone boy studied her hands, his brow furrowing, though he didn't seem to be in any discomfort.

Weave watched her, transfixed. It always fascinated him to see Force-users in action, as he didn't quite understand how to quantify the strange energy that seemed to be so prevalent in the galaxy, for all that he couldn't detect or measure it. He had observed Kalinda use her shield, seen Stonewall wield a lightsaber with deadly speed, but none of it was quite as remarkable as when he witnessed the red-haired Jedi knit broken flesh and smooth away blistered tissue. In the months since the fall of the Republic, he'd come to respect her talents as a healer.

_Respect, _he told himself as he watched her lips part in concentration. _That's all it is. That's all it can ever be. _Her breathing hitched and he could see her skin flushing as her hands started to tremble; signs that she was growing fatigued from her efforts. A glance at Levy showed him that the boy was aware of it as well, and an adjustment to his implant allowed Weave to see the increased rate of the Jedi's heart as she worked. So he said her name gently, as if attempting to wake someone from a deep sleep.

After a moment her pale blue eyes opened and she blinked a few times. "Strange..."

"What is it?" Leaning forward, he exchanged glances with Levy.

Before she replied, the Jedi held his gaze perhaps a moment too long, but he figured that she was still disoriented from her trance. Finally she looked back at Levy, who sat up in his chair. "I can sense the nanogene droids," she explained with a frown. "It's almost like they're...alive."

"They're not," Weave replied, shaking his head. "But they share some traits with living beings: self-replication, adaptation..." He trailed off as Levy gave him the exasperated look that told him he was about to start rambling again.

Honi took a breath. "I don't think I can remove the nanos without causing you permanent damage, Levy. But I think perhaps I can..." She frowned again, as if unsure how to continue. "Persuade them to 'let go.'"

Weave and Levy exchanged glances before the younger clone made a series of hand gestures. _What does that mean?_

"I think they can be influenced to allow some of Creon's modifications to be undone," she replied after a moment. "Morichro...the method I mentioned before, allows one to put a living thing in a kind of stasis...keeping it alive, but _still,_ so to speak, to allow healing – or other kinds of manipulation – to occur. But since the nanos are not living, I may not be able to...this is somewhat out of my area of expertise." She gave Weave an odd look that he couldn't interpret.

But it was a small thing in light of what she was saying. "But you think this _stasis _thing is possible?"

"The practice of morichro itself is limited," she replied. "However, I've done a similar thing in battlefield triage, when there are no anesthetics available. On a smaller scale, it's not an uncommon practice among Jedi Healers. Even Zara has been able to manage it, to a degree."

"So if not you, then _someone _can help him?" His brain had leaped ahead of her words as he turned over the implications in his mind. _Levy could be a normal kid..._

She was quiet for a moment before she gave a slow nod. While he tried to pull himself out of his train of thought, Weave tried not to notice how her hair was coming undone from the pins and was starting to fall around her face. "It will be me," she said at last, giving him another, unreadable look. "I made a promise."

Having no real response to this, Weave simply nodded and smiled at his young brother, who was staring at his arm in wonder. _We'll take what we can get._

* * *

><p>As she floated on her back, Zara gazed at the stars through the transparisteel bubble that spread across the ceiling over the pool, which was situated in a wide room adjacent to the ship's gymnasium. Even though she knew that the floor was regular duracrete, it had been molded to look more like natural stones, which was a pleasant addition. A row of sensors were situated along the sides of the pool; should the ship's gravity be compromised, they would activate to produce a containment field over the surface so that the surrounding area wasn't flooded. The air was a little metallic, as she found the recycled air on all ships to be, but the pleasant smell of water overrode that other scent, and the sounds of her friends at play echoed through the water.<p>

The clone boys were engrossed in a type of hide-and-seek game that she had never heard of before she met them. Presently, Risky was standing on the steps, eyes closed, counting down from twenty while Finn, Keo and Drake separated to various areas of the pool, taking pains to keep their movements through the water silent.

As soon as Risky had finished his count, he turned – eyes still closed – and seemed to listen very carefully for a moment before shouting. "Freia!"

The others responded in unison. "Kallea!" At the word, Risky's head tilted and he began to make his way towards Keo's position, the other boy backing away slowly in his efforts to not disturb the water. As Risky reached his arms out, searching for his brother, Keo sank beneath the surface, pushed off of the wall and darted away.

After he only grabbed empty air, Risky frowned and called out again. "Freia!"

"Kallea!" All the boys answered, but as Keo was surfacing he made a soft splashing sound, which Risky locked onto and dove for his brother. There was more splashing and a few choice Mando'a words that the boys had picked up from the older clones, then Risky was crowing in victory while Keo scowled.

And the process began again.

Zara had little interest in the game, as she felt that her Force-abilities would give her an unfair advantage; besides, it was nice to just be near them, listening and following the eddies of their happiness while they engaged in the game. So she floated on her back, tried not to make any sounds that might confuse whomever was "it," and thought about her lightsaber. After several minutes, and quite a few shouts of "Freia, Kallea," there came a distinct splashing sound followed by Drake's sigh of irritation as he moved towards the steps to begin the count.

This made her look up; the other boys were giving Drake a wide berth, but she had an idea. When he turned and began calling out "Freia," she added her own voice to the response, which made him start for a second, though he recovered almost immediately.

"You're welcome to play, Zar," he said as he swam towards her, grinning despite his closed eyes. "Just remember that you can't use the Force."

The water lapped at her _lekku_ as she glided away from him with ease. "How would you know?"

His arms – still lanky with adolescence, though they were starting to fill out – reached for her but she was already meters away, sliding past Finn and Keo, who looked amused. "_I_ can tell."

"But how?" There was not so much as a bubble when she ducked underneath the water and came up about a meter behind him, quick enough to catch his reply but too quiet to give away her position.

Drake's expression grew very solemn as he tapped the side of his temple. "Clone senses." This made her giggle and he whirled around, surging through the water to grasp for her. His hand nearly brushed her arm, but she twisted her body and ducked to avoid him, creating more of a splash than she would have preferred. Grinning, Drake lifted his head again and swiveled it around as she came up again, about two meters to his right. "That was a bit sloppy, Zar. I almost had you."

"Is that so?" She couldn't keep the teasing edge from her tone.

The former cadet gave a bark of laughter as he lunged for her again; Zara twisted and avoided his grasp with one delicate motion. "It is. In fact-"

"Will you just say 'Freia,' already?" Risky sounded irritated and Zara glanced at him from her place about five meters from Drake; he and the other boys were clustered near the stairs, shooting odd looks towards them.

"Sorry, guys," Drake said, lifting his hands. "It's not every day you can almost beat a Jedi."

Risky rolled his eyes and moved back into the deeper water. "Right..." He leveled a splash at Drake, who managed to look affronted even with his eyes shut. "Just get on with it, will you?"

Something in his voice made Zara pause. _None of them were even playing...it was just me and Drake. I didn't even notice. _"It's okay. I should be going, anyway. Honi and I are going to spar in a little while." She moved to the edge of the pool and lifted herself out.

But Drake had opened his eyes at her words and was watching as she stood and selected a towel that was resting on a nearby bench. "Are you sure?"

"I'll see you later," she said, ignoring his question and directing her words at all of the clone boys; Risky, Keo and Finn all gave her friendly waves while Drake looked a bit crestfallen. Zara nodded to him and slipped off to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Kalinda had fallen asleep almost the instant she hit the bed in their cabin, but Stonewall found that he wasn't quite as tired as she, so after some tossing and turning he rose and made his way to the 'fresher. For a moment he stood at the small sink and splashed his face with cool water; looking up, his gaze fell on his own reflection and he scowled at what he saw. Lines were already starting to appear around his eyes – faint but present – and they indicated the nature of his shortened existence. He'd seen some brothers who were only a little older than he was who already had gray in their hair, though thankfully he hadn't reached that point.<p>

_Yet._

Before the end of the war, he had stopped thinking too hard about what shape his life would take in regards to his and Kali's relationship. At the most, he knew that he had perhaps ten to fifteen more years left – assuming he survived that long – and that many of those years would be spent as a crippled, elderly man. It was the product of the clones' rapid aging: in their quest to bio-engineer the perfect Human soldiers, the Kaminoans had tweaked Jango Fett's DNA so that the clones would experience most of their vigor at a younger age, as it was assumed that none of them would live long enough to worry about growing old.

Those that did...his mind cast back to Trig, a "bad batcher" that he'd met over a year ago on Kamino; he was called such because his aging process was even more accelerated than normal clones, but the experience had still been a chilling look into his and his brothers' future.

Furthermore, Stonewall knew that Kalinda would definitely outlive him – the Jedi were more long-lived than non-Jedi for a number of reasons – and the thought pierced him with sorrow.

_In a way, it isn't fair that we should have found each other. We may be married, but we'll never have a normal life because I can't give her what she deserves. _

They were bitter thoughts that he tried to set aside as he flipped off the light, stepped out of the 'fresher, and made his way back to their bed to slide beside her. At the movement of the blanket, Kali gave a incoherent murmur and shifted closer to press herself to him. If he closed his eyes and inhaled he could smell her soap, and gradually Stone felt himself relaxing as he laid next to his wife.

_My wife. _It was still an unusual notion that filled him with happiness despite his worries. Stonewall took a deep breath and tried to forget his own agitation as he held her, savoring the curve of her back against his chest. _I can't change who I am. I can't do anything about my body's aging, especially now, so I should just be thankful of what I have while I have it. _Lost in his own musings, he kissed her neck absently.

"Stone?" Her voice was blurry with sleep. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," he replied as she turned to face him.

But her eyes missed nothing even when she gave him a smile, interrupted by a yawn as she embraced his neck. "Thank you for today. You and the others were amazing." Her body was warm against his, and he found it a little easier to cast his doubts further aside when he held her.

"Glad to help." They were quiet for a few minutes before he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Do you think that Sita will be okay?" He could still see his brother's stricken expression in his mind's eye.

Kalinda seemed to consider the words for a moment before nodding slowly. "It will take time. She's been through so much – not just recently, but her entire life – I think she needs to find a place where she can collect herself." She paused and then shook her head, a wry look coming over her face. "She was a bit put out that she wasn't invited to the wedding."

He thought of his brothers' shocked expressions when they'd learned and gave a grin of his own. "Tell her to join the club." They were silent for a little while before he felt her leg shift up to rest along his outer thigh, and he reached down to smooth his fingertips across her skin. "How's your knee?"

This made her forehead crease, though the expression passed after a moment. "Better, now. If I don't over exert anything, it doesn't feel too bad. But,it hasn't healed as it should, even after everything Honi has tried." The words were quiet as she met his eyes. "Stone, I may never be able to use it properly."

It was his turn to frown and he moved his hand to reach for her left knee but she shifted it away from him, sliding her leg down his own. "Kali..."

"It's okay," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm alive. That's what matters." She smiled at him again. "And we have each other."

"For now." He couldn't help the bitter tinge to the words. She tilted her head but did not question him, trusting that he would elaborate. After a moment, he exhaled and drew her closer so that he was practically speaking into her hair. "For as long as I'm around, which may not be very long. And when I'm old and bent, what good will I be?"

Kali pulled back and studied him, her expression unreadable even to one who knew her so well. When she spoke, her words were very deliberate. "I will love you no matter how you look, Stonewall. I will love you as long as you're around."

"But how long will that be?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we need to enjoy the time that we do have...and it will be quite a few more years."

Her words echoed his own thoughts, but they brought him no comfort. He took another breath and met her concerned gaze, trying to quell his agitation. _It's late, and maybe I'm more tired than I realized. There's nothing that either of us can do about it, anyway. _So he gave her a smile and a kiss before he nodded. "That's true."

She looked at him a moment more before settling back down against his chest; after a few minutes he felt her breathing steady and slow as sleep came to her again.

And then she spoke, one last time, the words soft but firm in the darkness. "I don't regret anything, Stonewall. There's not one minute of time spent with you that I would trade for anything else. And I'm thankful for every moment that we do have." There was a gentle kiss on his chest, over his heart. "My husband...sometimes it sounds so strange, and other times it sounds normal. But it always feels right."

He couldn't help but smile. "My thoughts, exactly."

* * *

><p>They reached the <em>Chu'unthor <em>the next morning and Kalinda was reminded of their first arrival on the praxeum ship many months ago as she tried to handle about fifty things at once.

She'd already called Honi to ensure that her fellow Jedi would meet them at the hangar; Master Altis, Zara, Weave and all of the boys were there as well, in addition to the lead healer, Upala. Sita stuck close to the dark-haired Jedi as they headed off of the ramp and made their way towards the group, and Kali could sense the other woman's apprehension at seeing all of the new faces. They'd discussed the clone boys, as well as the events that had brought Honi and Zara into the group, but Kali figured that it was still a bit overwhelming.

However, as she was going to speak a soft word to her friend, the former queen of Aruna seemed to find some hidden source of strength within herself; she drew herself up straight, lifted her chin and managed to move with calm confidence.

_Good for her, _Kali thought_. All those years of regency have their use, I suppose. _

Behind them, Stonewall and Crest followed, while Ares and Traxis remained behind to tend to the ship; immediately upon seeing the scarred clone and the Twi'lek, Levy, Risky, Finn, and Keo hurried over towards them to help, as they enjoyed working with the_ Raven. _Weave seemed to be quelling an urge to bow; in the end he nodded to the former queen.

Altis gave her a kind smile and a bow in the Arunai fashion as Kali introduced them. "I'm so sorry to hear about recent events on your homeworld, my lady, but I am glad that you have found your way here."

"Thank you for having me." Despite her ragged and bruised appearance, Sita spoke in an elegant tone, and returned the bow in a fluid motion.

It was then that Upala stepped forward. For a few moments the two Arunai women looked at one another and Kali realized that the elder of them was close to tears. But Sita merely smiled at her and ducked her head in a gesture that seemed to mean _thank you_, which was when the healer embraced her. They spoke to one another in the Arunai language for a few moments before Upala nodded towards the entrance to the ship proper; Sita nodded and turned to Kali.

"I know that you have much to do," she murmured. "Will you come find me when you can spare a moment?"

Glad to know that that her friend would have a fellow Arunai to speak with, Kalinda smiled at the former queen. "Of course. You're in good hands, Sita." Behind her, she felt a flicker of longing from Crest, but he remained in place as the Arunai women exited the hangar. The moment that Sita was out of sight, the bald clone gave a quiet sigh but kept his mouth shut as Kalinda looked at her former apprentice. "Where are the commandos?"

Honi lifted her hand and they began to walk. "We took them out of the bacta and placed them in one of the infirmary rooms last night. They're still unconscious, but they were healed enough to be moved." The group began to make their way to the infirmary.

While they walked, Kali felt a chill pass through her at the memory of the order, which was still fresh in her mind, and her left knee twinged as if it too could remember. She glanced back at Altis. "We'll need to speak with them in a little while, but I don't know if you should be in the room. The less they know about you, the better. I don't want to risk them finding out who you are, or what you're doing. This ship is too important to risk."

"I don't know if their intent is to harm the Jedi," Weave said as they walked. "We uncovered some information on their ship that indicated that they were fugitives from the Empire." He told them of the recording that Levy had come across, as well as what he'd found, and Kalinda nodded again, lost in thought.

However, Stonewall was not silent; when he spoke, his tone was respectful but firm. "They're _not_ staying here. I don't even like that they were let aboard, even though I understand why you did so, Master Altis."

The Jedi Master's reply sounded thoughtful. "I may have a solution, of a sort." The group had reached the infirmary and everyone turned to face him. "While you were on your rescue mission, I made contact with a fellow named Kal Skirata."

This made the clones straighten in surprise. "Skirata? The Mando?" Crest sounded nonplussed. "The ringleader of those Nulls?"

"The very same. He's amassed quite a collection of followers, from what I understand. Many of them are former Republic soldiers who have no wish to serve the Empire."

Honi and Zara exchanged glances and spoke simultaneously: one word, but it was weighed with confusion. "Nulls?"

Stonewall nodded. "The first clones who were created from Jango Fett's genetics. The Kaminoans attempted to 'enhance' Fett's DNA in order to make them more powerful: better memories, higher intelligence, increased strength...that kind of thing."

"But they were found to be 'unmanageable,' by the Kaminoans," Weave added in a dark voice. "They were nearly reconditioned, but Skirata prevented it. The rumor is that they're only loyal to him."

Crest let out a whistle. "_And_ that they're crazy. Don't forget the crazy part."

"In any case," Stonewall went on. "He's said to be fiercely protective of his 'sons,' and all clones to an extent. I think that sending these commandos to him would be a good move." He did not add 'anything to get them off of this ship,'but Kali heard the implication in his words.

Honi said nothing, but Kali could feel her unease, as well as her Padawan's. _I'm not too thrilled to see them again, myself, but I suppose it must be done. _

As if echoing her sentiment, Stonewall cleared his throat. "I still want to talk to them first, Kali. They don't know that I can use the Force, and I'll be able to get an idea of what they're about...most clones are more willing to trust brothers." In his fashion, his tone was even but she perceived a flare of unease from him at the notion of such a deception, no matter how necessary it may have been.

Extending her senses to the other clones, Kali realized that they all felt much the same way. _Shattered trust between brothers – another casualty of the Empire._

"I can help," Crest added in an earnest voice. "You know, offer some backup. But Stonewall's right; they might feel more at ease speaking with other clones." The group had reached the infirmary and stood outside for several minutes while they discussed the issue.

Weave nodded. "I think that's best, Kalinda. Especially considering the fact that we don't really know why they fled the Empire in the first place."

As they spoke, she cast her mind back to the night of Order 66, and her memories of the clone commandos who had reminded her of the members of her own squad, albeit much younger. "That makes sense, but I would like to at least listen in to the conversation."

At this, Honi brightened. "The room that they're in is also used for observation...we can watch from the next one."

"Like an interrogation room?" Kali asked, shooting Altis a sideways look.

Despite the fact that she knew he must be concerned about his ship, the Jedi Master gave her one of his wry smiles. "We're prepared for most contingencies."

Kalinda sighed and looked at Stonewall, who held her gaze. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. You guys go in first and try to figure out what's going on with them. But please be careful."

He nodded and – unexpectedly – gave her an easy grin. "Careful's my middle name."

Crest let out a sigh. "That sounds like something I should say."

* * *

><p><em>Fun fact: Freia Kallea is the name of the scout who formed the Hydian Way, the hyper-lane that spanned the galaxy as it joined the northern and southern quadrants. I needed a pool-game and immediately thought of "Marco Polo;" her name gives it (I hope) an appropriately Star Wars-y feel. <em>


	6. The Difficult Kind

_A/N: remember the "jumping around in time" thing I mentioned in the beginning? There's a little bit of that in this chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Difficult Kind<strong>

_I'm not proud of how I acted during that time of my life, but I refuse to hide from it. After all, everything that we experience eventually leads us to where we are, and the thought has occurred to me that if I didn't run as wild as I did, I might not have found my way to Altis._

_But back then...I was beyond reckless. The gift of hindsight makes me wonder if I was trying to kill myself, but going about it in the worst way possible. With what money I could scrape together, I spent some months on Coruscant, living what I thought was a glamorous life while trying to ignore the countdown to my own death. I remember thinking that if I was going to die, then I was going to die after having _lived. _Of course, back then, living was altering my mind with all manner of substances and spending my time with many inappropriate people. Let's leave it at that. _

_I remember one night – or morning – I was stumbling back to my apartment after many hours of festivities, and I got lost. It was stupid to walk in this part of town alone, but I placed no value on my life so what did it matter? There was an alley: grimy. My foot hit something metallic and it bounced off of the wall, echoed in my eardrums. Then I looked up to see a man: tall, dark and menacing, with a long cloak about his shoulders, watching me with interest. Of course my heart sped up and I felt instinctively afraid, so I backed away. But he bore down on me, grabbed my wrist._

_As he stared at me, I got the sense that he was peering into my very soul, and I was frozen in place by his dark-eyed gaze. Then he shook his head and spoke in a somber voice. "You're an idiot, you know, if you throw your life away like this."_

* * *

><p>With his feeble attempt at a joke, Stonewall had tried to conceal from Kalinda how concerned he really was about the entire situation; however, she did not appear to believe him, and kept silent. Once Altis departed, the group made their way through the infirmary to the room where the commandos had been placed. Presently, both clones were asleep. The room was small and softly lit, with a few chairs placed along the wall, one of which Stonewall took a seat in, Crest following suit.<p>

_They look so young, _he thought as he watched Weave place a hypospray against each man's neck to rouse him. _I can't remember if Kali told me that or not. _He tried to reach out to them through the Force to get a sense of their minds, but all he could make out was a confused jumble of dreams.

"Should take a few minutes to kick in." After he had finished, Weave took a seat beside Crest and they waited. Sure enough, the commandos began to come out of their state; the man on the left woke first, blinking hard and squinting as he sat up in his bed and looked around the room. When his gaze landed on Stonewall and his brothers, the younger clone's entire body grew still. The other commando awoke soon afterward, and the two groups regarded one another for a few minutes.

Finally the clone on the left sat up, his expression indicating nothing so much as confusion. "Where are we?"

"You're safe," Stonewall replied, working to keep his tone even. It was essential to rely on his military training to ensure that his neither his voice nor expression revealed his observations to these men, who would be able to read a fellow clone's face easier than a child's holo-novel. "What's your name?"

He could sense the other man's debate over the simple question, particularly when the two clones glanced at one another. _They're so young and frightened. They're also confused and...angry? But it's not a direct feeling of anger...it's fractured and sort of focused inward. _

Finally the first commando answered, pressing a hand to his chest. "I'm Ferro." He thumbed his companion, the casual gesture intended to convey a sense of calm, but Stonewall could feel the younger clone's agitation. "That's Archer."

"Nice to meet you," Crest replied.

Ferro frowned. "_Your_ names?"

_Our names were on the list of 'Known Jedi Collaborators.' You won't be getting them anytime soon, lad. _Stonewall shook his head. "Our names aren't important right now. We would like to know the last thing that you remember."

"And _we_ want to know who you are," Archer replied, lifting his chin with a bravado that the Force belied. "It's a simple request-"

Ferro glanced at his brother and spoke a terse bit of Mando'a. "Watch your tone. We're not here to start a fight." The two of them shared a look before Ferro turned back to Stonewall and spoke in Basic. "I apologize for my brother. We've had a...difficult time of it, lately."

"No problem," Crest replied – also in Mando'a – an easy smile on his face, though Ferro and Archer seemed somewhat abashed at his next words. "You're not the only ones, from what I understand."

Stonewall leaned forward and kept his expression hard. "What's the last thing that you remember?"

Rather than answer, Ferro shook his head; when he did speak, his voice held a faint, pleading edge. "That doesn't matter. We must find someone..." He frowned and the two clones exchanged glances again before he continued. "A Jedi."

"The Jedi are dead," Weave said in a quiet voice. "And those that aren't are wanted criminals. I don't think you'll be able to find one that easily, now."

Ferro's head shook again, and Stone noted that the agitation he was exuding seemed to increase exponentially as he prepared his next words. "We're looking for a certain Jedi, one who's not dead." He took a breath and met Stonewall's eyes. "Kalinda Halcyon."

Even though Stonewall was not surprised by the other man's mention of his wife's name, he felt a thrill of unease pass through him. However, he continued to keep his face still even as he felt Kali's mind brush his own with a wry thought. _I suppose the mind-trick wore off quickly._

In his light-but-firm fashion, Crest replied. "Nobody here but us nunas, _adiik. _What makes you think that this Jedi is alive?"

"Because we were the ones who supposedly killed her," Archer said, his brow furrowed. "But we didn't."

"We thought we did, for a while," Ferro added, his gaze shifting to Stonewall. "But then...things started coming back. It was as if our memories had been shut away, somehow." Following a weighted pause, he met each other older clones' eyes in turn. "Like a Jedi mind-trick."

Taking a deep breath, Stonewall pretended to look thoughtful. "What do you think happened?"

Again, the two younger clones exchanged glances, before Archer shook his head and surveyed the room with an air of insouciance. "Nice place. Is this the Jedi praxeum ship?"

These words set off a warning in Stonewall's mind, but he tried to ignore it for the moment; he did not answer the question, instead he repeated his earlier one. "What do you think happened to you?"

Before he answered, Ferro seemed to consider something, until finally he took a deep breath and shot a glance at Archer before he spoke. "We only heard a few rumors about a mobile Jedi school," he said at last, his eyes fixed on Stonewall. "Intel last reported that it was in the Rim, so after we...left, we spent the last few months searching the area until we were able to establish its general location. Please understand that we have no desire to harm anyone on board."

Archer nodded, but said nothing. Stonewall resisted the urge to look towards the window where Kali was as he spoke to her through the Force. _Are you hearing this?_

_Stone...they're so frightened. _She sounded upset and he sighed inwardly.

_I know. But they had the ability to find this place...which means that at least _two_ clones in the Empire now know where we are._

Her reply was cautious. _I know it's bad, Stone. But_ _I think I should come in there._

_Not yet. Just give us a few more minutes, please._ His hands tightened on the arms of the chair, and he noted with dismay that Ferro seemed to catch the subtle movement.

So Stonewall stood up, the action causing the younger clones to start as they followed his steps; he moved to Ferro's bedside and looked down at the commando, recalling Kali's retelling of the night of Order 66, and thinking that this was the man who killed his brother and potentially crippled his wife. However, he also realized that beneath a veneer of control, the younger man was beyond terrified; Ferro was stricken with a wild, throbbing fear that could not be masked, and he understood the reason behind Kali's sympathetic feelings.

_I suppose I have a bit to learn about compassion. It wasn't exactly in the lesson-plan on Kamino._

In light of all these thoughts, the former captain exhaled and gave Ferro a nod before he spoke, ensuring that he held the younger man's gaze. "Why are you looking for her?"

The commando did not reply for a long moment, until finally his shoulders lifted in a shrug as he winced. "We just want to know for certain if we're crazy."

From his chair, Crest nearly snorted with laughter, but managed to contain the noise while Weave looked thoughtful but said nothing. Stonewall nodded again. "Because you think she did a mind-trick on you?"

"We _know_ she did," Archer broke in. "We woke up on Ambria to a huge explosion that we didn't remember setting off, then we noticed that we had these lightsabers..."

Ferro nodded as well and sat up in the bed as he laced and unlaced his fingers together. "We each had a memory of killing the Jedi, but it wasn't _right._"

"What do you mean?" Weave's voice was gentle.

Archer shook his head. "I've killed many times. As I'm sure you all have as well...it's not an experience you can forget."

"The memories we had felt _wrong_," Ferro added, looking up at Stonewall and frowning. "I can't explain it any better than that. But we had evidence...the lightsabers and the explosion...so we decided to just let it go, for the time being."

"Until your memories came back?" Stonewall asked.

Both younger clones nodded, but said nothing. There was silence in the room for a few minutes before Ferro spoke again. "She's here, isn't she?" His gaze on Stonewall was earnest, even as the former captain took a breath to deny the fact. "I can tell by the way you're acting. It's like..." he trailed off and his eyes widened. "You're _that_ captain, aren't you? The one she's..."

"_Where_ do you get your intel, son?" Crest broke in with a shake of his head.

But Stonewall remembered Kali's account of the commandos all-too-well and he felt a slice of fear at the words. She had told him that they had known about her former relationship with Obi-Wan, and about her current relationship with him. _I'd always thought that all those things were being spread as just idle gossip_, she had said. _But they knew everything. It was chilling. _Again, he schooled himself to show no reaction to the thoughts that threatened his visage of calm.

As if sensing all of this, Ferro's eyes had not left him. "Please...I just need to know if I've lost my mind. I just want to talk to her."

Reaching through the Force, Stonewall again examined the commando's intent, and realized after a few moments that it was true, that the younger man was being honest. The idea of not being able to trust his own mind was unsettling, and he felt another flare of sympathy for the fellow, despite what he had done to Milo and Kali. So he called his wife through the Force. _Did you hear that? What do you think?_

Her reply was immediate: _I'm on my way._

* * *

><p>Crest didn't need the Force to tell him that these two clones were frightened and confused, and a part of him felt sorry for them despite the fact that they were the men who killed Milo. And while he was not a fellow who thirsted for retribution, the thought of his younger brother's death was enough to lessen his sympathy for the commandos.<p>

But it wasn't his place to judge them, and for that he was grateful.

A glance at Stonewall showed him that his brother was communicating with Kalinda through the Force; moments later, the dark-haired woman slipped into the room, looking around with caution. _This should be interesting. _

The moment the Jedi entered, both commandos sat up and grew very still, and for several long minutes, they stared at her while she approached their beds, and as she stood between them and met their eyes in turn. Finally Ferro spoke, his voice a whisper. "It's true, then. You are alive."

"We're not crazy." Archer sounded relieved more than anything else.

Kalinda took a breath; a glance at the former captain told Crest that he wanted to move to her side, but he held his place beside Ferro. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. "No. You're not."

_I might beg to differ. _In case either of them decided to get silly and try anything, Crest rose to stand by Archer's side. Following his lead, Weave stood as well and moved to Ferro's bedside, which allowed Stonewall to stand next to his wife, between the beds. The message was clear: _we've got you flanked and outnumbered, so you'd better behave yourselves._ From the tense set of their shoulders, Crest could see that the commandos understood, even though they kept their eyes on the Jedi.

"I wish that we didn't have to alter your memories," Kalinda said as she returned Ferro's gaze. "But..."

"You did what you had to do," he replied, shaking his head. "You tried to talk to me first. I remember..."

She nodded and looked thoughtful. "So have you truly defected from the Empire?"

The commandos exchanged glances and Ferro shrugged, the movement clearly an attempt at being nonchalant, even though Crest could tell see the tremble in his hands. "Something about having his reality thrown into question makes it hard for a man to do his job."

Archer's tone was grim. "At first it was easy to ignore, but then we started getting too curious. We wanted to rewrite reports, see the lightsabers again...so they decided that we must be defective."

"They ordered our termination," Ferro added in a quiet voice.

The Jedi tensed at this, and Crest knew that the commando's words had hit their mark. _I'd love to trust these two, especially if the Force-users in the room are inclined to, but I just can't bring myself to manage it. _He crossed his arms and tried to look neutral; across from him, he could see that Weave had been affected as well. _Well, can't blame him, seeing as he was almost reconditioned as a lad. _

Kalinda nodded and smoothed her hair away from her face before she spoke again. "What will you do, now that you know you're not crazy?" She kept her tone calm, but Crest could see that Stonewall was tense beside her, as if waiting to spring to her defense should things come to that point.

Again, the commandos exchanged looks before Ferro shook his head. "Hadn't really thought about it, ma'am. Honestly, we didn't think we'd get lucky enough to find you." No one missed the respectful way that he spoke to the Jedi, but no one commented either.

"Do you know of Kal Skirata?" Kalinda asked. At the commandos' expressions of surprise, she smiled. "He's taking in clones who have no other place to go...if you like, we can send you his way."

"Why?" As Archer spoke, his face darkened. "We shot you. We killed your man and would have killed you. Why would you help _us_?"

The room grew still after his words and Crest realized that he was holding his breath while he waited for her answer, which came a few moments later. "What's done is done. I mourn my brother every day, but I can't change the past, and neither can you. You each have taken a step forward...now's your chance to make your life something other than what you thought it would be."

"We have a choice," Ferro added, giving her a tentative smile. "I remember what you said to me."

"I'm glad." Even though she didn't return his smile, the dark-haired woman nodded. There were a few moments of quiet before she spoke again. "You're both healed enough to leave, and I think your ship is space-worthy, but..."

Ferro had sat up at her words. "We don't care about the Jedi anymore, ma'am. We just want to live our lives as best we can."

"We won't share the location of this ship," Archer added.

It was Stonewall's turn to smile, though the expression held no warmth. "You've got that right. First thing tomorrow, you boys are getting a ride out of here; you'll get dropped off with your ship at a nearby system, and from there you can journey to Skirata."

Crest nodded to himself. _Smart move. I still don't trust these two fellows. Stang, that Force-talking thing is handy..._He supposed that Stonewall and Kalinda had been speaking to one another while the other clones talked, and again felt a flare of longing as an image of Sita sprang to his mind. _Could we ever develop that kind of partnership? _

The commandos exchanged glances then nodded. "Okay," Ferro replied. As Kalinda turned to leave, he made a noise as if he were going to speak again, but checked himself. However, she stopped and studied him, brow raised, and he sighed. "Thank you." He swallowed as she held his gaze but said nothing.

Finally Kalinda nodded, a faint but sad smile on her mouth. "You're welcome." She did not look at them again as she slipped out of the room.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Crest tilted his head as he regarded the commandos, who both looked a little ashamed. "Welcome to the 'outside,' _vode._"

* * *

><p>From her place beside her former master in the observation room, Honi gritted her teeth as she listened to the commandos' words; they seemed to determine that Stonewall was hiding the fact that Kalinda was nearby. <em>They're perceptive, that's for sure. Just our luck. <em>She glanced at the dark-haired woman beside her. "It looks like your secret's out."

"I suppose." Kalinda nodded, her face expressionless, though her voice held a familiar tone.

It took everything Honi had not to give a sigh of exasperation. "You feel sorry for them, don't you?"

Her former teacher's eyes met her own. "You don't?"

"They _murdered_ Milo, and tried to murder you." Honi glanced at Zara beside her, as the Padawan watched the commandos. "They would have done so to us, as well."

"I know." Despite the crease in her forehead, Kalinda still looked calm. Honi did sigh then, though she resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, Kalinda turned her head and looked at Stonewall through the one-way glass, and Honi got the sense that they were communicating with the Force. She felt a flicker of envy for a moment, as she and Kalinda had only been able to do so a long time ago, and even then it had only lasted a little while, but it seemed to come so easily to her and the former captain.

_No. Her husband. _The words still sounded strange in Honi's mind as she watched Kalinda nod to herself before stepping to the door. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to them." With that she slipped out of the room.

Zara watched Kalinda enter the next room and glanced at her master. "They look different now, don't they? They don't seem nearly as intimidating." At her side, Drake scowled at the commandos, oblivious to the tenor of his own thoughts, and Honi tried not to glare at him.

_Kalinda may have made a particular choice, but that doesn't mean that my fourteen year-old Padawan is ready for such a decision. Times are different now, but that doesn't mean that she should entertain the notion of romance with a teenage boy – particularly one who will mature twice as fast as she will. _She did not miss the way that Drake's eyes slid to her apprentice whenever he was in her presence, which was often.

The only consolation was that Zara seemed either oblivious or not interested, which was a small mercy. _Though for how long that will last I don't know. _

"I think they truly do regret what they did," Zara remarked in a quiet voice a few minutes after Kalinda entered the commandos' room. She glanced at Drake, who met her eyes. "They seem...ashamed. Don't they?"

At her words, his face had darkened. "They should be."

For once, Honi agreed with him.

When Kalinda returned, she seemed a bit shaken; she met Honi's eyes and they shared a look before the dark-haired woman nodded to the room behind her. "They should be okay for now. But we need to talk. All of us."

"About what?"

Kalinda's arms hugged her torso and worry emanated from her, though it was not centered on the commandos. She met Honi's eyes again and the younger woman was struck by her former master's gaze. "I don't think we're safe here, any more."

The Nautolan girl shook her head. "What do you mean? They were unconscious when they were brought on board. There's no way they could know the location of the ship."

But Kali didn't answer; she simply shook her head and indicated that they should all leave the room, Weave and the other clones following. Soon enough the group had reconvened just outside the infirmary door. Kalinda took a breath and looked at them one by one. "I think it's time we found another place to stay."

Stonewall nodded. "I agree. I don't like how they managed to find their way here, or how they seemed to know about the existence of this ship in the first place."

"So you just want to leave Master Altis to his fate?" Honi asked, furrowing her brow. _He's not my favorite person, but he's a fellow Jedi, and has done good work._

"No, Honi," Kalinda said with a shake of her head. "But he's got enough on his plate without worrying about rogue commandos chasing me – or anyone else – down. And the presence of so many Force-users in one place is a dangerous thing right now. It was a good spot to rest for a while, but it couldn't last. We anticipated that."

"But where would you want to go?" Weave asked, looking from Stonewall to Kalinda. "Where can we go?"

The dark-haired Jedi shook her head. "I have an idea, but it's more of a selfish one than anything else. I wouldn't ask anyone to follow me."

"Come on, Kalinda," Crest said as he rolled his eyes. "Do you really think we'd let you go off on your own? Without us around, who knows what trouble you'd get into?"

Kalinda laughed at his words. "I can only imagine, Crest." Her expression grew thoughtful even as she glanced at her husband's chrono. "Anyway, I'd like to talk about it with everyone. We're a democratic little group, after all. I'm going to speak with Sita and call Altis. Weave, Levy, will you guys go get Traxis and the others? We can meet in the cafeteria. I think this is a conversation we shouldn't have on empty stomachs."

Levy grinned and immediately began to set off, Weave in his wake. Honi watched them leave, then looked back to her former Master. "What's your idea, if I may ask?"

Naturally, Kalinda's eyes were on her husband, and they were looking at one another as if no other person existed. "Nothing much. Just tying up a few loose ends."

* * *

><p><em>So, if you've taken a peek at my profile, you know that I'm taking part in National Novel Writing Month (NaNo) this month. Don't worry, the updates to <em>Alchemy_ won't be affected, as the story's complete and edited. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


	7. Decision

**Chapter Six: Decision**

_Emotion flooded me, turning my body into a veritable hurricane of grief and anger, and I launched myself at the dark-skinned stranger. I screamed at him, slammed him with my fists, but he only stood there, absorbing my bitterness and the harsh words I threw his way as I raved. "What do you know? You have no idea about me or my life!"  
><em>

_Through it all he stood, silent and still, as if he were made of stone._

_Eventually I wore myself out, and I stood before him weeping even as my breath came in gasps. That was when he lifted my chin in his hand and frowned at me, his dark eyes fixed on my face. "I understand that you are in pain," he said in a voice that I wanted to recognize, but couldn't quite manage. "But if you're tired of living, or if you think that your life doesn't serve a purpose anymore, you should find some use for it. Life – all life – is too precious to throw away."_

_There was a moment while he spoke where I felt a thread of calm weaving through my spirit, but it faded as quickly as it had come. And then he was gone and I was nothing short of bewildered._

* * *

><p>As the members of their group settled around a large rounded table, Zara looked around the cafeteria of the <em>Chu'unthor<em> with what she hoped was a not-too-obvious longing. _It's become like a surrogate Temple of a sort. Even though I knew we couldn't stay here forever, it was a nice place to live for a while, and I'll miss it. _

Like the rest of the praxeum ship, the cafeteria on the _Chu'unthor _was an amalgamation of various salvaged items that looked a bit strange when placed together: sleek durasteel chairs sat before worn wooden tables; dishes that were a mixture of spartan military-style and elaborate ceramic; wide windows of transparisteel set beyond hutches and cabinets that contained all manner of supplies. The members of her newly-formed family were dressed in a fashion that mimicked the composition of the _Chu'unthor_: a mosaic of comfortable clothes and modified military-issue equipment, except for Honi, who had taken to wearing her scrubs at all times. The clones had all kept bits of their armor, altering gloves and boots in order to better serve their new lives, but they'd elected to wear "civvie" garb in place of the plastoid plating.

Presently Zara was seated between her master and Kalinda, as if the Jedi instinctively chose to remain close to one another. Stonewall was on Kalinda's other side, flanked by Weave, then Levy; beside him were the four other clone boys, then Traxis and Ares, Crest and the young Arunai woman they'd rescued. Last but not least, Master Altis sat between Honi and Sita, hands folded on the table before him with the look of concentration on his face. Everyone seemed so intent and serious, for a moment Zara felt an inexplicable urge to giggle, though she tamped it down and tried to keep her expression calm.

It worked until Drake caught her eye and gave her a tiny smile. At this, she had to duck her head and look away from him towards Kalinda, who was taking a breath to speak.

"In case you don't know, the two clone commandos whom we encountered the night of Order 66 are currently in the infirmary; while they themselves are not a direct threat to us or to the safety of anyone on this ship, they do represent a problem that must be addressed." She paused and glanced down, briefly, before raising her eyes again and meeting each person's gaze in turn as she continued. "Our presence on the _Chu'unthor _has always been a temporary one. Master Altis was gracious enough to allow us to remain here while we recovered from the...aftershocks of the war, but we can't trespass any longer. However much I might like to." Here she smiled at the Jedi Master, who inclined his head in her direction.

The Arunai woman, who had kept her eyes fixed on Kalinda, gave a small shake of her head. "I do not wish to infringe on anyone's hospitality, but why can you not remain here?"

Keeping her tone gentle, Kalinda replied at once. "How much of the new Emperor's dealings with the Jedi are you aware of, Sita?" The white-haired woman's head shook and Kali's eyes flickered to Master Altis as she elaborated. "He's having his mysterious apprentice hunt the remaining Jedi down even as we speak. Those who can use the Force are able to 'sense' others of their kind; the more Force-users that collect in one place, the greater the 'presence.'"

"Master Altis has about thirty Force-users aboard the _Chu'unthor _right now," Honi added, sitting upright. "With the addition of myself, Zara, Kali and Stonewall..." She trailed off as Sita nodded, her face drawn.

"But besides that," Stonewall added, causing everyone's eyes to turn to him. "Those commandos knew about Kali and sought her out – and they knew about this place, to some extent. While I don't think they'll be able to find this ship on their own, especially if it keeps on the move, it's a bigger risk than I'd like to take." He looked at the dark-haired woman beside him. "You were far too easy on them, you know." She met his gaze but said nothing.

From his place beside Sita, Crest leaned forward. "Where did you have in mind, Kalinda?" Zara noted that his awareness was only partly centered on the conversation at hand; much of it was focused on the young woman next to him, for all that he seemed overly careful to keep a distance between them.

Kalinda nodded and reached into the inner pocket of her dark blue coat to pull out a small, leather-bound journal, setting it on the table before her. "Has anyone ever heard of the planet, Mundali?"

Glances were exchanged across the table before everyone gave an almost collective shake of their heads. Zara studied the journal with a frown; it looked like nothing special, but something about the fragile pieces of flimsi seemed...big. _Like it contains both the past and the future. _The notion made her frown and give a small shake of her head. _I'm too sentimental, sometimes._

"All I really know of it is that it's in the Outer-Rim," Kalinda said. "And that my mother and father stayed there for a time before I was born." She paused and let the words sink in.

Honi reacted first. "Your mother?" Her brow furrowed as she studied her former master.

_This is all news to me, _Zara thought as she kept her eyes on the journal. _I have no idea of my parents. Most Jedi don't. I wonder how much – if any – of this Honi knew at all. _Her master had never spoken to Zara about Kalinda's past, and Zara didn't blame her. It was all starting to sound a bit tangled and again she felt a flicker of warning.

"Kamala was a student of mine, for a little while," Master Altis said as he gave the journal an almost remorseful look. "She was one of those Force-sensitives who was not strong enough to be trained as a Jedi, though it was something she always longed for."

Surprisingly, the scarred clone Traxis spoke next. "So...why is this 'Mundali' place so important to you? What does the fact that your parents traveled there have to do with anything?"

Kalinda took a slow breath; if Zara hadn't known any better, she would have thought that the dark-haired Jedi looked a little frightened, though her expression smoothed as soon as she began speaking. "Because I think it may hold the answers to some important questions." The tenor of her words indicated that there was more to it than that, and even though she didn't elaborate, Zara did not miss how the dark-haired Jedi's eyes slid to her husband.

_A Force-sensitive clone. I know that's strange, but I don't understand how it's linked to some Outer-Rim world. _

Across the table from her, Drake caught her eye again and lifted his brow in an expression that said _what are you, scared? _As if on its own accord a smile spread across Zara's face as she looked at him, and she got the definite sense that things were about to get very interesting, one way or another.

* * *

><p>As much as he could, Crest tried to keep his attention away from the white-haired woman beside him and focus on the discussion at hand, which he knew was far more important than his own personal desires. But even through the seriousness of the conversation, he couldn't help how <em>aware<em> of her he was: her smell, the heat of her skin, the faint tremble in her fingers even as she rested her hands in her lap...all of those things had wedged themselves in his mind, and were causing him no small amount of distraction. At some point – in the infirmary, he supposed – she'd bathed and been given clean clothing, and now she more closely resembled the woman of his memories.

_In appearance, anyway. She still seems uncertain. _Indeed, she hardly seemed aware of the others' words after her few soft questions and the part of him that could still feel her lips against his own – even two years after the fact – wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and try to smooth out the broken patches of her spirit.

But the other part of him, the part that had seen enough of trauma in others to recognize when to keep one's distance, ordered his arms to keep their place along the whorls of woodgrain on the table and his eyes to remain fixed on whomever was speaking. He even managed to ask a question of his own, hopefully preventing Sita from realizing that he really couldn't stop thinking about her.

At the mention of the Outer-Rim world, Crest noted that Stonewall's brow furrowed ever-so-slightly, though his expression remained thoughtful, and he wondered at the motion. _Doesn't he want to know why he can use the Force? I know I'm pretty kriffing curious. Not to look a gift-bantha in the mouth, I guess, but still..._

After Traxis voiced his own question, Weave spoke up. "Let's say we do decide to journey there...we'll need supplies – especially if Mundali is as remote as you say – and if we intend to remain there for any length of time."

Crest knew that his brother was no doubt thinking of medicinal supplies, but it was a good place to start. "And we'll need food. Unless the _adi'ke_ want to learn how to be farmers." He thumbed at the younger clones and grinned as Risky shot him a mock-glower.

"I have some resources set aside for this type of contingency," Altis replied. "You are welcome to them, but I fear it will only suffice for a few months."

_Less than that, considering how much the lads eat. _Crest and Weave exchanged a look and he could see that his brother had much the same thought.

Here, Kalinda sat up, her hand resting on the journal. "I've thought about that. According to my mother, there are several structures that could – in theory – be converted into living quarters. There was an attempt to settle the place in the not-too-distant past, but the funding for the project was cut off before it was completed."

"If that's the case, we'll definitely need some raw materials, not to mention some type of construction equipment," Weave said, his tone thoughtful.

Traxis nodded and glanced at Stonewall. "We have some experience with that, don't we?" At Ares' look of curiosity he elaborated. "That was where he and I met; we each spent some time constructing a few GAR bases while recuperating from combat."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Stonewall said as he lifted his hand. "We don't know any of this for certain, but it's worth looking into." He cast a glance at Kalinda and they somehow shared a private moment despite the fact that they were surrounded by others.

_It never fails to amaze me, how everything else falls away when they look at each other like that, _Crest thought with a small shake of his head. To further distance himself from his own mind, he cleared his throat. "It seems like a decision has been reached, doesn't it? As long as the _Wayfarer_ can make it to the Outer-Rim."

At this, Weave straightened in his seat. "She'll make it. The boys and I have been doing some work on the engines; I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised." He shot the clone lads an appreciative look, and their shoulders squared almost in unison.

_They should be proud, _Crest thought_. None of us were taught the first thing about ships while we trained on Kamino. They're getting quite the well-rounded education. _

Honi spoke next. "What of the commandos?"

"I contacted Skirata," Altis replied. "He's interested in taking them on, provided they can reach his agents at a specified location."

"Ares, may we use the _Raven_?" Stonewall asked, looking at the Twi'lek. "It's the best ship for the job, I think."

The coral-skinned Twi'lek nodded, his hand going to his chin. "Certainly, my friend. I'll see them to safety." He shot a questioning glance at Traxis, who nodded slightly as if to say _of course I'm coming with you._

"That should give us enough time to collect what supplies we can," Weave replied after a moment. "Assuming we're actually going?"

Kalinda looked around the table, meeting everyone's eyes before she spoke. "Despite the state of rest of the galaxy, I think we're still a democracy. Does anyone have anything else to add?" No one spoke, so she nodded once. "Very well. All those in favor of traveling to Mundali, raise your hands."

_I'm still not used to being included on the big decisions, though I guess I should be, _Crest thought_. _Beside him, Sita shivered and he thought that she seemed a little afraid. However, he managed to catch her eye and give her a faint smile, hoping to ease her tension. After a moment she nodded and lifted her own hand.

Every hand shot up; the decision was unanimous and Crest smiled to himself.

_It's a nice thing, democracy._

* * *

><p>The morning after their decision had been reached, as Traxis and his brothers strode through the expansive hallways of the <em>Chu'unthor,<em> the scarred clone considered the shape that his life had taken. Throughout his admittedly short existence, he had always felt like he belonged somewhere. As one of millions of clones, he was used to seeing the same face – his face – every day, at every turn. Even now, in what he supposed was another phase of his existence, he found that he enjoyed the familiarity of being near his brothers.

Ares presented a host of different feelings, "belonging" namely among them. Others were harder to pin down. Excitement, he understood. Happiness, he figured. But beyond that...well. _I'm not sure. I don't know what to name whatever it is that's between us. _Trax wasn't like Weave, with his constant need to name or quantify everything, or Crest, who could float down the river of life without fear or doubt; Traxis questioned, but he also had a difficult time accepting the answers.

In any case, he liked being near the coral-skinned Twi'lek, and had decided a while ago that would have to suffice for the time being. So he was pleased when Ares wanted Trax to accompany him on his "errand."

"We left them in the infirmary for the night," Stonewall was saying as he lead the other clones and Ares towards the medical wing the next morning. "I don't think they'll try anything, but just in case, we locked the door after we left yesterday and Master Altis had the room monitored."

"After giving them a pretty sizable dinner," Crest added in his wry voice. "That should've endeared us to them, if nothing else."

Ares looked thoughtful. "They got a hold of a very nice ship. A Lancet." He raised a brow at Traxis, who tried not to grin. "After making use of a few tow cables and some securing lines, and we managed to load her in the lower hold. Those Lancets aren't much for size, but they make up for it in speed. So I've heard."

"Well, they can speed right on out of here, for all I care," Crest added.

"Agreed." Stonewall's voice was quiet, and Traxis knew that his brothers were also dwelling on Milo, whom the commandos had killed the night of Order 66.

_Milo. My brother deserved a better fate than to be shot by those two. _Traxis felt a ripple of anger as they stopped before the doorway that lead to the commandos' room. _I understand the whole 'Jedi-compassion' thing, but I wonder if Kalinda isn't being too merciful here._ _If the decision were mine...well, let's just say that an eye for an eye would work for me in this case._

The commandos hadn't been wearing their normal kits when they'd been picked up, so they were outfitted only with fatigues that the members of the former Shadow Squad had laying around, remnants of their old lives. Standing at parade-rest rest at the center of their room, the younger clones emanated tension as the others filed in. It was a strange balance of power, as Trax had heard that the commandos had received top-of-the-line training as far as GAR was concerned, superseded only by that given to ARC troopers.

So it was odd to see two younger clones who he knew were basically one-man armies quelling under Stonewall's gaze as he stood in the doorway, flanked by his brothers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." Traxis had heard their names but hadn't made the effort to remember them, so he had no idea which clone answered.

The former captain nodded once, then the group began to make their way to the hangar, walking silently through the _Chu'unthor's _passages. When they reached the hangar, Stone, Crest and Weave took a step back while Traxis, Ares and the commandos made to climb aboard the _Stark Raven_, which had already been loaded with the Lancet. Just as the commandos were about step on the ship, the soft sound of footfalls echoed in the massive room; the men turned to see Kalinda and Honi come to stand beside one another about twenty yards from the clones.

Even a non-brother wouldn't have missed the way that Stonewall tensed, nor the look that passed from him to his wife, but in the end the dark-haired Jedi kept the brunt of her gaze on the commandos, as did the red-haired woman who stood with her. The commandos looked at the Jedi as well, before one of them cleared his throat and glanced at Stonewall, who frowned but nodded.

Slowly, the younger man stepped forward, towards the Jedi; after a moment, Kalinda moved to approach him as well. They met in the center of the hangar and for several long minutes there was no sound while they studied one another.

Finally the clone spoke, his voice a whisper that carried through the vast chamber. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Kalinda nodded, her expression remorseful. "Me too, Ferro."

There was silence until Traxis couldn't stand it anymore. "Let's go, already."

Later, when the commandos were securely ensconced in one of the cabins aboard the _Stark Raven, _and he and Ares were seated at the helm, the Twi'lek gave him a speculative look. "What was all that about?"

Traxis wasn't exactly sure, but thought that he knew, if for no other reason than he could read another clone's face as easily as if it were his own. Even so, he took a moment to respond, leaning back in the padded chair and watching the line of stars as they moved through hyperspace. When he did speak, his words were measured. "I'm not sure what caused it, but he seemed to regret what he did. And from what I know of Kalinda, she's partial to forgiveness. Jedi and all that."

Ares frowned at the viewport before them. "From what I know of the Jedi, forgiveness is what they do. But you don't sound so convinced about the whole thing."

The clone shifted in his seat. "I can't make any sense out of it, to tell you the truth. If it were me-" he frowned and thought of Milo. "-I wouldn't have made the choice that she did."

"Then let us all be glad that you are not a Jedi." The coral-skinned Twi'lek smiled at him through the glow of the twirl of stars, and Traxis felt the knot in his chest relax just a bit at both the expression and the familiar, lilting accent.

Despite himself, Traxis gave a quiet chuckle even as Ares reached for his hand. "I suppose so."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Kalinda was seated with Sita, Crest, Weave and Honi beside one of the massive windows in the library, discussing preparations for their upcoming venture, but out of the corner of her eye she was watching Stonewall speak into his comm; his head tilted in acknowledgment as he listened, then he replied in a quiet voice that she couldn't make out from across the room. Curious, she reached to him through the Force.

_What is it?_

As he rose and crossed the room back to her, Stone met her gaze with a satisfied look. _That was Traxis calling to let me know the the commandos got dropped off okay, and that he and Ares are on their way back now. _He took a seat, settling next to Kali on the plush couch and casually placing his arm around her shoulders as he glanced at the others. "What'd I miss?"

Honi was frowning, though it appeared to be more in thought than out of irritation. "I'm still not sure what kind of connection this place has with your Force use, Stonewall. Or yours, Kalinda."

"Neither am I," Kali replied, leaning into her husband. "But that's kind of why we're going, isn't it?" She smiled at Honi's expression of annoyance, then looked at the others. "Weave, Crest: how are our supplies looking?"

From his place beside his brother, the bald clone leaned forward. "Pretty good. Altis had some...interesting stuff that he gave to us, but I think we'll be ready for most contingencies. As it stands now, the _Wayfarer's_ good to go; once Trax and Ares get back, we'll load up the _Raven_ so we can be on our merry way."

"I've collected enough medical supplies to last us a few months," Weave added with a smile, the blink of his ocular implant soft against the backdrop of stars beyond the library window. "And I've also packed water-purification tabs, a sanitizer, solar chargers, and a generator. But we will be roughing it, for the most part."

Kali did not miss how Crest's eyes slid to Sita, who still looked unsure; however, she spared him the question. "I think you're making the right decision to come with us. Didn't you tell me that your family often lived off of the land while you were growing up?"

"We were not wealthy," the Arunai woman replied with a faint smile, her hands rubbing her forearms as she spoke. "But before I was fortunate enough to become queen, I spent most of my life on my adopted family's farm...it was difficult at times, but we made do."

"The boys are excited," Weave added after a moment. "They're looking forward to the change in scenery."

Crest grinned. "Staying positive. I like it."

"It sounds like we're ready," Stonewall said with a look at Kali. "What do you think?"

Her eyes were on the stars. "I think it's time to get moving."

* * *

><p><em>And away we go...<em>

_Any guesses on who Kamala encountered? (Hint: it's _**not**_ Kali's father, Jonas.)_


	8. Bits Of Beauty

**Chapter Seven: Bits of Beauty**

_For a while I thought I was a changed woman; I volunteered, I was kind to strangers and I tried to turn the time I had into something worthwhile in a number of ways. But it was all smoke and mirrors, because when I laid in bed each night, tossing and turning from the burgeoning illness, I still felt empty of everything but anger at the universe for cheating me of a normal life. Anger and pain would not let me go, or perhaps it was the other way around. Either way, I was past caring._

_Gradually the old habits returned. My family tried to intervene, which only whetted the edge of my bitterness even as it stung my idiotic pride. So I left again and told myself that I would never look back. _

_I considered contacting the Jedi, but didn't in the end. What would they have done for me when I had nothing to offer them? But something pulled me in their direction, regardless._

_One day I saw his name in the HoloNet: it was story about a Jedi Master who left the regular Order to pursue his own path. A fluff piece, badly written by a rookie, but it intrigued me for some reason, so I sought him out. _

_I remember wondering if he would be the thing that saved me. _

* * *

><p>Honi had never been a fan of long-distance hyperspace travel, but unfortunately it was a necessary evil. Some people – Kalinda included – liked to watch the miasma of stars plummet by the viewport, but she was not one of them. When she had been younger the sight had given her motion-sickness, and she'd also been leery of the medical texts that expounded on the the dangers of hyper-rapture, the illness which turned one's brain to a puddle of mush after too much stargazing.<p>

From the _Chu'unthor's _current position near Bespin, the quickest way to reach their destination would have been to take the Corellian Trade Spine through the Core, then make their way towards the trailing edges of the galaxy. Of course, as all major hyperlanes were monitored by the Empire, the group had elected to take, as Crest put it, the long way 'round.

So rather than sit with her companions, she'd chosen to go to the cargo hold of the _Wayfarer _to take another inventory of their supplies and try not to think about the fact that they weren't technically in normal space, that they were in fact plummeting through an endless void, and that the slightest miscalculation at the helm could...

_Stop, _she told herself with a frown. _You're being ridiculous. It's only four days of hyperspace travel – mostly through unknown regions – with a few stops along the way to collect some last-minute supplies. Everything _will_ be fine. _Thankful that the cargo hold had no windows; even so, she repressed a shudder as she checked the manifest of a nearby stack of crates. In the mid-section of the ship she could hear Kalinda, Zara and Sita speaking to one another, while a brush of her mind told her that Weave, Levy and Drake were content at the helm for the first leg of the journey.

The division of their forces between the two vessels had been the only point of contention between the group: Stonewall, Ares, Traxis, Crest, Keo, Finn and Risky were all aboard the _Stark Raven_, while the Jedi, Sita, Weave, Levy and Drake were aboard the _Wayfarer._

_I know that Stonewall wasn't pleased to be separated from Kalinda, but it makes sense...should our communications go awry for any reason, they can speak to one another through the Force and keep a link between our two ships. _She'd wanted Drake to remain with his brothers, but Weave and Traxis were reluctant to place all of the clone boys in one vessel; they'd claimed it was to prevent the lads from driving anyone too crazy, but Honi could sense the reality behind their concerns. _Just in case something does happen, they're not all together. If we get lost or..._

She shook her head and moved to the next set of crates. _That's not going to happen. It's just hyperspace making me think that way...everything is _fine_._

To distract herself she tried to turn her mind towards other things as she continued her task. Normally, Honi prided herself on her logic, on her ability to ignore her emotional responses and act with calm and clarity, as a proper Jedi should. Now that the Jedi Order was almost decimated – they'd only met a few survivors – she felt that it was up to herself, Zara and Kalinda to carry on the traditions that had kept the Order in place for thousands of years. _Duty. Sacrifice. Service to a greater good._

But it was harder than she'd expected, particularly when her young Padawan seemed as if she was on her way to following Kalinda's footsteps when it came to attachment. _I can't control what Kali does, but I must make sure that Zara doesn't go down that road...she's still so young._

Her brow furrowed as she examined a philter of tranquilizer, noting that it was a rather potent variety and wondering how Weave had managed to acquire it. Altis had been more than willing to lend his help, but this wasn't anything she'd seen on the _Chu'unthor. _A faint smile came to her mouth as she set the vial back in its case. _He's resourceful, as they all are, I suppose. I only wish I had realized it earlier._

This thought reminded her of her promise to Levy, and she frowned as she moved to the next manifest. After her failed attempt on the _Chu'unthor_, she had taken to studying the nanogene droids a little more in order to learn more about them; it had been an experience unlike any other to reach through the Force and attempt to wrap her consciousness around the microscopic droids in Levy's bloodstream. But she had learned one thing: they were machines, like any other, and with the right amount of focus the Force gave a Jedi the ability to manipulate such devices. _But it's going to take a _lot_ of effort._

The next crate was well-packed and secure, and she nodded in satisfaction, her mind straying again to Weave's implant; he hadn't said as much, but she wondered if he'd want her to attempt to remove it. After a few moments puzzling over the idea, she shook her head again. _Nothing I can do about it right now; I should make sure that my mind doesn't stray from the task at hand. _So she tried to shut off her thoughts as she made her way to the next crate.

* * *

><p>The <em>Wayfarer <em>was quiet. Presently, Kalinda, Zara and Sita were seated at the galley table, drinking tea that the Padawan had brewed and talking of nonessential things. However, Kali got the distinct sense that Zara wanted to discuss something specific, so she studied the blue-skinned girl. "Something on your mind, Zar?"

Zara cast a glance towards the hold where her master was ensconced to avoid the glare of hyperspace, then looked back at Kalinda. "Nothing much. I was just thinking about what you said about Mundali being linked to why Stonewall can use the Force. I know you don't know why, but when did you first notice it?"

From her place beside Kalinda, Sita looked up, an expression of eagerness on her face. "Yes, I'm curious about that as well. It has something to do with your mission to Aruna, does it not?"

The memory of that adventure made Kali's cheeks grow warm and she gave a slow nod. "It's a long story...good thing we've got plenty of time." So she recounted the tale for Zara – leaving out some of the more emotionally messy parts – and noted with amusement as Levy and Drake seemed to listen as well from their places at the nav.

After she'd finished, Zara's large eyes were even wider and her mouth was agape. "Wow...that's so romantic..." She shook her head, causing her multiple _lekku_ to sway.

"I think so as well," Sita said, smiling at the dark-haired Jedi. "An epic tale of love lost and found..." Her words took on a storyteller's lilt, made more pronounced by her accent, and Zara giggled.

Kalinda chuckled as well. "Epic? It didn't feel that way at the time. I'm glad that Stone and I got to where we are now, though I do wish..." An image of Obi-Wan came to her suddenly, and she wondered for the thousandth time if he was alive. No amount of meditation or effort on her part allowed her to reach him through the Force as she'd been able to in the past, but she refused to believe that he was dead; she'd heard only that he was at large, somewhere. _I'll find him. One day. _

These words caused Zara to look thoughtful. "So that was when you realized that you loved him, right? When did you..." She blushed a deep shade of blue, then cleared her throat as Kali raised a brow. "When did you realize that you were...drawn to him? Or was it the other way around?"

"It wasn't long after we started working together that I began to notice my feelings for him weren't entirely...professional." _That_ was an understatement, but she didn't think it wise to encourage Zara any more than she had already, so she left it there. "He says that he was attracted to me from the first moment we met...it just took me a bit longer to realize that it ran both ways."

"The jessamin," Sita breathed. At Zara's look of confusion, she elaborated. "Kali told me about this part...how she was struck down with a deadly poison and he helped her eject it from her body with the Force. How they woke up the next morning in a meadow, covered in white jessamin flowers." The younger woman gave a wistful sigh and looked for a moment like she had when Kali had first met her.

These words made Zara's eyes go even more round. "Wow..."

Kalinda wondered if the girl was even aware that her gaze was sliding towards Drake, whose attention was fixed on her, despite the fact that he was speaking to his brother and Weave. _Teenagers. I remember that age all-too-well. It seems very innocent now, but I suppose we'll have to keep an eye on both of them._

"Yes, near-death experiences are the stuff of true romance." Honi's voice broke the spell as she entered the common-area and slid into the seat next to her Padawan, effectively blocking her view of the clones at the helm. Kalinda didn't miss that, either.

"But they are," Zara protested, brow furrowed. "The whole thing sounds like something out of one of my holo-novels."

Seeing Honi's look of frustration, Kali shook her head. "Stone and I are happy together, Zara, but it hasn't always been this way. Good relationships take lots of work, and even with all of that, they are never without complications." She watched as Zara nodded slowly and hoped that the girl was absorbing every word.

The women sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the hum of the engines and the murmur of conversation between the clones. Finally, Sita cast Kalinda a sideways glance, a curious smile on her face though she said nothing.

"What is it?" Kalinda asked.

There was no response for a moment until the Sita's ruddy cheeks grew even darker as she flushed. Finally she cleared her throat. "I still can't believe that you're _married, _Kali. After everything that you went through on Aruna..."

Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, Honi sighed and shook her head. "Here we go again."

But Zara leaned forward, gaze intent on the dark-haired Jedi, with her thoughts plain on her face. Kalinda smiled and looked down at her arms, outstretched on the small table. "The Jedi of old didn't refrain from having families, Sita. Like Altis and his students, they felt that it was possible to do one's duty and marry, or have children. Or both. It's not an easy path to walk, even in peaceful times."

"But it's attachment," Zara replied, shaking her head. "Master Yoda would forbid it."

"As I've learned very recently, there is more than one way to be a Jedi, Zara," Kali replied. Seeing Honi's expression, she cleared her throat. "But it took me a lifetime to reach the conclusion that I can love someone else _and _do my duty. And I think that part of the reason that Stonewall and I work so well together is that he's of a similar mind when it comes to such things."

The Arunai woman lifted her brow. "That may be true, but I also think there is a bit of destiny mixed in with the two of you, Kali."

This comment made Zara's eye widen again, and Honi blew out a huff of air. "Can we talk about something else?"

At this, Sita gave an embarrassed smile and flicked her eyes to Zara. "I can oblige, but some questions should not be asked if young ears are close by."

Confused, Kalinda shook her head at her friend before glancing at the Padawan. "You realize that you have to ask me, now. Zar, cover your ears."

"But..."

Zara's protest was cut off as Honi rolled her eyes, leaned forward and clasped her hands over her apprentice's ears – more evidence of her mixed heritage. "You may as well ask her, Sita. Otherwise she'll never give up."

The Arunai woman bit her lip, then seemed to mentally shrug as she glanced at Kali again. "During the wars – after you and your squad departed my world – I began seeking more information about the clones. They intrigued me, you understand."

_I do, _Kali thought with a nod_. Maybe more than you know. _Of course, Crest had not been able to keep quiet about his and Sita's moment in the garden once the squad's mission to Aruna was over, but he hadn't bragged; instead, he'd come to Kali one evening after they'd left and quietly told her what had happened, indicating that he wanted to share his experience with someone who would empathize. She'd been touched that he'd done so, despite the fact that she'd realized it meant that he would probably never stop thinking of the young woman who sat beside her now.

Judging from the flush in Sita's cheeks as she spoke, the feeling was mutual, to an extent. "I learned some things that I think are true, and other things that I knew were false...but there were a few bits of information that I could not categorize."

Hands still clasped around her – irritated – Padawan's ears, Honi tilted her head, natural curiosity overriding her discomfort with the topic. "Such as?"

Sita bit her lip again and looked down at her hands. When she spoke, her voice was pitched so that only the women at the table could hear. Zara seemed resigned to her fate, though Kali could tell that she was trying to listen as best she could. "They are said to be men of great...stamina."

The word hung in the air for a moment before all eyes turned to Kali, who felt her own face grow warm. For a moment she was speechless, but then her former Padawan gave her a look. "Well? You're the reigning expert in _that_ department."

Though she was reluctant to share the intimate details of her personal life, Kalinda also found that she was enjoying the moment of camaraderie between the other women, so she gave a slow smile. Clearing her throat, she glanced down at her hands once before looking up again. "All I have to say on that matter is that I have whole new levels of respect for Jango Fett."

* * *

><p>If he was truly honest with himself, it did bother Stonewall that he wasn't with Kali on this journey, but the tactical portion of his brain knew that it was for the best that they each remain on separate ships. More out of a desire to hear her voice he sent his thoughts to her; the <em>Wayfarer <em>and the _Stark Raven_ were traveling in tandem through the line of hyperspace.

_How is everything on your end?_

There was a delay and he tamped down the flicker of worry that arose, as she replied in the next moment. _We're enjoying a little girl-talk. Weave and the boys are engrossed at the helm. _Another pause, and if they'd been face-to-face he knew that she would have been eying him. _And your crew?_

He glanced over the controls at the nav station and listened to Crest and Traxis going over some more advanced sparring moves with the lads. Beside him, Ares was leaning comfortably into the pilot's chair, his eyes on the swirl of stars before them, his attention divided between the helm and the scarred clone who was demonstrating an effective type of head-lock on his brother while the boys tried to replicate it.

"Ow, Trax...just practice, remember?"

"Tell that to the Imps when we run across them again, baldy."

While the lads chortled, Stonewall smiled to himself. _We're fine. Sparring practice and copious mockery._

_The usual manly pursuits?_ There was laughter in her thoughts and his smile widened.

_Exactly. _

She gave the equivalent of a mental sigh. _I'll be glad to arrive. I'm already tired of sitting around. Things are much less interesting without you here. _

Stonewall felt a flare of happiness from the notion and returned the sentiment in kind, adding an inkling of something inappropriate that he thought would make her blush. Indeed, he could tell that it had the desired effect. After several minutes of sharing increasingly intense thoughts he reluctantly ended the exchange, as things were escalating to a point where he was getting ready to urge Ares to stop the ship so that he could step aboard the _Wayfarer_ and find some time alone with his wife.

Several minutes later, when he'd regained some of his composure, the coral-skinned Twi'lek cast him a glance. "Trax is right. It is a bit, ah...unusual whenever you Force-users speak to one another in such a fashion." At Stonewall's look he elaborated. "Your eyes seem distant...I know that you're awake, because they're open, but you seem light-years away."

"I've gotten used to it by now," the former captain replied with a shrug. "But at first it was very strange." Casting his mind back, he was startled to realize that he and Kalinda had been communicating through the Force for over two years. _It feels like only yesterday, sometimes. And other times it feels like it's all I've ever done._

There was a loud thud, accompanied by the shudder of durasteel as one of the adult clones was slammed against the bulkhead; mild but creative swearing ensued, indicating that it was Crest who had received the brunt of the damage. This was confirmed when Traxis spoke to the clone boys in an even voice, pointing out his brother's errors in form and judgment while Crest's cursing trickled into a groan.

Ares smiled and gave a slight shake of his head, but said nothing. However, Stonewall didn't need words to catch the sentiment that the Twi'lek was emanating as he resisted the urge to twist around and take a look at what was happening. After a moment he glanced at the pilot. "Thank you again for all of your help. I'm sure that a trip like this wasn't high on your list of things you wanted to do with your time."

"Not at all. I'm a wanderer to the bone," Ares replied with a shrug. "I've never liked staying in one place for too long...that's why I left Ryloth so young, though in hindsight it was not...ah, the wisest decision." At Stonewall's look of curiosity he took a breath and seemed to consider something for a moment before continuing. "Twi'leks are something of a...commodity to other species. Females _and_ males, you understand. I was young and foolish and far too trusting." His eyes narrowed at some distant trauma that Stonewall could extrapolate on his own.

"Trax mentioned that you were a bounty hunter for a while?"

_Lekku_ bobbing as he nodded, Ares' expression turned reflective. "I found my way to that line of work, after several twists in the road. Eventually I was able to apprentice to a well-known Togruta fellow who showed me the tricks of the trade, as it were. It was pleasant for a while; I was good at what I did and I got to travel a great deal...even managed to acquire a fine ship." His hands smoothed fondly over the helm of the _Raven._ "But in the end, I found that solitary life too unpleasant, for many reasons. It was by chance – or the Force, perhaps – that I made my way to Altis. For a long time, that was enough, too."

Ares paused and looked thoughtful before continuing. "But even after spending so much time in the company of Jedi, I find that I have never met anyone quite like..." He trailed off and exhaled, not adding the unspoken name, but Stonewall understood.

So after a bit of reflection he nodded. "We're all glad to have you around, Ares. You're welcome with us for as long as you want to be."

"Traxis...get ready to go down. Hard." Crest's tone was only a little joking and Stonewall resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Trax, however, laughed outright. "With a stance like that? Please. You couldn't take out a gullipud." The boys chuckled as well, though it was more out of delight at the brothers' mock-arguing than anything else, and Stonewall wondered if they weren't learning _too_ much.

Ares smiled again and his eyes flicked to the transparisteel before him, where the reflections of the others could be made out. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "Glad to be here, my friend."

* * *

><p>Weave didn't pay much attention to the conversation going on behind him, though his ears did perk up at the mention of Jango Fett, and for a brief moment he wondered what the women were talking about. <em>Probably better I don't know, anyway. <em>

Prior to the start of their journey, he'd worried that Levy and Drake would be annoyed to be separated from their brothers, but neither one had shown even the faintest trace of such a thing; in fact, both boys were wholly engrossed in the lesson he was giving them about ship's systems. Levy was seated in the co-pilot's chair, running his eyes over the controls, while Drake leaned over him, elbows and forearms resting over the rim of his brother's seat.

"For a long trip like this, we'll have to make several jumps in order to stay on a safe path," Weave said as he kept his eyes on the stars before them, using the filter of his implant to cut down the worst of the glare from hyperspace.

"Is that why it's going to take so long?" Drake asked, resting his chin on his arms.

Weave nodded and indicated a readout on the console. "Partly. If we were to take a more established route, our progress would be quicker because we wouldn't have to stop so much. But since we're trying to avoid any...Imperial entanglements, we have to take the long way."

From his seat, Levy pointed to one of the devices that he and Weave had added to the _Wayfarer's_ systems, causing the older clone to smile and shake his head. "Even with the mods we made to the sensors, I don't want to risk anything."

"What do you mean?" Though he was speaking to Weave, Drake's eyes flicked to the side, as if he was resisting the urge to turn his head.

"Lev and I upgraded a few things on the _Wayfarer,_" Weave replied. "If we run afoul of any unfriendlies, we should know about it well in advance. And Ares gave me a few pointers on modifying our transponder codes so that we're not so recognizable." It had taken a lot of work to get the little transport to a place where Weave felt comfortable flying it around open space, but he was confident that things were sound at this point.

Drake studied the helm then looked at Weave. "Can I fly it?"

"Not now," he replied. "But soon. I want all of you to know how to pilot."

Nodding, Drake ran a hand through his lengthening hair. Unlike their older brothers, the younger clones didn't keep their hair short – or nonexistent, in Crest's case – and, coupled with the civilian clothes that they wore, looked about as normal as five identical boys could. "Thanks, _vod._" The word was spoken casually, but Weave felt a rush of pride when he heard the boy's use of Mando'a, and caught the affectionate term that meant "brother."

"Sure, Drake." He watched as Levy adjusted something on the nav; of all his brothers, Levy was the most technically-minded, and it was not all due to his implant. Behind them, the murmur of female voices provided a light contrast to the thrum of the ship's engines. Otherwise it was quiet.

But it was a comfortable kind of quiet. _I never thought that life would be like this. I always thought that I'd wind up being reconditioned or something equally horrific. Funny how things work out. _At that point, Drake leaned forward and asked another question about the helm, which Weave answered, and the discussion continued.

The journey was uneventful, which made for a nice change; the only problem came about when they arrived at the planet's coordinates, and Weave noticed something unusual. After a few scans to make sure, he called the _Raven_.

"Are the sensors malfunctioning, or is there no planet here?" At his words, he heard Kalinda, Tallis and the others rise from their chairs to cluster around the helm.

Ares' reply was clipped. "It appears we were mistaken. I know that my scanners are working...but there's _nothing_ there." There was a muffled voice in the background that Weave recognized as Crest, but it was Stonewall who spoke next.

"Kalinda?"

The dark-haired Jedi had closed her eyes, her expression indicating that she was accessing the Force. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting. Finally her eyes opened and she blinked slowly. "There's something there...I can feel it, but it's very faint." She frowned at the viewport.

"I can't feel anything," Stonewall replied through the comm, his tone uncertain. "But I'm not as strong with the Force as you..."

Weave was then acutely aware of Honi coming up beside his chair, standing only centimeters away. "I can get a vague sense, as well," she added in a quiet voice. "Odd."

But Kalinda shook her head, her eyes on the stars. "It's okay. Let's land."

There was a weighted pause, then the Twi'lek spoke again. "Forgive me, but I'm...unfamiliar with landing my ship in empty space."

"It's there," Kalinda said. "Mundali _is _there, it's just...hidden."

The frown in Stonewall's voice was evident through the speaker. "I've never heard of anything like that, Kali. You're sure?"

Weave peered at the sensors. "The gravity readings indicate that _something's_ there, Stonewall. Perhaps she's right." _Stranger things have happened, I guess. Didn't I hear once that someone deleted Kamino from the Jedi Archives to prevent anyone from learning about us clones?_

Ares chuckled. "Very well, but if the _Raven _gets damaged, you owe me a new ship."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, after spending <em>far_ too much time researching the subject, I've concluded that – while Nautolans don't have ears – some Female Twi'leks do, so it stands to reason that Zara has ears as we think of them, as she's a hybrid of the two races. _

_I debated keeping the "stamina" conversation in, but since it made me giggle it made the cut. :P_

_Kind of related note: since I am NaNo-ing this month, it may take me longer than normal to reply to your wonderful reviews or review your stories if I'm following them. Thanks for being patient! :)  
><em>


	9. Potential

**Chapter Eight: Potential**

_So I sought out the rogue, the heretic, the savior of those who cannot be saved, and – in my mind, anyway – the last resort of a desperate woman. After some time I found him, and wondered if he would give me hope even while my own body attacked itself._

_We met in a dingy tapcaf in Coronet City and I thought that he seemed kind, not quite as grandfatherly as I'd imagined, but his eyes were honest. They narrowed when he spoke with me and the very first thing that he said after I gave him my name was: "what are you doing here?"_

_I had no response other than ridiculous tears, flowing unbidden and unchecked down my face while he offered no comfort, just let me cry them out. After a long while, when I was quiet at last, he looked at me again and spoke, in a much more gentle tone. "What do you think I can do for you?"_

"_I don't know," I replied. "Probably nothing, but maybe you can help me figure it out." _

_He smiled a little and I felt like I'd finally gotten an answer right._

* * *

><p>When they finally reached Mundali's surface, Zara immediately forgot the strangeness of their approach in light of their arrival.<p>

The air was thick with moisture and heat, and she decided that she was going to like the place as she set foot on the ground and surveyed the towering trees that surrounded the landing site. Everything was so green it made her eyes hurt. _Lush,_ she decided as she stood in a patch of sunlight. _This place is absolutely thriving with life. _She could feel it through the Force: the hum of energy that the flora and fauna of Mundali emanated, and it filled her with strength. A breeze blew, neither gentle nor hard, but it carried the scent of growing things and distant rain. She could smell water nearby and felt a leap of excitement.

"Ugh." Drake was beside her, pulling out his shirt to send puffs of cool air to his face. "This _shabla_ place is _hot._" He glanced her way and noted her expression of rapture. "But you like it, don't you?"

She nodded but made no reply, instead turning back to Kalinda, Honi and the others who were emerging from the ships_._ Both Jedi were moving slowly away from the _Wayfarer_, looking around with thoughtful expressions, while the clones seemed to share Drake's reaction.

Crest was surrounded by the boys but glanced at the Arunai woman who was beside Kalinda. "Hot enough for you?"

"My mother mentioned the heat in her journal," Kalinda replied, her forehead already damp. "But this is a little more than I was anticipating." She looked at Stonewall, who had come to her side.

He nodded and pointed towards the shade of the tree-line. "Let's take some cover and regroup. According to our scanners, we're not far from those ruins that your mother wrote about."

_This whole experience feels like a story in a holo-novel,_ Zara thought as the group moved towards the shelter of the thick trees. There had been some debate among the crews of the ships about the best place to set down, but in the end they'd settled about an open patch of ground about three klicks from what appeared to be a cluster of ancient ruins. Apparently Kalinda's mother's journal had indicated that this was where she had started her research, so it was a logical place to begin their journey.

Once they reached the shade, the heat and humidity were easier to bear, and everyone seemed a bit better as they moved to stand in a circle to discuss their next move.

"The first thing we should do is set up a base of some kind," Stonewall said, the older clones nodding in agreement. "Once we have an area that we know is secure, we can explore."

But Kalinda shook her head. "I think we should take a look at those ruins first. That's where my mother and father stayed while they were here..."

Weave looked thoughtful. "Maybe we could split up? Send one group to check out the ruins and the other can create a secure area for us to stay for the time being?"

"So we can either work or play," Crest added. "Let me think about that for one second..."

Stonewall sighed at his brother; he and Kalinda exchanged a look and he nodded after a moment. "That sounds logical."

"In that case, Weave, Levy, Honi, Zar...you're with me," the dark-haired Jedi said with a nod.

"May I come as well?" Drake asked.

Zara thought that her master looked displeased at the notion, but Kalinda didn't seem to notice as she nodded. "Everyone will get a chance to look around, but I'll take another pair of eyes, for now."

Weave was reaching into the canvas rucksack he'd taken to wearing in place of his military-style pack; he removed several comlinks from a zipped compartment and passed them out. "Just in case. I have enough for the adults, plus three more for the younger set to share."

"Thanks, _vod_." Stonewall looked at his wife. "Please be careful."

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Always."

Moments later, they were brushing through the thick jungle towards the ruins, which Zara was anxious to see up close. Kalinda and Weave were in the lead, talking in quiet voices, Levy directly behind his elder brother, while Honi, Zara and Drake followed. There was no breeze beneath the cover of the canopy, but nor did much sunlight trickle down through the branches, and so it was a tiny bit cooler, if still very humid. The ground was soft with moss and old leaves, and their passage made little noise.

In fact, there was hardly any sound at all, save for the brush of ferns as they made their progress on the path that was little more than a game-trail, which was growing more and more tangled.

Soon they were all but fighting their way through the undergrowth and Zara wished that she could pull out her lightsaber, but it was still in pieces back on the _Wayfarer_. However, Kalinda had another solution: she paused, lifted her hand and used the Force to draw the curtain of boscage, thorns and moss aside, revealing a path that lead directly towards a clearing, beyond which they could make out patches of blue sky.

Everyone had seen the flat, static images that the surface scans had provided, but nothing could have prepared Zara for the sight that met her eyes once they stepped out of the jungle and into the sunlight.

The first thing that she saw – the only thing that she could see for several minutes – was a massive building made of some kind of amber-colored stone; it seemed to rest at the edge of a collection of structures, but it dominated them nevertheless. Resembling a squared-off pyramid made up of a collection of broad steps, the structure culminated in a simple, rectangular building at its zenith. There was a long staircase that ran the sloping length of the ziggurat, about two meters wide, made of the same type of stone. The building had a weathered appearance, and indeed, it had the feeling of something that had been forgotten for a very long time, a sense of antiquity that Zara had only come across a few occasions in her life.

Other buildings of much-newer construction were placed to one side of the clearing, but none of them reached the height and mass of the first. The surrounding grass was thick but not as tall as Zara would have thought it'd be, given the overgrown nature of the place, though there were vines, moss and creepers that scaled the sides of the structure. A faint breeze stirred the trees beyond them and rippled the grass that lay in their path.

No one spoke for a few minutes until Kalinda stepped forward and began making her way to the largest building, intent on climbing the stairs. Her face was set in concentration and she seemed heedless of everything else around. Zara didn't blame her, as she was also drawn to the building, but something held her in place, some nameless agitation that tugged on the edge of her brain and kept her feet still. Honi seemed to feel the same way, calling out to her former master once, though the other woman didn't appear to listen. After a moment the red-haired Jedi turned to survey the area again, shading her eyes from the high sun.

Weave had also moved towards the building, albeit it was at a slower pace than the Jedi, and he appeared to be studying it with a discerning eye. Levy was on his heels, the younger clone's gaze darting around with excitement.

Despite the brightness of the day and the pleasant breeze, Zara knew that something was not right, though she couldn't figure out what. Frowning, she shut her eyes and tried to reach out with the Force, but was unable to learn anything more.

Drake had remained at Zara's side, his gaze moving between the Jedi and she noticed that his expression was perplexed. Finally he leaned his face next to her ear and whispered, as if reluctant to disturb her concentration. "What is it?"

Zara blinked once and looked at him. "I'm not sure. It's..." Her hand lifted as though it could express what words couldn't. "Big," she finished lamely. "Strange."

But he seemed to understand, as he nodded and looked around again. "Where'd she go?" This made the others turn back towards the place where Kalinda had been only moments ago, but there was no trace of the dark-haired woman.

_Did she climb the stairs already? I thought her knee was still wounded...even with the Force, I don't think she could make it that fast. _A flicker of foreboding rose in Zara's chest and she looked at Honi, who was staring at the huge structure with narrowed eyes. "Master?"

For several moments Honi didn't reply, then she gave a slight shake of her head. "Let's investigate."

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that she did <em>not<em> have a good feeling about this place, Honi kept her doubts to herself as she and the others began to ascend the staircase of the main temple. At least, she assumed it was a temple, if for no other reason than it _felt_ like one should feel: ancient, heavy with energy and lives lived, though she could tell that no one had inhabited in this place for many centuries. _Except Kalinda's parents, and whatever pilgrims attempted to settle the area before them, I suppose. _She frowned to herself as the group climbed, wondering how Kalinda had managed to make it to the top so quickly; her own legs were starting to burn a bit from the effort, but it was an easily-ignored discomfort.

Beside her, Weave looked curious but not as concerned as she felt. As though sensing the Jedi's thoughts he glanced her way. "Stranger things have happened. Until I have a reason to be worried, I'm keeping all speculation at bay."

"But it's still odd," she replied, shaking her head. Behind her, the rest of the jungle seemed to grow smaller and more distant. The temple was higher than it looked from the ground.

He nodded but kept his eyes ahead on the small building that was drawing closer. Zara and the clone boys walked behind them, silent, but Honi could sense their agitation – except for Levy, who seemed unconcerned – and she shot another look at the adult clone, who gave a shrug and spoke in a low tone. "I don't know what to make of him sometimes, either." A faint smile crept across his face and she turned her eyes away.

Finally they reached the temple's zenith, everyone pausing to catch their breath before the entered. Honi cast out her awareness, but felt no trace of her former master, which made her heart beat a little faster in agitation. Not sparing a glance behind her to take in what was certain to be a panoramic view of the jungle, she stepped into the building proper, noting the abrupt change in temperature once she was enveloped in relative darkness. The air inside the building was cooler and more dry than outside, and her footsteps echoed on the stone floor. It was very still.

She glanced at the others. "Zara, Drake and Levy...I want you to stay by the entrance." They nodded, even Levy's face taking on a more serious expression. Weave pulled a small flashlight from his belt and flicked it on as he moved beside the Jedi, who turned back towards the room. "Kalinda?"

Silence.

The adults exchanged glances. _Where in the blazes did she go? _Honi took a breath and called out her former master's name again, but was met with the same reaction. "I can't feel her," she murmured to Weave, trying to ignore the way that her hand was itching for her lightsaber. In response, he shone the light around the interior, edging the beam along walls that were bare of anything save smooth stone. It was larger than it looked from the outside and within there appeared to be no trace of life of any kind.

"There's nothing in here," he said in a quiet voice that still managed to carry in the room. "Not so much as a cobweb." Again, he and Honi exchanged glances and she felt a ripple of agitation move through her.

"What's going on?" Kalinda's voice from behind them made everyone nearly jump out of their skin and Honi whirled around to see the dark-haired woman standing in the threshold behind the kids, a confused look on her face.

Gripped with potent relief as much as annoyance, Honi moved to her. "I should ask you the same question...and where did you go?" She passed Zara and the boys and stood before Kalinda, who knitted her brows.

"I suppose I wandered off for a moment. I didn't mean to startle anyone." The dark-haired woman gave an apologetic smile that made Honi sigh.

"It's okay," Weave answered, putting his flashlight away. "Gave us a chance to take a look at this view, at least." He indicated the verdant swathe of jungle below them before he nodded to the stairs. "Should we keep exploring?"

"Yes, please," Kalinda replied with a wry look. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm in no hurry to set up camp."

* * *

><p>Perhaps Kalinda's sudden disappearance and inexplicable return should have caused Weave more alarm, but all thoughts of that strangeness fled his mind when they set foot inside the next building. While the first one had felt like a temple of some kind, heavy with some kind of significance that was over his head, this one was more his style. Constructed of a material that reminded him of duracrete, the exterior looked decrepit and worn. The doorway was all but completely destroyed, crumbled in on itself, but upon closer inspection he could see that the interior of the building seemed to be untouched.<p>

Which turned out to be fantastic news, as he figured that this place would keep him busy for the rest of his short life.

After squeezing through the fallen debris, Weave could only stare in wonder at the sight that met his eyes. It was much larger within than without, due to the fact that the room had been dug out of the ground, floor to ceiling being about thirty meters apart; a weathered brick staircase led to the bottom, which was – again – made of a predecessor of duracrete with streaks of light filtering in from slotted windows in the walls on the upper level.

But that only registered in some small part of Weave's brain as he took in the rest. There appeared to be three sizable generators of some kind along the far bottom wall; at least, he thought they were generators, for they appeared to be of a similar, cylindrical shape that he'd seen in much older varieties, but they were wholly alien to him otherwise.

_What do they run on, I wonder? Solar energy? Geothermal? _He moved across the space, inexorably drawn to the machines, Levy at his heels. A moment later he activated his implant in order to scan the area and possibly get a better grasp of the level of technological decay he might be dealing with, as he could make out several cracks and a great deal of dust and dirt along the potential-generators' controls.

_This technology isn't too old...maybe within the last two-hundred years. When were they placed here, I wonder? _

"Weave." Honi's voice made him pause in his tracks; blinking, he turned back to the others, who were still standing in the entrance.

Head practically spinning from the whirlwind of his thoughts, Weave cast a helpless gesture to the machinery. "I just want to investigate...this is incredible...there's so much that we could do..."

Kalinda gave him a knowing look. "I know, but we should keep moving. And if you don't leave now, you never will." Beside him, Levy looked up with disappointment and Weave sighed.

"We'll come back," Honi added after a moment. She sounded earnest, and Weave reluctantly admitted to himself that now probably wasn't the time to dive into the new project. So he patted Levy's shoulder and they made their way back to the others, slipping out of the entrance moment later and stepping once more into the bright sunshine.

The other buildings were not nearly as interesting, but Weave could see potential everywhere he looked: here was a structure that may have once been housing of some kind, as there were multiple walled chambers that could easily be converted into living spaces; there was a broad, low building in relatively good order that could have a thousand uses; here was an old well that, after a bit of persuasion, he thought would be able to coax fresh water from the depths.

_It will take a lot of work, _he thought as they looked around. _A _lot _of work. But I think we can pull it off. _As the Padawan and the clone boys examined an overgrown patch of terrain that looked as though it had once been farmed, a long time ago, he glanced at Kalinda. "Those generators aren't an ancient technology. I wonder where they came from?"

She seemed to consider. "I'm not sure. My mother's journal mentions that it appeared as if the planet was settled at more than one point in its history...who knows how many travelers found their way here?"

_The "missing planet," the generators, that strange temple...this place is a carnival of oddities, that's for sure. We have our work cut out for us._

Hours later they'd reached the outskirts of the settlement, and he realized that the entire place was built atop a hill that overlooked a huge stretch of jungle. It was green as far as Weave could see, even with the magnification from his implant, and he shook his head in wonder. Honi stood beside him, hand shielding her eyes from the sun that was just starting its descent through the clouds to the horizon, and said nothing.

"It's lovely," Zara whispered, her eyes bigger than normal as she took everything in. "It's so beautiful here. Isn't it?" She glanced up at her master and smiled as Honi nodded absently, while Weave noted that she seemed heedless of the way that Drake was looking at her, as if he had eyes for nothing else; when he realized that he was being observed, Drake flushed and turned away from the Padawan.

Levy was quivering with excitement as well, though his gaze was not on the vista, but rather the buildings behind them. When Weave caught his eye, the boy gave a wide smile, his eyes alight. Chuckling, Weave ruffled his hair. "It's going to be interesting, isn't it, Lev?"

Beyond them, Kalinda stood alone, hands at her sides, eyes fixed on some distant point on the horizon. A breeze lifted the edges of her hair, which had stared to unravel from its braid, but she did not appear to notice. If Weave had been a man of idle speculation, he might have thought that she looked a bit frightened, but it was a fleeting expression that smoothed over in an instant. The sun moved past a section of cloud and a shaft of light slipped out and caught her dark eyes for one moment, turning them the color of fire before they faded back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Kriff, it's hot<em>.<em>" Crest paused to wipe his brow with the hem of his short-sleeved shirt before he stepped off of the _Stark Raven_'s loading ramp with the folded food-prep table balanced on his shoulder. He glanced behind him at Stonewall, who was lifting a crate of rations. "I mean, it's _really_ hot_._"

"We heard you the first thirty times," Traxis called out from the shelter that he and Ares were erecting in the middle of the field; they had re-positioned the ships to make a barrier of sorts against the forest, and had decided to set up their campsite in the center. It made sense to sleep in the ships for now, but Crest thought it might be too stuffy to sleep comfortably anywhere.

_Not that I want to lay around in this heat, but still. _An insect buzzed around his ear and he swatted it away. _Lovely place, this. Why couldn't Kalinda's parents have ended up on a nice beach somewhere?_ When he reached the cover of tarps, he began to assemble the cooking station and trying not to make it too obvious that he was keeping an eye on Sita. She had begun sorting through the crate that Stonewall had set down before making his way back to the ship, and had not spoken much in Kalinda's absence, though she did not appear to be uncomfortable in the presence of the clones and Ares.

As a matter-of-fact, she was smiling at Keo as the lad handed her another box. Crest heard the low lilt of her voice as she thanked the boy before she glanced his way. Of its own accord his heart beat a tiny bit faster as he held her gaze and managed to give an easy smile that he hoped concealed his agitation.

He indicated to the station before him, shaded by the tarps. "Should be all set up in a minute. Then maybe I can cook something that isn't prepackaged." Another insect buzzed around him and he shook his head to avoid the pest.

Sita nodded once and looked down at the box in her hands. "I think you'll need these," she said as she stepped to him, holding out the container. Inside were most of his cooking tools, as well as a few pots and pans.

"Thank you." He took it from her and gave her another smile that she did not return, though she did not look away from him. They were a little less than an arm's length from each other and he was naturally reminded of Aruna and of the garden. For a moment he could feel her lips against his and he was overwhelmed with the memory even though he could see that she seemed uneasy. So he broke the gaze and nodded to the box. "This will definitely come in handy, later. Implements of destruction and all."

She took a breath to speak and he leaned forward to listen, but in that moment Stonewall's comlink chirped, the sound echoing in the clearing. The former captain made his way to the shelter and set down his crate before replying. "Weave?"

The medic's reply was excited, so much so that Crest was hard-pressed to make out much of the jumble of words besides "generator," "settlement," and "creepy temple." _Well, that sounds like fun. _

Stonewall seemed confused as well, though his reply was even. "Are you heading back now?"

"Yeah. Not much else we can do at the moment...I'll need my tools, of course, and night will be here soon. Have you set up the generator?" Everyone glanced towards the _Wayfarer_, where Weave had stowed the bulky object, and where it remained.

The former captain cleared his throat. "We were waiting for you, _vod. _Didn't think that we should have all the fun." He paused; some nameless emotion flickered across his face, but it faded in a moment as he signed off.

_Weird. He looks worried about something. Well, he usually does, I guess. _Crest risked a look at Sita, who was gazing at the forest. "Are you thirsty?"

She turned to him as he held out his canteen. For a moment he wondered if she would refuse, even though he could see perspiration on her forehead, but she nodded and reached for the container, taking a single, long drink before handing it back to him. "Thank you." He decided that her voice was still his favorite sound.

So he smiled again and gave her a brief, casual salute with the canteen before taking a drink himself. "Anytime."

* * *

><p><em>And it gets stranger, still. :P<em>


	10. Out Of Mind

**Chapter Nine: Out Of Mind**

_From the first moment I set foot aboard the _Chu'unthor_, I knew that I would not die on that ship. _

_It didn't matter that I'd resolved to spend the remainder of my days working with Djinn and the Altisians...despite all evidence to the contrary I knew with absolute certainty that my life would not end there, though I had no idea what direction my steps were supposed to take. So in the meantime, I decided to try and be content, as there was much work to do; for a while I was able to set aside my own discomfort and offer what time I did have to those less fortunate than myself. _

_And then the Force, which – despite my deepest longings – had been so absent from my life, spoke to me in the mention of a distant planet that one of Djinn's students had come upon by chance. The moment I heard its name I was struck with an inconsolable urge to visit this place and unlock its mysteries. So I spoke to Djinn, who agreed, though I could see the doubt in his eyes. He didn't like the thought of me going off on my own. But I didn't care, and threw myself into research anyway._

* * *

><p>Stonewall had only caught a trace of misgiving from his wife while he'd spoken to Weave over the comlinks, but it was enough to cause him concern. When he'd tried to reach her through the Force, it was a little harder than it should have been, but not as if she wasn't there; it was almost as if her own consciousness had turned away from his own, though the feeling faded quickly. But he didn't like it, and as he helped the lads set up a folding table on which everyone could eat, he wondered if she was angry with him.<p>

_Perhaps I'm being paranoid...I don't think I've done anything to bother her. _He gave a mental shrug and wiped off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. Everyone was dressed in light clothing that still stuck to one's skin with damp and he longed for a shower. But until they had a new source of clean water, the 'freshers were limited to sonic-only; judging from the amount of humidity and plant life, he figured that fresh water would not be too difficult to come by once they had a chance to look for it. While they intended on staying on the ships for the time being, he had hopes that the buildings on Mundali could be converted into a habitable space, and was looking forward to Kali and Weave's report.

"Never thought all that survival training would come in so handy," Crest said as he gathered the beginnings of their dinner, swatting away another insect as he opened a packet of dehydrated nerf strips. "Of course, we did spend those years running around various jungles with Kalinda, so this isn't that different. Less droids, though. That's pretty nice, I guess."

"Would you like some help?" Sita's voice was quiet and Crest looked up at her as she stood before the table, arms behind her back, face tilted up to him.

Stonewall noted that his brother held very still for a moment before nodding and handing her the plate as well as a knife, hilt first. "Cut these up, please?" She took the objects and moved to a free area on the table. Neither one spoke after that and their movements were polite, but the Force told Stonewall a different story.

_Patience, Crest, _he thought. _From what I can tell, she cares for you too, but you both need time to adjust. Neither one of you is the same person that you were two years ago. _

_None of us are, actually. _He glanced around at the others: Traxis and Ares were finishing what looked to be something of a tarp-fortress; they had circled the open space between the ships with tarps, leaving open patches for a breeze to slip through, and provided cover as well, as it would probably rain at some point, given the thick clouds that were starting to amass in the upper levels of the air. The boys were off collecting firewood, with instructions not to wander too far.

It was oddly domestic, and Stonewall wished that Kali were there to share the moment.

His wish was granted several minutes later when he sensed her approach, along with Honi, Weave and the kids. The former captain moved to the tree-line to meet them, smiling when his eyes fell on his wife. She was sweaty and had dirt smudges on her arms, but she met his gaze with a grin and he felt his concerns slipping out of his mind as he reached for her hand, pulling her towards him so that he could kiss her. "Welcome back."

She leaned into him and returned the action in kind, albeit with a bit more energy than he would have imagined after half a day of trekking through the forest. On that note he pulled back and looked down at her knee, covered by the leggings she normally wore. "How is it?"

"It's still there," she replied in a light voice. Seeing his frown she sighed and put her arm around his waist. "It's a little sore, but not awful."

He nodded. "I'll try to help you with it, later. Unless you want Honi to take a look?" At the mention of her name, the red-haired Jedi glanced up, but Kalinda shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said, meeting his eyes. The thought occurred to him that he would never get tired of her gaze on him, and he kissed her cheek with an affection that made her grin. "A little hungry...and we have some exciting news."

"Oh?"

Weave had been watching the boys, who were returning from the jungle loaded with firewood. Levy rushed to meet them and the group began conversing with a mixture of hand gestures and hushed voices. After a moment he glanced over at Kalinda. "There are generators here. Not operational now, obviously, but with a little hard work..." He trailed off and Stonewall chuckled to himself at his brother's expression, which showed that he was lost to his own thoughts.

"And the condition of the buildings seems to be adequate," Honi added, glancing from Weave to Kalinda. "There's quite a bit of space, actually. More so than we could ever hope to fill."

Zara's gaze was on the younger clones, but she looked up at the adults. "There's a well and a garden or something, and the most beautiful view I've ever seen." Her voice was slightly breathless.

"A garden?" Sita had been handing a plate to Crest, but she looked up at the word, her eyes wide and her voice eager. "How large? In what condition?"

Kalinda held up her free hand, as the other one was still wrapped around Stonewall's waist. "All in good time, okay? Let's discuss this over dinner."

"Suffice it to say that we'll all be very busy for the foreseeable future," Weave added, his gaze still on the clone lads. "Get ready to work, _adi'ke._" They looked perturbed – except for Levy – and Stonewall chuckled to himself.

"You Jedi have perfect timing," Crest added, lifting the pan he'd been holding over the small stove. "Soup's on."

* * *

><p>From his seat beside Ares, Traxis listened to all the talk of the others with only part of his attention. Illuminated by the glow-lamps they'd set up around the perimeter once dusk had fallen, an animated Weave was describing some old generators or something that he'd found while Honi and Kalinda talked about the rest of the settlement they'd come across. There was something about the dark-haired Jedi playing a joke on the others that he didn't catch; however, most of the talk turned to the settlement, and the possibility of turning it into someplace habitable for the duration of their stay. That was when his attention had started to drift.<p>

At the mention of staying, possibly for a length of time – the term months was bandied about – Ares shifted in his seat and his expression tightened. _He's a traveler_, Trax thought_. He's told me so before. Will he want to hang around here that long? _Whatever it was that was between them felt so new at times, Trax didn't know what kind of reaction he was supposed to have to the unpleasant thought. Anger didn't seem logical, neither did frustration, and he didn't like sorrow or remorse.

So he shrugged them all away and swatted at another mosquito that had found its way towards him, glancing at Weave as he did so. "I don't suppose anyone remembered insect repellent?"

His brother's eyes lit up the way they did when he had the answer to something, but he shook his head. "In a manner of speaking." He looked at Levy, seated beside him and bent over a datapad that he'd set his empty plate aside for. "You remember the present that Altis gave you, right?"

The boy looked up with a grin; minutes later he'd darted off to the _Wayfarer, _trotting back with an odd, cylindrical-shaped device, about a third of a meter tall and half as wide. He flicked an unseen switch and a clear, violet-colored light blossomed in the interior of the object.

Crest leaned forward as Levy set it down on top of a stack of crates. "What's that, Lev?" A if to answer his question, there was a buzzing sound as an insect flew past the clone boy, directly into the light, where it met its end with a satisfying snap. Several more followed in its wake and Traxis chuckled.

"I haven't seen one of those old things in ages," Ares replied from beside him, smiling at the boy. "That's certainly going to come in handy."

"Remind me to thank Master Altis when I see him again," Zara added, though her words were cut off by the device again as more insects darted to the deadly light. There was more convivial chatter as plans for their settlement turned speculative, then veered into ridiculous. At some point, Keo and Finn started imitating Trax and Crest's sparring sessions aboard the _Raven_, and even Traxis had to laugh at his younger brothers' rendition.

_It feels good to be like this, _Trax thought as he glanced around him at the others. _Nice...like how a family should feel, I suppose. _This thought put the memory of Milo at the forefront of his mind, and he found his smile fading. _I've lost countless brothers, but none like him. It's different...he was a brother, but more, too. He was more than that to all of us. _

Among clones, there was a thing known as brothers-by-choice, which was the strongest bond that troopers could have. While all clones were essentially _brothers, _this was a deeper connection that was often difficult to explain to outsiders.

Across the table, Stonewall caught his eye and Traxis figured that the other man had picked up on his thoughts; the former captain gave a small nod as if in understanding, then looked up at Kalinda, who was laughing at something that Crest was saying. "Care to break out the dulcimer?"

"I can do better than that," she replied, glancing at Levy, who had sat up at the mention of the instrument. "Lev, will you help me?" The clone boy nodded eagerly and followed the Jedi to the _Wayfarer_, where they disappeared into the hold.

Ares cast Traxis a curious look. "Another impromptu concert?"

"It happens if you stick around long enough," the scarred clone replied with a wry grin. Indeed, several minutes later they had returned and were passing out various instruments, and Traxis found that he had missed his _bes'bev_, a Mandalorian flute, as it had been some time since he'd picked it up. Stonewall had his ion steel guitar, Kalinda had her viol; Weave had been teaching Levy the dulcimer and was showing the lad a few chords; Crest had given away his Nautolan harmonica some time ago, but Kalinda had managed to acquire a new one, with which he was experimenting; the only remaining item was the small set of dual-sided drums – _tablas – _that Milo had always played.

Everyone looked at the instrument for a moment before Sita lifted her eyes to each of the adult clones in turn, clearly unaware of their significance. "Those are from Aruna...may I?"

"You can't," Traxis said, the words leaving his mouth before he knew what was happening. "Those are Milo's."

For a moment it was silent, save the erratic snap of the insect-killer. Then Kalinda spoke, her tone gentle. "Trax..."

_Milo's gone. I know. _It was still raw, at times, so he took a breath and nodded. Suddenly there was a warm hand on his shoulder, and he glanced at Ares, who was watching him with concern. "Right," he said at last, nodding to the drums. "Go for it."

Crest cleared his throat and handed the drums to the Arunai woman, who did not meet his gaze. "Here you go," the bald clone said in a quiet voice. She took them with a nod and ran her fingers across the taut skein of the surface, still hesitant.

The abrupt sound of the dulcimer made everyone start, and all eyes fell on Levy, who was grinning over the instrument. It seemed to draw the adults out of their haze, and within a few moments some true music began to emerge from the group; Traxis was pleased to discover that he had not forgotten how to play, after all.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kali thought that she was dreaming, but it was unlike any dream that she'd ever experienced. Where the murky depths of sleep would normally make her dream-self confused and muddled, she felt clear-headed. Lucid. She knew that she was still on Mundali, but everything felt...different. There was no heat, no humidity, not even the remotest feeling of being uncomfortable or tired in any way. He knee didn't even hurt. In fact she felt nothing.<p>

_Nothing._

The realization made her uneasy.

In her dream, she saw the ancient temple, climbed the steps and entered the massive room, but it was not empty as it had been earlier that day. The space was filled with people – Near-Humans that she did not recognize – dressed in strange clothes and speaking in a language that she couldn't name, even though it sounded familiar.

After a moment of concentration, she realized where she had come across it before: in the Jedi Archives, when she'd first discovered the shield technique that had proved so useful for her the past few years. _My shield is related to this planet? I don't remember reading about it in my mother's journal, but that seems to consist mostly of personal notes. She did mention that she collected much research, though...I wonder if it was her research that I studied at the Temple – there wasn't a name attached to any of it, but that's not too unusual for the Archives._

It was a dizzying line of inquiry, but before she could ruminate further she realized that the room was filling with more and more people, all of whom seemed to be clustering around something in the center of the room that she could not make out through the press of bodies. None of them paid her any mind, and she wondered if they could see her at all. She considered using the Force to urge them to the side, but decided against it, as there was a solemnity to the air that reminded her of a funeral rite.

In fact, as the people shifted around, she could make out what appeared to be a young woman stretched out on a stone altar; after a few moments the sound of rhythmic chanting began to ease up from the throats of those gathered, and Kali thought that the sound would have made the hairs on her arm stand up had she been awake. _Who are these people? Whose death are they mourning? _

Then a new voice sounded, familiar but strange as well as it stuck out among the others. "Kali? Kali...where are you?"

She turned but saw only the jungle and the stairs that lead to the bottom of the temple. _Was it just a trick of my mind? _In the center of the room, the chanting grew louder and more urgent, and she could practically see the shimmer of Force-energy in the air surrounding the body at the center of the crowd, as if everyone in the room was directing their focus towards the same place. Forgetting the odd voice for a moment, Kali tried to get a better look, and realized with a start that the figure that she'd thought was deceased was actually alive; an young, woman with sleek hair and pale skin. Her eyes were fixed above her, at something that Kali figured only she could see.

The chanting rose again, the timber of voices soaring higher and higher. It was overwhelming and Kalinda took a step back as if to separate herself from the raw, humming energy that the group was emanating. _Are they all Force-sensitive? It certainly feels that way._

"Kalinda. There you are." It was the same voice – a woman's – and again Kali was struck by the familiarity of it. _It kind of reminds me of my voice...that can't be good. _

Her eyes narrowed and she reached out with the Force. "Who are you?" Despite the presence of the crowd there was nothing. Not a flicker of life and she shook her head.

The familiar-but-not voice was directly to her left, but when Kali looked, she saw only empty air.

"Kalinda...you have to leave this place at once. It's too dangerous for you to be here, now. Please..."

"Who are you?" Kali stepped towards the sound, noting how the people in the temple continued not to notice her, as if she were a ghost. "What are you talking about?"

But there was no answer.

The chanting had risen to a fever pitch at this point, and she could now sense the intent of those gathered as clearly as if someone was shouting in her ear: _you will live forever...you will conquer death...whatever it takes._

Upon her sudden awakening she was gasping, as if she'd been drowning and was just managing to breach the surface of the water. A hand flew to her forehead as if to catch the dream, but it was already fading into oblivion. Even though she'd had a sonic shower before bed, her entire body was coated with sweat and for several moments she had no idea where she was, until she felt Stone's hand on her back and heard his voice, hazy with sleep. "_Kali'ka?_"

"Stone..." She looked beside her and exhaled with relief when she saw that his eyes were open and he was leaning towards her. They were on the _Wayfarer, _in the cabin that they'd shared during their army days, and she realized that her legs were tangled in the sheets, almost binding her in place.

His palm was warm against her cheek and she knew that he was completely awake now when he spoke again. "Are you okay?" She considered the question, then nodded, though she was unable to find her voice for a moment.

"I am...I just had a strange dream."

Seeing her hesitation, Stonewall gave her a knowing look. "You're sure?"

Kali nodded and gave him a smile as she tried to mentally shake the images out of her head. _It was just a dream. It wasn't real. _The words echoed in her mind as her heartbeat evened out, steadied. It was still rapid, but it was not with fear or agitation, and when he kissed her, she was able to push away the last remnants of the dream to focus on her reality.

* * *

><p>Dawn was not so bright on Mundali, given the prevalent cover of the jungle. Light from the sun gradually filtered its way through the canopy until it reached the clearing, glinting off of the ships as Honi moved to Crest's station to prepare some caf. It only took her a few minutes until she had a steaming mug in her hand, the rich scent filling her nostrils and bringing her a semblance of calm as she sat at the edge of the table and faced the jungle.<p>

There was no sugar out, but she didn't mind the caf black and she sipped it idly, wincing as it was still too hot to drink, and considered the events of the previous day. _What happened at those ruins? It's not like Kalinda to wander off without at least mentioning it to someone. I know it may not seem like much, but it bothers me, anyway. Especially since I couldn't feel her through the Force. _

The thoughts were unsettling; Honi frowned at the caf for a moment before resting the mug on her knee, watching the jungle steam as the dew was already being burnt away by the rising sun, and thinking that she should have put her hair up before she'd stepped outside.

"Morning."

She looked down at her mug as she answered. "Good morning, Weave." The clone stepped to the cook-station and reached for a cup of his own, pouring a measure of caf before he began rooting around for sugar. After he'd found some, he added several packets before coming to stand near her, sipping and looking at the forest as well, even though she could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere.

Neither one attempted conversation until she cast a sideways glance at him. "Is it okay?"

At his perplexed look she nodded to the caf and he lifted the mug and gave her a smile. "Perfect. Thanks for making it." He seemed to consider something, then looked at the forest again. "Zara was right...it is pretty here."

"Something's not right." She couldn't stop the words from coming out and he gave her an odd look but did not urge her to elaborate. After a moment she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't like that Kalinda disappeared yesterday."

He nodded. "She didn't seem overly concerned about it, did she?"

Honi frowned and stared down at her mug, her eyes unseeing as she cast her memory back. "No, she didn't."

Weave cleared his throat and looked at the forest again, his eyes squinting as he worked his implant – or at least, that's what she assumed he was doing – before he spoke. "Perhaps it's this planet. There seem to be a few unusual aspects to the place."

"I thought you didn't care for speculation unless you had all the facts?"

Oddly enough, she felt her cheeks flush pink when he smiled at her. "Usually. But I'm only Human."

Honi was silent a moment more before speaking again. "I've been thinking about Levy and the nanogene droids. I think I'd like to try again, if he'll let me."

"Do you really think you can manage to get them to...let go?" Weave's voice was curious but a little wary, as it always was whenever someone talked about his younger brother.

She sipped the caf and took a breath before meeting his eyes, tinted a rich gold by the morning light. "I hope so..." Her words trailed off as she watched Zara step out of the ship, blinking. The clone boys were all sleeping on the _Raven_, but Honi was mindful that her Padawan's thoughts were drifting more and more to Drake of late. The Nautolan girl smiled at her and nodded to Weave as she approached, eyes on the caf as she opening her mouth. Honi beat her to the punch. "No. It will stunt your growth. Why don't you make some tea?"

Zara gave a sigh and shook her head, her _lekku _swaying. "I'm fourteen, you know. That's practically an adult."

_Since when is a fourteen year-old considered an adult? _Honi looked at her apprentice. "You have a long way to go before you'll reach that point, Zara. Come on," she said as she drained the rest of her caf before setting the mug down. "It's time to meditate, anyway." Her apprentice sighed but nodded and they stepped into the woods. For a while they walked in silence and Honi took a moment to study her Padawan through the Force, noting with dismay that the girl's thoughts were on Drake, yet again.

"That's a nice spot," Zara said, pointing towards a copse of flowering trees whose sweet scent coated the morning air. A few minutes later they were seated at the center of the group, legs crossed, backs straight. But while Zara seemed to relax into the familiar practice with ease, Honi was hesitant. Finally she cleared her throat, causing her Padawan's eyes to open as she spoke. "What is it, Master?"

"You need to be careful, Zara," Honi said without preamble. "You're young, but already I can sense your attraction to Drake growing quite strong. You should be aware of your thoughts because they'll influence your actions."

Zara's forehead creased and she studied her left knee. "I am."

"You're not," Honi replied, shaking her head. "I know that you care for all of the boys, but I also know that how you feel about Drake goes beyond friendship. You need to be careful around him, Zara."

The Nautolan girl took a breath and glanced away from her master for a moment before turning back, her _lekku _shifting with the abrupt motion. "We're just _friends_. I'm allowed to think about my friends, aren't I?" Her voice held an edge that the Jedi hadn't heard from her before, and Honi immediately wished that Kalinda was there.

_She's better at this kind of talk than I am. I suppose experience helps in that regard. _So Honi just looked at her apprentice with the most stern gaze she could manage. "Be mindful of your emotions, Zara. They will betray you." With that, she straightened her back, closed her eyes, and tried to empty her own mind.

* * *

><p>Weave watched the Jedi slip into the jungle and sipped his caf for a few more minutes, enjoying the peacefulness of the morning. After a moment he looked at the mug that Honi had abandoned and picked it up, brought it to the camp station to set it in the compact steamer that sanitized their dishes.<p>

He glanced back at the trees once more before shaking his head. _Speculation is useless, you know that. Besides, there are other things to occupy your time. _With this thought, he recalled the generators and decided that he was eager to set them working again, so he swallowed the rest of his caf, set the mug with the others, then moved to the _Stark Raven_ to wake the kids and get to work.

Of course the lads were still asleep in the crew quarters aboard the transport ship_. _A few minutes and some loud throat clearing later, they were sitting up in their sleeping bags, blinking at him in irritation, Levy included. Ignoring the glowering of five identical faces, Weave smiled at them. "Good morning, guys. Who's ready to work?"

Keo gave an audible yawn that made the others chuckle. Risky glanced at the elder clone. "Do you want us to help with the generators?"

"Don't worry about that," Weave replied. "There's more than enough to do. Come on...get ready. We have a busy day ahead of us." With that he turned and left their room, pausing at Crest's door to rap lightly and rouse his brother, who emerged a moment later. He looked wide awake, and Weave wondered if he'd gotten any sleep at all.

"Is it morning already?" The bald clone's voice was light but Weave could see faint shadows under his eyes.

He nodded, then thumbed towards their camp. "Caf's made. It's still early, yet, but I want to get a move on before it gets too hot." Crest nodded as well, then rubbed at his eyes with his palms. "Are you okay?"

These words elicited a short flare of laughter before Crest replied in a wry tone. "Sure. Why not?" He slapped Weave's shoulder. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><em>So, now it's Kali's turn to have crazy dreams? What's up with that? In the words of Peter Tosh: "Time will tell."<em>

_The planet of Mundali is loosely based on my home state, deep in the South. This fic was drafted in July, so a lot of "summertime" sensations made their way within the narrative. Hopefully it's "visceral" enough for ya. :P _

_Also, if you've read both of my timelines, Mundali is featured in the fic _Awakening_, though with a very different sequence of events occurring. However, I did try to "echo" some things that happened in that story. _

_[shameless plug alert] Speaking of other stories...there's a new _Interlude _up, if you're so inclined. ;-)_

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm happy that it's being enjoyed! _


	11. Too Soon To Know

_A/N: Tin__y bit of jumping around in time.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Too Soon To Know<strong>

_Mundali. _

_Since I'd never heard of it, I spent many hours in the Chu'unthor's vast library garnering what knowledge I could. There were few accounts of the place, mostly due to its distance from the Core; the planet was in the far reaches of the Outer-Rim, with a civilization that had long since fallen into ashes. However, there were mentions of strange temples found in various locations, and rumors that those who once lived on the world were powerful Force-sensitives. _

_A group of pilgrims had an idea to settle there, and while I was unable to find records of their accounts, I uncovered mentions of their journey in an archived edition of the HoloNet. From the sound of it, they brought all manner of equipment and supplies with them, and had high hopes to turn Mundali into a home – they were even able to translate a few of the inscriptions that they came across. However, the project was abandoned after only a few years due to a lack of funding._

_This was especially frustrating to read, as I could see no reason that such a thing would have happened, and wondered what it was that had led them to that decision. Where there should have been apprehension in my mind there was only curiosity. The mystery gave me something outward to focus on, at any rate, which was vastly preferable to dwelling on whatever was left of my own existence. _

* * *

><p>The first full day on Mundali was – in Crest's mind, anyway – more sweaty than anything else, and he again wished that his family had decided to take up residence in a more temperate location. His only consolation was that no one except Zara seemed to like the extreme heat and humidity any more than he did. Apparently Nautolans enjoyed air that you could practically drink, and the Padawan was especially chipper when she and Honi returned from their meditation session that morning while the others were gathered around the table, drinking caf and discussing the upcoming day's plans.<p>

Weave was in fine form, as the advent of a new project seemed to give his brother a renewed vigor; by contrast, Crest felt laconic and a little uneasy. He'd nodded to Sita when he'd emerged from the _Raven,_ but she hardly seemed to acknowledge him, and he was starting to wonder if everything had been in his head after all, and if their kiss had simply been the by-product of a bored young woman's desire to experiment. _Perhaps she's really moved on and I'm the one who's stuck in the past. It _was_ about two years ago._

But then he remembered her stricken expression after the rescue and felt ashamed for his selfish musings. _She's free and alive, which is the most important thing. I shouldn't worry about anything else. _He tried not to sigh as he sipped the caf, seated between Keo and Ares, listening to Weave's plans.

"I want to take a closer look at those generators today," his brother was saying. Though he was seated as well, Crest noted that his Weave's knee was bouncing in place, as if he literally couldn't hold his excitement in. "Levy, will you help me?" The younger clone nodded, his face eager.

Traxis, who was on Ares' other side, glanced towards the _Wayfarer. _"Are the newly-weds still not up yet?"

"Good morning to you as well, Trax." Everyone turned to see the Jedi and the former captain stepping off of the ship into the morning air, Kalinda smiling brightly at the scarred clone. The couple approached the table and took their seats, and Crest felt himself relax a little bit now that their 'group' was whole once more.

Stonewall glanced at Traxis. "While Weave deals with the generators, you and I ought to take a look at the buildings, to see if they're in any condition for us to repair with what we have." He looked at the boys. "Drake, Keo, Finn, Risky...why don't you lads help me and Traxis?"

"I don't have any experience in these matters, I'm afraid, but I'm willing to help if I can," Ares added, leaning forward. "Unless, of course, you need something smuggled. That I can do." He gave a crooked grin as Stonewall chuckled.

Kalinda was smiling as well. "I'd like to take a better look at the temple, maybe the surrounding area. My mother wrote about an ancient script; perhaps I can find examples of it." She glanced at Honi. "Will you and Zar come with me?"

As they nodded, Crest's eyes slid to Sita, who was looking down at her hands, folded in her lap, with a strange expression on her face. He swallowed, then took a deep breath and spoke to Kalinda. "You said that there's a garden, right?" She nodded and he noted that Sita looked up at this. "Not that I'm much use around that type of thing, but I'd be willing to pull some weeds or something, if you're willing to show me how it's done." As he spoke he glanced at Sita and was relieved to see that she looked interested.

"I'm sure there is much work to do," she said in a quiet voice, her blue eyes flicking to him. "And I will be glad to help, if I can."

There was more discussion, of course, but after another half-hour or so the groups split up and made their way to the ruins, each carrying packs of supplies, various tools, and bottles of fresh water. Weave pointed him and Sita towards the flat patch of land that looked to be more of a brush-pile than anything else, though the Arunai woman's pace seemed to increase the closer she came to the area.

For a little while Crest stood back and watched her pick her way through the briars. "I can clear that away if you like," he said, indicating the machete he'd brought along.

She paused, then shook her head. Out in the open sun her white hair gleamed in the light. "No, Crest, but thank you." She resumed her wanderings; it appeared as though she was searching for something, but he had no clue as to what. Finally he grew bored just standing around, so he lifted the tool and began to hack away at the nearest patch of weeds, watching with satisfaction as the thorny plants fell away from the blade. _Even weapons have practical uses, I guess. Though it might be fun for me, I guess a few rounds of ordo here wouldn't have the desired effect. _The thought made him chuckle, and for a while he forgot to be hot or uncomfortable as he worked.

Eventually he noticed Sita approaching, holding an object in her hand. He paused in his labor as she came up to him, and he saw with relief that she looked pleased with whatever it was. When she thrust out her palm to him and opened it, he glanced down and saw a twisted, ugly bit of tuber that looked like it had died some time ago.

Seeing his puzzled expression, the former queen of Aruna smiled at him. "It's gorburoot," she explained, shifting the plant in her palm. "It's native to Ord Mantell and is very hardy...there are many of these in the western section," she added, nodding to the area. "At one time, this was a thriving garden."

"That's good to hear," he replied, sheathing the blade. "May I?" She handed him the tuber and he examined it closely. _It looks pretty gross, but I guess that wouldn't be the most tactful thing to say right now. _

"Looks tasty." _Ugh. Not much better. _

Surprisingly, she laughed. "Gorburoot is a remarkable crop," she said, taking the tuber back from him and holding it up to get a better look. "It can survive in most climates because it..." She frowned for a moment and he looked at her in alarm.

"What is it?"

"I'm unsure of the word," she said, raising her eyes to him. "It...comes back. Through drought, through freeze, through monsoons...it always comes back."

He smiled. "It's a survivor, then?" She nodded and he glanced around at the field with renewed appreciation. They were quiet for a moment, but while he was thinking over his next words she spoke again.

"I wasn't...violated." At his look her jaw tightened and her gaze grew distant. "During my imprisonment. Others were, but..." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "The moff was a cruel man, but he had control of his soldiers. However," she paused again, and Crest felt something dark and dangerous stirring within him that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"Sita...you don't have to..." As he replied, he kept his tone even but soft, though his voice was strange in his ears. She looked at him and he felt his throat catch – she was so beautiful, even tired and dirty and scared – but he was starting to realize that even though he could stand beside her, he was still as far away from this woman as he could be, more so than they had ever been on Aruna, in their old lives.

But she shook her head again. "Moff Abadi did attempt to...force me to confess to the false allegations of treason. I would not." The air was still and too warm, but she was trembling as she took another breath and looked around the field. "You know, I never thought I would be starting over again. But here I am."

For a moment he couldn't find the right words; finally he nodded once, keeping his eyes on hers. "Here we are."

* * *

><p>"Do you really think they'll want to stay here for a long time?" Ares asked as he and Traxis watched the clone boys make their way ahead of them through the jungle. Even beneath the shade of the trees it was too warm, and Traxis was struck with a desire for the cool air of Rhen Var or even the temp-controlled climate of Coruscant.<p>

Something about Ares' tone made Traxis understand that he wanted to talk, so the scarred clone cleared his throat and gave a pointed look to the boys. "Why don't you guys do some recon around the building? I want to know how much damage there is...if there are any holes in the roof, that kind of thing. Drake, you know where it is, right?"

They seemed pleased enough to do so, but he wondered how long that would last. _Kids are restless, after all. And if they're at all like I was at that age, they won't want to do anything 'boring.' _He sighed, then looked back at the Twi'lek, considering the question. "We don't really have anywhere else to go. If Kalinda likes it here, Stonewall will stay with her, as will Honi and Zara. Weave's fixated on the _shabla_ generators already, so I doubt he'll want to go anywhere until he's finished with them. Levy will stay with him, and the other boys will probably want to as well, for now. Crest..." He frowned and managed a casual shrug. "He'll probably stay with Stonewall and Weave. I don't know about the former queen."

Ares nodded, twining his hands and squinting up at the bright patches of sky they could make out through the canopy as they walked. "And Traxis?"

"It depends, I suppose." Traxis' brows knitted. "On a few things." He didn't want to say anything else, but Ares looked at him.

"On what?"

This made Trax frown, though he was silent for a moment. Finally he sighed. "On you." For a moment it was so silent, he thought that he could make out at least seven different types of birdsong, most of which were nearby. Ares did not respond for a long few minutes, and Traxis found that he was starting to get impatient.

Finally, the coral-skinned Twi'lek nodded once, slowly. "Ah. Well..." He frowned at his hands. "I have never pretended to be other than what I am, Traxis. I love the journey more than the destination, I think. I always have." He looked over at the clone beside him. "But I also..." The words trailed off and he looked away again. Then he did something completely unexpected: he took a deep breath and stopped. For a moment they were alone, save for the noises of life all around them.

Trax felt that familiar thudding of his heart that usually indicated something bad was about to happen. "But what?"

"It's..." Ares exhaled in frustration, as if the words just wouldn't come.

_But I can guess what he's about to say. I should save him the trouble. _"You don't want to stay here, do you?"He nodded to himself at Ares' pained expression. "Well, I won't hold you back. Because I think...that is, I'm not sure I could ever – would ever – leave my family." The truth of the words had not been real until he'd said them, and he felt a pang of remorse at the look in Ares' eyes once they left his sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but further words did not come to him. The Mundali birds were suddenly very loud. Traxis considered taking out a few of them with his rifle, but decided against it.

Ares nodded, otherwise he was still. Then he sighed again and frowned. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Because I think...I..." He shook his head, _lekku _swaying, and abruptly turned to keep along the path. "Never mind. We should go. There's much to be done."

"Right." Traxis followed in Ares' wake and wondered why he felt so kriffing horrible.

* * *

><p><em>Just a dream.<em>

Stonewall hated those words, as he'd had too many haunting dreams in his life, but he knew that Kali wouldn't hold any stock in her nightmare, so he tried not to let it bother him. Instead, he resolved to just focus on the task at hand, which looked to be rather daunting from where he was standing. Crest and Sita had already followed Weave and Levy away; Traxis, Ares and the lads had already headed for the main collection of buildings, while Honi and Zara had said that they were going to look over the large temple.

Kali and Stone had lingered in camp for a little while, but were finally on their way; soon they were stepping out of the tree-line and approaching the ruins.

"Wow." He shaded his eyes from the morning sun and stared at the massive structure. "You weren't kidding."

She shook her head. "It's incredible, isn't it? The view from the top is amazing as well." There was a pause and he gave her a questioning look. After a moment she sighed. "It's a little strange, being here."

"What do you mean?" He was aware of the heat that was thick and nearly buzzing in his ears, but also of his wife, and the fact that she seemed uneasy.

"This is where I was conceived," she said after a moment. "I have a connection to it, in a way." She lifted her hands and flexed her fingers, studying them idly. He brushed her mind with his own and realized that she was still thinking over her dream, which bothered him more than he wanted to admit. But before he could say anything to her, Kali smiled at him. "It _was_ a strange dream, but it wasn't real. Besides, it's over now."

"I want to believe you, you know." He tried to keep his tone light, but she knew him too well to be fooled.

"You worry too much." Beyond them, he could see Honi, standing with her arms crossed, her gaze fixed on the couple and her foot tapping in the grass. Zara was examining the temple stairs, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Kalinda smiled at Stonewall again, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I guess I should get going before Honi drags me away by force. Have fun."

Before he answered, he took her hand and gave her a kiss. "Be safe. And rest that knee every hour." Rolling her eyes, Kali turned to make her way towards her former apprentice and Zara, both of whom straightened at her approach; Stonewall watched them step into the jungle, noting that his wife's gait was still uneven. Once they had vanished within the trees, he made his way to where his brothers had gone.

The building was single-story, and appeared a bit more modern than the others; again, he wondered at the planet's history, and while he approached he felt a thrill of excitement. _It could work...the place needs a lot of repairs, but I think we can manage it._

There was a section of stairs that led to a wide porch at the building's entrance, which seemed to be in decent shape. Once he stepped inside, he noted that the interior held remnants of insulated panels that had been withered away with time; there were also networks of pipes and vents, laid bare by the passage of years, but evidence of the fact that – at one point – this had been an inhabited building. Traxis, Ares and the boys came out of a dark corridor to meet him in the first room, which was cooler than the outside. _Perhaps some of that insulation is still good, _Stonewall thought.

"You see it too, don't you?" The scarred clone spread his hand to indicate the large space. "I don't think it's something we can't handle. It'll be a lot of kriffing work, but..."

"We can do it," Stonewall finished with a nod as he glanced around: there were copious cobwebs, piles of substances that he didn't want to think too hard about, and other assorted indications that nature was trying to reclaim the structure. "I guess the first order of business is to clean."

His brother grinned at the boys. "Good thing we have some volunteers, right lads?"

"Can't we help you fix the walls or whatever?" Drake asked, glancing at the room with a grimace.

Traxis chuckled. "All in good time, _adi'ka_. For now, why don't you guys start clearing out these front rooms?" As the boys reluctantly began to grab the cleaning supplies that had been brought, Trax shot Stonewall a knowing look.

"And how can I make myself useful?" Ares' voice was quiet.

Stonewall watched his brother tense, then shake his head. "You can help them, I guess. You don't mind cleaning, right?"

The Twi'lek shook his head and looked as though he wanted to say something, but then turned away to follow the lads. When he'd gone, Stonewall gave his brother a strange look. "Everything okay?"

Rather than answer, Traxis pointed to a section of nearby wall. "This will have to be taken out entirely, I think. But a lot of the rest looks salvageable."

"Trax..."

His brother sighed. "Just...look, it's not..."

Stonewall nodded and looked at the wall as well. "Okay. You're right...I guess we should start demolishing this, then?" Using the Force, he brought a mallet up to his grip and handed it to his brother, who gave a curt nod before he took the tool and hefted it above his head.

Several hours later they'd managed to remove several sections of inner wall that were too damaged to repair, creating a rather impressive space that Stonewall was thinking could be used as a common-room of a sort. At one point the boys returned and reported that there appeared to be 'fresher rooms scattered throughout the place as well, which he knew would please Kali.

Eventually he felt the urge to explore, so he left Trax at the front – venting his frustrations on the unfortunate structure – and meandered through the warren of rooms. The farther in he journeyed, the better condition the place seemed to be, and he figured it was due to the proximity away from the front, which was where most of the damage had occurred.

With the the others were in another section the place was quiet; despite the presence of thick, old-style glass windows – which were covered in something unpleasant – it was dark as well, and he almost felt as though he was inside a cave. Finally he came to the rear of the building, where he paused. _This is interesting...almost like a suite of rooms, kind of separate from the others. _There was a larger space at the front, with several smaller rooms to the sides, what looked to be two 'freshers and something that he thought was a kitchenette at one point, despite the presence of some type of creature's nests at intervals throughout.

The thought struck him that he and Kali had never had a space of their own. They'd passed many hours in their shared cabin aboard the _Wayfarer, _of course, and he could recall spending the night a few times at her room in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but in both places they had always been mindful of the presence of others. _Not that my brothers ever complained, but it must have been awkward at times. And I have to admit, I would have preferred more privacy._ He looked around again, with a more critical eye. It would take so much work, but he knew what he was going to do.

And he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>A little earlier...<em>

It was during her morning meditation with her master that Zara realized that there was a body of water close by. Honi had lead them to a secluded patch of woods where they were resting their backs against thick trees with smooth, flowing bark; Zara sank into meditation easily, allowing the energies of the planet to ripple around her. Birds were singing high and sweet in the morning air, and when she inhaled she could detect the cool scent of water, which filled her with an urge to swim again. After what felt like hours, Zara looked at her master.

"I think there's a lake or something nearby." Though she tried, she was unable to keep the longing from her voice.

Honi looked thoughtful but did not reply for several moments as she cast her own awareness out. Finally she shook her head. "I can't tell. But you're much more attuned to water than I am."

_Lekku_ twitching in anxiousness, Zara sat up. "Can we look for it? Please?"

"Later, perhaps. After we go back to the ruins." Honi sighed at Zara's expression and lifted her eyes to the canopy above their heads. "I'm sure that Kalinda will want to explore it, anyway."

She had been right, of course. After they met the dark-haired Jedi at the large temple and were several hours into their explorations of the surrounding jungle, Zara mentioned her finding. "From what I can tell, it's not too far from here," she added, indicating a direction; they had not wandered too far afield from the ruins, but had taken a slow, circuitous route through the area. Everyone seemed game enough, so they set off.

"Can you really feel the water nearby?" Kalinda asked as they moved through the underbrush, pausing to push aside a thick patch of ferns using the Force, allowing Zara and Honi to step through. It was quiet here, and Zara thought that this section of the jungle felt older than the rest..almost heavy.

"It's a very clear feeling," she replied, inhaling deeply. The smell was getting stronger, but she could also _feel _the water, clear and cool, a sensation that drew her inexorably to it. "Can't you tell?"

Kalinda frowned and then shook her head. "Maybe if I meditated for a while – I've done so in the past – but not as well as you." She smiled at the Nautolan girl. "That's a handy skill to have. Perhaps we should focus more of your training on the Living Force."

This was an unexpected thing to hear, and Zara couldn't help the broad grin that came to her face. "That would be wonderful."

"I think that's a good idea," Honi added. She'd been unusually quiet, walking behind the others; Zara could feel that her master's attention was not entirely on their current mission. "Zara's quite gifted with the Living Force, particularly when water is involved."

"It doesn't feel that way," the Padawan admitted, glancing around her. "I can heal okay – I can even manage morichro a little bit – but I can't seem to get my lightsaber together." She had tried on their journey, but admittedly had been distracted by something. _Or someone,_ she thought, Drake's face coming to her mind.

Kalinda shook her head. "Very often a Jedi is talented in one aspect of the Force, but has to work harder with others. It's wise to know one's strengths as well as weaknesses, after all." She paused and inhaled. "I think I can smell fresh water, now."

Mimicking the elder Jedi, Zara shut her eyes and reached out with the Force. "There," she pointed towards the east. "It's over there." Nodding, the others turned and followed her directions, and she felt irrationally pleased when they crested a hill and she spotted a blue tinge in the trees below, evidence that the Force had been truthful with her. _I'm starting to feel more and more like a 'proper' Jedi. Maybe I'm not so hopeless, after all. _

The surrounding area seemed to be a bowl-shaped dip in the jungle, and she could tell that the source of the water was at the bottom. As they were about to make their way into the basin, Kalinda's comlink chirruped; they all paused while the dark-haired Jedi answered. "Weave? Everything okay?"

"Sort of," the clone replied, his tone distracted. "But we could use someone's help, actually. Someone with the Force." There was a pause, then the sound of some kind of heavy scraping. "We're trying to clear the entrance, but things would be easier with a Jedi. I hate to disturb any of you, but Stonewall's elbow-deep in the ruins right now..."

Zara could sense Kalinda's indecision as she glanced at the others, but it was Honi who answered, leaning forward to speak in Kali's comm. "I can help you."

There was a pause before Weave spoke. "Tallis? Are you sure?"

Her master nodded, then flushed as if remembering that the clone couldn't see her over the voice-only transmission. Once she replied in the affirmative again and the transmission ended, she gave a pointed look at Kalinda. "All I ask is that you keep an eye on my Padawan." She lifted a brow and Zara got the sense that there was more to the exchange than she herself was aware of. But Kalinda only nodded.

After Honi left, the dark-haired Jedi smiled at her. "Ready?"

The feel of water was pulling Zara along, surely as any tether. "And then some."

* * *

><p><em>One of the biggest differences between this fic and the others in the trilogy is that the focus is rather heavy at times on the relationships between the characters, as well as the mystical aspect. Hopefully it's still interesting! :)<em>


	12. Springs And Other Strangeness

_FYI: there's some minor time-shifting that happens in this chapter and the next. Also, a quick reminder that each chapter opens with excerpts from Kali's mom Kamala's journal. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Springs And Other Strangeness <strong>

_To prevent dangerous amounts of thinking, I threw myself into research. Despite its mysteries, Mundali seems to be a normal enough world, consisting of vast stretches of jungle and one large ocean that spans well over half the planet, with swathes of ice at its poles. By all accounts it was predominately a hot, humid place – at least the parts that were explored – and I wondered at the fact, as I've never experienced anything like that. My family's home on Corellia was in the mountains, dry and cool; Coruscant is climate-controlled. _

_I can't remember the exact moment that the change occurred within me, only that it did._

_One day I realized that for all of the "living" I thought I'd done, I haven't seen much of the galaxy, and the understanding really hit me that I never would. For a few days I was stricken with unbearable self-pity, the familiar anger swift on its heels, but I managed to move past it. My eyes fell on the holographic image of the planet that I'd managed to cobble together from various bits of data and I thought, _I must see this place, just once, before I die.

* * *

><p>Even though she'd said that she would come, Weave still felt a thrill of anxiety when he saw Honi striding through the ruins to meet him, so he only nodded to her as Levy waved. They were at the entrance to the building with the generators, attempting to clear a path where they could, but there were some stones that were just too large to move by hand, thus the need for a Force-wielder.<p>

As she approached, he noted that she was looking at the rocks with mild interest. "We tried to move the smaller ones out of the way, but..." He trailed off as she lifted her palms and the nearest boulder began to shudder before rising slowly in the air and hovering to the tree-line, where she set it down with care before moving her attention to the next one. And so on.

Levy gaped at her and Weave wanted to mirror the expression. _I should be used to it by now. Jedi can do all kinds of things...I've seen Kalinda manage something similar before. _But he knew the dark-haired Jedi, understood her strengths and her limits. Honi, however, was something of a mystery. He'd never seen her use the Force except to heal or wield her lightsaber, yet she seemed perfectly comfortable doing a task that he thought impossible for himself.

With her arms raised he noted that, though she was slender, she had a strong physique; she was a bit taller than Kalinda, but her frame was more slight; she was lean, but not lanky. Even drawn in concentration, her face was angular, albeit with high, rounded cheeks. Freckles were sprinkled across her nose and her skin was ivory-pale, much more so than his own. Her eyes...

_Stop it, stop it right now, _he chided himself as yet another boulder was moved. _She's a colleague...nothing more. You have work to do, soldier. No distractions and no false hopes. _So he nodded to her and murmured some words of gratitude, as now he could make his way inside with ease. Naturally Levy had rushed ahead of him to the generators, and Weave felt a flare of worry that the boy would harm himself somehow, so he made to hurry after him.

"Is that all you needed from me?"

He turned and saw that the Jedi's arms were crossed and she was looking a bit annoyed, so he cleared his throat. "Well...yes, actually. Unless you want to help us with the generators. At least, I think they're generators. They have the basic shape, some of the usual components..."

"I'd like to help," she said, interrupting him. "But I should warn you...I have even less patience for machines than I do with living creatures." Her face was deadpan and her voice was low and serious; then the edges of her mouth lifted in a tiny smile to show that she was joking.

Despite the fact that his heart-rate had increased a bit, Weave smiled back. "I'll take what I can get, thanks." There were a few moments of awkward silence between them before he heard an audible sigh from Levy's direction. The Jedi lifted her brow and he felt his ears redden. "I guess we should..."

"Lead the way." He may have been mistaken, but he thought that her voice sounded strange. Several minutes later his attention had shifted to the generators; he spent several minutes investigating them, using both his implant and his senses to determine how they operated, the extent of the damage, and anything else that might prove useful. Levy had taken to crawling underneath the middle one, which was slightly lifted on a platform that Weave figured was a way to prevent excessive heat from collecting beneath the device. Scans with his own implant revealed that there was little true damage to the generators besides a few hairline cracks along the outer casing, which he figured could be repaired easily enough.

At one point he remembered the Jedi; looking around, he realized that she was crouched beside the nearest generator, right hand extended, palm resting along the side. Her eyes were closed and he figured that she was using the Force again. He watched her for a moment, then adjusted his implant to the infrared spectrum and gave a sharp inhale at what he saw.

For some time, all he could do was stare at her, transfixed.

In this spectrum, most Humans were a mixture of colors: deeper reds and oranges around their hearts with their limbs being a combination of cool blues and greens. Honi's body told him that something was happening, but he had no way to describe it: there was a core of red and orange, as normal, but it spiraled out, reaching through her arm to her hand, which was pressed along the side of the generator. The rest of her was a rich blue, as if pushing all of its energy towards her palm, which was glowing crimson. _Is that what the Force looks like, or is it simply her body reacting to it? I have no idea...it never occurred to me to watch a Force-user like this. _

After a moment her eyes opened and she turned to him; he noted the saffron bloom of her cheeks, then the odd feeling overcame him that he was intruding on something private or sacred, so he shut down the spectrum and returned his vision to normal. "I'm sorry," he said as she straightened, giving him an unreadable look. "I was just...I've never seen anything like that." He paused. "What were you doing, if I may ask?"

Behind him, he could hear Levy detaching the generator cover, but most of his attention was now on the woman who stood before him, blinking as if emerging from a dark room into the sun. "Just looking," she said after a moment. "Getting a sense of what you will be dealing with."

"You can sense machinery?" He tried to keep the skepticism out of his tone. _Kalinda was never able to sense droids. Can't see how this is much different._

She shook her head, the bits of hair that had come loose from the pins swayed gently with the motion. "I can only attune to the energies of sentient beings," she replied. "But sometimes, if I focus, I can sense imprints of who or what has come before to a non-sentient item."

Weave approached her and looked from the generator to the Jedi. "Imprints?"

"The Force is essentially a vast energy-field," she explained, folding her hands before her, her eyes resting on the generator as well. "It permeates all things, living or otherwise, but is strongest with living creatures. The strongest of those – Force-sensitives, we call them – often leave a...remnant of that energy behind, even after their lives have ended. It's like..." She frowned and looked at him, and he got the sense that she was trying to find the right words.

But he thought he understood what she was trying to say. "Like a fingerprint, left behind after you touch something?"

"Exactly," she said with a rare, broad smile. "It's also thought of as an aura, or a signature...anything that relates to the energy that a being exudes. Much research has been done on the subject, though no one is really certain why such a thing is. But the Force is a mystery, even to those who spend their lives attempting to study it."

It was an intriguing, if strange idea, and he considered her words for a moment before glancing her way again. "I noticed that all of your energy seemed to be moving through your hand...was that the Force?" She looked perplexed and he explained what he'd seen.

"I think your implant showed you how the Force affected my body," she replied, her cheeks flushing again as she looked at her hands. "The Force itself is not something that anyone can 'see,' really."

Before he could reply to this, a sudden clanging noise echoed in the room and Weave whirled around to make sure that Levy was unharmed. "Lev?"

There was a sigh, then he saw the clone boy's modified hand reach out from beneath the generator, giving him a 'thumbs-up.' Relieved, Weave glanced back at the Jedi, who looked amused. "That's..." He frowned. "I don't know. It's hard for me to trust something that I can't explain, or even understand." He gave her a sideways glance, hoping that he had not offended her.

But Honi only nodded. "I know what you mean. I suppose for me it comes down to trust. I trust the Force, as I trust myself. It's an odd combination of belief and knowledge," she added, shaking her head and looking towards the open doorway, beyond which Weave could make out a graying sky.

He took a step closer to her, attempting to disguise the fact by studying the generator. "I'm still not sure I understand," he said, feeling foolish even as the words left him. "It's such a strange concept. I like to _know_, beyond a shadow of a doubt. To look at something and be able to say 'this is so because of this, this, and that.' The Force..." He shook his head. "I know it's there. I've seen Kalinda use it, and Stonewall. I've seen you heal with it, but..."

"But it doesn't feel real to you because you have no way to quantify or measure it." The light filtering in from the upper-level windows dimmed, then brightened again, which caused the contours of her face to shift. Weave nodded and she returned the gesture. "I understand. But I can _feel_ it in my blood." Honi lifted her hands and held them out before her, studying them with knitted brows. "It's _here_, within me. Always. And I trust myself and my own mind, so I trust the Force. I can't explain it any better than that, Weave."

When she looked his way again, the light caught her hair and set it afire in such a way that any further speech escaped him.

* * *

><p>When they reached the source of the water, it was a place unlike anything Kali had ever seen: a spring bubbling up from some hidden up-well in the ground below. There was no beach, just a smatter of pale sand and huge chunks of perforated limestone that rested at the edges of the water, which was several stunning shades of turquoise. Standing at the lip of ground overlooking the spring, Kali could see the sand below the water-level, bone-pale. The area was larger than it had appeared from the ridge, perhaps thirty meters in diameter, surrounded by trees and brush, and in the center the color of the spring changed from light turquoise to a dark, rich blue, indicating a massive depth.<p>

It was one of the most beautiful places that she'd ever seen, and for a moment Kalinda stood transfixed, sheltered by the jungle canopy. _My mother described this planet in detail, but it's still nothing like I imagined. It's so much more. _She glanced at Zara, who seemed about as eager as anyone could get to dive in. "Before you leap, let's take a look around, okay?"

The Padawan flushed a deep blue and nodded; Kali tried not to chuckle at the embarrassment emanating from the girl as she replied. "It will be quicker if we each take a side, won't it?"

"Sounds good. You go right and I'll meet you on the other side." Kali made to turn, then paused at Zara's expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Sort of..." There was a very deliberate pause and Zara seemed to pretend to study the water before she looked back at Kalinda. At the Jedi's raised brow, the Padawan sighed. "It's just...you're married."

It was difficult to fight back her smile at the incongruity of the comment, but Kali managed. "I am. I'm also a Jedi. Is that what's troubling you?" _She has been rather interested in my relationship with Stone; more so than a normal teenager would be. _

Zara frowned but nodded. "How...how can you do your duty and still...love him?" The girl's gaze on her was earnest and her voice was quiet.

"I spent most of my life either falling in love or fighting it," Kali replied after a moment to think over the question. "Many times it brought me sorrow, and I understand why the Council always forbade attachment; when my father was killed, for example, the pain of it nearly broke me. I was angry, frightened, and bitterly sad...I could very easily have turned to the Dark Side." Once, a long time ago, the memory of Jonas' death when she was a teenager would have caused her throat to tighten with grief, but now Kali only felt a sting of remorse.

"But now...?"

This made Kali think of Stonewall, and she smiled. "He's shown me, more so than anyone else, I think, what it means to truly love someone, and to _allow_ yourself to love. It's hard, sometimes. Especially during the war...there were many times when I was afraid that I'd lose him, and he felt the same way about me. But we were both committed to our duties. Now..." She trailed off and thought of that night on Basrah, the night she had proposed to the former captain. "Now it finally feels _right_. I don't regret anything, Zar. It wasn't an easy road, and it took me a long time to get here, but I've always been the type of person who has to make my own way. "

Zara was quiet for a long time, her eyes on the water though Kali could see that she was looking inward, reflecting. Finally she nodded and took a breath. "So, what are we searching for?"

_What indeed? _"I'm not sure," Kali replied. "Anything unusual, I suppose. It's...odd here, sometimes, isn't it? I just want to be careful." _Somewhere, somehow, Stone knows I just said that, and is very pleased with me. _

The Nautolan girl sighed and nodded; soon they had split up and were circling the perimeter of the spring. Save for the surrounding hum of cicadas and the occasional creak of slender trees swaying in the wind, it was quiet. While she walked, Kalinda accessed the Force to determine for herself whether or not danger was nearby, in the form of predators or otherwise, and for several minutes everything was calm. But, after she was about as far away from Zara as possible, the Force suddenly felt strange, almost muddied; Kalinda frowned and reached into the well of energy that she could always find within her.

That was when it happened.

Suddenly, it was as if _she_ was muted, as if her edges had been sanded down, and she found that she couldn't focus or concentrate on anything. It was like someone had peeled back the top-most layers of her attention, leaving her dull and disoriented. She turned to find Zara, but could only make out a hint of blue in the trees far beyond her position, and she realized that her vision seemed cloudy.

"Zar?" Kalinda called to the Padawan, but the girl made no sign that she'd noticed anything unusual as she continued to pace around the basin, checking for danger. _It's here, _Kali thought_. Danger is here. Something's wrong. _Her heart should have been racing but there was nothing: no flood of adrenaline in her veins that accompanied such an acute sense of danger, nor the catch of fear in her throat.

Nothing.

As if she didn't exist.

Then she heard the strange-but-familiar voice from her dream again, closer. "Kalinda...you must leave this place at once. It's not safe for you, because of me. Please, I'm begging you."

"Who are you?" Her own voice was hushed, like a whisper even though she knew she was probably shouting. _It can't be who I think. It's impossible._

The voice replied. "Someone who loves you."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zara turning at last, a ripple of confusion emanating from her; Kali tried to shout, but her voice wouldn't work, and that was the last thing that she remembered.

* * *

><p>Honi resisted the impulse to curse when she dropped the hydrospanner a third time. Instead, she cast a surreptitious glance at Weave and Levy, both of whom were engrossed in one of the devices that they'd taken apart, casting wires all across the ground. The generators were in better shape than Weave had initially reckoned, but he'd said that it would still take much work to get them up and running again. The clones were in the process of repairing the first one, each of them laid on their backs, facing the interior of the cylinder-shaped device, which apparently could only be accessed via a port on the bottom.<p>

She was in charge of handing them whatever tools they needed. It wasn't a complicated job, but she realized that she was ill-suited for much else when it came to things of this nature, as the generators were a moray of wires and nodules that she was unfamiliar with. _Computer systems, fine. Starship navigation, great. Even basic security overrides, I can handle. But this is somewhat out of my league._

"Everything okay out there?" Weave's voice was muffled from the interior of the generator, amidst a sound of clanging.

Honi frowned as she placed the hydrospanner down in the box with his other tools. "Very well, thank you. I'm just glad that I can be of service."

Apparently she did an inadequate job of keeping the sarcasm out of her tone, as he chuckled, the sound echoing within the chamber. "Well, if you're bored..."

"I'm fine," she replied in a cool voice. "Perfect."

"I was going to say that we're about done, just have to...no, Levy. This one goes _there_, that one goes...you've got it." There was a moment of silence before the thing began to hum, lights appearing on its sides. The clones edged out and Weave studied the generator with appreciation, twisting up from his place on the ground. "It's coming together faster than I expected," he said as he dusted off his hands.

"You've got it working already?" Honi asked, looking at the device with astonishment while the clone merely shrugged.

"One out of three. Not bad, I guess." Weave pulled up the hem of his shirt to blot the sweat off of his face, and Honi couldn't help but catch sight of his muscled chest; of course she felt her face grow hot and she looked away.

_No. This may be a new era, but I doubt that this is the direction my life needs to take. All that matters is training Zara and doing my duty as a Healer and a Jedi. _So she only nodded and pretended to examine the large room. "Now all you need to do is figure out a decent cooling system and this place might be tolerable."

Weave's laughter was bright. "Right, Tallis. I'll get on that in a moment." He gave her an easy grin and she tried to smile in return, but she thought that her face felt awkward and stiff.

However, before she could respond, she caught a disturbance in the Force. It felt like Zara, frightened about something, and she thought that she caught a trace of Stonewall's agitation as well. _Something's wrong,_ she thought as she stiffened and looked to the doorway. _It's Kalinda..._

"Tallis?" Weave had approached her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

The touch broke her reverie and she shook her head. "I have to go." Casting him a last look, she gathered the Force around her and sprang for the entrance, nearly knocking over an incoming Drake as she did so. Outside, Stonewall was racing across the grass and she could sense his agitation; they fell in step together but said nothing as they crossed the open area and leaped into the jungle.

* * *

><p>As Zara stepped through the forest, surrounded by humidity and the fresh smell of the water, the Padawan decided once and for all that she really did like Mundali. <em>It's just so beautiful and full of life. <em>She inhaled and could almost taste the spring; it _was_ difficult to keep from leaping in, but she knew that Kalinda was right and that it was wiser to ensure that their surroundings were safe. _It is a little strange here as well. She's right about that, too. _The Force was strong here, very strong, and Zara could practically feel her veins humming with the energy that permeated the place.

But even those thoughts fled from her mind after a moment, replaced with a strange concept that she'd been thinking of more and more of late. _Kalinda is able to do her duty and be in love at the same time, _she thought as she paused to examine a patch of purple lichen against a fallen tree-trunk. _So does that mean the Code is wrong? I suppose it must, especially if Master Altis is still considered a Jedi, and he was married. Perhaps there is a way to love someone _and_ be a Jedi. _The thought made her heart beat a little faster, Drake's face at the leading edge of her thoughts, and she wished that he were with her so she could speak to him.

_Honi won't be pleased, I guess, but she can't really argue the fact. Besides, she gets so flustered around Weave...it's almost like she _likes_ him. _Her master's attention often turned to the clone with the implant, and the fact was not lost on Zara._ She can't tell me one thing and do another. I don't know much, but I do know that._

When Zara reached the widest edge of the spring's perimeter, something tugged at her mind and she turned just in time to see Kalinda stagger forward, then collapse to the ground in what appeared to be a dead faint. At that moment Zara's world grew very small and sharp; she made her next decision in an instant and her legs broke into a run almost of their own volition, hurtling her towards the spring.

Even as she leaped as far as she could over the water, she sent out a frantic call through the Force to Honi, Stonewall, or anyone else who could help. Zara landed with an ungraceful splash but she was heedless of the fact as she plummeted through the water as quickly as she was able.

_Honi! Master...something's wrong with Kalinda! Stonewall? Anyone? _

At first there was no answer and Zara felt terror pierce her as she swam, the emotion overriding any sense of pleasure she would have normally gotten from the activity. Then she realized that she was panicking, so she forced herself to relax and to put her energy into getting to Kalinda as quickly as possible, arcing her body through the water and giving a few strong kicks with her legs. _Master Tallis?_

_Zara? _It was Stonewall, sounding perplexed but anxious, and in any other circumstance she would have delighted at the fact that she could speak to another Force-user in such a manner.

She had reached the other side within seconds. Zara clambered out of the water and over the chunks of limestone that rested along the edge of the spring and rushed to the dark-haired woman who was laying as still as death. _Kalinda's sick or something...she just passed out..._

_Don't worry. I'm coming. _His tone was calm, but the undercurrent of agitation was almost palpable.

Finally she was at Kalinda's side; Zara went through the typical motions of checking the pulse, breathing rate, pallor...all looked normal. _She seems like she's asleep. _Thanks to Honi's teaching and her time aboard the _Chu'unthor,_ working in the infirmary, Zara was able to reach out through the Force to extend her awareness along the lines of bone and cartilage, the webbing of muscle tissue, the lacy network of blood vessels and nerves, to get _some _idea of what had happened to the Jedi. Her own breathing slackened as her concentration increased and she sank further into a trance, entirely consumed with the Force, lost in her search for some indication of _wrong_.

For a long time, she found nothing.

Minutes ticked by, then she sensed Honi and Stonewall approaching, the Force gathered to them as if they were riding an ocean wave. The Padawan felt a stab of relief, and made to break her focus, to allow her master to take over. But just as she was about to do so, something caught her attention; it was small, so much so that she should have discounted it, but in her determination she did not miss the tiny spark of _something_. After a moment, Zara opened her eyes and sat back on her heels, blinking a few times as her vision adjusted to the light; she was dimly aware of the others crouching around her.

"What is it?" Honi asked, breathless, even as Stonewall knelt beside his wife, lifting her shoulders and saying her name again and again.

Zara blinked again and felt a strange mixture of joy and fear overtake her. "I think she's pregnant."

At this, both Stonewall and Honi stared at her in shock. Finally Stonewall shook his head. "That's not possible, Zara." His voice was very soft and dangerous. "We've been using...methods."

"I could be wrong," Zara replied with a shrug that made her _lekku_ shift, small beads of water pattering to the ground with the motion. "Master, will you try?"

Honi, who had been looking from one to the other, frowned and placed her own hands over Kalinda's abdomen. At first she looked vaguely confused, then, as Zara felt her awareness extend, her expression grew more astonished, and her cheeks flushed. When her eyes opened she gave Zara a look filled with pride. "Good work, Padawan. I'm impressed."

"So it's true?" Stonewall's face had gone pale and Honi nodded. "How far along...?"

"A few weeks at most," Honi replied, her tone indicating that she took no notice of the way that Stonewall's breath hitched. "It's still very early. I'm amazed that Zara noticed it at all. Strange," she added in a thoughtful voice. "I always thought that a Force-user would be aware of the moment of conception. But it's only a theory, after all. I've never known any Jedi who conceived a child."

Stonewall was clutching his wife as if he was literally the only thing holding her together. "Does it have to do with why she won't wake up?" Even as he said the words he closed his eyes, and Zara could feel him reaching for Kalinda through the Force.

Honi and Zara exchanged worried looks. "I'm not sure," the red-haired Jedi replied as Zara put a hand on the unconscious Jedi's arm. "I'll keep trying to reach her."

But Stonewall was on his feet, Kalinda in his arms. "No. Let's get back to the camp. Weave's going to meet us there..." Zara thought he was going to say something else, but his voice broke off; rather than continue, he turned and strode away through the jungle.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter contains one of my favorite scenes in the entire story! :)<em>

_As far as Force-users being pregnant, I know that it happens in the RC novels, but haven't read that far, so hopefully Honi's theory stands. And yes, the weirdness continues. _

_Thanks to those of you who are reviewing! I'm so glad that this fic is being enjoyed! Happy (belated) Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate!_


	13. Anticipation

_A bit more time-jumping here, going back just a few minutes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Anticipation<strong>

_No one tried to talk me out of my decision, because there would have been no point, as I would not have listened. The catch came when Djinn told me that the Jedi Council had asked to send a representative with me – someone to look over my shoulder and take notes on my actions, no doubt. However, despite my misgivings, I resolved to keep my annoyance to myself and focused on the task at hand. _

_The other "request" from the Council was that I share my research for their Archives, which I was amenable to; the spreading of knowledge is always necessary, after all._

_On the eve of my departure, as I was packing up the last of what few things I called my own, there came a knock at my door. I looked up, annoyed, because really, who knocks anymore? Of course I couldn't tell who it was, so I opened the door, quite prepared to give whoever was on the other side a good tongue-lashing for disturbing me._

_But for once in my life I was speechless. _

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes prior...<em>

Before his life was turned upside-down, Stonewall was trying to clean the worst of the algae off of the windows in the complex. As the place was so dark, he thought that a bit of natural light would go a long way towards making it feel more welcoming; since glass was much more brittle than the transparisteel he was used to, he was taking pains not to scratch any of the panels, though the only way to remove the stuff seemed to be through the painstaking use of a scraper. The interior of the building was too warm for his liking, and sweat had begun pooling at the small of his back within the first few minutes of his task.

"Do you need any help?"

Drake's voice pulled Stonewall out of his musings, and he cast a glance at the clone boy. "If you can help get the green stuff off of these windows, that'd be a start."

The lad nodded, caught the spare scraper that Stonewall tossed him, and leaned to the window beside the former captain. For several minutes they worked in relative quiet, the only sounds being the soft noises of their tools against the glass and the occasional murmur of conversation from the others in various parts of the building.

"Do you think we can do it?" Drake asked after a moment. "Turn this place into a...home?" He said the word as though it was in an unfamiliar language.

In some ways, it was. "I do. But it won't be easy," Stone replied.

"Lots of hard work," Drake added with a nod. "I know. But it'll be good, I guess." His voice was off, somehow, and he seemed to be overly interested in the plastic handle of the scraper.

_Something's on his mind, _Stonewall thought as he watched the bits of bright green algae lift beneath the blade in own his hand, giving way to the view of the jungle beyond the glass. _But he'll talk about it when he's ready. _

Sure enough, minutes later Drake gave a heavy sigh, the sound reminding Stonewall of Crest's more melodramatic moments. At his elder brother's look, the lad frowned. "How did you...you know...with Kalinda?"

_Hopefully he isn't talking about what I think he's talking about. Drake's still a bit young for that. _Stonewall raised his eyebrow at him. "I need more to go on than that, lad."

"Let her know how you felt about her," the boy replied, his face reddening.

The former captain's first instinct was to chuckle, but he held back the inclination as he considered his answer while he worked. "Extenuating circumstances. I might never have told her, but I thought that she was going to die." He grimaced at the memory of the poison that threatened to steal Kali's life, years ago on Japarran. "I didn't want to regret anything. It was selfish of me, I suppose, but I'm glad I did. But Drake," he added, pausing in his work to face the younger clone, trying to figure out how to tactfully phrase his next words. "We're different then you and Zara. We're older, for one thing."

But the boy was shaking his head. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't know right from wrong. I get that she and I aren't like you and Kalinda; I know she's a Jedi...but I can't change how I feel."

"That's true," Stonewall replied, thinking over Kali's words to him so long ago. "It may not make things easier, though."

Drake nodded. "So...do you think I have a chance?"

_This is out of my league, _Stonewall thought. _Honi will be furious if I encourage this lad to pursue her Padawan, but he does need some guidance. _So he placed a hand on the younger clone's shoulder. "I can sense how you feel about Zara, and I'm glad to know that you care for and respect her, as both of those things are very important. But-" As he was about to advise the lad to cool his jets, he caught a flicker of agitation through the Force – not from Kalinda, but from the young girl in question.

_...something's wrong with Kalinda! _

It was less a string of words and more a bolt of emotion and fear centered around the dark-haired Jedi, but the effect was the same. Stonewall dropped the scraper even as he replied through the Force, and moments later he was rushing through the corridor, all other thoughts fleeing his mind besides reaching Kali's side. Drake was on his heels, face turned towards him and expression pensive, so Stonewall managed to glance at the lad. "Something happened to Kali, Drake. Please go to Weave and tell him to meet me at the _Wayfarer _as soon as possible." He took a breath as Drake nodded and they parted ways at the entrance to the building.

Traxis was there, demolishing another wall; he opened his mouth to speak as Stonewall entered the room, but could only watch as his brother sped by. Then Stonewall was sprinting for the jungle, reaching through the Force to sense his wife, to use her energy as a compass, but she was gone and he didn't know what that meant other than nothing good. He gritted his teeth and ran.

After he and Honi reached Kalinda, Stonewall's memory from that moment was a bit fuzzy, as if his brain was trying to protect him from something. The former captain remembered hearing Zara's diagnosis, Honi's confirmation following a few minutes later. He remembered asking a question – exactly what, he had no clue – then Kali was in his arms and he was moving through the jungle, his feet making no sound against the moss and loam that covered the ground. Save for the clench of bitterness in his throat, it was almost like he didn't exist at all.

It was an effort to keep his balance, as it felt to Stonewall that his head was spinning even as his feet carried him towards their camp. _Pregnant. A child. A child I'll never live to see reach adulthood. How could this happen? How could I let this happen? _

Dimly he was aware of Honi and Zara following behind him, but he didn't really consider either of them as he held the body of his wife, thinking that his entire world had shrunk to the confines of her form. As he had attempted to do when he'd first reached her, he tried to contact Kali through the Force, but it proved to be a futile effort. It was as if her mind squirmed away from his, like she was backing away from him. He said her name again and again, to no response. The sound of shrill birdsong pierced the air and sliced into his concentration while the thick heat seemed to choke in his lungs. He wanted to run but was afraid to jostle her too much.

As he was about to start settling into true terror, her dark eyes opened.

"Kali!" His voice was hoarse but she didn't seem to notice as she gave a tremendous gasp, like a drowning person whose lungs were burning for air, then she shuddered and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his chest.

"Stone..."

Relief coursed through him and he paused to look down at her, noting that Honi and Zara stopped beside him as well. "Are you okay?"

She was shaking; he felt her fear in the Force now, felt her mind reach for his as if to reassure herself that _he_ was there. After some time she managed to find her voice. "I...I'm not sure. I think so...but...what happened?"

"You just...fell," Zara whispered, her eyes wide. "We were looking around; we split up and the next thing I knew you were collapsing." She glanced at Stonewall and he thought of the Padawan's discovery.

But before he could say anything, Honi stepped in. All business, she pressed her hand to Kalinda's forehead, cheek, and neck, her pale eyes narrowed in focus. "We must get back to the ship. Can you walk? Are you in pain?"

"No..." Kali replied. After a moment she frowned and shook her head. "I mean, yes, I can walk. No, I'm not in any pain." She glanced up and he noted that the fear in her eyes was receding, even though his own had not followed suit.

However, the fact that she was conscious had brought him a measure of reassurance, and he knew he had to be strong, now more than ever. "It'll be okay, _Kal'ika_," he murmured, keeping his voice calm to belie the churning in his gut. As much as he wanted to just blurt out the news, he realized that he hardly believed it himself, and decided to just focus on making sure that she was okay, for now. Gently, he set her on her feet, keeping a hand on her arm just in case. She took another breath and met his eyes again, giving him a faint smile that made a little more of his anxiety fade.

"He's right," Honi replied in her customary brusque tone. "But it will be better if we don't linger out here. Come on."

They made their way back to the camp, only to be met some minutes later by Traxis and Ares as they came barreling through the woods, the former wielding a blaster and a dangerous glint in his eyes. "What's the problem? You had that look to you..." He trailed off as he took in Stonewall's expression, for all that the former captain tried to keep his features neutral.

_I can't help it when it comes to her, _Stonewall thought with a grim nod to his scarred brother. _She's my breaking point, I guess. _"I don't think that's going to do much," he said, nodding to the blaster.

"But we appreciate the enthusiasm," Kali added. "Everything's okay right now, Trax."

"Kalinda, we should still get back," Honi said with a frown.

Traxis shifted uneasily and glanced at Ares before looking back at Kali and Stone; his eyes fixed on his brother and something passed between them, some spark of recognition. Ares, however, was studying Kali with a mixture of curiosity and concern. "Please call us if you need any help. I have some medical training, you know."

Kali smiled at him. "I remember. Thank you, Ares." She paused, then glanced at Zara. "Why don't you go for that swim, after all? Maybe the boys can join you?" At Zara's expression she shook her head. "I'm fine, Zar, really. Go for a swim in your spring."

The Padawan's eyes slid to Honi, who nodded. "You may as well. I don't think you can help us right now." Stonewall didn't miss how the Nautolan girl's face fell at these words, but she tried not to let it show as she looked up at Traxis.

"Come on, _ad'ika_," he said to her. "Let's collect the others and go see this spring of yours. We'll be around if you need anything," Traxis added, lifting his comm. "And use one of these next time instead of just rushing off without a word." Stonewall managed a weak chuckle and a nod, then the groups parted ways. The Jedi and the clone walked in silence for the duration of the journey, save a few moments when Stonewall called Weave on the comlink to tell him that they were on the way.

And then all at once he heard Kali's voice in his mind. _Stone...I think I spoke to my mother._

The words were so far removed from his immediate concerns, it took him longer to process them than it should have. Finally he looked at her, noting how the light from the canopy dappled her features in chiaroscuro. _Your mother? What makes you say that?_

_The last thing that I remember is a feeling of being...muted. Out of place. Then I heard a...a voice that sounded kind of like my own and I realized it was her. _Even through the heat of the day he could feel her trembling beside him. _She told me that it was dangerous for me, here. But it didn't feel right, somehow. The whole thing felt like a waking dream. _

He wondered if this was perhaps a side-effect of pregnancy, as he had no clue; so he only nodded. _We'll figure it out, Kali. I promise. _By the time they reached the _Wayfarer, _the former captain was calmer, but he knew that it was only a visage of control, as he could feel the hammer of fear beneath the surface of his chest.

* * *

><p>Immediately after Honi rushed off to follow Stonewall, Weave called Traxis over the comm. His brother's reply was a growl. "No, I don't know what's going on, either...Stonewall just sprinted by like he was on fire. I'm going to see what's up."<p>

Looking up, Weave noticed Drake peering in the room, his eyes wide. "Drake?"

"Stonewall wants you to meet him at the ship," the boy replied. "Something's up with Kalinda." His voice was tight.

Weave sighed, then spoke into his comm once more. "Trax, I'm going to meet them at the ship." He paused, then glanced at the boys, who were watching him with nervous expressions. "Why don't you find your brothers and see if they need any help?"

"Can't I come with you?" Drake asked.

Shaking his head, Weave began to move towards the door. "Not now, okay?" He tried not to roll his eyes at Drake's obvious irritation; soon he was seeing them off, then he turned to make his way towards their camp. Since he had no idea what to expect, he pulled out his most comprehensive scanner and was in the process of checking through everything when he heard the others approach. As he stepped out of the _Wayfarer, _his eyes fell on Kalinda and his former captain, whose hands were joined; both looked healthy enough, if a bit shaken, and although she was still limping a little, she appeared to be uninjured.

"What's the problem?" As he voiced the question, he adjusted his implant to scan Kalinda, to make sure that she was well, as it had been some time since he'd done so. His mouth fell open at what he found, and he would have said something then and there but for the fact that Honi caught his eye and gave a slight shake of her head. _Wow, _he thought, shutting his mouth and looking back to his 'pad, though his attention was still on the Jedi and her husband. _Just...wow. _

Kalinda frowned. "I passed out." She looked at the others, her expression became a little irritated. "I know it's not a good thing, but I don't understand what all the fuss is ab-"

"You're pregnant," Honi said, cutting her off. "Now get inside so I can take a better look at you."

The dark-haired Jedi's jaw fell open and she froze in place. "What?" She blinked and looked at Stonewall, who nodded once.

"Zara found out when she examined you," he said in a quiet voice; Weave could hear the waver in his brother's tone, though he could tell that the former captain was trying to keep calm.

But Kalinda was shaking her head. "That's not...I mean...we've been..."

Honi sighed in exasperation and grabbed at Kalinda's arm, pulling her inside the ship. "Right. Well, apparently your _methods_ were not as fool-proof as you thought." The dark-haired Jedi followed her, taking a seat at the galley table as Honi pushed her down, her eyes still on Stonewall. Thinking that he was glad he wasn't privy to the conversation that the Jedi and the clone were having at this moment, Weave stood beside Honi, his medical scanner in his hand, though he felt rather inadequate as he watched the red-haired woman concentrate over her comrade.

After a moment he snapped out of it and scanned the Jedi; the device confirmed Honi's assessment. "You're not far along at all," he remarked, noting how both Kalinda and Stonewall hardly seemed to hear him. "A little over two weeks."

Kalinda took a breath and nodded. "So we have...time, then." She looked at Stonewall, whose shoulders tensed.

But then he shook his head. "Time is the only thing I don't have."

"You've told me that you intend to make the most out of the time you _do _have," she replied, straightening. "I know those weren't just pretty words, Stone. We can't change reality, so let's just be happy about this now, okay?"

Weave and Honi exchanged glances, and he indicated the entrance to the ship. _We shouldn't be here, now. They need some time alone. _She seemed to pick up on his thoughts, and he was relieved to see that she agreed, so he cleared his throat. "We're going to let the others know that nothing...that you're okay," he amended. "Trax was kind of worried."

Kalinda nodded absently; Stonewall as well. With a last look behind them, Weave and Honi each rose and slipped out of the ship, into the hot and humid air.

* * *

><p>Zara couldn't remember the last time that she was immersed in a natural body of water this ancient or this interesting, and a part of her wished that she could explore forever. The edges of the spring were shallow, only about one and a half meters deep, tinted a bright turquoise that she wished her own skin matched.<p>

Lost as she was to the water, she was unsure exactly when the others had arrived; presently, the boys were engrossed with racing, mock-fighting, or something similar, while the adults made their leisurely way through the edges of the spring, and Zara could feel everyone's relief at having a few minutes of idle pleasure after so much work and sweat. And although she was concerned for Kalinda – as she could sense Traxis and Drake were also – the emotion seemed distant and small while she swam.

When she popped her head out of the water she could hear the laughter of the clones and smell the loam of the forest; one deep breath later and she was plunging down again, eager to explore the depths of the spring. For Zara, everything beneath the surface of the water was sharper and more vivid. Each kick from Risky as he pushed off the ground, every splash between Keo and Finn, each measured step of Ares or Traxis sounded in her ear with perfect clarity.

There was another sound, too, one that she kept part of her attention on at all times, or so she was just starting to realize. It was Drake's heartbeat, a steady pulse that reached through the water to echo in the tips of her _lekku_ even while she negotiated the deeper section of the spring.

Zara was mostly Nautolan, which meant that she was well-equipped to handle the increasing pressure around her as she swam about ten meters beneath the surface, towards the bottom that looked fuzzy through the blue haze of water. _I could blend in here_, she thought as she pushed off from a submerged limestone ledge that was peppered with holes. _I wonder if I sat on the bottom, could any of them even find me? _

It was cooler down here, and nearly silent. There were only a few fish, all of whom darted away as she approached, so she reached out for them through the Force, touching their minds and trying to coax them to remain. But the attempt was fleeting, as something else caught her attention. There was a massive chasm in the side of the limestone where icy-cold water was rushing out: the source of spring. She paused beside the hole, resting her feet on the sandy ground and lifting one hand to feel the gust of chilled water as it made its way to the basin. The chamber was dark, almost black, and she had a desire to explore it, to see how far it went.

Suddenly a shadow slipped across her field of vision and she glanced up to see Drake, limbs flailing as he attempted to reach her position through the water. _What's he doing? He can't make it down this far. _She sighed inwardly. _Boys. Always trying to outdo one another. _She figured that Keo or Risky had dared him to try, and decided that she should stop him before he drowned. With one flex of her calves she was gliding up to him; they met in the middle and she could tell by his face that his lungs were already starting to burn, so she grabbed his arm and kicked twice. They breached the surface of the water and he began coughing and sputtering while she pulled him to the shallower edge of the spring, on the opposite shore from the others.

Traxis was watching, so she gave him a signal that Drake was okay; he nodded and turned his attention back to the others. In the meantime, she directed Drake to a bit of limestone where he could sit out and continue his coughing fit.

She waited for him to pause before glaring at him. "What's the matter with you? Were you trying to drown yourself?" Speech still evaded him and he only sputtered for several minutes. With a sigh, she took a seat beside him and slapped his back a few times, wincing when he coughed up more water.

Finally he was able to breathe again, and after he inhaled a few times, he looked back at her. "You were gone for a long time...I was worried."

Zara shook her head. "Don't be. Water's practically my home...and you know I can hold my breath for a really long time." But he was still looking at her. She glanced down at the spring, where her feet were dangling. "I thought the others dared you or something."

At this he snorted and shook his head. "I'm not _that _stupid, Zar."

"Could have fooled me."

He chuckled but made no further comment. Finally he glanced at her again. "Thanks for saving me." His voice was quiet and she felt a flicker of something from him: a feeling that her own heart echoed, a sense of distraction that she was trying very hard to ignore.

So she shook her head, her _lekku _bobbing. "Don't be silly, Drake. I'll always help you, if you need it. Just...don't try and drown yourself again, okay?"

Something in her words made him tense, but he only nodded, slowly as he replied, his eyes still on hers. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the others; she cast a sideways glance at his hands and noted that his skin was pruned and wrinkled. It took her a moment to recall that such a thing often happened to Humans when they were exposed to water for an overlong period of time. This thought led her to another, and she frowned in consideration.

"What is it?" His tone was light but his eyes on her were serious. "You look like something's on your mind."

She tried not to smile, but failed. "It's a weird question. I don't know if it's okay to ask you."

Drake straightened again and arched his brow at her. "I don't offend easily, you know." This made her laugh aloud, but she took another moment before she spoke again.

"Your fingerprints...are they the same as your brothers?"

He looked thoughtful but she sensed no annoyance or embarrassment from him, which relieved her. Finally he shook his head and splayed his hand so that it caught in a beam of sunlight, the remnants of water giving his skin an almost opalescent sheen. "Nope."

"But you're clones..." _Wow...great job stating the obvious. _She flushed and trailed off, but he only shrugged.

"Fingerprints aren't genetic. They form after we're first decanted; every clone has different ones...some of them are pretty close, depending on your batch, but no two are the same." As he spoke she leaned forward and took his upturned palm in her own, examining his fingers closely. Despite the chill of water, or perhaps because of it, his skin was warm, as it always was, and she could feel his pulse beneath her own fingers as she studied his hand. Finally she looked up at him only to see that he was holding very still, as though the slightest movement would cause her to disappear.

It was then that she realized what it was that was between them, or perhaps she had known all along, but it was the first moment she acknowledged it as a reality rather than her own idle fantasies. His almost-golden eyes caught and held her own dark ones and she felt her heartbeat pick up even as she opened her mouth to say..._something. _

So it really was the ultimate joke of the galaxy when she heard the splashing sounds of the other boys as they approached, grabbing Drake's leg and pulling him into the water by force, shouting something in Mando'a that she wasn't privy to. Drake's annoyance was evident in the Force, more so when he pulled himself up through the water and glared at Keo, who only laughed at him.

"You are _so _gonna regret that, Keo."

"Make me." There was another splash; Zara sighed to herself and watched as chaos ensued before her.

* * *

><p><em>The fingerprint question is one that I've never come across in canon, so I asked the all-knowing Google; as far as I could tell, fingerprints aren't genetic, they're formed in the womb, so it stands to reason that for the clones, they'd be formed in their growth-jars. If anyone has any other explanation or reasoning, do share! :)<em>

_Ah, the spring. Much of Mundali was inspired by my home state; we have quite a few natural springs like this around my neck of the woods. I even visited a few while writing this for "research" purposes, of course. :P  
><em>

_Please let me know what you think so far, what with all the new "developments." We'll see more of Kali and Stone's reaction to the big news in the next chapter. _

_Thanks for reading!  
><em>


	14. Aphelion

_Aphelion: the point in the orbit of a planet or comet at which it is farthest from the sun. Not sure exactly how it's pronounced, as I've heard it a few ways. (_ap-hee-li-on_ or _aff-hee-li-on_). Consider that your sorta-astronomy lesson for the day. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Aphelion<strong>

"_No. I _don't_ need – or want – a chaperone," I said in a tight voice, refusing to allow my initial reaction to be evident in my thoughts. "But if the Jedi Council wants you to accompany me, I ask that you stay out of my way and don't interfere with my work."_

_The blond Jedi who'd knocked at my door looked at me with that mild but smug expression that all of his ilk seemed to share; his hands lifted in a gesture of goodwill, and I couldn't help but notice how strong they looked, despite their slenderness. "Again, I mean you no offense, Miss Riss." His mouth quirked at the name, as most people's did. _

_I, however, had tired of the joke a long time ago. "Yes, it rhymes. You have a gift for astute observation, Master Ki. Just call me Kamala, if you please." I turned my attention back to my belongings, but he remained at the threshold to my room, glancing around with curiosity and after a moment I shot a look back at him. "Can I help you?"_

"_Just looking. I've never seen a praxeum ship before. It's very roomy." He nodded, as if the _Chu'unthor_ needed his blessing to continue its very existence. I rolled my eyes but made no response while I continued my packing. After another moment he pressed his hand to his chest. "I'm Jonas, by the way."_

"_Nice to meet you." Something in my tone made him laugh, and when I looked at him, I couldn't help but notice how remarkably blue his eyes were. "What?"_

_He smiled again, but it was a true smile without a trace of the Jedi-arrogance I had grown to expect. _"_Thank you for the warm welcome, Kamala."_

* * *

><p>Once they were alone, Kalinda stared at her husband while she tried to wrap her brain around the words that she never thought she would hear. After a moment she shut her eyes and reached her awareness through her body, to see if she could discover the truth for herself. Several long minutes passed before she felt <em>it, <em>the small spark that she had no way to quantify. It was faint but unmistakable, and she blinked a few times while she wondered if her voice would work.

"It's true, Stone."

He'd been watching her; at the words he reached his hand forward and placed it over her abdomen, closing his eyes, his face taking on the look of concentration he got when he was accessing the Force. It was difficult to wait for him but she managed. As he was not as strong with the Force as a true Jedi, Stone had to work a bit harder, but in the end she knew he could tell. When his eyes fell on her again, she could see within them his fear, tinged with bitter remorse.

Her own thoughts echoed his emotions. _I should be happy, right? Isn't that how I'm supposed to feel? Why is it that I'm so frightened?_

"Kali..." Even though he said her name she could tell that he was still at a loss, and that frustration and guilt flared from him, almost tangible in the air.

"It will be okay," she said at once, taking his hand in hers as she tried to push back her own agitation and give him a smile that he didn't return. _This is going to be hard for both of us, but for him especially, _she thought, squeezing his hand. _I have to be strong now, more than ever. _"We'll figure something out. It's not bad news, after all...just unexpected."

For a while he was silent before he nodded and took a breath. "How did it happen?" At her look he frowned. "I mean, we've always taken precautions..."

She shook her head. "Honi was right. Nothing is fool-proof, I suppose. "

"Fool-proof." The words stretched out when he said them. "I guess not."

They were silent for a few more minutes before she couldn't stand it any longer. "I've never known any Force-user that was pregnant, either, so I don't know if this relates to my...incident, earlier."

At the mention of that, he seemed to snap out of his daze a little bit. "Right. You heard a voice before you passed out?" Even though she could hear the skepticism in his tone she could tell that he was trying to be impartial. "And you think it was your mother?"

"I know how it sounds," Kali replied, hugging her arms to her sides. "But it _was_ her." He nodded, but she could tell that his focus wasn't really on her words; after a moment of deliberation she stood up and slipped to the cabin they shared. From a slotted cache in the wall she removed her mother's journal; she shed her boots and went back to Stonewall, indicating that they should sit outside at the table beneath the tarps. Honi and Weave had gone, so it was just the two of them.

While she began to flip through the pages, he studied the surrounding area with a wary eye. "There's a sentence – well, more of a fragment, really – that sticks out in my mind. The handwriting's messy, like she was in a hurry...here." After a brief pause she began to read.

"...a_nd then I realized beyond a shadow of doubt what must be done, what I must do. After everything that had passed, it was the easiest decision of my life."_

He shook his head. "What does that mean, 'the easiest decision of my life?' What did she have to do?"

"I'm not sure," Kali said with a sigh. "She was rather cryptic. Most of her account is description of this place, and of her...time with Jonas." She felt her face grow hot and Stonewall glanced at her.

"Interesting reading." His tone was a little sardonic and she managed a weak chuckle.

"Every person's dream, to read about their parents' courtship," Kali replied as she set the journal in her lap, though she trailed off, growing silent until he looked at her again.

"You haven't said much about it, though I've seen you reading through it almost every day."

She nodded once and watched as her fingers twined in the hem of her shirt. "Altis was right. She was a very mild Force-sensitive, but..." Kali took a breath and leaned into him, sighing as his hand went around her shoulders. He was very warm; even through the thick heat of the jungle his warmth was a comfort and she found that it was pleasant just to sit beside him for a few moments, backs against the edge of the table as they faced the jungle. Finally she inhaled, then spoke. "Have you heard of Quannot's Syndrome?"

Even the movement of his head shaking was welcome and she continued. "She was ill. Terminally ill, I mean. Quannot's is degenerative; it essentially causes one's body to attack itself and there's no known cure. When she started writing this journal, the doctors on her home had told her she only had months to live, so she eventually decided to document the rest of her time and try to do some good. That was why she sought out Altis."

He was quiet for a moment before looking at her. "But she lived longer than that, didn't she? You said that the journal spans about a year before you were born?"

"She lived with Altis for over three months," Kali said with a nod. "Then she got word of Mundali, of some interesting ruins, and couldn't resist. I think she felt...like it was her destiny to come here. She shouldn't have lived as long as she did..."

He nodded. "Determination can be a powerful thing, I guess." His hand squeezed around her shoulder even as he gave her a quiet smile. "So you come by it honestly."

Kali gave a weak laugh and flipped through the journal again. "I suppose. It's strange...she was drawn to this place by its history, but once she got here, it's like she forgot everything else except my father."

"Quannot's...is it genetic?" The pitch of his voice had dropped, the words were almost a whisper.

"Not as far as I know. It's never shown up in any of my records before, and I know that Jonas would have been sure to check." She made no other reply for several minutes and they sat in silence. There was a faint breeze in the trees that eventually made its way to the journal she'd discarded in her lap, setting the pages to fluttering.

Finally he glanced at her, looking more concerned than before. "Is a way to know if..._it_ will have it?" His gaze fell on her abdomen and she wondered if he couldn't bring himself to say 'our child' just yet.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "It's too early to tell. Stone..." He met her eyes and she swallowed. "I don't know if what happened to me at the spring is necessarily linked with the pregnancy. I'm not sure what to do. Leaving isn't an option right now, because I still think that Mundali will provide us with some answers."

There was a long intake of breath as he frowned, and she could tell that he'd been about to suggest packing up and leaving the planet altogether. Indeed, a moment later he shook his head. "It might be better to leave, Kali."

"And go where?"

He frowned. "Anywhere but here might be a good start."

"Stone...you know how important this place is to me – to both of us, potentially. We can't just walk away." She tried to keep her tone even, but her hands were trembling. "I _can't_ leave. Not yet."

Silence. Stonewall studied the jungle, his eyes fixed in a manner that indicated his mind was far, far away. Finally he looked back at her. "Okay. We'll stay. But if Honi doesn't know about how pregnancy affects Jedi, then what happened to you at the spring may be linked," he added, sitting up straight. "I don't think we should discount any possibility right now."

Kali nodded. "Okay. That's fair. But can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything," he replied, taking her hands in his. "What do you need?"

She was not sure whether to laugh or cry at his earnest tone, and wondered if her nerves were worse than she was letting on, even to herself. Finally she took a deep breath and held his gaze. "Will you please let yourself be just a little bit happy about this? I know it's unexpected and I know it's not what you want, but I don't want to be upset right now, and I need you to...I just need you."

He said her name again and embraced her, his arms surrounding her with a warmth that filled her with strength. "We'll figure it out," he replied, though he still didn't sound entirely convinced. "I promise."

The knot in her chest unraveled a little and she breathed in his familiar scent. "Thank you."

"But in the meantime, I don't think you should go anywhere on your own...just as a precaution. I want to have Honi look at you again as well. She's better at all this than either one of us, after all." His voice had taken on the tone of someone who was doing the best he could in a wholly unfamiliar situation, and she felt a pang of love for him.

_He has no more of an idea than I do, but he's trying. He's doing the best he can. As he always does. _So she smiled at him and nodded. "Okay. But if I'm going to have a chaperone, I choose you."

Even though she knew he was worried, Stonewall smiled and gave her a kiss. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

As it turned out, farming was kriffing _hard _work, and Crest found that he had whole new levels of respect for those folks who made their living in such a fashion. While his brothers were busy with the ruins, he had elected to spend most of his time helping Sita in what was quickly becoming "her" garden. Luckily, his body was no stranger to physical labor, and he found it amusing that a lifetime of training with repetitive, mundane tasks was serving him well in his current state.

Though very often it was just him and Sita, today Drake was helping Crest clear the final patch of soil in the northern quadrant, while Zara and the former queen were tending to the gorburoots that they had uncovered. Apparently the roots could be salvaged with the proper care, and Sita was hopeful that they'd be able to have the beginnings of some crops within several weeks.

Crest paused to wipe his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, noting how the sun was tucked away behind thick cloud cover today, which was a small blessing. He shot a look at Drake, who was absently uprooting a patch of thorns, his eyes fixed on the Padawan across the field. A sharp whistle from the bald clone made the boy glance up, his ears reddening. Crest gave him a knowing look. "Mind on the mission, lad."

"It is," Drake replied, looking back down at the briars.

_Right, _Crest thought, trying not to roll his eyes as he glanced at his chrono. "Looks like it's about time for lunch, anyway. You hungry?" The boy nodded and got to his feet, pulling off the gloves he'd borrowed from Stonewall, which his hands were filling out more with each passing day. Shading his eyes, Crest lifted his comlink and looked across the area towards the ruins where his brothers were working. "Stonewall, Trax...you guys up for a break?"

"Sounds good," Traxis said. "Let's all meet back at the ships...unless Weave can get the power situation here figured out?"

"I told you, the generators are fixed but the power grid is all kinds of backwards. Lev and I are working on it." Weave's voice sounded irritable over the channel, and Crest chuckled to himself.

"Calm down, Weave. He's just giving you a hard time," Stonewall replied through notes of static. "Everyone at the ships in fifteen." The weariness in the former captain's tone made Crest's eyes narrow.

Everyone knew about Kalinda's pregnancy by now, and it was an unspoken rule among the adults not to mention it to the Jedi or her husband, as it tended to set each of them on edge. _I get why he's upset, _Crest thought. _But if it was me, I'd be pretty happy. I mean, a kid of my own? Who wouldn't want that? _But he understood: clones' lives were unnaturally short...it was likely that Stonewall wouldn't live to see his child reach its teenage years, let alone adulthood.

_But still. I'd think that some time is better than none at all. Though I know it's not fair to Kalinda or the kid. Ugh...what a mess. _He sighed again as he and Drake approached Sita and Zara.

In typical Jedi fashion, the Nautolan girl seemed to know his intention to announce mealtime before he said a word. She beamed at Crest and Drake as she straightened, brushing off her hands. "It's time for lunch?"

"Maybe," Drake replied, giving the Padawan an overly-casual look. "You don't know _everything_, Zar."

She rolled her eyes. "Even if I didn't have the Force, I could hear your stomach rumbling across the entire field." With hardly a glance at the adults, the teenagers turned and began to make their way back to the ships, their hands close but not touching as they leaned towards one another, continuing their banter.

_It's hard to believe either of them is the same kid I met all those months ago, _Crest thought as he watched them. _They both seem...older. Even without the rapid aging, kids grow up pretty fast, don't they? _While he was trying to remember at what age he'd learned the facts about Human reproduction, and whether or not he should talk to Weave about teaching the boys if they didn't already know, a soft noise shifted his attention back to the moment. When he turned, he saw Sita approaching him, her forehead damp with sweat and her cheeks dusted with soil. Three paces brought him to her side. "Are you hungry?"

"Very much." They stood for a moment in the sunlight, looking at one another, before he indicated the direction the others had gone. She ducked her head and they began walking in silence beneath the thickening clouds. After a few minutes, when they had reached the perimeter of the buildings, Sita glanced at him. "I'm afraid I'm at a bit of a loss as to why Kalinda and her husband are...unhappy with their news. Where I come from, a child is something to celebrate."

"Everything's different for us clones," he replied. "All of our genes were altered to make us age twice as fast – if not more – than regular Humans." He noted her expression, a mixture of sorrow and bewilderment, and wondered if she would look at him differently in light of this new knowledge. "He's upset because he feels like he can't give their child a normal life. But I think they'll be okay. They're both strong, and they've been through a lot together...I think they'll figure it out."

She looked back at him. "How?"

Crest shrugged and shook his head, his gaze moving across the surrounding jungle as he spoke. "None of us can change our genetics, and for the most part we've all come to grips with the fact that our lives will be so short...it's not fair, but we can't do anything about it. Personally, I decided to try and live the best way I can, and enjoy the time I do have while I have it." At first he was afraid that his words sounded flippant or fatalistic, but a glance at Sita showed him that she seemed to be considering them; he thought that she looked like she wanted to say something, so he slowed his pace a little, hoping to set her at ease.

"Perhaps you're right," she replied after a moment. "I just feel very...helpless right now." Her eyes closed briefly and a pained expression crossed her face. "Everything is out of my hands."

Crest knew that the logical thing to do was not to stop walking at the entrance to the jungle and take her hands in his, but he couldn't help himself when she seemed so unhappy. There was a faint ripple of electricity in the air and he could detect the cool smell of distant rain, both of which contrasted with her warmth and softness; he felt a thrill of delight when she didn't back away and in that moment he just wanted to speak her name.

So he did.

"Sita..." He had no clue what he was going to say after that, only that he had to fight his longing to reach for her cheek, to brush away a smudge of dirt that had settled against her ruddy skin. But then she whispered his name in return and they drew closer until their faces were only a breath apart.

However, a sudden crack of thunder made her start and pull back, eyes wide. But while he was resigning himself to the broken moment, she gave a soft smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek before turning and making her way into the darkening jungle. As he realized he always would, Crest followed her without hesitation.

* * *

><p>"Looks like a storm's coming." Even as he said the words, Traxis winced to himself at how flat they sounded; to his credit, Ares only nodded as they approached the tarps that they'd erected between the two ships.<p>

After a moment he glanced at the scarred clone. "I left my toolkit at the ruins...I'll be right back."

"Leave it for now," Traxis replied, his voice a little more sharp than he meant it to be. "It's not important."

But the Twi'lek shook his head and gestured to the sky. "It's going to rain."

It wasn't really a reason, but before he could protest further Ares was off. Trying to hide his own annoyance from himself, Trax glanced at Keo who was beside him. "Whose turn is it?"

The clone boy sighed and indicated himself with his thumb. "I'll get lunch started. Dried topatoes again?"

"There are worse things you could be eating...like ration cubes." the scarred clone replied to his younger brother's sarcastic tone. Keo frowned, but nodded as he began pulling out the necessary equipment to prepare the meal. Traxis then glanced at Risky and Finn, noting how they met his gaze with caution. "Why don't you help him? Teamwork is always a good thing." Naturally, they looked annoyed, but went to help their brother, anyway.

Another glance around the clearing showed Traxis that Ares was still not in sight; he figured that the Twi'lek would return and go to his ship, working on the engines or something, as was his tendency when he wanted to be alone. Before Trax knew if he wanted to seek him out, the others started trickling into the camp and soon everyone was seated at the table, grabbing plates and conversing in low tones. Above their heads, the sky was turning iron-gray and Trax could feel the wind start to pick up. _Storm's coming. Great._

Even after lunch was being distributed, Ares still hadn't returned, so the scarred clone took the seat between Stonewall and Risky, the latter of whom was debating something with Drake, seated across from him. _Beside Zara...naturally. They're both getting a bit too comfortable with one another._

"I'm just saying, we could use your help, you know?" Risky stabbed at his topatoes with the fork, taking an overlarge mouthful.

Drake shifted the contents of his plate around and looked thoughtful. "We need to be able to do everything here, Risk. That includes the gardening stuff."

"Right. 'Cause you've _always_ wanted to be a gardener."

At this, Crest – sitting beside Sita – straightened. "No shame in that, Risky. Everyone does have to pitch in if we're going to succeed out here. And if you don't like the garden, you don't have to eat anything that comes out of it."

Trax didn't miss the soft look that the Arunai woman gave his brother, and sighed to himself. _He has it so easy...she's obviously all about him. He _must_ realize it. I wish I was so certain about...things. _

"Perhaps Risky is right," Honi said from her place on Zara's other side. "You should all work on a rotating schedule to make sure that everyone gets a chance to move around and diversify his or her skills."

Traxis didn't miss how Honi's eyes slid to her apprentice even as she said the words. _No wonders why she's thinking like that – I don't envy her the task of being in charge of a fourteen year-old and all of her hormones. Rather take on an army of tinnies by myself than delve into teenage-girl drama...no thank you. The lads are a handful on their own as it is. _

"Good idea," Weave said with a nod. "I'd feel better knowing that everyone has a chance to learn more about what we're trying to do."

The red-haired Jedi looked at him. "Does this mean you'll let me...?"

"No," his brother replied, frowning. "You're not really ready for this kind of technical work, Tallis. But you can keep sorting wires, if it makes you feel better." He gave her a quiet smile and Traxis tried not to roll his eyes at the slight flush that appeared in the Jedi's cheeks. He did note, however, the look that Zara gave her master; it was both curious and a little annoyed, and he only caught it because he happened to be seated across from the Padawan. It smoothed over in a moment, and she looked down at her plate once more.

There was quiet for a moment before Sita looked up, her brow furrowing. "Where are Kalinda and Stonewall?"

Silence. Then Crest glanced at Traxis. "Not sure..._vod, _have you seen them?"

"Stonewall was helping me with the living quarters, but he's..." Traxis trailed off, thinking of his brother's 'special project,' and was at a loss for words. Stonewall had taken it upon himself to start remodeling one of the sections of their living quarters, with the intent of turning it into a space for himself and Kali, though he spent more time there than anywhere else, even by his wife's side. Finally he shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but I'm sure he can handle himself." The words came out harsher than he'd meant, as they did most of the time, but he couldn't take them back so he took another bite of the topatoes and kept his silence.

"Sorry I'm late." Kalinda appeared suddenly, emerging wraith-like from the forest. The sky seemed darker than ever and she cast a wary look above her head. "Looks like it's about to open up." She took a seat beside Honi and began to serve herself. There was quiet for a moment, then a burble of thunder sounded as if to prove her point.

She made no mention of her husband, but Traxis could see in her expression that she knew where he was, and it made the scarred clone scowl._ I know he's upset, but there's nothing he can do about it, now. He needs to get the kriff over it and stick around._

He glanced up and noted that Kalinda's eyes were on him, and he felt his annoyance heighten. _It's not her fault, but it's like he's punishing her, just the same. _He tried to smile at the Jedi he'd come to think of as a sister, but he felt a little foolish for doing so.

But she seemed to understand, in her fashion, and nodded once to him.

_If he cared for her, he'd be by her side, no matter what. He's being a huge _di'kut_ for isolating himself like this. _The thoughts hit strangely close to home, and Traxis felt his scowl deepening, so he took another bite of food to stop the expression from making an appearance. The sky was growing darker and darker; Traxis rose and moved to light the nearest lamp, filling the space with a soft, florescent glow.

When he finished, he dusted off his hands and glanced around, looking to see if Ares had returned yet; when he didn't see the Twi'lek, his automatic thought was that his companion been captured or left behind, but he shook his head a moment later. _You're not in the army any more, _he told himself. _You need to let go of all that nonsense. He probably just had to use the 'fresher or something. Or get away from you. Can't say I blame him. _He took his seat besides Keo and sighed as the clone boys each took another plate of food. "You're still hungry, aren't you?"

Keo grinned at him as he took a large bite of mashed topatoes. "Yup."

"And they're growing like sprouts," Sita said with a smile at the boys, who each eyed her almost shyly. "It's quite remarkable."

Traxis frowned. "Nothing remarkable about it. We all age fast."

Her face changed and she glanced at Crest as if for confirmation. After a pause he smiled at her. "Like I was telling you...that's what makes us so special." The Arunai woman nodded but didn't look any happier as she lowered her gaze. Traxis caught Crest's eye and noted his brother's apprehension at her reaction.

_But what else does he expect? I can't imagine that most folks want to throw their lives away on someone who'll die so quickly. _This thought made him glance around, again searching for Ares, but the Twi'lek was still nowhere in sight. Something flickered within him, something that a lifetime of training had ingrained in his very being, and he rose from his seat and stepped away from the others so that he could lift his comm and call Ares.

At first there was no response and fear sliced through him as he thought of the approaching storm, but then he heard a static-filled response. However, it was garbled so he tried again. "Ares? Are you okay?"

"...fine...ruins..."

Traxis sighed and ran a hand over his face. _Of course, he goes wandering off into the wilderness _now. _Don't worry about the hurricane or anything..._

"Everything okay?" Weave's voice was behind him.

Frowning at the trees that were bending in the wind, Traxis gave what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah. I think so. Ares decided to go exploring a little on his own."

"Pretty unorthodox, I guess?"

"Pretty kriffing silly," Trax replied. "I'm going to make sure that he doesn't get struck by lightning. My comm's on, just in case." He told his brother where he was going – it was the sensible thing to do, in this situation – and made his way into the woods. The breeze had picked up even more, and the forest was dark enough to make him wish he'd brought his flashlight; he could smell rain and electricity in the air, and the breeze against his skin was cool and damp. When he finally emerged onto the wide clearing with the ruins, he stood for a moment to scan the area for a coral-skinned figure.

"Trax." Ares was seated on the steps of the largest temple, watching him. With a sigh, the clone walked over, taking a seat beside the other man and resting his elbows on his knees.

After a few minutes of silence he looked at the Twi'lek. "Are you angry with me?"

Ares blinked at him in surprise before he gave a slow smile. "No, Traxis."

"Well, you're doing a pretty terrible job of showing it. You've hardly said two words to me in the last week."

The Twi'lek made no reply, just took a deep breath and looked up at the thick, gray sky. "I shouldn't be that way, I suppose. I'm used to doing what I want without concerning myself of what others will think. Living in a group like this...it's still a bit strange to me." Again, there was a rumble of thunder, and Traxis felt a few initial droplets of rain pelt his arms.

"I thought you said that you got lonely?" _That's what you told me, at least._ The clone was careful to keep his voice neutral.

Ares nodded. "It's a fine line, for me." He gave his crooked smile. "Annoying, is it not?"

Despite himself, Traxis returned the look. "Yeah. But it's okay. If I can put up with Crest, I can definitely put up with you." _Assuming you want to put up with me, that is. _

"This planet is beautiful," Ares added, his accent stretching out the word as he looked up at the nebula of iron-gray clouds. "Stormy, and quite strange to me at times, but beautiful nonetheless."

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you," Traxis replied suddenly. "I don't want to hold you back, and I don't have so much time that I want to spend it with someone who doesn't want to be around me. I think I've earned the right to have that, at least. If not," he shrugged again and looked at his feet. "I have my family, my brothers. That can be enough."

Ares was silent for a long moment before he nodded, his _lekku _bobbing. "Traxis...I haven't had a home in many years, about as long as I haven't had a family. But I find that I like yours a great deal. And when I think of home, I think of you, Trax. But I also think that..." He swallowed and studied the scarred clone, who was watching him with a bewildered expression. "I also think...I love you."

Traxis felt his entire body still at the words even as they echoed over and over inside his brain. _Love_. _Home. _Neither was something he'd ever thought about in any real way.

Home was always where his brothers were, and later on his squad, and later still the Jedi and the clone boys. But now, as he regarded his companion, he wondered if his definition of the word was going to change again, or if it had already changed without his knowledge.

As for the other thing. _No idea. I have no idea what that even means...what does it mean, to love someone? Never thought it would happen to me, or in spite of me. _But beneath his doubt, a small, realization was forming, inchoate and nebulous, but it was there and he knew that he couldn't look away from it, because it was true.

But even as another moment of deliberation confirmed what he knew, his mouth wouldn't form the words, as they were frozen in his throat.

Ares gave a few, heavy nods and spoke in a quiet voice. "Ah. Well. Perhaps I'm the foolish one, after all. I might have seen it coming, I suppose, but my talent has always been hindsight." A streak of lightning lit up the sky, casting the Twi'lek into sharp relief, as if showing Traxis all of his own faults and ineptitude. "It's fine, Trax. I apologize for making more of this than I should have. I won't trouble you, any longer."

And he stood up and walked away, disappearing into the jungle; Traxis sat on the steps and felt rain begin to patter around him, thinking that he was alone now, and it was like Ares had never been there at all.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the angst. I know it may seem like the story's moving a little slow, but everything will come about in time, I promise. <em>

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far: _**Just A Crazy-Man, Queen, sachariah, Cnwriter, Moondoe, Admiral Daala, Lord Hollow, Longlivetheclones, SerendipityAEY, Dawn of Time, Jadedsnowtiger, **_&_** DoubleEO.**_ (Wow...look at all those names!) You guys are amazing, and I'm so grateful that each of you took the time to let me know what you think. _

_I know that authors say it a lot, but it really does make all the difference in the world to get a review, (or two, or three :P)._ _So thank you all, again!_

_One last thing: this story would not be what it is without the sheer awesomeness that is _**SerendipityAEY_. _**_She's got a new series of ficlets, _Jedi Don't Cuddle_, that you should _definitely_ check out!_**_  
><em>**


	15. Be Here Now

**Chapter Fourteen: Be Here Now**

_The trip to the Outer-Rim was unpleasant, made more so by the fact that I tired easily and had no wish for company, particularly a Jedi with eyes that I still saw even when mine were closed. The small ship that we had borrowed from Altis was temperamental at best, and we had to make several emergency landings in order to try and repair some new problem or another. Neither of us was particularly skilled with such things, so perhaps the journey was longer than it should have been._

_But none of that mattered when we arrived._

_Mundali was vibrant. The leaves were so green that it almost hurt to look at them, and I felt dizzy from the sheer number and variety of birdsong. Air that was thick with humidity and the scent of growing things made my mouth water, as if I was hungry for such an abundance of life. At last even I couldn't keep up my cynical mask any longer. "This place is so..."_

"_Beautiful," he finished. If the moment had been in a holo-vid he would have been looking at me when he said the word, but he'd stopped a few paces away and was examining a massive tree. I had never seen its like: thick-trunked, knobby and twisted with age, its branches spread out wide and low, the closest one being just under my eye level. Like everything else in this place it was covered with leaves but there was some type of fern on it as well, something that I vaguely recognized, but had no name for._

"_What are all those little plants growing on it, I wonder?" I wished I'd thought to bring my datapad with me, but in my haste to disembark, I'd left it aboard the ship._

_He approached the branch and studied it, then lifted his hand and skimmed his palm over the ferns, watching as they bent beneath his touch, springing up once his hand had passed. "Resurrection ferns," he said quietly, his voice blending with the hum of distant insects. My head tilted and he smiled at me. "I've seen them on other worlds. After a dry spell they appear to shrivel up and die, but a good bit of rain will bring them back to life."_

_Small but numerous, the ferns covered the tree's branches like a verdant second skin. I ran my hands across them as well; they were soft and pliable upon the solid branch._

_For several moments neither of us spoke. Then I indicated the path ahead. "Let's keep looking around. We can set up camp later."_

"_As you wish," Jonas said with a nod. His pace altered to match mine, and we walked beside one another beneath the canopy._

* * *

><p>After the storm ended sometime late in the night, Zara woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Even though she had grown accustomed to the sounds of the night on Mundali she felt restless and ill at ease. After a fruitless hour of tossing and turning, she tried meditating, but that was no use, either. Something tugged at her mind, something that refused to let her be, so finally she slipped out of her cabin and made her way outside, thinking that maybe some fresh – and humid – air would do her good.<p>

For a few moments Zara stood barefoot on the moist patches of soil and grass that encompassed this area, then she began to make the journey to the ruins, the area where they were all working so hard. As she walked, she inhaled the smell of plants and distant rain, and suppressed an urge to dart through the dark jungle on her own so that she could go swimming.

Once she reached the site of the ruins, there was a moment of debate before she decided to take a look at the garden that she, Drake, Sita and Crest were working on; minutes later she was carefully picking her way among the tilled furrows, imagining the entire space filled with growing plants. Soon she found herself at the crest of the hill on which the settlement was situated, overlooking a broad, moon-soaked expanse of jungle.

Above the canopy, the thick storm clouds had receded to reveal the moon, waning, but still bright against the backdrop of the sky, and she took a moment to study the sweep of stars. _It's so beautiful... I wish Drake was here to see it. _The thought was unexpected, and she sighed.

_That's attachment, isn't it? But is it wrong to feel that way about someone else? He makes me happy...I like to be around him. Surely that can't be a bad thing. Look what it's brought to Kalinda and Stonewall._

Thinking of Kalinda caused her to remember her discovery, and she marveled at that as well. _A baby. A new life, even in the middle of such dark times. _Save the younglings at the Temple, Zara had never been around an infant, and she wondered what it would be like.

A soft noise behind her made her turn and she blinked in surprise to see Stonewall emerging out of the darkness, his expression guarded. She gave him a smile, which he returned with a nod as he came to stand beside her. They stood in silence for a moment before he inhaled deeply and looked down at her. "It's lovely here, isn't it?"

She smiled to herself that he'd echoed her own thoughts and said as much. Another moment passed and she looked up at him. "Congratulations," she added, though the instant the word left her mouth she recalled that none of the others really spoke about the pregnancy in front of him or Kalinda, and she wondered if she'd done something wrong. From the tension in his shoulders and his agitation in the Force, she could tell that she had; however, the clone only nodded and thanked her, even though his tone was grim.

Zara frowned. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't have said anything, but...are you okay?"

There was a moment of silence, then he sighed again. "Not really, Zar. But don't worry about it...there's nothing you can do." At her look of confusion he elaborated. "You know about our accelerated aging, right?" Thinking of how much older Drake and the others looked already even though physically they only had a year or so on her, she nodded and he did as well, though the motion was resigned. "Well, I just wonder how long I'll be around. I don't want to leave Kalinda with such a burden if I'm not there to share it, and I don't want to miss my own child growing up, either."

The thought hadn't really occurred to her, but she understood at once why it was bothering him. _It will be the same for Drake, _she thought as she glanced down. _He'll grow up so much faster than I will. _But then she recalled their shared moment in the spring, and of all the time they'd spent together as friends, and exhaled. _I can't regret any of that, though. I think it's important to find a little bit of joy where we can, now that things are so dark. Life has to go on, right?_

"I don't know much about babies," she said at last, glancing over at him. "But I think it's a good thing. Your baby will be Force-sensitive, right? It's nice to think that there's a future for us...something good to look forward to, I guess. Especially after so many have died." She frowned at her hands. "I don't really know, though. It's just a thought."

But he was looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face. For a moment he didn't reply and she wondered if she'd said something else to offend him; the former captain was not someone she normally conversed with, after all, but in the end he nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right, Zar. The future will come whether or not we're around to see it." Stonewall was difficult for her to read, but she thought that maybe she felt a tiny bit of hope from him.

They stood for a while longer before he cleared his throat and looked at her again. "You're still working on your saber, right?"

"It's taking me too long to make," she replied with a sigh. "I've been busy lately with...other things. Helping around here. And I miss my old one." She didn't realize how much until she said the words.

Stonewall nodded. "I know that Kalinda does as well. I tried to give the one she gave me back to her, but she refused it." He gave a faint smile at the memory, then looked back at Zara. "But I suppose part of life is about letting go, and moving on."

"That sounds like something Master Altis would say."

The clone chuckled. "You're right. I guess I've been hanging around with Jedi for too long."

Zara smiled at him. "It's okay. We don't mind." They shared a quiet laugh before she took a deep breath and looked up at him once more. "Kalinda told me that you said you knew how you felt about her from the first moment that you saw her. Is that true?"

He blinked in surprise, but recovered instantly. "It is. Well, to a degree. I didn't know what love was when we met." His voice grew quiet as he looked out across the jungle. "I figured it out, though. At least, I thought I did." He sounded uncertain. A few more moments passed and he looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," she answered, though she knew it wasn't true and thought he did as well. "I was just wondering."

The former captain nodded again, and seemed to choose his next words with care. "I've been truly certain of few things in my life, but how I felt for Kalinda is one of them. That's really all I can say. But it wasn't...that is, it hasn't been an easy path, for either of us, Zara. You need to understand that. Loving someone...it's often very difficult."

She took in his words but made no reply, and they stood together for a while longer to watch the sway of distant trees, silver-hued by the moonlight.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Traxis woke up well before dawn that morning and got out of bed immediately – as he had done so the last few week or so since their arrival – for he had much work to do. During his tenure as a soldier, he had never been famous for his stealth abilities, but Ares was pretty much a civilian – not as finely attuned to trooper ways – so he was able to slip out of their room and make his way off of the _Raven _without anyone noticing. He paused once at the doorway to look back at the sleeping Twi'lek and tried to ignore the pang in his chest that had started to feel uncomfortably familiar of late.

It was dark but not quiet, and he listened to the pre-dawn noises as he trotted through the jungle towards the settlement that his family was attempting to turn into a home.

He moved past the giant temple, over the path that passed the gardens that were being re-worked into something usable, past the workroom where Weave and Levy had already ensconced themselves, if they had ever left. _I swear, those two will have this whole place powered and cooled in no time, at the rate they're working. Can't say I'm going to argue. This _shabla_ section of the planet is pretty hot. _Despite the cool air, a remnant of the storm that ended only hours ago, he was already starting to sweat as he made his way to his part of the project: the living quarters.

After a particularly harrowing battle in his youth, Traxis had been declared too injured for immediate active duty and had been reassigned to construction work at one of the GAR bases in the Mid-Rim, where he had spent an instructional – albeit frustrating – number of weeks learning how to repair all types of buildings. In the earlier days of the wars, the program had been in place to allow soldiers who were not "battle-ready" to rebuild their strength in lieu of lying around in bed. Most med stations had a fairly quick turnaround time for healing, but there were some cases – his included, and later Stonewall's – that required more than a soak in bacta.

Of course, at the time he'd been convinced that learning how to identify bearing walls and place joists would serve him no good whatsoever.

_Now_...

He grinned to himself as he returned to the section of wall he'd been working on, patching a few holes and spots of weather-damage. The place wasn't actually in that bad of shape, considering, but it still needed a lot of work, which was fine with him, as it kept his mind off of other matters. So when Stonewall approached him about two hours later, he nearly jumped in surprise, as he'd been wholly engrossed in his repairs and hadn't been paying attention.

"At ease," the former captain said, his tone light as he scanned the room where Traxis had been working.

Pausing to wipe his brow, the scarred clone indicated the tool-pouch at his brother's waist. "Are you here to help or chat?"

Stonewall bent to pick up a roll of fiberglass tape; soon both men were engrossed with the task. After a few minutes, he cast Traxis a wry look. "Brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

"You had a bit more hair back then," Traxis replied, though he was smiling at the memory. "And I didn't have to salute you, if I recall."

"And you hardly said two words to anyone," Stonewall added. "I was stunned you deigned to talk to me at all."

Traxis shrugged. "You were one of the less annoying ones around."

They worked in silence a while more before Stonewall gave him a careful look, the kind that made Trax sigh and lower his hands."I know that I may be out of line," the former captain said. "So I'm only going to say this once: even if I didn't have the Force, I could see how you feel about him. Trax...I want you to be happy, okay? But right now, you're acting like a complete _di'kut_."

"Me?" Traxis glared at his brother. "_I'm_ acting like an idiot? I'm not ignoring my wife and child, wallowing in self-pity."

Stonewall's expression darkened. "That's on a whole other level."

"Maybe it is," Traxis replied in a sharp voice that he was tired of trying to keep at bay. "But even so...it's wrong, and it's not at all like you. You're hurting the one person who loves you most and wasting what time you do have, time that none of us can afford to let pass by." His own words reverberated in his head, so he frowned and looked back at the wall. "There. That's all I'm going to say. Let's keep working in awkward silence." He gave his brother a tentative glance and watched as Stonewall nodded, slowly.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"Now!" While his voice echoed in the vast chamber, Weave watched as Levy activated the generators and the entire room brightened, illuminated by the lamps they'd repaired and set back into their places along the walls. He sighed at the comfortable hum that signified <em>energy <em>and _power_, and grinned at his younger brother, who was looking around the area with satisfaction. "We did it," he said, more to himself than to Levy. "We might actually be able to make this whole place habitable."

Levy nodded, but bent to examine the generator beside him, frowning as he adjusted something on the console; they'd discovered that the devices were powered by geothermal activity, and after a little trial and error, they'd figured out how to hook up the lights in the room. It really was just the beginning, Weave knew, as he had already been planning to equip the rest of their new home with power. _This is my kind of work,_ he thought as he began to collect his tools. _No shooting, no weapons. Just old-fashioned, technically-complex, detail-oriented manual labor._

It was still fairly early in the day, but already the heat was cloying. He wiped off his face with the edge of his shirt and let out a huff of air. "Next on the to-do list: we need to figure out a cooling system." He chuckled as Levy nodded again, more emphatically this time, before giving the generators one last look.

"If you can spare a moment, Weave, I'd like to speak with you." Both clones turned at the sound of the Jedi's voice; Honi stood at the entrance to the wide room, hands clasped before her in a neutral posture, looking every inch a "proper" Jedi even with her civilian clothes. Weave noted that she wore long sleeves and pants, despite the heat, and her hair was pinned up around her head in its customary fashion.

Through his observations he moved to her almost without a thought – Levy at his heels – and they met at the top of the stairs that led down to the inner chamber. As he was opening his mouth to ask her what she meant she looked at Levy, who was regarding her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement; Weave thought the latter might be due to the fact that, despite her cool tone, Honi's cheeks were a little too pink, even accounting for the heat. To test his theory he smiled at her and the color deepened. Levy glanced between them, rolled his eyes, and made a series of hand gestures that told Weave he was going to find his brothers.

And they were alone.

"I'm not here to argue with those things," Honi said without preamble, lifting her hand to indicate the generators. "And there's something I'd like to try with you." Of course, one very specific thing came to his mind, and he felt his ears redden even as speech eluded him. But she was flushing as well, though he could tell that she was working to keep her tone neutral. "Your implant. I'd like to try to remove it, or at least components of it. If you'd like, that is."

At first his brain latched onto the creep of color in her cheeks, but gradually he focused on what she'd said, and realized that he wasn't sure. "I...I don't know. If you'd asked me that a year ago, I would have said 'yes,' but now..." A minor adjustment to the implant allowed him to watch the swirl of heat and energy within her body, as well as the dance of molecules that made up the red-haired woman who was watching him intently. "It's handy." _That's probably it then, _he realized. _I'm sure she thinks it's ugly. Who wouldn't?_

But he couldn't resist questioning her further, as he was genuinely curious at this point. "Do you think you could? Creon didn't use any of the nanogene droids on me, so I'm not sure if..." His voice trailed off as she reached forward and put her hand over his implant, closing her eyes as she did so. For a moment they stood alone in the wide room, and he watched her, noting how her lips parted when she concentrated and how her breathing was slow and deliberate, as he had seen the Jedi do while they meditated. _It's so strange to me still, _he thought, keeping his body motionless even though the soft press of her hand against his skin was distracting. _The Force...sometimes she makes it seem like a science, other times like a belief. But it's always an art._

He lost track of time as he watched her; after several minutes he noticed that she was growing more pale and that her hand was starting to tremble, so he said her name a few times to draw her out of the trance. She didn't respond. Finally he reached up and placed his own hand on top of hers, pressing his fingers over her palm. "It's okay if it doesn't work."

"I promised you," she said, her voice quiet and hoarse. Her pale eyes opened and met his and he could read her fatigue.

But he shrugged, still holding her hand in his against his face. "I think I'll keep it for now. But if I change my mind, you'll be the first to know. Besides, it's not worth exerting yourself so much." He gave her what he hoped was a kind smile, to disguise the race of his heart and the insistent pulse of desire that her touch was eliciting.

They stood so for a moment more before she seemed to fully come out of her meditative haze; she blinked and looked around and he dropped her hand, feeling a flash of embarrassment that he'd let himself be overcome by her proximity.

_I'm only fooling myself, and making it harder to handle by even entertaining the notion. She's a Healer, and she made some promise to me. That's all it is. _So he cleared his throat and glanced around. "Well. Thanks for trying, Tallis, but I really should get back to work."

She inhaled once, then nodded and looked away as well. "Of course. I have much to do, too." Honi moved to the entrance to the room, her steps smooth and untroubled; she paused at the doorway and looked back at him, her mouth opening as if she was going to say something, but then she only shook her head and slipped out of the room.

With a sigh, Weave looked back at the generators, humming away, and tried to push her out of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

In her dream, Kalinda stood at the center of the hurricane.

It was chaos all around her: wind that lashed her hair, biting rain that clawed at her skin, the growl of thunder that echoed within her chest as if she were hollow. She knew that she was on Mundali, for she could make out jungle and the distant, familiar structure of the ancient temple, but she felt muted and strange, as she had felt beside the spring; it was as if she was stepping out of her own body and seeing the world through a haze.

A ripple of energy at her back made her turn; she saw that she was beside what looked to be a yawning cave, blacker than space, save for a faint, purple glow from within. There was no one else around, and she had a sudden desire to investigate the area. The movement of her body was that of a shadow passing over water, and she was within the cavern almost as soon as the decision to step forward had been made.

Inside it was cool and still; after several minutes of wandering she could make out the luminescent shapes of some kind of plant or fungus that she thought she recognized after a moment. There was one large chamber in particular that caught her attention, as it had a stone structure at its center that reminded her of an altar. It was covered in a strange, swirling script that also looked familiar, but as she made to step closer, she thought she heard the sound of her own name.

Kalinda narrowed her eyes. _This is a dream. Nothing more. _"Who's there?"

For several moments there was silence, then she heard the familiar voice that she thought belonged to her mother – somehow. "At last, you've come back to me."

Her throat tightened and she stood stock-still, just within the cave's entrance, close enough to feel the sting of rain from the storm outside. "Who are you?" It was a dream, but she still had the Force, so she reached out and sensed _something_, some vague presence that felt familiar, somehow.

_I must be completely crazy if I think my dead mother is speaking to me through a dream...but I can't shake the feeling that it's her._

There was silence for a moment, then she heard a faint reply in the direction of the cave's entrance. "Kali, you must leave at once." She sounded desperate and afraid, but Kalinda wanted answers.

So she used the Force to wrap around the consciousness of whomever or whatever the dream-voice belonged to, and spoke again. "Tell me what I want to know." Thunder sounded in the distance, breaking her words apart.

"This isn't safe." A sudden presence appeared before her, materializing between the raindrops.

Kali's jaw dropped when she met the other woman's gaze, one that she saw traces of every time she looked in a mirror. Jonas had told her how much she resembled her mother, and he had never been prone to exaggeration. The woman she faced looked so much like her that for a moment she was speechless.

Seeing how she was able to do nothing more than gape, her mother spoke again. "It's not too late to leave, but you must do so immediately." Kamala's voice was quiet and sad, as well as distant, as though she was speaking through a tunnel.

Kalinda swallowed and blinked once, trying to snap herself out of her trance of confusion and fear. Finally she was able to speak again. "Kamala?"

The spirit sighed, a noise of exasperation, but there was also mild amusement when she regarded Kali. "Yes, Kali."

"How...but you're dead..." Nothing coherent came out of her mouth, and Kali tried to back away. "This isn't real. This is only a dream..."

Kamala gave her a wry look that Kali recognized well. "I wish that were true. I really do. But this _is_ real." She paused and looked around with a frown. "It's safe here, for now, but you must leave."

_What's safe? This planet? _Kali swallowed again and shook her head. "How is this possible? You're dead. You've been dead since...well, a long time. And what do you mean, it's safe for now? Safe from what?"

"I don't have much time," Kamala replied. "I'm not that strong, you know. But Kali...there is something here, something that I should have tried to warn you about, but I didn't know." Her voice broke on the last word, and her eyes lowered. "I'm sorry. I wish I was stronger. I wish I could protect you. My daughter."

It was odd, but Kali tried to put a hand on her mother's shoulder, though it only passed through; she realized that her own form was much more substantial than that of the other woman. "It's okay. Please, just tell me what's going on." The moment she spoke the words, however, Kamala looked up, her eyes wide with fear. The noise of rain pattering outside was the only sound for the space of a breath, before she replied.

"_She's_ coming."

Even in this state, Kali knew that her heart was thrumming. "Who's..."

But Kamala was shaking her head. "I can keep her away for now, but you have to leave Mundali as soon as possible."

"Okay, but I want to know-" She was cut off as her mother vanished in a rush of air, as though someone had opened an invisible airlock and Kamala had been sucked into space.

Just as it had begun, the dream was over.

As Kalinda emerged from the depths of her sleep, she felt like a swimmer desperate to breach the surface of the water, to reach the sunlight that gleamed above her head, calling her forth. When she opened her eyes again, she was in her cabin aboard the _Wayfarer_ and surrounded by the thickest part of the night. Alone.

_No,_ she thought, resting a hand on her abdomen and searching for the spark of _something _that she had no way to quantify just yet. It was there and she sighed to herself in relief.

Thinking back over her dream, she frowned to herself. _That cave...it felt so real. I wonder if it's a place I could find nearby? And it looked to be full of xoorzi fungus...that could be rather useful to us. _Of course, those notions were small compared to the idea that she was somehow communicating with her deceased mother, and she wondered if hormones were having an impact on her dreams. However, being awake and conscious was enough to push those thoughts aside, as she realized that she needed to speak to her husband, after which she wanted to curl up beside him and sleep in his arms.

Automatically she looked beside her, but Stonewall was gone; she knew he was still at the ruins, working on their family's future home.

Moments later she was up and slipping outside, seeking him out with the Force. He was where she'd figured, patching up a portion of wall in one of the rear sections of the living quarters by the light of single glow-lamp. "Stone?"

He had been reaching for a higher section of the wall, and he tensed at her voice, but turned to her after a moment. His face was blank but she could read the eddies of agitation and remorse that were rippling within him. After a moment he spoke to her as he looked down at the flat-ended tool in his grip. "Are you okay?"

"No." She stepped to him, but halted at the tension in his body. "I miss you."

Whatever he'd been using was covered in sealant, and the air was thick with its acrid scent. He twirled the tool gently in his hands for a few moments before looking back at her. "I'm so sorry, Kali. I've let you down. Not just you," he added, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "The child. _Our _child_."_

"It will be okay," she replied, crossing the space between them and lifting the tool from his grip, setting it down against the floor before taking his hands in hers. "And you didn't let anyone down, Stone."

"How old will it be before I'm gone?" His voice was a whisper,

"Stonewall, listen to me," she replied, keeping her voice even. "You can't dwell on that, now." He was silent and she felt a flare of her own remorse, but pushed it away. "You know, my mother died never knowing me at all," she said at last. "I sometimes think that she would have given anything to see me, even just a little bit. You'll get to see your child. You'll get to see him or her born, and take its first steps, hear its first words...you'll get to experience all of that. I know it isn't as much as we want, but it's so much more than it could be."

Still he said nothing and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and inhaling the scent of his skin and that of the sealant and sawdust, after which she pulled back and placed her hand against his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I love you. Nothing will ever change _that_, either. But I need you to come back to me, now."

He took a shaking breath but leaned into her hand, then placed his own on top of hers and kissed her palm. Finally he nodded, though she could still read the pain in his eyes. "You're right," he said with a quiet smile. "I'm sorry that-"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Stop apologizing. You've done nothing wrong. Now, come back to bed with me and leave all of this for later." She indicated the repairs and he gave a weak chuckle.

"Alright, but I should probably take a shower first."

Kali pretended to sniff him and wrinkled her nose. "Agreed." She gave him a different smile. "Maybe we can take one together? I'll help you wash your back...that spot you can never reach..."

She knew that he was still upset, but he gave a true laugh at her words and embraced her, kissing her with an intensity that made her head swim a little. "Sounds like a plan."

Later that night she was in his arms once more, the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat lulling her to a sweet and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The resurrection ferns that are mentioned in Kamala's journal were inspired by plants that grow upon these massive oak-trees around my home. It's the strangest thing...they look completely dead for weeks and weeks, and then after a little bit of rain they turn green and pretty again. :)<em>

_The xoorzi that Kali mentions after her dream is a kind of fungus used in the manufacturing of bacta, and we'll learn more about it later on. Weird dream though, right? What does it all mean...?_

_Thanks for reading! (And for putting up with all the WTF moments.)_


	16. In The Middle Of The Moment

_Yikes! Long chapter today...also some time jumping.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: In the Middle Of the Moment<strong>

_From the moment I set foot on Mundali, I knew that I never wanted to leave. I thought that I could die here, and it was not a depressing thought, as you might believe. I am going to die anyway, and very soon, so why not here? Why not spend the last bits of my life in a place of absolute beauty and so much history?_

_But I said none of this to the Jedi – Jonas – though he seemed almost as interested in the place as I was; I suppose the Council wondered if it could be used in some way, which was perhaps why they'd sent him. We stood at the base of the temple and an odd look came over his face, such that I had to ask him what was wrong. He shook his head. "This place is very old," he replied. _

_I rolled my eyes, thinking: _this man has a gift for stating the obvious._ Seeing my expression he smiled. "It's very...full," he added, his hands spreading as if he could not find the right words. "Weighty."_

_The air around us was still and I was not strong enough with the Force to tell if that was significant. But I understood what he meant as I moved to the base of the stairs. In an instant he was beside me, offering his hand. I didn't want to take it, but the climb would not be easy for me, if I could even manage it. So I placed my fingers against his palm and we began the ascent._

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

As was her custom, Honi woke up well before dawn in order to meditate. She debated bringing Zara, but decided that she wanted to be alone for the time being. While the sky was still faintly indigo she slipped from the body of the ship and made her way to the path that lead through the jungle towards the collection of structures that was to be their new home – hopefully by nightfall. They had made much progress, already, and it had been decided that since Weave and Levy almost had the cooling system rigged up, they would be able to move in that very day.

Already the humidity was thick, and she took a moment to pause and pin her hair up before stepping forward again; the clones had cleared a path through the brush so that several people could walk beside one another, but she was content to be alone for now. Something was not sitting well with her, which was part of the reason she'd chosen to meditate on her own this morning, where she normally would have brought her Padawan along.

"Up for some company?" Kalinda's voice startled Honi; turning, she noted the dark-haired Jedi stepping out of the woods behind her, looking amused at something.

"You know I hate it when you sneak up on me."

Kalinda gave her a wry look before gesturing to the clearing beyond them. "You've been a little distracted lately. Will you come with me?" Honi nodded and they began to walk across the open area back towards a different part of the jungle, passing beneath the canopy moments later. Neither woman spoke for a few minutes before Kalinda cleared her throat. "How's Weave?"

Trying not to allow her cheeks to flush, Honi turned her head and pretended to examine the forest around them, knowing that the other Jedi would wait until she replied. Finally she sighed. "He's in good health, I suppose."

"Glad to hear it," Kalinda said in a casual voice.

"Yes...well..." Words didn't come so easily to her at the moment, so Honi only nodded after a few useless stammers. But Kalinda, in her fashion, was patient and said no more on the matter; in fact, neither one of them spoke for a long time as they walked, their tread masked by a carpet of loam and muffled by the clamor of distant primates. Finally Honi looked back at her old master and gave a small smile. "He's Weave," she said. "That's all I can say. I'm not sure if...I mean, I don't..."

Kalinda shook her head. "It's okay, Honi. Just...be careful with him, okay? He's had a difficult time."

In response to this, Honi could do nothing but dip her head in acknowledgment. They walked for a few more minutes before Kalinda paused and tilted her head, as if she were listening for something.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure exactly where we are," Kalinda replied after a moment. "I'm looking for a cave of some kind...I think it's to the east..." She indicated the direction and Honi winced.

"We're lost."

Kalinda rolled her eyes. "We're not lost if we don't know quite where we're going, Honi."

"Every time you say that, it never gets any more reassuring."

"It's not meant to be...there!" The dark-haired Jedi pointed eastward and then took off at a trot, Honi following a moment later, noting how the other woman's gait was still uneven. It was a few minutes before they broke free of the brush and found themselves in a small clearing, facing what appeared to be the cavern in question. Kalinda glanced at her former apprentice and raised a brow. "I think you'll like this."

Honi peered into the gaping maw and frowned. "I didn't think to bring..." She trailed off as Kalinda reached into the pocket of her tunic and pulled out a small flashlight. Seeing Honi's expression she gave a wry grin.

"Thank Stone. I nearly rushed out here without so much as my shoes." She flicked the flashlight and began to advance towards the cave, Honi beside her.

Once they passed through the entrance, the temperature dropped several degrees as the light dimmed, and for a few minutes there was only the faint scuff of their feet as they walked. After a few twists and turns they were completely enveloped in darkness and had it not been for Kalinda's light, Honi thought that she would not have been able to see her hand held up right before her face; as it was, the Force indicated that this place was very, very large. She inhaled once, expecting the musty tang of old air, but was met with a different, sweeter smell, one that she actually recognized.

Her theory was confirmed when Kalinda paused in a particularly wide chamber and angled the light along the wall, illuminating numerous clusters of faintly glowing, purple fungi. "Is that what I think it is?"

Stepping forward, Honi ran her fingertips along the smooth, bubble-like surface of the closest fungus and nodded to herself. The glow was dimmer than what she'd encountered before, but it was unmistakable regardless. "It's xoorzi," she said after a pause. A glance up showed her that the entire cavern was covered in the stuff, and she shook her head in wonder. "Kalinda...this is incredible. I've never seen so much, so localized..."

Kalinda gave an experimental prod against the purple substance as well before turning and stepping to the center of the chamber. "This is the medium for bacta growth, then? I thought so, but I wanted to be sure."

"This is..." Honi looked up in wonder, taking in the carvings all along the walls, as well as a small, stone altar at the room's center. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," her former teacher replied, her eyes fixed on the altar as she traced the whorls of engravings that covered the structure. "Like I said...I came here in a dream."

"You and your dreams...you know, for as little stock as you put into them, you certainly have your share of interesting ones."

Despite the stern look that she gave along with the words, Honi thought that Kali should have laughed, but instead the dark-haired Jedi's expression was guarded. "I don't think it was really a dream...it was more like a vision."

This caused a flash of alarm to pass through Honi. "Are you feeling okay? The baby..."

"The baby is fine...but I don't know if it has anything to do with what happened to me," Kalinda replied with a frown, eyes still fixed on the altar, which was cast in stark relief by the flashlight's beam. "I think it was my mother who brought me here." Her voice sounded strange and distant.

"Your mother?" Honi tried to keep the disbelief from her tone. "Hmmm...perhaps you've been reading the journal too much. That or your hormones are starting to affect you more than you realize."

Kalinda met her former apprentice's gaze, her face cast in strange shadows by the flashlight. "You're right...it's probably just a combination of too much reading and hormones. In any case...the xoorzi." She gestured to the purple, glowing fungus and Honi frowned again, still not believing the other Jedi's casual tone.

"What about it?" Kalinda only looked at her expectantly; a moment's deliberation made Honi lift her brows as she thought out loud. "It's necessary for the creation of bacta...it's rare and valuable...it's..." She trailed off, a slight smile coming across her face. "Rare. Valuable."

"Not a bad source of income, then?"

"Assuming we can find someone who'll do business with a group of Jedi and renegade clone troopers."

"I don't think that will be a problem. Between Altis and Skirata we have plenty of contacts," Kalinda replied, gazing around the cavern. "If we do intend to stay for any length of time, the xoorzi could be a way to fund our lives here."

They spent several hours exploring the cave before they decided to leave. The two women began wending their way back through the passages until the light from the entrance provided a beacon for them to follow; at that point, Kalinda shut off her flashlight and they moved through the rocky tunnel without speaking, the only sound being the scuff of gravel and stone beneath their feet.

Minutes later, Honi blinked as she stepped out into the sunlight, waiting for her eyes to adjust. After a moment she turned to ask Kalinda another question, but noticed that the other woman was not beside her. _She's gone, just like she was at the temple on our first day here. _"Kalinda?" Honi searched around, both with the Force and with her eyes, but found no trace of her former master. She tried the other Jedi's comlink, but there was nothing but static. "Kali?"

Fear began hammering in her heart, for all that she tried to quell it. After several minutes had passed and she found no trace of her friend, she lifted the comlink that Weave had given her. "Stonewall."

His reply was immediate. "What's wrong?"

Honi glanced around, noting that the sky was a clear blue, but that she could see clouds forming on the horizon. "It's Kalinda...she's gone." She gave her location; there was only a moment's pause that may have been an indrawn breath.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p><em>That same morning...<em>

_I guess I should be upset that she didn't even want me to come with her on her meditation, _Zara thought as she listened to Honi leave the _Wayfarer_ early that morning. _But I have other ways I can spend my time. _She waited until she heard her master's footsteps quiet, then vanish before she slipped out of her bed and stepped to the door of her cabin. A brush with the Force told her that Sita was still sleeping in the next room, so she made her way out of the _Wayfarer _and towards the _Stark Raven. _

Her steps were silent and it only took a mild wave of her hand to ensure that the lock on the hatch that lead to the upper-levels – where the crew quarters were located – opened without a sound. It was still dark, but dawn was coming, and she her stomach was churning with that odd mixture of apprehension and excitement that had prevented her from restful sleep the last few nights.

The boys were sleeping on pallets in the largest cabin that they shared, but Drake was nowhere to be found. Despite the fact that she tried to keep her steps silent, so as not to wake them, when she approached, Levy stirred and sat up, regarding her with interest even as he yawned. The movement drew the others awake was well and soon she was surrounded by four pairs of almost-golden eyes. Risky recovered first, got to his feet and came over to her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Sort of," she said with a shrug. However, as much as anxious as she was to speak with Drake, she didn't want to brush him and the others off, so she smiled at them. "Mostly I was bored."

"Yeah, all that meditating must get old," Keo replied, rubbing his eyes. "I know I'm about done with cleaning those _shabla _buildings."

Risky rolled his eyes. "And the garden. Ugh...if I never have to see another gorburoot again..." He trailed off and looked at Zara, who was shifting from foot to foot. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you," she said, unable to stop herself from looking around. _Where's Drake? _

Seeming not to notice her distraction, Risky shrugged. "It's alright. Want to play some sabacc? We get a few minutes of peace before Crest or Traxis come to drag us to do chores." Finn had pulled out a deck of cards and the others were gathering around him.

Her mouth opened but Finn shook his head and spoke. "She's looking for Drake."

"How do you know?" Risky and Zara glanced at one another as they spoke simultaneously, but Finn shrugged.

"He's in the dining cabin," Finn said with a nod to the door at the side of the quarters. "Dunno why."

Torn between her desires, Zara eventually made a decision. "I did want to talk to him. Thanks, Finn."

The boy nodded and looked back at his deck, which he began to deal. Risky scowled and shook his head. "Well, we'll be here."

"Lev, you want in?" Keo asked his brother, who looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head; he'd picked up one of his datapads and was scrolling through it with intensity.

One of the others replied to this, but Zara didn't hear him as she stepped towards the dining room. It was a little-used area on the _Stark Raven_, as it was too small to accommodate everyone in their group, but it did have a mid-sized transparisteel window, presently overlooking the tips of the jungle. It was just barely dawn outside and she knew that soon the entire forest would be gilded by the light. Drake was standing in the dark, looking out the window, arms crossed in front of him. At her approach, he turned and regarded her; he didn't seem startled by her presence, as she would have expected. Instead, he dropped his arms to his sides and gave a her a look that said _what took you so long? _

She moved to stand next to him, trying to ignore the racing of her heart. "Honi's off meditating."

This made his brow lift. "She didn't take you?" The words were pitched low. Zara shook her head and he took a deep breath. "Shame."

"Why?" She could feel the warmth from his body radiating off of him in waves; she was drawn to it as she'd been drawn to nothing else in her entire life, and Stonewall's words echoed in her mind._ I didn't know what love was when we met_..._I figured it out, though._ "Are you disappointed?"

Drake studied her for what felt like a very long time. The sun was starting to crest over the trees and the first shaft of the rising light got caught his irises and turned them to gold. "Just the opposite," he said at last, his voice a whisper.

Her heart was hammering so fast she thought that it would fly out of her ribcage. She took a step towards him. She said his name but didn't know why. "Drake."

"Zar." He was frozen in place, his eyes on her as though any moment she would evaporate.

Rather than respond, she leaned forward until she could feel the hairs on his arms touching her own skin; they were so close, only a breath apart and she thought that she could hear her blood rushing through her veins as her eyes half-closed...

And then there was an exclamation from the next room, loud and vulgar enough to break whatever moment had been between them. It was Risky, of course, accusing one of the others of cheating; within moments, he and Keo seemed to be having a contest to see who could be the loudest and most obnoxious.

"How heavy do Ares and Trax sleep?" she asked with a raised brow; despite the fact that she was in a rather compromising position, she wasn't worried about getting caught, as she could be rather stealthy when needed.

Drake sighed and actually shot a glare at the door. "I figure we have about thirty seconds before Trax comes barging in, yelling about all the kriffing noise."

When he looked back at her and realized she was about to giggle, he seemed to relax, albeit with another sigh and a flare of remorse. So Zara shook her head and gave him a smile as she laced her fingers with his, and they turned to watch what they could of the sunrise, together.

* * *

><p>Traxis paused to wipe the sweat off of his forehead; even though it was just after midday, the heat was fierce, especially if one was not under the cover of the tarps that had made up their camp up until a few hours ago. The dew that had collected on the stretch of material had long since evaporated away, and the tarp was uncomfortably hot beneath his hands. Beside him, he watched as Ares carefully untied the length of cord that had bound the tarp to a protruding loop on the <em>Stark Raven; <em>the coral-skinned Twi'lek allowed the corner to flutter to the ground – now bare of their equipment and supplies – before moving on to the next section.

"Feels like we just set all this up," Traxis said. His voice sounded muffled by the heat. Ares nodded but said nothing as he reached up for the next cord that was tied to the _Raven_'s hull. With a sigh, Traxis glanced around at the remnants of their camp and frowned. _I can't say I'm pleased about the decision, but it makes sense. It's not like we have anywhere else to go, and with those generators working, we have power at least. Can't rely on the ships forever. _

This thought made him glance at Ares again, and he noted the other man's face was set with determination even as he struggled to untie a particularly surly knot. "Need some help?" The clone indicated one of the knives strapped to his side but Ares shook his head.

"I've got it." But he continued to struggle with the knot for several more minutes, even as Traxis managed to untie the rest of them so that the final tarp was resting on the ground, save the single corner where the Twi'lek was working. With a sigh, Trax moved towards him and examined the knot: during the course of their stay on Mundali it had been exposed to the alternating sun and rain, and the relentless slam of elements had caused it to tightened in on itself until it looked like only a blade would separate the strands.

The scarred clone reached for it, but a look from Ares stilled his movements. "Patience," the Twi'lek said, his accent lilting slightly on the word. His tone was sharp, but there was a faint glimmer in his eye, so Traxis lifted his hands and waited.

Ares fixed his eyes back on the knot, his brow furrowing with concentration. For several minutes there was only the fumble of nylon cord and the hum of cicadas and then he made a noise of satisfaction as the knot was worked free and he was able to slide it apart. The tarp slithered to the ground and the two men bent to gather it up, folding it at the corners as they had done with the others, which were all neatly stacked in two nearby crates, awaiting their new home.

Without a word, each of them lifted a crate and began to make their way through the jungle towards the ruins. The path from the clearing to the group's new home had been cleared of the worst of the brush, as it was not feasible to land the ships in the area that contained the ruins, so their passage was unobstructed. A steady breeze ruffled the leaves of nearby trees and Traxis could smell some kind of fragrant, distant blossom. _It's pretty here, _he thought as he cast a look at Ares. _Even though it's hot,_ _I think I could be happy here, eventually. _

But something still tugged at his heart; he had a name for it, but was reluctant to voice the thoughts, as that would make them real. So he kept his mouth shut and walked beside the coral-skinned Twi'lek through the Mundali jungle. Suddenly, Ares closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his chest lifting to take in the scent of the air. When he opened his eyes he gave the clone a wry look. "Fresh air. It's pleasant, is it not? One gets used to recycled air on a ship...this is refreshing."

"Yeah," Traxis replied in a careful voice. "I know what you mean." They were nearly at their destination, evidenced by the bright patches of blue sky he could make out through the trees. He shifted the crate in his arms; it wasn't heavy, but he was glad he had something to do with his hands.

"Yes, it is a lovely place, but already I feel the urge to move on," Ares continued, his gaze on the path ahead, though his eyes flicked to Trax while he spoke. "The _Raven,_ you see,was not meant to remain in one place for so long. But, although I love my ship, she is not the best company, sometimes." He gave a low, lilting chuckle that was edged with nervousness. "I find that she doesn't laugh at my jokes as much as you."

Nodding, Traxis thought of his family. _Home is where they are, _he realized suddenly. _And it's also with you, Ares. But I can't have it both ways. How am I supposed to choose? _His throat was tight and he swallowed. "I don't think I could ever leave the others."

"Ah." Ares nodded but made no further comment, though Traxis did notice his _lekku_ twitching with agitation as they stepped out of the cover of the jungle and into the open sun, where the heat level increased exponentially.

The scarred clone recalled his words to Stonewall days ago, about hurting the one person who cared about him the most, and glanced at Ares. "But I don't think I can watch you fly away without me, either. So I guess I have a problem." He tried to keep a bit of levity in his tone, as he thought Crest would have done.

These words made Ares pause, setting down his crate in the middle of the field and facing the clone. "What are you saying, Trax? What are you trying to say?" His voice was still careful, but there was a note of hope as well.

_Good question. _But he still wasn't sure about his answer, so they stood for one long moment beneath the sun and the thick clouds that were already forming from the heat. He watched the hope drain from Ares' face and felt anger rise within him, directed at himself. _Say it, _he thought as he urged his mouth to open. _Say it...you know it's true...you kriffing coward. _

Then his _shabla _comlink chirruped, and Trax was ashamed to feel a flash of relief. He activated the device, but before he could speak, Stonewall's voice sounded. "I need you to collect Crest and Weave, and meet me here." He gave a set of coordinates and Traxis glanced at Ares, who looked about as bewildered as he felt.

"What's..."

The former captain's voice was tight. "Kali's gone."

* * *

><p>While he waited for Traxis and Ares to return with the last of their supplies, Crest bit back his grin as he watched the scowl forming on Risky's face. "It's not clean enough? Crest...that's <em>all<em> we've been doing since we got here!" The younger clone scanned the room and sighed as he took the broom out of Crest's outstretched hand, glancing over at Keo and Finn as they made their way towards the rear of the building with gloves and an assortment of cleaning supplies.

"Don't worry," Crest replied in a mild voice, slapping his young brother on the back. "Your brothers have equally exciting jobs. Just get to work, okay? I'll check on you in an hour." He snickered to himself as the younger clone gave a heavy sigh as he began to sweep the first of the rooms, working to clear the construction debris from the floor and the walls.

_Glad we're moving in today. It'll be nice to get off of that ship. _He examined the interior of the building with appreciation. The damaged walls had been removed to create a large, open room that they were thinking of making the dining area. Several corridors led out of the room and towards the living quarters in the rear of the building, and there was a large, oblong-shaped window in one wall, beneath which he'd decided to set up the cook-station.

The place had looked worse on the outside than the inside, but much work had been done by everyone. _It's a good idea to settle down here, _he thought as he stepped out of the screened door into the bright, afternoon air. The stones from the porch at the front of the building were warm even through his boots, and he considered how difficult it would be to create a roof of some kind for the veranda. _I'm looking forward to staying in one spot for a while, even though I'm still not sure how we're going to pull this off in the long-term. _

Stepping down the steps to the grass-covered path, he squinted in the sun; Ares and Traxis were approaching from the jungle, carrying more supplies to what was becoming their settlement, and Crest wondered briefly how long it would take them to turn the rest of the decrepit buildings into a true home. _Now that's an interesting word. Home. Never really thought about it before. _He waved to Traxis, who replied with a curt nod.

Over the stone pathway behind him, he heard a soft tread that he knew he'd recognize anywhere and when he turned he marked Sita's approach. Dressed in civilian clothes that had clearly seen better days, there was dirt under her nails and on her nose and cheek, and she was carrying a basket of some kind of rooted plants he didn't recognize. Her free hand was lifted to shade her face and he noted that her hair still gleamed in the sunlight, despite the fact that it, too, was speckled with dirt.

When she came up beside him, Crest gave her a smile. "What do you have, there?"

"I don't know the proper name, but it appears to be edible," she replied, holding one of the plants out to him. "According to one of your brother's scanning devices."

Crest took the plant and examined it; it appeared to be a tuber of some kind, oblong-shaped and bright yellow, but beyond that he had no clue. He lifted it to his nose and gave an experimental sniff. "Smells like..."

Her smile was bright. "Rain. Soil. Sunlight." Sita turned and lifted her arm in the direction she'd come. "I could hardly believe it, but these crops are still growing." She looked back at him, excitement in her blue eyes. "It will take a bit more work – it took me two days to uncover these – but I think that I could manage to start growing our food."

"Sounds good. Except, I hope you know what you're doing, because that's not really something any of us know how to do."

Suddenly she gripped his arm, and was pulling him along after her, making her way to the garden, to a freshly-tilled patch of soil. The former queen of Aruna knelt in the dirt and scooped up a measure of it in her hands; as if on instinct, Crest knelt as well, watching her every movement. "This is life itself, Crest," she said, holding her cupped hands a few inches above his. "It is full of possibilities."

At her look he held his palms out and watched as the soil fell to his hands. It was dark and oddly cool, with a musky, rich scent. Sita's smile was wide. "I can make something of this, I'm sure."

He allowed the dirt to fall to the ground and dusted off his hands before placing them above his bended knees, but did not rise as he looked back at her. "Then I'm really glad you came along."

"I'm sorry I...I have been distant," she said at once, studying the ground. "It's just...I'm..."

"Sita-"

But she shook her head, her mouth quivering. "I need to say these things."

Still kneeling beside her in the soil, he nodded and listened as her words finally came. "My life has been turned over again and again, and every time I worry that I will not be able to adjust, despite all of my efforts. But Crest," she paused and looked at him. "It _always_ changes...however I may feel for you, I think I cannot put you through such a thing. You deserve someone stable, someone who will never look over her shoulder and wonder what new turmoil is approaching. Someone who can trust in the present and look no further for peace."

"Impossible," he replied without hesitation. "Ever since that moment we shared on Aruna, I've thought about you every day. If I'd hear an interesting story or if something funny would happen, I'd wonder if you'd like to hear it, or if it would make you laugh." He leaned forward, intent on getting the words out while he somehow had the courage.

"I'm not a king – obviously – and I don't have much that I call my own. I can't be anything other than what I am, which is probably a lot less than you deserve. I don't kid myself that I'm a particularly smart guy...but I do know one thing: there is no one else for me, Sita. There never has been and there never will be." When the words ended there was only silence as she studied her hands, and again he felt a thrill of embarrassment at his outburst. _I guess that's what I get for always teasing the others about their love-lives. _

For a long, long moment she was silent, then her eyes lifted. Not to him, nor to the surrounding forest, and after a few seconds he realized that she was focusing her attention inward, as if assessing something within herself.

When he needed to be, Crest was very patient, so he waited for her, as he had done for two years.

After some time she looked at him again and there was something in her gaze that he had never seen before, even on Aruna, something that made the hairs on his arms stand up and a new kind of smile start to creep its way across his face. She was trembling, but he understood that it wasn't from fear or apprehension, and when she'd said his name again her voice was colored with a longing that he recognized well. He was just making the decision to kiss her when...

"What is that noise?" Just a breath away from him, Sita had pulled back and was looking at his pocket with a frown.

_Of course, _now_ the _shabla_ comlink goes off. _Crest sighed and lifted the device. "Yeah?"

It was Traxis, who sounded about as irritated as he felt. "We have a situation."

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Weave was pleased with his accomplishments over the last week or so. It had been something of a challenge to determine the priorities, but in the end it had been decided that not sweating all the time was the most important thing. In addition topower, they had a decent – if temperamental – cooling system, and he was optimistic that between himself and the others they'd have the 'freshers operational within another week or so. He watched as Levy and Drake finished patching up the last few holes in the ventilation ducts in the groups living quarters, and nodded to himself. <em>All things considered, it wasn't bad; other than being musty and dirty, there wasn't too much work that we had to do to get everything running again.<em>

"Is this the one?" Zara's voice broke him out of his reverie and Weave glanced over at the Padawan, who was holding up a curved section of duct-work.

Pausing in his examination of the system's control panel, he nodded. "That's the right size, Zar. Just pass it up to Lev and Drake, okay?" She did so, offering the J-shaped silver tube to Drake, who stood on a ladder. Above him, only Levy's feet were visible as the younger clone finished attaching the final pieces.

"Be careful," Zara's voice was slightly mocking and he glanced over to see her standing on her tiptoes, offering the duct to Drake, who was leaning down in a precarious position on the ladder.

The younger clone snorted and reached forward, grabbing the silver duct with a smooth motion. "I'm _always_ careful, Zar. Right Lev?" There was no reply, of course, just a clanging sound, then a chuckle as Drake peered up at Levy's hand gestures. "Yeah, yeah...that was one time. Let it go already."

While he checked over the panel's wiring, Weave stole a glance at Levy's feet and felt a pang of remorse for his younger brother. _He's so different from them...will he ever fit in? Will he ever be able to talk again? _Often Weave marveled at the younger clone's easygoing attitude, so different from his own, and tried not to think it was an act. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of sorrow on Levy's face, but it always vanished quickly. But when he thought no one was looking he would examine his arm with a furrowed brow as if still struggling to understand the implant.

Having spent countless hours staring at his own implant in the mirror, Weave knew how the boy felt.

Satisfied that the wiring was secure, he closed the panel and glanced back at the others. "Lev?" A hand stuck out from beneath the space, giving him the all-clear signal, so Weave activated the switch. There was a distant humming sound, then he felt a rush of cooler air from the vent in the ceiling. Zara moved to stand under it, her eyes closing in delight.

"Much better! Thanks, guys."

Drake had slipped off the ladder and was watching her with unconcealed interest; Levy followed a moment later, sticking his hand underneath the flow of air and nodding to himself. He approached Weave, who ruffed his hair and clapped his shoulder. "Good work, Lev. I think this will be-"

Just then his comlink chirruped, Crest's voice sounding a moment later, brushing over his customary greeting and rattling off a set of coordinates. "Stonewall wants us to meet him here."

"What's wrong?" Weave asked, as Zara, Drake and Levy clustered around him.

There was a sigh. "It's Kalinda: apparently Honi was with her a few minutes ago and now she's gone...Honi can't find her with the Force and her comlink's off or faulty or something." Weave's chest tightened at the mention of Honi, but he ignored the feeling in light of the trouble with the dark-haired Jedi.

So he nodded, even though his brother couldn't see him over the comm. "Right. We'll be there in a moment." He signed off and glanced at Zara, whose eyes were wide. "Let's go." The kids following in his wake, Weave slipped out of the room and into the jungle.

* * *

><p><em>Things are about to get interesting.<em>

_Thanks for reading...and reviewing, which I _know_ you're about to do. ;-)  
><em>


	17. Presence Of Mind

_Okay, remember when I said things were going to get weird? Yeah..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Presence Of Mind<strong>

_Several days later, we found a massive series of caves several kilometers from the ruins. For a while we stood at the entrance, silent, feeling the cooler air seep out from underground. Finally Jonas glanced at me. "There's something here. Can you feel it?"_

_I shook my head. "I can't sense the Force like you can, remember?" _

_Jonas didn't miss the barely concealed venom in my tone. "Of course. Forgive me." He looked uncomfortable and moved away from my side, taking a few steps into the mouth of the cave, shining his flashlight along the interior walls. "There's a presence here," he continued after a moment. "Something very old. The Council was right to send us to investigate."_

_Though I said nothing, I silently agreed with him. There was a definite feeling of general unpleasantness about the place and it was so quiet. The sun was at its height above our heads, but inside the cave – past the meager bit of light his flashlight provided – it was the kind of dark that happens only in space, or in the deepest corners of one's mind. If I squinted, I could make out some type of scrolled writing along the walls, and my curiosity heightened. After a few moments Jonas began to back away even as something drew me into the darkness. Something...called to me. I think I stepped forward as if to answer the call._

_After a moment I realized that he was looking at me, saying my name as if he'd been saying it for some time. I blinked at him in confusion and noted that his blue eyes were concerned. "Are you okay, Kamala?" He touched my arm; that was when I realized that I was trembling._

* * *

><p>The next thing Kalinda knew, she was plummeting through the jungle as fast as her legs could carry her; once she was aware of what was happening, she slid to a stop and gaped at the trees that surrounded her, breath coming in gasps, heart beating furiously. Because of the fact that it looked about the same as the other bits of forest she'd seen so far, she had no idea where she was. All she knew was that her knee ached and she was disoriented and frightened. There was a thick-trunked tree nearby and she leaned against it, rubbing her knee and trying to catch her breath, all while casting her mind back to her last memory.<p>

_Honi and I had just started to leave the cave...I think she was about to say something. _She could remember the other Jedi's indrawn breath and her face turning.

Then, this.

Save for the occasional stir of wind through the leaves, the air was silent and she shivered despite the thick heat. Sweat was beading on her forehead and pooling at the small of her back, but she ignored it as she tried to calm herself down. _What is wrong with me? _Kali took a deep breath to steady herself before she stood away from the tree, squinting up through the canopy to get a sense of where the sun was in the sky. _Even with the Force, I can't have run that far, though I have no idea how long it's been. _

The thought occurred to her that she may have been running a very long time. Granted, her knee certainly hurt enough for that. She shivered again. At that moment, she remembered her comlink; reaching in the pocket of her tunic, she activated the device, only to immediately hear a chirping sound, and she felt foolish for not thinking of it right away. "Stone?"

"Kali!" He sounded worried, of course. "Where are you?"

She looked around and nearly gave a helpless laugh. "I'm not sure." There was a grove of massive trees to her right, larger than any she'd seen so far, and she described them to him.

Afterward, there was a pause and she thought that he was speaking to someone else, as his voice was muffled before she heard him clearly again. "It's okay. Weave says that the GPS on the comlinks will help us find you. Are you...hurt?" She could hear the other questions in his thoughts, the questions that she herself had, but he kept his words clipped and professional, as though falling into the patterns of speech from their earliest days working together during the war.

"I'm fine." It was true enough, she supposed. Glancing around again, she noted that her eye was again drawn to the grove of trees; something about it pulled her forward even as she spoke into the comm again. "How long do you think it will take to reach me?"

More muffled words, then Stonewall spoke again. "You're a bit far, Kali. On foot...no more than an hour."

There was a question in the words and she nodded, though he couldn't see her. "Sounds good. I can always try to meet you..."

"No." His reply was a little too swift. Not that she blamed him. "Please, stay put. We'll find you." As much as she disliked being treated like an invalid, she couldn't fault him for acting that way, so she agreed and shut off the comlink, with assurances that she'd see him and the others within an hour.

For a few minutes she rested against the tree, seated and attempting to meditate to calm herself down. After a while she felt her heartbeat steady; a hand against her abdomen reassured her that all was well within her, at least. _I'm glad for that. Perhaps this is the real reason Jedi aren't supposed to have children: memory loss and random disappearances. The Force works in mysterious ways, I guess. _The thought made her chuckle despite her agitation, and she felt a little more relaxed, enough to open her eyes and study the area in which she'd found herself with interest.

The trees were massive, taller than any she'd seen before, with trunks so wide that it looked as though a dozen grown Humans couldn't reach around them if they tried; their bark was light gray, and looked smooth from a distance, though up close she could see that it was made up of many small patches. Dozens of knobby protrusions rose up amidst them, as if their roots were bursting through the ground, connecting all of the trees in the grove. Thick moss, draped on the lowest branches – which were at least ten meters above her head – hung down beside her, and almost no sunlight filtered through the canopy.

_They're beautiful, _she thought as she stepped through the trees. _Strange, but beautiful. _Despite all of the things that had been happening to her, she found that she liked this planet. After a moment she reached into her pocket and flipped through her mother's journal, thinking that she didn't recall anything about a grove like this, but checking just to make sure, when she heard the voice again. Close. And she was most certainly _not _dreaming, this time.

"You must leave. I'm not strong enough with the Force keep you safe, any longer." It was her mother's voice, she was sure.

But Kalinda drew her breath and looked around, narrowing her eyes. "What's going on?" Even as she said the words she felt strange again, as she'd felt by the spring, and in her dreams. Her vision grew hazy, and she saw patches of sky wheeling above her head as if she was collapsing to the ground.

And then everything was dull, though she regained her own consciousness. _I'm still in the grove, I'm still awake – I guess. _She looked down and realized that her body was lying on the mossy ground, her face slack as if she was asleep. Or dead.

_Oh kriff. _

And then she felt her mother's presence once more; a soft touch on her shoulder. "Kalinda?"

"What is this?" Kali nearly shouted at the woman who looked so much like her, it was frightening. Kamala – or whomever she was – appeared as a transparent wraith, not white or silver, but rather as if much of her color had been drained, leaving her faded.

Tearing her eyes away from the form, Kali studied her own body, lying on the ground, thinking of her child_. _But she could still use the Force, and after a moment she realized that her body was alive and still breathing, and she could feel the tiny spark, which made her relax enough to glare at her mother. "What in the seven hells of Tethys is happening?"

Kamala gave a helpless laugh, running her hand over her face. "Jonas used to say that," she explained to Kali's look of confusion. Kalinda tightened her jaw and her mother sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Kali. I just...it's good to see you, despite everything. I always wondered how you'd grow up." She smiled as Kalinda's face softened. "But you don't believe what's happening, do you?"

"I don't know what I believe any more," Kali replied as she looked around the grove. Neither one spoke for a moment before she looked back at her mother, trying to work out the best place to begin asking her many questions. "Did you...bring me? I don't remember how I made it out here..."

Kamala shook her head. "No. _She _likes it here...this place is filled with power. But you're strong, so she's having trouble doing what she wants."

More confused than ever by the words, Kalinda looked at her mother. "_She_? And what does she want?"

"You, Kali. She wants _you_."

Confused, Kali shook her head. "What does that mean?"

Her mother paused, then frowned as she lifted a transparent hand in Kali's direction. "She is trapped in spirit-form, and wants your body for herself so that she can live again."

_Okay...maybe I am dreaming, after all. _Kalinda took a deep breath. "My body? And who is _she _again?"

Nodding, Kamala gestured in the direction of the temple, to the east. "I don't know her name. Even after all this time...I don't know. All I do know is that she was one of the original inhabitants of this planet, centuries ago; they were all Force-users, you see." She paused and her head tilted as she looked at Kali. "Did you study my research, by any chance?"

"Not that I know of. Master Altis only gave me your journal..."

Kali didn't know it was possible for dreams to blush, but she figured that's what was happening when her mother's cheeks gained opacity for a moment. "Well, you know some of what happened, at least. But I kept my research separate from my...personal life. Jonas told me that he would makes sure my work made it to the temple." She paused and glanced around the clearing. "The inhabitants of Mundali had a very closed-off society, reluctant to let outsiders on their world at all, so much so that they were able to create a planet-wide shield-"

Recalling their initial trouble on their arrival, Kali nodded. "I remember...we had some debate about trying to land in the middle of space, but the Force confirmed that Mundali was here after a little bit of concentration." She frowned. "How is that possible?"

Her mother shook her head. "I'm not certain; I have heard that many Force-users working for a common goal can accomplish incredible things, though. All I know is what I learned from the cave."

"The cave? Is that where you copied the etchings you talked about in your journal?" Kali's heartbeat had quickened at the mention, and she recalled her dream, and her later visitation to the place with Honi. _Was it a dream? I don't even know anymore. _

Kamala nodded. "Even with the initial translation that had been completed by the pilgrims, years before I came here, it took me a long time. In the end, I only managed to translate part of it..." She trailed off at Kali's expression. "What is it?"

"When I was there before – in my dream with you, and then a little while ago today – the inscriptions in the cave looked so familiar," Kali replied, her eyes narrowing. "I've been trying to think of how I knew them...I think I came across them in the Archives."

At this, Kamala tilted her head in confusion. "You said that you didn't study my research."

Casting her memory back several years, to the time she'd spent in the Archives learning about her Force-shield, Kali shook her head and cleared her throat before she began to recite:

"_Much concentration is needed to perform this act, but once it is done, the user will have created a shield of energy around themselves, such that no other can see through; if the wielder is strong __enough, the shield will even keep out plasma-bolts or the energy-beams used by those who call themselves Jedi._" Once she finished, Kali and her mother shared shocked looks. "I didn't know it was from you," she added, shaking her head in wonder. "I studied this in the Archives several years ago, when I learned how to make my shield."

Kamala gave her a soft look that exuded pride. "You can use the shield?" When Kali nodded, her mother grinned wide. "I knew you'd make a fine Jedi, Kali."

At this, Kalinda shook her head. "The only reason I learned it was to supplement my lightsaber combat. Ever since...well, let's just say that I'm not the best warrior." She was not sure how much – if anything – her mother knew about Jonas' death, and was reluctant to go into it at the moment. _Come to think of it, she hasn't asked me about my pregnancy. Can she even sense it, I wonder? You'd think that she would be able to. _But she decided to try and deal with the situation one step at a time. "So...who is it that wants my body? And what can I do about it?"

"As I said, the people of Mundali were strong Force-sensitives," Kamala explained. "From what I learned through my research, they were also afraid of outsiders corrupting their way of life, so much so that they created the shield around the planet to keep others from seeking them out. For centuries, they lived in this fashion, until a deadly strain of viral infection mutated and spread, killing them off, slowly. Because of their xenophobia, because they shut themselves off from the rest of the galaxy, they didn't have the means to seek out a cure."

Kalinda shook her head in wonder. "They couldn't create one, or heal themselves with the Force?"

A strange type of bitterness tinted her mother's reply. "The virus was stronger than anything they'd ever come across, and no amount of Force-healing could do anything about it. Much like Quannots, I suppose," she added with a sardonic look. "For years, the people of Mundali could only watch as their civilization began to crumble beneath them. Finally, the last living member of the royal family – the daughter of the deceased king – began to investigate the process of transferring her essence into different vessels in order to keep herself immortal and thereby keep some part of her people alive."

"I've heard of something like that," Kali replied in a wary voice. "But I thought it was a Sith technique."

Kamala shook her head. "The desire for immortality is dangerous, and can lead one down a dark path. However, the essence of life, of one's spirit or consciousness, _is_ energy, as is the Force. And because it is an energy, it is never truly gone. A person's Force 'essence' can move from one place to another, though a remnant of that energy will always be left behind. The Force itself is neutral, having no 'light' or 'dark' side, and it's only through the user that right or wrong is defined – every person experiences the Force in a different way."

It was a philosophy that Kali had heard before, though she had never thought about it in such a context. After a moment her mother continued.

"After some trial and error, the king's daughter eventually managed to transfer her essence successfully, but she found that it would only work if the other 'vessel' was strong with the Force – like a Jedi would be; otherwise, her spirit would be adrift, shapeless and untethered. Finally, when she felt the symptoms of the virus begin to overtake her, she transferred her essence to another person before her body died. However, all of her efforts meant nothing when the last of her people died off. From that point on, her spirit was without a body, and forced to wander this world until she could find a new host."

At the beginning of the story, Kali's mouth had dropped open and had remained so for the duration. Now she snapped it shut and shook her head. "So...what does this have to do with you and me?" Her mother's gaze dropped to her own feet and she said nothing for a few minutes.

Finally, Kamala sighed and looked up. "I tried to warn you. I told you to leave...I could keep her back, but not forever." There was a soft noise from Kali's body and they both looked over; Kali realized with a start that _she _was moving, stirring, as though waking from a long sleep. Kamala frowned at the sight. "It shouldn't be happening so quickly. I thought you had more time. The process will go smoother if the host is alert and conscious, though it does take a few minutes to manage."

Kali's body stirred again, and she felt a flash of fear for her unborn child. _No. No, this isn't happening. _"Wait...you knew what that...ancient princess or whatever was trying to do to me?" She couldn't keep the anger from her voice as she _l_ooked back at her mother. "But why me? Honi has the Force, and Zara...and Stone." Kali shook her head, feeling the weight of the moment pressing down upon her. "Why _me_?"

At this, Kamala looked down, her expression shifting to remorse. "Ah. Well, that would be my fault, you see."

Trying to ignore her own fear and apprehension, Kali approached her mother. "There is more than my life at stake here. Please...tell me everything you know."

If Kamala had been a person of flesh and blood, she would have taken a deep breath, but as it was she only nodded and began to speak:

* * *

><p><em>At this point, we were on Mundali for three months, which is not so long in the scheme of things, I suppose. <em>

_But it was long enough. _

_Despite Jonas' words of courage, I was frightened, not for myself, but for you, Kali, for your innocent life that would perish because the body who created it was weak. We talked for days, but I never knew what good would come of such conversations, so one day I plead exhaustion and slipped away from him on the pretense of meditation. I made my way through the forest. For a long time, I walked, ignoring the pain, ignoring my own body's betrayal, and thought of you, my unborn child. What kind of a person would you be? I hoped that any child of Jonas' would be brave, preferably with his level-headedness and not my quick temper. _

_But I shook the thoughts away, as they weren't helpful. I thought that my child would not live because my body would die, and this knowledge drove me deeper into despair. _

_Finally I stopped walking. I lifted my head up and realized that I was standing in a grove of the largest trees I'd ever seen. It was strange and beautiful and for one moment I forgot my own worries and inhaled the air, which felt dense with age. Suddenly it grew quiet, so much so that I could hear my own heart beating. _

_Then I sensed something strange; it felt like how I imagined the Force would feel to a proper Jedi. I was filled with an energy unlike anything I've ever experienced, and I heard a stranger's voice in my head. "Hello."_

"_Who are you?" My head whipped around as I searched for another, but I was alone._

_There was a gentle laughter, then I felt the presence again, stronger. "I came to you because you called me, Kamala." A pause, then more, weighted words. "I can save your child."_

_My mouth opened to reply but no words came. At the time, Kali, I was convinced was dreaming, or going mad, or perhaps the final stages of Quannot's had come at last to push me into delirium. Finally I managed to speak the only question that mattered to me anymore. "How?"_

"_It will not be easy," the voice replied. "For the transition of energy to work properly, you must be awake and conscious. Otherwise there is a risk of part of my spirit becoming separated from itself, which means I will not be strong enough to sustain your body and all of this will be for nothing."_

_I held very still, hardly daring to believe, but from what I'd learned of Mundali's original inhabitants and from what I knew of the Force, the ability to perform such a feat was possible if one was strong enough. But I still couldn't say anything in reply, and the voice continued._

"_Once it is done, your spirit will be lost. But I am stronger than you are, and your flesh, your womb...they will survive and your daughter will live to open her eyes." _

_My daughter. The words fell on me like an avalanche._

_Kali, I had so little Force-ability in life – I was never very strong with it, you know – it was laughable that I even tried to ascertain the truth of the situation. But somehow I was able; perhaps it was the quickening of your life within me that added to my strength, perhaps it was the fact that on some level, somewhere, you were determined to be born and so you lent your energy to my own. For the first time in my life, I was able to do what was always impossible for me. I accessed the Force with ease. _

_There was silence for a time before the spirit spoke to me again, its voice was soft. "You understand I tell the truth, Kamala. It is the only way."_

"_Why would you do such a thing?" _

_A pause. "Because I have not lived in a very long time. I want to smell the air again. I want to taste water. I want to feel another's touch upon my skin. These things are relegated only to those who are alive."_

_Truthfully, the idea of another being inhabiting my body was unsettling, but I decided that it was worth it. "Very well," I said at last. "But not now. I have to prepare." I was thinking of writing a letter for Jonas to give to you, and of instructing him to pass on my research to the Jedi Temple, but the spirit stopped me again._

"_Now." There was an edge of desperation in the word that should have been a clue, but it paled in comparison to my own, so I shook it off and turned to leave. _

"_Tomorrow," I said as I left. "At dusk." I thought of your father, and wondered what this would do to him._

_There was only a silence that I took to mean 'yes.'_

* * *

><p>It was too much for Kali take in and she shook her head as if to clear it. As if she couldn't believe what was happening.<p>

"No." Kalinda's voice sounded strange in her ears. "No...this isn't happening. I refuse to let it." Her mother reached for her but she stepped back, shaking her head and focusing all of her concentration on her own body, on the spark within her, using it as a tether to bring her _back, _for lack of a better word. It was strange and difficult, but when she opened her eyes, Kali was on the ground where her body had fallen – she was thankfully _in _her body, this time – and her head ached fiercely.

With a groan she rolled over on her back and stared at the bits of bright sky that peeked through the canopy, trying to catch her breath and sort out what had happened. But before she managed either, she felt Stone's presence in the Force and realized that he and the others were close by. _I need to get up. It won't help matters if they find me like this. _However, she felt exhausted, stricken with a bone-deep weariness from the confusion of the day's events, and found that she was unable to get to her feet at the moment.

It didn't matter, in the end, because Stonewall was at her side before she had made the effort to rise, kneeling beside her in the center of the grove, looking about as frightened as she'd ever seen him. "Kali...are you okay?" A legion of questions came from the word, but she had no answers.

Even as the rest of their family gathered around them – asking her questions and trying to check her vital signs – she met her husband's eyes and tried not to show how frightened she was as she gave a slow shake of her head.

* * *

><p><em>Still with me? I certainly hope so! <em>

_Many, many thanks to those of you who are wading through all of the craziness and are leaving reviews along the way. Let me know what you think thus far! :)_


	18. Surrender

**Chapter Seventeen: Surrender**

_We've spent weeks exploring the ruins, the caves and the surrounding jungle. Each day I'm overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of this world and find myself wondering at its strange history, specifically with those who lived here so long ago. The reports of a race of Force-sensitives inhabiting this place cause much discussion to crop up between myself and Jonas Ki. _

_Before Jonas, I fancied that I understood the Jedi Order all-too-well. Once I met him, I decided that I would not let myself think of this particular one in any way other than as "the Jedi," but as usual, my body started to betray me. It began with a flash of sensation every time he met my eyes, when I noticed that his were a blue I've never seen before, and the thought struck me that I didn't ever want to look away. _

But it's nothing,_ I told myself as we explored the remains of several buildings – brief and scattered traces of civilization. _He's a Jedi, you're living on borrowed time as it is. There is nothing between you; there could never be anything between you.

_If he was aware of my thoughts he said nothing, and I couldn't decide if it pleased or annoyed me that he chose silence. There were times, however, when I thought that I caught him looking at me in a way that belied his silence. _

_And my heart, foolish as it was, leaped at his gaze._

* * *

><p>As much as Stonewall wanted to take his wife in his arms, Kalinda had been insistent that she could walk, so he had to reside himself to keeping pace beside her, noting her limping gait as well as her fear and confusion, and gritting his teeth because there was nothing he could do about the emotions. Behind them, he could hear Honi and Weave murmuring to one another and knew that they were discussing Kali; judging by her taut chin she knew it as well, but she'd hardly said anything after they'd found her lying on the ground amidst a grove of the biggest trees he'd ever seen. After she'd confirmed that their child was safe and that she was able walk, she had been unusually reticent. Now she was silent; he could feel that her attention was inward, trying to recall the missing pieces of her memory.<p>

Through the Force, he brushed her mind with his and flinched at the turmoil that he found there. _There must be something I can do to help you._

_No, Stone. _Her tone was sharp, but relaxed after a moment. _No, thank you. I just need to think for a minute._ She'd been maddeningly silent about the whole disappearance from Honi's side, but he was resolved to figure it out regardless of the dearth of information. Because he knew that he needed to be strong for both of them, he was trying not to let her know how worried he was, but given the circumstances it was difficult not to be. _She's not acting like herself...is it something to do with the baby? Is that what's making her act this way?_

_Weave would say that it's useless to speculate without more information. I know she'll talk to me once she clears her head. _So for now, he tried to distract himself by glancing around them at the jungle, though the sight of cloying trees made him shiver. _Was it wrong to come here? What kind of place is this? _

All of the others – including Zara and the boys – were with them, and he tried to be heartened by the understanding that he was not alone in his confusion. However, everyone was quiet as they moved through the forest, the Jedi using the Force to brush the thickest vegetation aside; when they reached the edge of the homestead, he glanced at Honi and his brothers. "Can we get a minute?"

The red-haired Jedi looked apprehensive, but nodded, and after a minute the group seemed to dissipate away from him and his wife, leaving them in their place about five meters from the steps of the largest temple. For a moment it was just the two of them in thick heat of the afternoon, standing beneath rippling patches of shadow cast by heavy clouds as they were pushed across the sun by high-level winds. While he tried to think of the right thing to say, she stared at the temple, unblinking and seemingly lost in thought.

A breeze reached him and whispered beneath his shirt as Stonewall glanced at Kali, trying once more to keep the fear from his voice. "Are you okay?" It seemed silly to keep asking, but he could think of nothing else to say. Her eyes were large, as if transfixed, and she was already moving forward, so he followed her, reaching out to her through the Force to get a sense of what she was thinking. However, he was met with nothing, with emptiness. A sense of foreboding stuck in his throat as he grabbed her arm and turned her body so that she was facing him. "Kali?"

_Someone_ looked up at him, but Stonewall knew for a fact that it was not his wife.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he said her name again and prayed he was mistaken; the woman who was-Kali-but-not lifted a finger to her lips, which had spread into a mild smile. However, as soon as he opened his mouth to speak to her, the moment had passed and his wife was behind her eyes again as if she'd never left, looking at him with concern. "Stone? What's wrong?"

"You...you weren't here," he managed to say at last, though he thought that the words sounded stupid and he shook his head. "Kalinda...what's going on?"

The blood seemed to drain from her face and she glanced down at his hand on her arm in confusion. "I don't..."

Suddenly Honi and Weave were there, the former taking Kalinda's left hand in her own; Stonewall could feel the red-haired woman using the Force to assess his wife's condition. "You must tell me what happened, Kali," she said with a scowl. "If you're really ill..."

"It's nothing physical," Kali replied, leaning against Stonewall as though she was unable to support her own weight. "It's..." She frowned and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not sure, exactly." Something in her voice was off.

Weave looked concerned but thoughtful. "I'd like to do a few scans, just to make sure, Kalinda."

The dark-haired Jedi sighed, but nodded. "Okay. That's logical, I guess. You set up all of your equipment in the main building, right?" The clone confirmed and she nodded again. "Sounds good."

They made it back to the living quarters; naturally, the others were concerned but were attempting to act normal as lunch was prepared and served. No one batted an eye when Weave slipped inside the empty room where he'd set up the scanner, nor when moments later Kali, Stonewall and Honi joined him. The scanner was a small device that Weave had acquired after their first year as a squad; since the group had spent so much time in the field, far from any GAR medical base, he'd requested some specialized equipment.

Kali stood beside Stonewall as Weave lifted the small, cylinder-shaped object around her skull, watching the readout on the datapad he'd hooked into it. Several minutes later he frowned and shook his head. "Weird. I can't tell anything from this, or my implant. By all accounts you and the little one are as healthy as anything, Kalinda."

"Let me try," Honi said, stepping forward to place her palm on Kalinda's forehead.

But as she did so, Kali suddenly jerked upright and lashed her own hand out, striking her former apprentice's face with enough force to draw blood, the sound echoing in the small room. "You will not touch me, fool." The words left her mouth in a foreign voice that was low and hard, and again Stonewall saw that her eyes were strange.

Ignoring everything but his wife, Stonewall reached for her. "Kali?"

In response, she only backed away. But as she did so her eyes fell on his, for a moment he was taken aback by the _otherness_ he noted within them; it was then that he realized that the woman he loved was nowhere nearby, despite the fact that her physical person was right before him. But he decided it didn't matter. So he extended a hand towards her while preparing himself for the quiver of muscle that would indicate that a second strike was forthcoming; she moved her arm but he gripped her wrist and held her in place, saying her name again as he held her gaze with his own while trying to ignore the pulse of his own fear.

After a few moments she relaxed, and her eyes seemed to soften as the woman he loved returned. "Kali..." Her name was a whisper on his lips as he took her in an embrace and felt her body trembling.

However, it was even more unsettling when Kalinda looked up at Honi, who was standing next to Weave with shock written across her features as a drop of blood threaded its way down her cheek. "Honi? What happened to you?"

Rather than answer, Stone swallowed and glanced at his brother and the other Jedi, who each met his gaze with fear. "Please give us some privacy?"

"Come on, I'll take care of that for you," Weave said after a moment, indicating Honi's cheek. She was still staring at Kalinda, but nodded once and they slipped out of the room.

Stonewall looked at his wife, noting her heavy breath and shaking hands, and decided to surround her with something familiar as much for her sake as his own. Taking her hand, he led her through the corridors to the room they shared, and soon they were facing one another, lying on their sleeping pallet. As he studied her, he could see that she was as confused as he, so he tried to think of what he was supposed to say in this situation. _I'm her husband. That means I have to be strong enough for both of us when times are difficult_. "What happened today?"

A look of pain crossed her face as her eyes closed then opened. "Back at the grove, it felt as if I stepped out of my body and was only a spirit, or a ghost. And then my mother came and spoke with me. She was also faint – kind of like a hologram – but more so than I was. She tried to warn me about some kind of spirit that's trapped on this planet." She met his eyes and he felt his chest tighten at the fear he saw within her, but he swallowed the feeling back and reached forward to stroke her cheek, silently urging her to continue. After a moment she leaned forward, pressed herself close to him and took a deep breath before she began speaking again. Kali's next words made his eyes widen, and he shook his head in disbelief as his wife recounted the story of the Force user and the transference of her energy in order to keep her spirit in existence.

While she spoke, Stonewall absorbed her words and turned them over in his mind as he tried to glean some deeper understanding of the situation. But he was at a loss. All he knew was that the woman he loved – the mother of his child – was terrified, quite possibly losing her mind, and that he was helpless to stop any of it.

After she finished, Kali took a deep breath and met his eyes, waiting. It took Stonewall a moment to collect his thoughts, as the entire story was passing strange, and in the end he settled on the one part of it that had stuck out to him above all others. "She – this ancient spirit or whatever – wants your body? Is that why you keep having these...gaps in memory? She's trying to take over?"

"My mother said that she could keep the spirit away from me for a time," Kali replied with a nod, though she was still trembling. "But she said she wasn't strong enough to do so forever, and that we should leave the planet as soon as possible..." Suddenly she gave him the wry look he knew well, and he could see that she was trying not to worry him. "I know it sounds crazy, but..."

"Crazy or not, we can't afford to ignore any information that might help us figure out what's going on with you." He paused and reached his hand to skim across her torso, extending his awareness through the Force to their unborn child. All appeared to be well, and he exhaled once, allowing himself a moment of relief before he looked back at her. The thought occurred to him that Master Altis might know what to do, so he swallowed and met her eyes. "I don't really understand what's going on, and neither do Honi or Weave. Perhaps we should contact Altis; he might have some idea..."

"Okay," she said with a faint nod. "That's a good idea. But Stonewall..." She sat up and crossed her arms before her as she met his gaze. "I need to ask you something."

Despite the chill of foreboding at her words, he sat up as well and held her gaze. "Anything, Kalinda."

She inhaled and rubbed her hands along her arms. "I don't remember running away this morning, and I certainly don't remember striking poor Honi. Something else was _controlling_ me, Stonewall. Some other presence, and that can't be allowed, especially when we have so much to lose. Above all else, I have to know that our child will be safe, no matter what."

_What is she saying? How am I supposed to protect her from herself? _It felt like his blood was starting to freeze in his veins. His mouth opened to reply but the words didn't come, so he only nodded.

After a moment she leaned to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and speaking very deliberately. "If I'm...expelled from my own body again, Stone, there's a slim possibility that I won't be able to reclaim it. If that spirit takes over, I have no idea what will happen to the child, but I don't want to take any chances. If the worst does happen and I can't 'get back,' I need you to do whatever it takes to save our baby."

"I don't..."

She took a breath and seemed to be choosing her words with care. "There are ways of...keeping someone unconscious but alive with the Force, for prolonged periods of time. The most common technique is called morichro; Honi's capable of it and I know that Zara can manage it as well. I also think that you could, if the situation demanded."

"Me?" he said with a frown. "Kali...I'm no Healer. I don't have the abilities that Honi has."

Kalinda gave him an incongruously tender look. "But in a way, you do. Remember on Perdax, when you shielded me from Ventress' attack? And when we all met on Basrah, after Order 66? Traxis said that you managed to keep the ship intact through the ion storm. The _Stark Raven_ would have been ripped apart, otherwise."

"I hardly think either of those things is similar to whatever it is you're talking about. Keeping you unconscious but alive while keeping the child safe? I'm not capable of that, Kali. I'm just not strong enough." Again, he frowned and shook his head, trying to keep his voice level as he spoke. "And even if I could manage it, what would happen to you?"

There was silence for far too long before she replied, and when she did so there was a firmness to her voice that he had not heard before. "Stonewall, my life isn't the priority in this situation."

At that moment, he felt like a piece of flimsi that someone was ripping in two, the halves of his spirit tearing further and further apart with her every word as she continued. "If the worst does happen, you need to take the appropriate action to keep the child safe. I know it sounds impossible, but we don't have a wealth of options. Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes, should things get to that point. Promise me, Stonewall."

Her gaze on him was a living thing that had long ago lodged itself into the deepest parts of his mind and would not budge, so at last he nodded, though the words of his reply were choked. "I promise, Kali. Whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>Kalinda tried not to wince at the pain in his voice, and knew that she had to at least appear more certain than she felt, so she nodded and gave him a brief kiss. "I hope it won't come to that, but I know I can trust you."<p>

He still looked stricken, but seemed to get a hold of himself after a moment. "I'll contact Altis when we're done here. In the meantime, I think you should rest."

"I think I need to go back to the temple," she replied. "My mother's journal-"

"Has brought you nothing but trouble," he said, cutting her off. "Kali, I don't know what's going on, but it seems like the best thing for us is just to just leave Mundali."

But she was shaking her head before he'd finished speaking. "This planet is the key, Stone. The answers are _here._" Suddenly she realized how tired she was, so she lowered herself back onto the pallet; he slid beside her and held her in his arms.

"I don't care about any of that right now," he replied, the words muffled as he spoke into her hair. "You're in trouble. We need to leave." The tone of his voice indicated that he had made up his mind.

But she was nothing if not determined, so she pulled back a little and met his eyes. "Now that I know what I do about my mother and father, this whole thing is too important to me to just walk away...please understand that I have to know the truth." He didn't look convinced and said her name with agitation. Acknowledging his side of the argument, Kalinda nodded. "We will leave if things get any worse, okay? But my mother said that she wasn't strong enough with the Force to stop...whatever it was..."

Frown and furrowed brows indicating his skepticism, Stone studied her. "And?"

"Back at the grove, I managed to come out of the spirit form with concentration. It wasn't instantaneous and it took a bit of work, but I was able to return to my own body eventually, so I think that I'll be strong enough on my own to handle...whatever this is. But just in case, the two of us – if you 'lend' me your energy like you've done in the past – should be enough too keep me and the little one safe."

His reply was immediate. "I've always hated that word." At her look of confusion he sighed. "'_Should_.' I hate it, especially right now."

Despite everything she smiled at him. "I'm not a fan, either, but I think it's worth a shot, at least. And if I get any worse we'll leave at once. Does that sound reasonable?" Though he nodded once, he still looked about as far from pleased as a man could be.

Perhaps they each needed some kind of calm, because on some unspoken signal they each sat up and began to meditate. After a little while he began sending her some of his strength in order to fortify her, as he had done on more than one occasion during the Wars. After a few minutes the Force drew around them like a tide and she was filled with strength as she gripped his hands, savoring the warmth of his skin. They both knew that other members of their family were nervous and waiting for them, but it was enough, for now, to just be together.

After a moment, Kali's eyes opened and she looked at her husband, whose face was closed with concentration. As she watched him, she felt her heart filling with love for the man who was so determined to help her, who had stood by her side through so much hardship despite constantly being in unfamiliar territory; she took a breath and leaned forward to kissed him as hard as she could, sighing when his arms reached around her and pressed her body to his without hesitation.

It was then that she was truly lost.

When her eyes opened again, she was standing on the floor of the room, watching her husband embracing someone who looked just like her, running his hands along the stranger's hips as he murmured her name. Dread sliced her and she tried to call him, but her voice didn't reach his ears. She reached for him but her hand slipped through his solid form as if she were air and she tried to quell the frantic feeling in her heart even as she kept shouting his name. At one point the woman who was her-but-not-her glanced over and met Kali's eyes, her smile filled with nothing but cold calculation before she turned her attention back to Stonewall.

_It – or she – is much stronger than I realized. I'm such a fool..._Kalinda drew on every measure of calm that she'd ever learned from the Jedi as she gathered the Force to her; through her fear and confusion it was slippery, but it was there, and found the strength to push one single thought to her husband, hoping to warn him.

_It's not me!_

Instantly, he pulled back and stared at the woman in his arms with narrowed eyes. "Kalinda?"

The spirit who wore Kali's face laughed, and his expression darkened.

* * *

><p>The moment that Weave and Honi emerged from the rear of the building into the main room<em>,<em> Crest and Traxis rose from their places at the table to meet them, and Weave was thankful that his brothers' bodies blocked the view of red-haired Jedi's cheek from the others. However, he could see that Sita and Ares were doing their part to keep the younger set distracted and calm – they were all apparently teaching the Arunai woman how to play sabacc – and he felt a flash of gratitude for the newer additions to his family. A glance through the nearest window showed him a darkening sky, and he realized with a start that night was beginning to fall. _Where did the day go?_

"What's going on?" Traxis asked, bringing Weave's attention back to the moment.

Honi swallowed but Weave answered. "We're not entirely sure. Something's...wrong with Kalinda. Her body appears to be sound, but there's more going on, somehow." His voice was pitched low, almost indiscernible through the burgeoning night sounds that managed to filter in, even through the walls. After a pause, he met his brothers' eyes and shook his head. "More than that, I can't say."

"Stonewall's with her now, I take it?" Crest said as he glanced at the corridor. When Weave nodded he let out a breath and indicated the others. "What should we say?"

The red-haired Jedi blinked at him. "What do you mean? She's ill. That's the truth...it should suffice." Despite the patch of blood on her cheek she sounded irritated, and Weave smiled despite himself at her tone.

"That should work." Weave sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "We really don't know much else at this point, but I imagine that Stonewall will get some answers. I suppose we should sit tight for now." _I hope he'll be successful, at any rate. All this mystical stuff is well out of my league._

Traxis didn't look pleased, but he nodded and moved back to Ares and the others, Crest following. Zara, who was seated beside Drake and the other boys at the dining table they'd brought from their camp, turned and caught a glimpse of Honi; Weave tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he didn't think it worked, so Trax and Crest spoke to her. Instead, he looked back at the red-haired Jedi, eyes falling on her cheek. "I have my medipac on me...let me clean it for you, Tallis."

For a moment he thought that she would refuse, but she nodded and took a seat on a crate in the corner of the room. Her hair had come undone from its customary pins and was falling across her shoulders; she seemed lost in thought and didn't push it aside, so Weave gently swept it away from her skin, trying not to think about how soft it was, or how the final rays of sunlight that made their way through the windows caught threads of gold within the copper strands. _Stop it, right now, _he told himself_. She's clearly upset, and this is no way for you to be thinking. _

Her gaze was absent as he cleaned the wound and prepared a bit of bacta. Just as he was about to apply it, she shifted her pale-blue eyes to him. "I'm worried about her."

It was obviously an understatement, but he nodded. "Me too. But right now, just hold still..." He daubed a bit of bacta on her wound and noted that she hardly seemed to be breathing, which he found odd_. _"Are you okay? If it hurts I can..." He trailed off when she turned her face to his; the realization came over him that they were only a breath apart, so close that he could almost feel her body moving with the lift and fall of her throat as she breathed.

"Weave?" Her voice was quiet amidst the oblivious chatter of his younger brothers and her Padawan. As he opened his mouth to speak she seemed to reach a decision, so she leaned forward and kissed him once, gently, on the outside edge of his lips.

It was not a lingering or passionate gesture, but it was enough to make his mind go blank once she pulled back, enough to turn whatever words he would have spoken to insubstantial air, and enough to make him realize that the impossible had just happened. Honi looked at him, her head tilting as if considering something, and for a moment he wondered if she'd simply been satisfying some latent curiosity, and if he had disappointed.

Then she gave him a small smile that he hadn't seen before, and her cheeks grew very pink. "Thank you." With that she rose and returned to the others, who, judging by their lack of reaction, had not witnessed the moment, though he thought he noticed a flicker of blue race to the door.

Still in shock, Weave blinked once before bending to put away his kit. _That's one way to take my mind off of everything else._

* * *

><p>The moment she sensed that something was wrong with her master, Zara had risen to her feet, but Crest and Traxis met her before she could even take a step across the room. "Everything's fine, Zar," the bald clone said. "Just some technical difficulties right now."<p>

"But I want to help," Zara replied, looking up and watching Weave apply some bacta to the red-haired Jedi, who actually looked frightened.

But Traxis shook his head. "We've got it under control, kid." He put a hand on her shoulder to steer her back towards the others, but Zara felt a flash of indignation and brushed his hand aside.

"I'm _not_ a child," she replied with a scowl. "Stop treating me like I am." She stepped to one side of him only to see her master and Weave share a brief kiss.

That was when she realized that she needed to be anywhere but _right here, _so she turned on her heel and darted out of the room and into the nearby jungle as quickly as she could go, intent on making her way towards the spring. She wondered if Honi would notice or care, then pushed the thought out of her mind as she used the Force to bolster her movements and speed her through the forest, until she caught a glint of water.

Not nearly soon enough she was immersed and listening to the creatures of dusk that were calling out around her as the water rippled around her body, the momentum of her rushed passage causing it to slosh above the nearby limestone.

For a long moment she sat in the shallow end of the spring, trying not to think and failing. _They're all determined to keep me a kid forever, but I'm _not_. I'm nearly an adult. I survived a war _and_ Order 66. I'm strong. And _she's_ a hypocrite, anyway. Why did she even want a Padawan in the first place? _Her eyes were burning with tears and she took several steps toward the deeper end and ducked beneath the water for a few minutes to wash them away.

When she came back up, Drake was at the spring's edge.

He was not watching her, as she would have expected. Rather, he was focused on something small and blue that was blinking before his face; further observation told her that it was a lightning-bug of some kind, and that more and more of its brethren were filling the air with each passing moment, turning the surrounding area into a miniature galaxy of winking, blue stars. Drake was careful and quick, catching one in his cupped hands before holding it up to study, his face illumined by the bright flash every few seconds.

Zara rose and walked over to him through the water. "You caught one?"

Nodding, he held his cupped hands out to her and for a few minutes they watched the small insect flash intermittently as it crawled across his skin. Suddenly his palms opened wide and the lightning-bug flew off to join the hundreds of others that had appeared all around them, filling the clearing with faint blue pinpricks of light. In her mind, the hushed sound of Drake's breathing mingled with the scent of water when he finally spoke. "Why'd you take off like that?"

She looked at her feet which were still immersed in the spring. "I don't know."

"Well, they were worried, so I said I'd check on you." He paused. "Are you okay?"

This was what broke her. Zara felt tears streaking down her face again and realized that she could do nothing to staunch them, so she relented to her emotion. Drake stood by, emanating conflicting desires, so she made the decision for him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she wept. He was warm and solid, and she felt calm returning to her as she buried her face in his neck and even more so when his hands tentatively encircle her upper back.

Finally she pulled back and rubbed at her eyes with her right hand, though her left was still around his neck. "She always has other things on her mind; she doesn't trust me at all...sometimes I don't think she even likes me, and I don't know why she took a Padawan. I guess because she was forced to."

Drake frowned. "No, Zar, I don't think that's it. Some people are just...well, they just do things in their own way. And they may be hard to understand, but it doesn't mean they don't care about others." There was a pause before he reached for both of her hands and enclosed them within his own, then moved them down so that they were resting between the two of them. When he spoke again his voice was soft and serious, and he held her gaze with his. "It's obvious that she cares about you, very much."

"How do you know?" His skin was very warm and she tried not to think about their almost-moment aboard the ship that very morning. 

At this he gave her a cocky smile. "We clones are excellent at reading people, Zar. I thought you knew that." As he said the words he squeezed her hands and she laughed.

For a minute they stood in silence before she sighed in irritation. "She's also a hypocrite."

"What do you mean?" Drake's voice was very careful, as if he already knew the answer.

Zara frowned but could not meet his eyes, so she watched the dance of lightning-bugs that surrounded them. "I saw_ her_ kiss Weave. After she told me..." Heat crept to her cheeks and she trailed off, though Drake looked confused.

"Told you what?" He stepped closer to her, his feet making a soft splash in the water. Their hands were still joined.

She sighed and shrugged. "Told me to be careful around you." It was not as hard as she would have thought for her to meet his eyes, which were, of all things, surprised.

"Why?"

Her heart was racing, so much so that she was almost dizzy, and her thoughts felt muddled with the rush of sensation that his nearness was bringing, so Zara shook her head to clear it. "Because of attachment, Drake. It's dangerous for a Jedi." At the time of her conversation with Honi, the reasoning had been clear and without fault, but now the words sounded insignificant when his skin was warm and her vision was tunneling to his face. Drake was very still and she couldn't sense his emotions, though she thought that it was due more to her own distraction than anything else.

Finally he nodded. "Attachment?" His voice was strange and they continued to hold one another's gaze, until they leaned forward simultaneously and met in a tentative kiss. It was brief, soft, clumsy, but by the time it was over the thought occurred to her that with enough practice, it would be like second nature.

When they parted, Drake was grinning at her, and she felt a spark of laughter rise in her throat as he said his next words. "Ah, right. Pesky attachment."

* * *

><p><em>Whoa! Talk about an emotional roller-coaster. :P<em>

_According to my lovely beta, _**SerendipityAEY**_, "because laloga said so" is _not_ a valid reason for the gang to remain on Mundali after all of the weirdness. Stone agreed. So, it's "because Kali says so," which may not be any better, but there you go. Luckily (?), it matters not, as the weirdness has reached a point of no return. Poor Stonewall...I rarely do what he wants, anyway. _

_Thanks again to those of you who have been reading and reviewing!_

_Shameless plug: new Obi-Wan one-shot! It's called _Small Luxurie_s and features my favorite bearded Jedi indulging in two of his favorite pastimes...flirting and drinking tea._


	19. Any Way You Turn

**Chapter Eighteen: Any Way You Turn**

_Since I was diagnosed with Quannot's, I've had good days and bad days, and none of that changed once I set foot on Mundali. _

_On the good days I could walk without wincing too badly, and stand for most of the day to do my work with only a few breaks; one evening I actually prepared our dinner by myself, and it was delicious...or at least, Jonas pretended it was to humor me. I'd like to think that I could tell the difference, but I doubt it. In any case, it was pleasant. We shared laughter and food, and for the first time since we'd met, I felt reasonably content with my situation. _

_On the bad days the pain was so intense that it took everything I had to keep from ending it myself._

_But because of this, I had given up on all of that nonsense that arises from attraction. What point was there, for me? I thought that I was too weak to enjoy the physical aspects of such relationships, and my time was too limited to form a family of my own. _

_Before Mundali, I told myself that I had accepted all of this. I told myself that it didn't matter, that I could live without those things that had once captivated me. _

_I lied._

* * *

><p>It was futile to shout, but for a moment Kalinda couldn't help herself when she looked into eyes that were her own but <em>not<em>, and felt fear and anger course through her as she watched Stonewall's expression shift from caution to confusion, then fear as he lunged for the strange woman. The _thing _that inhabited her body – which Kalinda was starting to think of as "Not-Kali" – danced away from him, her movements aided by the Force; once she was paces away, she gave the clone a teasing smile and lifted her finger in a beckoning motion.

It was this that seemed to freeze her husband in his place, so Kali shouted at whomever it was that had pushed her consciousness from her body. "You will end this, _now_. You have no right to do what you're doing!" Using every bit of strength she could muster, Kali tried to push the usurper from her body; she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but she had to do _something_.

However, her efforts were in vain, as the spirit who inhabited her body seemed to brush them off with a shrug. "It feels good to be whole, again," Not-Kali said, flexing her hands with admiration. Kalinda shuddered at the _wrongness _that seeped from the woman's throat but tried to quell her emotions. It was difficult, however, particularly when Not-Kali smiled up at Stonewall again, who was reaching his comlink to his mouth. "It won't matter, you know. She's gone." As she said the words, her hand lifted and her fingertips fluttered in Kali's general direction.

"Who are you?" Stone's voice was cold; his entire body was tense as he took a step towards the woman who resembled his wife.

Kalinda tried to reach him through the Force, but it was difficult when she felt overwhelmed with her own fear and confusion, interlaced with sharp anger. As she tried, Not-Kali inclined her head in Kali's direction and grinned.

"You're much stronger than I thought, Kalinda. It was more difficult than it should have been. Perhaps the little one is fortifying you? It's been known to happen before." She ran Kali's hands over her abdomen.

Stonewall glanced in Kali's direction, then looked at Not-Kali with narrowed eyes. "What have you done with her?"

Fighting to subdue her own emotions, Kalinda managed the barest touch against his consciousness. _I'm here, Stone. I'm right _here_._

Rather than respond, Not-Kali's hand flew to her mouth and her lashes fluttered coyly, but she only shook her head.

But Kalinda's husband was a soldier to the bone, and she could see the instant when he reached his next decision. In one fluid move he lunged and pinned Not-Kali to the wall, gripping her wrists as tightly as he could even as he spoke a terse Mando'a phrase into the device that had remained in his fist.

* * *

><p><em>Moments ago...<em>

To Crest, it felt like their world had started to fall apart at the seams. It was an unpleasant notion, made even more so when he realized that neither Weave nor Honi had any more of an idea of what was going on than he did.

Things got even worse when they all watched as Zara darted off into the darkening woods alone and resisted the urge to run after her, especially when Drake did just that a moment later. The red-haired Jedi called out to him but he ignored her as he disappeared into the woods; of course, Honi made to follow, but Sita stopped her. "She's upset," the Arunai woman said in a quiet voice as she regarded the Jedi. "Let her be. She'll return when she has cleared her mind."

"She's a Jedi," Honi said, her chin lifting, though Crest could tell that she was agitated. "She must control herself."

Sita gave a calm smile, her white hair gleaming in the dim light, reminding Crest that she was not without her own mettle. "She is also a teenage girl. Let her have her moment."

Honi's jaw tensed and her thoughts about such a thing were plain on her face. However, Crest cleared his throat, coming to stand beside Sita in a show of support. "She's right, Honi. Zara will be fine...I think she just needs to cool off." His pitch dropped as he gave her a knowing look. "Drake's a good kid too, you know."

This seemed to mollify the Jedi, and she glanced around at Traxis at the other clone boys, who were listening intently. After a moment she sighed and nodded. "I know. It's just..." She frowned and shook her head before looking at Weave. "I'm concerned for Kalinda."

"Me too." The former medic's voice was dense.

At that point, Crest pointed out that neither Weave nor Honi had eaten, so they took their seats at the table while he handed them each a plate of food. It was quiet for a few minutes, and things started to slip back into some semblance of normal; after the Jedi and the clone ate, Traxis and Ares offered to clean up while the others went outside to get some fresh air.

Wrapped around the exterior of the building they'd converted into their living quarters was a wide stone porch, set about a meter off the ground and accessible by a series of low steps. The porch itself had been in decent condition, needing only a bit of weeding and cleaning before it was fit to be used. Made of similar, amber-colored stones that the large temple was constructed of, the porch seemed to retain some of the heat from the day as Crest sat with Sita, Honi and Weave, their legs hanging over the edge. The boys sat together on the stone stairs, talking quietly amongst themselves. After some time, Trax and Ares came out and joined them; no one spoke for several minutes, though Crest figured that their minds were all on Kalinda.

Finally, Sita looked over at the red-haired Jedi. "Your apprentice...she's quite young, you know. And so much in her life has changed in such a short time. I understand that being a Jedi is a burden, but perhaps you should be more patient with her right now." The quiet words were spoken with a mixture of kindness and assurance that made Crest feel a glow of admiration for the Arunai woman, so he put a hand over hers and gave a contented sigh when she did not move away.

"That's true. Zara is young. But..." Unexpectedly, Honi's shoulders dropped and her toned wavered. "Perhaps I never should have taken a Padawan. I'm clearly not cut out for it."

Weave shook his head. "If you hadn't done so she'd very likely be dead." His voice was quiet and his implant blinked softly in the dimming light, punctuating his words without making a sound. Honi looked at him but said nothing.

"I don't think we can ever understand why some things work out how they do, but perhaps it's better that way," Ares added. "Sometimes I think we have to trust that things will happen as they are meant to." His knees were folded and his elbows were resting on them, arms outstretched, hands clasped, giving the impression that he was self contained. Beside him, Traxis looked thoughtful but said nothing.

Crest debated making a comment, but then he glanced over to see Sita watching him; he gave her a quiet smile that she returned, and felt something unfurl in his chest. Despite the strangeness of the day, it was a peaceful moment for all of them, so it was particularly jarring when Weave's comlink chirped and Stonewall's voice sounded, speaking Mando'a.

Crest looked at Sita. "Will you stay with the lads? I don't know..." He didn't have to finish the thought, as she knew, and squeezed his hand just before he left to follow the others as they rushed back into the building proper, slipping down the corridors until they reached Kalinda and Stonewall's room.

And the group was swept up into the chaos, again.

* * *

><p>"Stone..." Kali's own voice was choked as she watched her body writhe beneath his; Not-Kali seemed intent on sliding out of Stone's grasp, and it looked like she was going to succeed even as her husband's face went as still as his namesake. Even in this state she could tell that he was stricken and afraid, for all that he tried to mask it.<p>

Moments later the door to the room opened and the elder clones, Ares and Honi rushed in, freezing at the threshold once they took in the scene. Before any of them could speak, however, Not-Kali gave a thrust with the Force and was able to knock Stonewall back a few meters, slamming him against the opposite wall even as Crest and Traxis moved to help him. As he pushed himself off of the wall, Stonewall's voice sounded, deadly calm. "Help me restrain her."

Immediately, Not-Kali was set upon by the men, intent on keeping her arms and legs in place while Weave shouted something in Mando'a that Kalinda couldn't catch, as she was too focused on her husband, and Honi darted out of the room.

Kali tried to help them, but she was powerless, and was relegated to a spectator position as the clones and Ares attempted to restrain the woman who had taken over her body. For a few seconds that seemed to stretch to infinity, there was scuffling and fumbling: Crest was cuffed on the jaw when he grabbed at one of Not-Kali's arms; Weave ducked and narrowly avoided a blow to his implant; at one point, Not-Kali snarled and lunged for Ares, but Traxis stepped before the Twi'lek, absorbing the force of her ire and receiving a strike in the ribs for his efforts.

Stonewall was struck again and again as he tried to restrain his wife's body, but it was useless, as she slithered out of his grasp at every turn, even as she managed to land a particularly nasty blow to Stone's shoulder. "Why are you fighting me? You know you've already lost."

Kalinda met her own eyes and felt a sweep of helplessness at the cold, inhuman gaze that she faced, though she pushed it aside because she couldn't watch her loved ones suffer any more. "Leave the others alone! Your fight isn't with them," she shouted, still determined to do _something. _Using what energy she could gather, she created a Force-shield around Not-Kali, hoping to at least prevent her from harming anyone else as well as keep the unborn child safe. Not-Kali's eyes widened and her lips pulled back in a feral snarl as she lunged for Kalinda, sliding out of the men's grasp with ease.

But it was a distraction, which was all that was needed for Honi to return and somehow manage to press the hypospray against Not-Kali's neck, causing the woman to collapse to the floor, unconscious.

Then, everything was still and Kali got the disturbing impression that this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>The whole thing was too surreal, and for several minutes Crest didn't really believe what was happening until he felt the sting of Kalinda's left-hook against his jaw. He'd been struck before, of course, but never by the dark-haired Jedi, who turned out to be much stronger than he'd ever imagined. Ares, Traxis and Weave each ducked more than once, narrowly avoiding a rapid series of blows; by contrast, Stonewall seemed to absorb each one that was directed at him, as if taking on the brunt of the damage rather than allow his brothers to experience any.<p>

Finally, it was over, and for one of the handful of times in his life, Crest was at a loss for words as he surveyed the scene before him. Honi knelt over Kalinda's body, her hand hovering above the dark-haired woman while her eyes were closed in the way that indicated she was using the Force. Weave crouched beside her, checking the Jedi's vitals, his brows knitted with worry. Traxis and Ares stood to one side, close but not touching, their breathing labored as if they'd each completed a marathon.

Everyone was silent.

Stonewall had also knelt beside the body of his wife, one knee touching the floor beside the tips of the fingers of his left hand, as it to steady himself. Crest could see the tension in his brother's shoulders and he didn't need the Force to guess how upset the former captain was, despite the fact that his face was blank. No one spoke for a few minutes before Honi's eyes opened and she sat back on her heels. Stonewall looked at her. "What can you tell me?"

"Kalinda is still gone." The red-haired Jedi was trembling, her eyes squeezing shut and her fists balling. "I can't feel her at all." Stonewall looked up at her, his mouth open to form a question, but Honi beat him to the punch. "The child is fine."

Crest felt his heart skid to a halt at her words, but he was confused just the same. "But she's breathing...I don't..."

But Stonewall did. He looked at his brother, who was then able to see the pain in his eyes. "I don't know who _that_ is, but it isn't Kali. It isn't my wife." His voice broke on the last word and he looked down, his throat moving into a tight swallow.

Nodding, Weave stood up. "Her body is healthy enough; that sedative should keep her out of it for the rest of the night. It won't hurt the child, either."

"Then let's get her off the floor," Trax replied, stepping forward.

But Stonewall shook his head and picked up her body himself, laying her carefully on the bed they shared. No one spoke again until his shoulders dropped. "We should bind her, just in case."

As soon as Kalinda – or _not_ Kalinda – was secure, they locked the door from the outside and slipped to the dining room to speak. As they did so, Crest looked up and saw Sita, seated with the clone boys at the table, teaching them what sounded like Arunai. In direct contrast to the terrifying scene he'd just witnessed, this moment was serene. Her voice was a melodic lilt that lifted above the darkness, though the rest of the forest was silent, and the boys were clearly enraptured by her words.

When she heard the others she turned and her eyes fell on Crest first; he felt irrationally pleased at the notion, despite everything else. But her expression was grim and he knew that they could all tell that something had happened. Indeed, as he took the seat beside Sita, he noted that the boys looked uncommonly serious and that their eyes followed Stonewall as he stood at the edge of the table, leaning most of his weight on his hands but saying nothing.

Weave, Traxis and Ares took seats as well. The Jedi looked as if she was going to, then glanced around with a frown. "Where are Zara and Drake?"

"They haven't returned," Sita replied.

"I can go look for them," Crest added, making to rise to his feet. He'd felt a pang of guilt at Honi's words. _I was the one who encouraged her to let them alone for a while. _But it didn't matter, as a soft scuff of feet on the porch indicated that the Padawan and clone boy were outside. Everyone's head turned as Zara and Drake stepped into the room, their faces concerned.

The Nautolan girl looked around, her eyes falling on her master last. "What happened?"

Before he'd been recruited for Shadow Squad, Crest had worked with only a few Jedi, and had always been impressed with their unwavering focus in the heat of battle, how they could block out fear and anger and any other negative emotions in order to get the job done. As someone who had used highly volatile substances regularly during his time in the army, he saw the value in such an ability, and envied it, to a degree. When he'd started working with Kalinda, he'd noted that she was not as emotionally "separate" as her compatriots, but he'd never once seen her lose her temper.

However, Honi was not Kalinda; he'd noticed that she had a tendency to let problems in one area of her life bleed into others, but in this moment he almost didn't blame her for her reaction to Zara's words.

"_Where_ were you?" The red-haired Jedi was before her apprentice in an instant, her face white with anger. "Why were you running off in the woods...what if something had happened to you? What if you were needed, here? What were you _thinking_?"

At first Zara's mouth opened but no sound came out. Finally her eyes narrowed. "Needed me? You _don't_ need me, Master. You never do! Do you even care if I become a Jedi or not?"

Beside him, Sita made to speak but Drake stepped forward, fixing his gaze on the Jedi. "Please, Master Tallis. She didn't mean any harm..."

But Honi only glared at him. "You will keep yourself away from my Padawan, Drake. Do you understand? She is _not_ for you."

"Master, that's completely-"

As much as he wanted to jump in and relieve the tension, Crest was at a loss. A glance at Weave and Traxis showed him that his brothers seemed to be thinking along the same lines. _This Jedi-stuff is out of our league_.

Stonewall, however, felt differently. He spoke once, his voice pitched normally but enough to carry over the sounds of the others. "Now is not the time, Honi." The Jedi looked at him but said nothing as the former captain spoke again, his taking on the deeper, baritone resonance he used to employ in moments of difficult combat. "Everyone, sit down."

They sat, and all faces turned to Stonewall, who seemed unnaturally still. Finally he lifted his eyes and Crest was struck by the pained expression, though it faded to nothing in an instant. Another few moments passed and it was _so _silent both in the room and the jungle beyond, which they could see through the open doorway was silver and pale in the moonlight. The former captain took a breath and seemed to be trying to _not _look down the corridor, in the direction where his wife was. "We need to contact Altis," he said at last, the words measured. "I have an idea of what's going on, but I think it's beyond our ability to handle."

"You think he can do something?" Weave asked.

"He _is_ a Jedi Master," Crest heard himself say. "They tend to come in handy in times like these."

But Honi was looking at the former captain with doubt. "What do you think is happening to her?"

Again, Stonewall seemed to gather his strength before he spoke, and Crest knew his brother well enough to understand how hard he was working to keep himself together. "She mentioned an energy here, something that's been forcing her from her body for short periods. That's why she couldn't remember certain things."

"Why is it just affecting her?" Honi asked, her eyes narrowed. "Why not you, or me, or Zara?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But she mentioned that she 'saw' her mother, earlier today, when she disappeared. It was Kamala who attempted to warn her about all of this, apparently."

Crest noted how Sita was trembling beside him, and he absently put an arm around her shoulders, thinking to offer her some comfort; instead, her entire body tensed. Wincing, he lifted his arm and tried to ignore the rush of humiliation from the moment, only to feel her relax and leaned into him, and he felt the apprehension pass, replaced with a warm kind of contentment. He squeezed her shoulder, she shifted closer to his side, and he could smell jasmine, somewhere. _I could get used to this...minus all the freaky stuff. _

To further distract himself, he glanced at the others: the clone boys looked confused; Ares and Traxis seemed tense as they sat beside one another, close but still not touching. He caught Weave shooting Honi a nervous glance, but the red-haired Jedi appeared to be lost in thought. Zara was staring at the table, Drake's gaze shifting from her to Stonewall.

The former captain looked at Ares . "We'll need to use the long-range comm on the _Raven _to send a message." His voice was flat, monotone. The Twi'lek replied in the affirmative, and he, Stonewall and Honi all rose to slip outside, leaving the others in bewildered and uneasy silence.

* * *

><p><em>And the weirdness just keeps on coming...<em>

_One thing I've tried to illustrate in this fic is how the clones react to non-military-related situations of high stress. In my mind, they would naturally fall back on those old patterns that they learned from a young age as a coping mechanism. This is pretty important to keep in mind, as Stonewall has a rather interesting scene with Not-Kali coming up._

_Speaking of Not-Kali...the "spirit" never gets a name, just FYI. It was a conscious decision on my part, because the spirit's original identity doesn't really matter, and has long since been lost, anyway. While "she," (the spirit), is in Kali's body, I refer to her as "Not-Kali," which I _hope_ isn't terribly confusing. I did my best to clarify who's doing what, but if something doesn't make sense, please let me know._

_Thanks to everyone who has left a review:_** SerendipityAEY, Queen, Just a Crazy-Man, sachariah, Admiral Daala, DoubleEO, Dawn of Time, Jadedsnowtiger, LongLiveTheClones, Cnwriter, Moondoe, **_and_** Lord Hollow**_. Y'all make my day! :D_


	20. Darkness

_Be warned: a bit of time-jumping in this chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Darkness<strong>

_I never cared for philosophy or mysticism, which often go hand in hand, at least according to the Jedi. But there was something about Mundali that spoke to me on a deep level, as if my atoms were formed here and had answered the call to return home. (Even as I write the words I shake my head, for they sound silly and sentimental, but still. I can't help it.)_

_Sometimes I wondered if Jonas felt the same way. I often thought about asking him, but was reluctant to speak too much to the Jedi; it irritated me that he had such a sway over my actions, but again...I couldn't help how I felt. This thought made me wonder if I'd finally given up control of my life. I suppose I never had control over it, especially if Quannot's was lurking in my cells, waiting for its own chance at existence. _

__Despite my fascination with Mundali, m_y thoughts lately veered towards the melancholy. Late in the night when I couldn't sleep, I read over the things I'd written so far, and it occurred to me that it's probably better that the Jedi didn't want me...I don't think I would have made a very good one. _

_At any rate, we kept up our explorations and I could feel excitement building within my chest; sometimes I forgot everything else except the ruins, the copious history of this place. How many have called these buildings home? They are decrepit and silent, now, but I got the sense that they were once beautiful and teeming with life. _

_Perhaps one day they will be so, again._

* * *

><p>Long ago, when he was in training on Kamino and while everything was still shiny and new, Stonewall met a clone, a wry fellow who'd called himself Drake. At first Stonewall – who hadn't had a name at that point – had disliked the irreverent cadet, but after some rather harrowing experiences the two became friends, and later what was known as brothers-by-choice, the strongest bond that two jar-bred soldiers could form. Drake was the kind of person who never seemed to let anything get to him, regardless of how difficult or awful it may have been. No matter what, he kept smiling.<p>

In a way, Crest reminded Stonewall of Drake, who always seemed to have a joke ready, but he had also been level-headed like Weave, fiercely loyal like Traxis, and incorrigibly brave, as Milo had been. If Stone was of a more psychological bent, he might have wondered at his propensity for surrounding himself with men who reminded him of a dead brother, but he wasn't.

The only reason he thought of Drake – his brother-by-choice, not the lad who'd recently adopted the name – at this time was because of something that he'd said to Stonewall one day after a particularly grueling training session.

It was the day that the other lads in their squad – none of them were over seven years at that point – had been killed during the live-fire rounds: Daveth, Windfall, Trump and Stun. Good boys, good brothers, who deserved better. Their last noises had echoed in his mind as Stonewall – No-Name himself, back then – and Drake slunk back to their barracks. He remembered showering in silence, hoping to wash the traces of the others' deaths off of his skin, the brothers he'd known since his earliest days. At the time, Drake had been the new guy, inserted from another squad of clones who'd met similar ends.

Later, when Stonewall sat on the edge of the bench in the locker area, buffing his armor without really seeing it, Drake had come in from the showers; Stone remembered that moment with a perfect clarity.

Drake had been bobbing his head and intermittently singing some awful pop-song he'd heard a few weeks ago, and Stonewall had felt a thrill of anger at what he perceived as Drake's indifference. _He didn't even so much as look at Trump when he fell. Or Daveth. _So Stonewall jumped to his feet and glared at his last remaining squad-mate.

"How can you act like that? Like you don't care?" Where it had broken in pitch earlier, in that moment Stonewall's voice became a low growl, as if he'd brushed past any indications of adolescence within the span of a few seconds. "Why don't you care, Drake?"

The change in his squad-mate was instantaneous; he could see the moment when Drake looked at him and let some inner wall down. All clones could read each other like holo-novels, which is what happens when one grows up surrounded by nothing but the same face, and that was when Stonewall realized that his brother _did _care – he just didn't show it. Drake blinked once and looked at his bare feet, stippled with droplets from the shower as they pressed against the smooth floor of the locker area. "Sometimes you have to fake it, _vod,_" he'd said in a quiet voice, lacing his fingers together so hard that that the tips flushed and darkened. "No matter what you really think or how you really feel, you have to pretend to be okay, because otherwise you'll fall apart."

In the years since that moment, Stonewall had thought that it was a lesson he'd learned. However, when he gripped his wife's wrists to pin her to the wall, feeling her body writhing beneath his in a mockery of the passion they'd shared, when he felt the kiss of her fists and seen the glare of _nothing _in her dark eyes that he used to gaze into for hours, only then did he understand what Drake had been talking about.

After Honi managed to sedate whatever had taken over Kali's body, for a moment it took everything he had to not collapse under the weight of his own grief as he knelt beside his wife's form, but sometime during the struggle he'd decided to revert back to his former self, the man who'd been trained to fight without thinking.

It was easier.

Of course, the soldier in him had not been gifted the Force, and Stonewall decided that he would have gladly traded the ability to just have his wife back to normal and ensure that his unborn child would be safe. However, it was a useless and thereby fleeting thought, so he shook it away to focus on the present. Hoping that he'd be wrong, he'd sought out the second opinion of the only other Jedi around. But Honi confirmed what he'd figured out: Kali was gone. _Someone_ resided behind her dark eyes, but it was not the woman that he loved. And he had no idea what he could do about it.

So he played the role of good soldier as best he could because it was better than thinking of the fact that the hands he was binding belonged to his wife, and while he listened to the others argue he tried to collect himself, over and over. Finally, he managed to get the necessary words out, and before he knew it he, Honi and Ares were at the comm station of the _Stark Raven_, attempting to send a message.

Ares narrowed his eyes at the console as he flipped the controls. Stonewall was careful to keep his voice even. "What is it? Are we too far away?" If that was the case, he wasn't sure what they could do, as there was no way to safely route a transmission of any kind.

"Perhaps. The _Raven_'s outfitted with an advanced long-range comm system," the Twi'lek replied, his _lekku _twitching in agitation. "But I have no way of knowing where Altis is, exactly. If he's too far..."

"So you can't send a message at all?" Honi asked.

The coral-skinned Twi'lek looked at Stonewall. "Not at the moment, but I will keep trying."

"Okay," the former captain said with a brisk nod. "If you can't get a message out, then I'll need to send someone to physically bring Altis here."

Honi shook her head. "That will take too long, Stonewall. Kalinda might not have that time."

"What else do you suggest?" He glanced at her and thought that his wall fell away a bit, because her eyes widened a fraction of an inch before she spoke.

"I don't know."

Stonewall nodded and ran a hand through his cropped hair. _I should grow it out, I guess. Not like I'm in the army any more. _He shook away the mundane thought. "Ares, please keep trying through the night. If by morning you haven't been able to get a transmission through..."

"I'll make haste at once, of course. That sounds like a good plan," Ares replied, giving Stonewall a quiet look.

The former captain was trying very hard not to think, so he simply nodded again. "I suppose it's the best we can do."

_But will it be enough?_

* * *

><p>As Honi had expected, it was a long night.<p>

She, Ares, Traxis and Stonewall spent the first several hours of it aboard the _Stark Raven, _trying to get a transmission through, but eventually it was just herself, Traxis and Ares after Stonewall slipped off to the woods to meditate; as she watched him go, Honi thought that it was still such an odd thing to witness: a clone meditating. _Although they're not as strong as mine, Kali's or Zara's, he has a Jedi's abilities; I suppose I should be glad that he's using them wisely. _

During the course of the last few months since they'd met,she had come to respect Stonewall, even if she still couldn't _quite _understand how he had drawn her former master's attention away from Obi-Wan.

_But that's not entirely true. _

Eventually she chose to return to the settlement. Presently, she was seated in the room that served as a common area, watching the clone boys play sabacc and trying not to look at Weave, who exuded awkwardness after her earlier moment of madness. _I don't know why I did it, _she thought with a frown. _I just...wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. _

Despite her abrasive nature, Honi was not a stranger to physical passion; years ago, there had been a fellow Jedi that she'd shared a few trysts with, and while always enjoyable, they each understood that they were ultimately fleeting moments of pleasure. On a whim she glanced up at Weave and watched as he did so as well at the same time. Each of them looked away instantly, and she felt heat creeping to her cheeks as she studied her arms, curled around her waist while she sat in a folding chair against the wall_. _

For a while the only sound was the noise of the others playing sabacc, muffled words and the slap of flimsi cards against the table that mingled with the crickets outside the open door. Levy's bug-killing light had been set on the porch at some point, and its intermittent snap filtered in upon occasion.

A light giggle brought her attention back to the moment, and she turned her gaze to her young apprentice who was seated beside her, whose eyes fixed on the sabacc game, specifically on Drake. The boy sat between his brothers, back to the Jedi, and she searched her feelings for a flash of remorse for her harsh words to him, but there was none because she wasn't wrong.

Clearing her throat, Honi looked at her Padawan. "Come on, Zara. Let's go for a walk."

The Nautolan girl met her eyes and for a moment Honi thought that she would protest, but she nodded and got to her feet along with her master. The two of them slipped out of the building and walked away from the faint circle of light cast by the lamps Weave and Levy had affixed to the outer wall, towards the jungle beyond, towards the darkness. Behind them, Honi could hear Crest and Sita speaking to the boys, possibly something about bedtime, and she dimly realized that she had no clue what time it was, as her chrono had been lost during the skirmish with Kalinda.

They walked for a ways until they were out of sight from the settlement, swathed in the thick jungle; it was then that Honi looked at her Padawan, able to discern Zara's form through the patches of moonlight that filtered through the trees. "I'm sorry, Zara."

The words were quiet against the backdrop of the crickets, but Honi knew that they had met their mark when Zara blinked once in surprise. "I...I'm sorry as well, Master Tallis." The girl's head ducked and Honi could sense her remorse not only in the Force, but also in the respectful timbre of her voice.

"I lost my temper," Honi continued after acknowledging her apprentice's apology. "And I shouldn't have. Often I have a...difficult time dealing with stress, but that is for me to worry about, not you. Your role is to learn as much as you can, so that you may grow to be a strong Jedi."

Before she replied, Zara cast her eyes around them. The trees were thick here, but the ground cover was sparse and everything looked vaguely silver in the moonlight. Finally Zara looked back at Honi. "What's happening with Kalinda?"

At this, Honi pursed her lips and shook her head. "I'm not sure. Stonewall and I think that she may have been...possessed by something, some strange energy that resides on this planet, but Kalinda – as we know her – is gone." Her words made Zara's eyes widen in fright, but Honi found that she could offer no comfort, and even as she spoke the words she was filled with dread, and an unmistakeable bitterness at her own shortcomings, at her own weak distraction. "The one who has her form is not Kalinda Halcyon. That much I know to be true."

"Poor Stonewall." Zara hugged her arms to her sides and closed her eyes. "What are you going to do? What should we do?" The next time she looked up at her master, her voice was earnest and her eyes were wide and eager. "What can I do?"

Honi felt her jaw tighten and she swallowed. "I don't know, Zara. Right now, Ares and Traxis are trying to call Master Altis, to see if he has any knowledge that might help. After that..." She shrugged, as words were inadequate right now.

They were silent for a long time until Zara met her eyes again. "You kissed Weave."

Of course, they needed to discuss _that_, too. Honi assured herself that it would be too dark for Zara to see her wince. "I did."

"Why?" There was no animosity in the girl's tone, only genuine curiosity, which did nothing to ease Honi's mind.

_But how can I explain this to her? She's far too young to understand. _This kind of talk had never been Honi's strong point, and she found herself missing Kalinda more than anything at this moment. So she cast her mind back, thinking about what her former master had told her once, long ago, when she'd caught Kalinda and Obi-Wan in an embrace that was far from platonic. _I was older than Zara was, and I always thought that I didn't care for such things. But I was wrong, wasn't I? About so much. _She cleared her throat. "Because...sometimes, in moments of great hardship, it is better to turn to someone for a bit of comfort."

Her Padawan shook her head, her _lekku_ swaying in the darkness. "Isn't that attachment?"

_I am not equipped for this. _"I'm not sure. Perhaps, a year ago I would have said yes, but now..." Honi sighed and ran a hand through her hair, noting with annoyance that it had come undone from the pins again. "Now I don't know. I'm afraid there's quite a bit I don't know, Zara."

Rather than grow annoyed, the Nautolan girl nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. Her expression was so serious that Honi found she had to smile at the girl. "What is it, my young Padawan?"

Zara looked at her. "It's just...you always seem to know everything, Master."

_Far, far from it, _Honi thought as she gave a slow shake of her head. _I'm just particularly good at pretending._ "I don't, Zara. I'm just doing the best that I can with what I've been given."

"Me too," the girl replied, her voice soft.

Neither one said anything for a moment before Honi took a deep breath. "So much has happened in such a short span of time, Zara. The attachment 'issue' aside, I just don't want you to do anything now that might jeopardize your future. Drake is...important to you, I can tell, but there is much that you have yet to learn, about the Force, and life in general. Allowing yourself to be distracted is dangerous at this stage of your training. Do you understand?"

"I do," Zara said, looking down at her folded hands. "Distracting is one word for him, I guess." There was a hint of a smile in her voice and Honi felt her own mouth lift in reply. After a moment, Zara looked up at her. "Does it hurt?"

Honi's hand went to her cheek, where Not-Kali had struck her; Weave's bandage was still in place and she remembered his touch with a pang of longing. "A bit."

The Nautolan girl reached for her and Honi held still, waiting. Zara's concentration was a ripple in the Force that grew, gradually, until Honi could feel her own flesh knitting together. It was not a large or deep wound, but it had stung; when her Padawan's hands dropped, Honi peeled the bandage away and touched her cheek, smiling despite herself.

"Did I do it?" Zara's voice was tentative.

The flesh was smooth and supple, as if no injury had ever occurred. "You did, Zar."

* * *

><p>Aside from Levy and Drake, Crest could tell that the clone boys were growing restless; of course they understood that <em>something <em>was going on, something that had all the adults concerned, but they had not seen Kalinda's body flailing, had not witnessed her striking out at her those she had called "brother," had not heard the voice that was not hers snarling at her husband. He gave a quiet shudder and met Weave's eyes; his brother had been watching the Jedi and Padawan slip out of the door that lead outside from the common room, but looked at Crest after a moment and they shared a grimace.

Keo's voice broke them out of their thoughts, punctuated by a very audible yawn as he thumbed through his cards, his legs swinging back and forth beneath his chair as he hunched forward. "No cheating, Risk."

"I'm not," his brother replied with a scowl, setting his own cards against the surface of the table. "You're seeing things...defective much?"

"Am not."

"Are-."

"Gentlemen, perhaps it's time to get some rest." Sita's voice was quiet and the boys looked at her, startled.

Crest leaned forward in his seat. "She's right, lads. Time to hit the sack." He rolled his eyes as the clone boys grumbled, but they rose and filed out of the room and down the corridor that lead to their quarters a few moments later; he could hear them bickering about whose turn it was to use the working 'fresher, first. It was peaceful and domestic in an odd sort of way.

Weave sighed and rubbed at his temple, his implant blinking in the light of the lamps that were scattered around the room, and again he shot a searching glance towards the open doorway. Of course, there was nothing beyond the flutter of insects as they circled the exterior lamps and the occasional snap of Levy's bug-light as it caught another victim. When he finally spoke, his voice was pitched low. "I don't know what we're going to do."

No one had to ask what he meant.

But it was Sita who replied, her voice even. "I have not witnessed Kalinda's...affliction firsthand, but on Aruna, such a thing is not unheard of. A possession by an external force, I mean." Her pale eyes flicked to Weave but landed on Crest. "Very often it is a sign that something is out of balance on a spiritual level."

This made Weave frown. "Spiritual? Well, I don't know about all that. Her scan was normal, she's healthy enough – physically. I just wish I knew more."

"Maybe Altis will have a solution," Crest offered. "Or Stonewall and Honi will come up with some Force-trick that will save the day."

Weave still looked skeptical, but he nodded. "Maybe."

Before Crest could reply, the doorway was shadowed as Zara and Honi stepped back inside the common area, their expressions guarded as they made their way to the others at the table.

"Has Stonewall returned?" Honi asked, casting a wary glance towards the rear of the room, towards the area where they'd left Kalinda.

Crest shook his head. "Haven't seen him since he went off with you, Trax and Ares. We just sent the lads to bed. I think I'm about to do the same."

"I think that's a good idea." Stonewall's voice sounded through the darkness before Honi could reply, and everyone turned to see the former captain at the threshold to the common room, his expression blank as if he'd only been on reconnaissance.

_Falling back into old patterns. I can understand that, _Crest thought."I guess we could all use the rest." Moments later the Jedi and Sita were stepping to their respective rooms, leaving Crest and his brothers alone.

But before he could say anything, Stonewall did. "I'm going to try and speak with...her," he said in a careful voice. "Alone. But I'd like..." He frowned as if unsure how to voice the thought.

The bald clone figured it out, though he noted that Weave looked confused as he spoke up. "Backup?"

Stonewall shook his head and sighed. "No. I just..."

In that moment, Crest thought that he saw one of his brother's carefully erected walls come down, and he could discern the deep layers of worry and frustration and sorrow that were behind the barrier. So he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It will be okay,_ vod." _At Stonewall's expression he smiled with as much confidence as he could muster. "Look, I don't know much about spirits or the Force or whatever the kriff's going on here, but I do know that whatever it is that you have with her is too strong to let a thing like this come between you. I really do believe that it'll work out." _Somehow._

For a few seconds, Stonewall only looked at him. "Thank you," he said in a quiet voice. "I needed to hear that." With that he held up his comm. "I'll check in once I'm done, but don't wait up." His tone was brisk again, so Crest gave him a crisp salute and a smile, grinning as he watched Weave roll his eyes.

"Copy that."

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

A year ago, if Stonewall had been faced with this situation, meditating would have been the last thing that he thought he'd try, but now it seemed the best option, if only to preserve his sanity. However, the entire situation was proving to be almost too much to bear, and the weight of reality was pressing down upon him so much so that it was difficult to breathe, so while Ares and Traxis attempted to get a transmission out, he made himself scarce.

At first he ran, pulled along by some unnamed need.

Even in the dark of night the jungle was thick and hot and humid, but he didn't care. Creepers tried to snatch his legs back; he slipped out of them. Trees seemed to spring up in his way; he dodged them. Thorny vines lashed at his skin; he ignored their sting. Stonewall ran until he was in the grove where – in his mind – the confusion had all begun, and it was here that he collapsed, as if finally unable to support his own weight.

For some time he remained on the forest floor, listening to the teeming nightlife and his own ragged breathing while trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do right now. But no solution came to his mind. He'd acted like calling Altis was a viable option, but the reality was that he felt it wouldn't work. _What could work? I'm not equipped to handle this kind of thing. I need an enemy I can fire on, not some evil who lives inside someone I love. _

_I should've protected them both, somehow. Isn't that what being a husband means? Being a father? Have I failed before it's even begun?_

To steady himself he took a shuddering breath and said her name like an affirmation. "Kali."

And then he felt _something _in the back of his mind, some coil of love that he recognized. His head lifted and he looked around, but he was alone.

"Kalinda?"

It was foolish, he knew. If her spirit was gone or trapped somewhere else, he was not sure if he could communicate with her or she with him. But woven through this thought were threads of hope and determination. Deliberately, he said her name again and this time, as his voice formed the sounds, he heard a faint reply.

_Stone? Stonewall? _

It was not quite relief that bloomed within his mind, but it was something similar, so he sat up, closed his eyes, and concentrated. _Kali. Are you there?_

_I'm here. I'm okay...sort of. _Even from the void her voice was wry, though her tone turned serious with the next words. _Stonewall...I don't have much time before she'll have my body forever. _

None of _that _was comforting, but he pushed through the apprehension that arose from her statement, frowning in his concentration. _What can I do to prevent that?_

_I'm not sure. My mother and I are trying to figure it out, but..._There was a pause, then he heard his wife's voice through the Force again. I_ wanted you to know that I'm still here. I'm not gone, yet. But we have to find some way to get that...thing out of my body._

_Would it help if I spoke to...her? _He did not want to think of the woman that was sedated in his and Kali's room, but he couldn't ignore any potential solution to their problem.

Kali paused in her reply; he got the sense that she was speaking to someone else and recalled that she'd mentioned her mother, though it was a strange thought. Finally she answered. _I think so._

The former captain was on his feet before he'd actually made the decision to stand. _Then I will. Can I...do you think we can contact each other again? _

Though his throat tightened with apprehension of her reply, he relaxed a bit at her tone and pictured her smile in his mind's eye. _Nothing is going to keep me from you any longer, Stone. In this form or any other. I don't know about you, but I'm done playing around. We have too much to lose._

_Right. _He smiled, despite his agitation, despite his fear, because it was good to hear her voice and to have formulated something of a plan. _We'll find a way, then. _

Then she was gone, but he felt as if he was not alone any longer, so he made his way through the night-dark jungle back to the glow of light from their settlement. Of course, the worry had not faded from his mind, and he was thankful for his brother's words, because he knew that speaking with whomever was in Kali's body now would not be easy, but if it would help, he'd do his best.

After talking with Weave and Crest, he slipped through the winding corridors that lead to his and Kali's section of rooms; the moment he opened the old-style rattlebang door, he could feel himself falling back into his old patterns as he faced the woman who was lying on the bed he'd shared with his wife. The air around her was unnaturally still, as if she'd sucked the very oxygen from it and created a vacuum in the small quarters. Because of this, Stonewall found that he was too warm, noting that his skin was damp and a trickle of sweat slid down his back. After taking a breath to collect himself, then another to gather the words he was going to use against _her, _he swallowed and opened his mouth.

But before he could speak, she did.

"There you are, my love," the woman who wore his wife's body purred, lifting one of Kali's brows at him. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

><p><em>Aptly named chapter, yes? :P<em>

_As I mentioned waaay long ago, this trilogy contains elements from the other "timeline" featuring Stone and Kali; this particular fic was inspired by certain, ahem, "features" in my story, _Awakening_. However, I do believe that Stonewall had a much better experience on Mundali in that fic than this one._

__Okay, so in case you can't tell, things are about to get even __stranger. (I feel like I keep repeating myself...) __

_On that happy note, I hope that you have a merry Christmas, a happy Kwanzaa, a lovely Hanukkah, a blessed Yule, or - if none of those things apply - a great weekend. :)_


	21. Sacrifices

_More time-jumping. Also, this is probably the only chapter of _Alchemy_ that *might* warrant a "T" rating, for a kind of explicit scene. I think that may be overkill, but I just wanted to let you know, anyway. Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Sacrifices<strong>

_We'd been here several weeks, already, and I was doing my best to keep the illness at bay, but, as I've said, some days were better than others._

_This was a bad day._

"_Are you okay?" Jonas' hand touched my shoulder, the brush of his fingers no harder than the press of a feather, but I flinched anyway, so he pulled his hand back. I nodded, but we both knew I was lying. It's hard to seem "okay" when one is curled in on oneself in the corner of a deserted temple, after all. _

"_Is there something I can do?" _

_His voice was kind, soft, warm. I wanted to lose myself in it, but I pulled my body closer together, rocking slightly and squeezing my eyes shut against the pain that ached deep within my marrow. "Just leave me alone. Please."_

_But he was a Jedi, and I should have known better. Jonas knelt beside me and – after a moment's hesitation that I noted in some shadowed corner of my mind as one eye opened – reached for my shoulder again. "Let me help you..." _

_His touch was even better than his voice; all at once, I felt the pain ebb, recede, and I understood that he was using the Force. My eyes closed. Even aboard the _Chu'unthor_ no one had ever tried it, because of my pride. My idiotic pride. At some point I opened my eyes again and realized that he was looking at me like...like I had not seen anyone do in a long time. _

_When he was done the pain was still there, no doubt, but the brunt of its sting was gone and I was able to breathe again. We were both silent for a few minutes, then I looked at him; it felt as though there was a cord strung between us, taut with desire and fraying with frustration. _

"_Thank you, Jonas." There was no sarcasm in my voice, which I think was perhaps the greatest indication that my feelings for him had softened. Drawn to him, I shifted until I could feel his breath against my cheek and sighed when he didn't flinch. His eyes were so much bluer than I remembered._

_But his smile was better. "You're quite welcome, Kamala."_

_Right after he said my name...that was the first time I kissed him._

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

Kalinda's arms reached for her husband, but she couldn't touch his skin. Her voice called to him, but it would not reach his ears. Her mind sought his, but it was as if there was a wall between them, or a river that she could not ford.

"We should bind her, just in case."

So Kali stood to one side and watched her husband bind her body's hands and feet with the efficiency of the soldier that he was; she saw his eyes harden and his gaze grow distant, and she knew that he was separating himself from the reality of what he was doing. She understood that it was necessary for him to do so, to preserve his sanity.

But that didn't make it any easier to witness. _This will break him, _she thought as she noted the faintest tremble in his hands when he tightened the cuffs. _If we don't figure something out, he won't be able to survive this. _She thought back to their past; he was strong, one of the most capable people she'd ever known, but when it came to her...

_Mace would have said that I was his shatterpoint._ It was not a comforting thought.

"There's nothing you can do." The voice came from beside her; turning, Kalinda saw her mother's form. Kamala still looked transparent but her image was a little sharper than it had been before.

Kali looked back at her husband, who was stepping out of the room with the others; she saw his gaze fall to the figure on the bed once before he slipped over the threshold. Moments later she heard the lock of the door and glanced at her mother again. "How do you know?"

Kamala shook her head. "Come. Let's leave this place for now."

"But..." Kali looked at the door. "We're locked inside." She frowned as her mother smiled at her, then took her hand. Suddenly they were at the grove where she'd run to only that morning. Night had painted everything a deep indigo, her mother's form glowed faintly silver in contrast. The moon was out, but could only be seen in broken shards through the canopy, and they were surrounded by singing cicadas.

Kalinda stared at her mother for several long moments before she was able to form the words that had been echoing in her mind since she'd learned the truth. When she found her voice at last, the speech came out halting and slow. "You...you gave up your body to that spirit so that I could survive?"

"Yes." Kamala's gaze grew distant and she seemed lost in memory as she continued. "It was the only way that I could see, Kali. What else was I supposed to do? My life was forfeit, it was done and over. There was nothing for me to look forward to, but if I could save you...well, it might make up for everything. The life of my child was more important than mine. It still is."

It was too much to take in. Even in this state of non-corporeality, Kali still felt the weight of the situation pressing down upon her, so she leaned her back against the nearest tree, staring at the whorls of bark that she could discern through her torso. When she looked back at her mother, Kamala was watching her carefully. _She gave up everything for me. I must try to understand. _Kali looked back at her mother at last, trying not to shake her head with disbelief. "But Jonas said you were a Corellian merchant's daughter. I met you when I was a child. I _remember_ meeting you..."

Kamala tilted her head in thought. "I had a large family; several cousins looked similar to me. Perhaps he took you to one of them." Her gaze lowered and she was silent for a beat, as if considering something. "I asked him not to tell you the truth. I thought it would be...too much. You didn't need to know any of that, especially if you were going to be a Jedi."

"How did you know that I was Force-sensitive?"

"Kali, you are my child. I knew you from the moment I realized you were _there_. I never stopped thinking about you." Kamala looked as if she wanted to reach for her daughter, but Kali stood apart from her still, uncertain, so she held her place. "I did what I had to do to save you."

Nodding, Kalinda looked around at the grove, noting how everything looked silver and strange in the moonlight. "So when the spirit...took your body? What happened to her?"

At this, Kamala frowned and looked at her folded hands. "For the change to be permanent like she wanted, she had to inhabit a body that had a certain strength with the Force. However, I was not what she needed in a proper host, even though I think your presence fortified me, somewhat; but ultimately nothing was strong enough to stop the disease from claiming my body at last. From what I could tell...afterward...she was unable to retain a hold on my body once you were born. So when my body finally gave way, she was cast into the void and forced to return here, to her home, to wait for another chance at life." A small, bitter laugh escaped Kamala's throat. "Of course, I have not seen her in many long years."

Something flickered at the edge of Kali's brain. "How do you know all of this?"

Kamala shook her head. "Time, Kali. To reflect on my life and my errors. That's all I have now."

"So _she _– whoever or whatever she is – has my body now, and the Force, as she wanted," Kali said slowly, trying to process everything. "Because I am stronger with it than you were?" Her brow furrowed in thought. "Do you know how it can be reversed? You gave her permission to inhabit your body so, but I didn't. Do you think that might have something to do with..." She paused as her mother approached her. "What is it?"

"Kali...it's too late. She's won. There is nothing you can do from here; I've tried. Believe me, I've tried."

But Kali shook her head. "That's not true. You came to me in a dream. You _spoke_ to me...I remember. There has to be a way for me to connect with the physical world, somehow, to...I don't know, kick her out of my body or something? There must be a way to bridge the gap and reverse whatever it is that _she's_ trying to do."

"Our blood connection is strong. Perhaps that played a role in our ability to communicate..." Though she was looking at Kali when she said the words, Kamala's tone was vague, almost indifferent, and Kalinda bit back a flare of frustration at her mother's apparent lack of concern for the situation.

_She's not really how I always pictured her, or even how her journal makes her out to be. _Unsure of what to do with the thought, Kali pushed it aside for the time being to focus on the more pressing matter of re-inhabiting her own body.

"Perhaps that's the only reason you and I can communicate," Kalinda replied, shaking her head. "But perhaps not. There must be _something_ I can do." She thought of Stonewall and their unborn child, and felt determination renewed again within her. "Come on," she said to her mother, who looked at her with uncertainty.

"Where?"

Kali smiled. "To find my husband."

Even if he had not come to the grove where she was as if on instinct, Kali thought that she could have found Stonewall anywhere in the galaxy, as she was so attuned to his solid presence. The hard part was realizing how stricken he was, how frightened, and Kali desperately wanted to touch him and ameliorate some of his pain. But she couldn't so she reached to him through the Force, which felt stronger when she was near him, as she'd often noticed. It was several minutes before she got him to hear her, and relief swept through her when she heard his voice in her mind, though she spoke her reply.

"I'm here. I'm okay...sort of." She tried to keep her voice light despite the fear within her and that which was written clearly on his face. "Stonewall...I don't have much time before she'll have my body forever."

His face set into that serious expression that she was familiar with._ What can I do to prevent that? _It was a fair question, but she didn't really have an answer, so she considered for a moment.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. My mother and I are trying to figure it out, but..." Kali paused. "I wanted you to know that I'm still here. I'm not gone, yet. But we have to find some way to get that...thing out of my body."

_Would it help if I spoke to...her? _She could tell that was the very last thing that he wanted to do, but it might very well be the only thing. Even so, she looked at her mother, who was regarding Stonewall with interest.

"What do you think?"

Kamala shook her head. "She won't help him. There is no point."

"But he should try, at least. It's not like we have a wealth of options."

Despite this, Kamala frowned. "No, Kali. It won't do any good."

Again, Kalinda felt a seethe of frustration within her. _No. No. No...is that the only thing you can say? _But she held the feeling back and looked at Stone, who seemed a bit anxious at the delay even as he was getting to his feet. "Yes."

_Then I will. Can I...do you think we can contact each other again? _

This was enough to make her smile. Before she replied, Kali looked around the forest, at her mother and thought of the stranger in her body, and she was filled with determination to set things right. "Nothing is going to keep me from you any longer, Stone. In this form or any other. I don't know about you, but I'm done playing around." She thought of their child and a shiver of energy slipped through her. "We have too much to lose."

_Right._ Stonewall's resolve lit a flame within her heart. _We'll find a way, then. _

Even as he spoke the words, Kali felt their connection fading, so she let it go for now and watched him slip off through the forest. When he was gone she looked back at her mother, hoping to glean some more information in the interim. "Tell me more about the shield around this planet."

* * *

><p>Stonewall stared at the <em>being<em> who had inhabited his wife's body and tried to conceal his disdain for her while he gathered his thoughts and ignored the sultry tone to her voice, or the suggestive shifting of Kali's hips. Even bound as she was, he understood that she was attempting to appeal herself to him, and some testosterone-fueled part of his brain couldn't help but react with a flare of heated blood. _No, _he told himself, taking a deep breath. _This is not Kali, though she wears her form. _The Force confirmed what he knew and allowed his mind to clear as he ensured that the door was locked while being careful not to turn his back completely to her; again, his soldier training was serving him well.

"I am glad that you have returned to me. I was getting lonely," Not-Kali murmured.

The former captain took a breath and crossed his arms behind his back so that he was standing at parade-rest: informal but still separate. "Who are you?"

Light laughter that should have made him smile only caused him to cringe inwardly. "I am your wife. Come and keep me company."

"Not now. Who are you?" Despite his agitation, he worked to keep his tone calm.

Again she made some flippant reply and he thought of Kali's words. _I'm done playing around as well. _"Okay," he said with a shrug. Stonewall lifted his hand and nudged her with the Force, causing her sliding hips to still; the woman who wore Kali's face looked at him, bewildered and he nodded. "Now that I have your attention...you know my question, ma'am. It's very simple."

Her face darkened for a moment, then softened, and when she spoke, her voice was overly sweet. "I can see why _she_ likes you so much...you're very strong. And you have the Force as well...such boundless possibilities." She beamed at him and licked her lips as she ran her eyes across his form.

_She thinks to seduce me? _At first the idea was repugnant until he considered the reaction his body had shown to her, moments ago. _Maybe two can play the game...it might make her more willing to talk to me._ The thought was beyond bizarre, but he could think of no quicker way to get information from her, so he bit back his anger and disdain for the situation and focused on his objective.

Since she'd expressed an appreciation of both his strength and his use of the Force, he sent another, different kind of energy towards her, causing Not-Kali's eyes to widen as he held her still without laying a hand upon her. After taking another breath, Stonewall approached her and knelt beside his wife's body, keeping his face a whisper away from hers and his tone gentle. "Perhaps I've been too hasty...what's your name?"

"I haven't had a name in eons," she replied in a breathless voice, eyes meandering from his shoulders to the planes of his face. "Does it matter, really? You should just call me your wife's name...it will make things easier, in the end. Kalinda, isn't it?"

To his credit, Stonewall's face showed no reaction when Not-Kali said the name of the woman whose form she'd usurped, instead he shifted closer; after a moment he laid a hand on her arm, noting how the hairs on her skin lifted at his touch. "Eons?" he asked, looking at her and fighting back his revulsion at the alien inflections that emanated from Kali's throat. "That's a long time to be without a name. Or a body." His fingertips grazed her skin with a feather-touch and he watched with satisfaction as her eyes closed.

The soldier within him tensed, preparing for the ambush.

Not-Kali made a soft noise that he recognized as desire but he felt no reaction as he watched her, which was a relief. Finally she looked back at him, her eyes wide and filled with naked desire. "It's been such a long time...all I wanted was to live forever, to carry on the spirit of my people. I don't think it's too much to have asked for."

_What gives you the right to eternity, when the rest of us live on borrowed time? _"Of course not," he replied, lifting his hand and running it along her knee, noting the prickles that appeared on her skin. "Life is something to be savored after all." She sighed at his touch and gazed at him; he noted that her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were flushed. Stonewall laid his other hand on her neck and felt her pulse leap at his touch, so he leaned forward and whispered to her. "How is it that you were able to achieve such a thing?"

"Uses of the Force...are limitless," she murmured, her throat moving as she spoke. "Shifting energy from one place to another is not so difficult, when one has gathered enough power. When one is determined not to fail...again."

This was nearing something useful, so he pressed his advantage and kept his touch light against her skin, nothing how she leaned into his palm. "You seem very powerful."

Her eyes had long since closed, but at his words they opened and fell on him while her body went still. "You think you can trick me?" Even as she spoke he felt her ire through the Force and prepared himself for an attack as he held his place beside her.

"I'm curious about you," he said, keeping his voice even.

But she laughed. There was a pull of Force-energy within the room and he realized that she was gathering her strength. "Fool. I had hoped to sway you to my cause, but I see now that you're weak, just like the pitiful one who gave me this body."

"Weakness is a state of mind," he replied, sitting back on his heels and trying to put distance between them without seeming to. "And I can tell you right now – who or whatever you are – you will not win this fight."

This time her laughter was high and shrill, and completely devoid of anything he thought of as _Kali_. "Platitudes and meaningless drivel. You have no idea what you are dealing with, do you? You think to bind me here until you find some magical solution, but there is nothing that can keep me restrained, and once I am whole again, no power in this or any other world will stop me."

Something in her words snapped within his mind. "Once you are whole again?"

But Not-Kali only laughed at him again, and made no response. Stonewall watched her tense and understood that _something_ was coming, but there was no time to move away, so he braced himself through the Force; what he had not expected was an explosion of energy that sent his body through the air to slam against the wall of the room with enough force to stun him. By the time he was able to see clearly and get to his feet, the door that led to the outside had been shoved open, and she was gone.

* * *

><p>It had been a long, long night. Traxis allowed himself to doze off a few times while he watched the comm, but Ares never seemed to grow tired. Eventually the Twi'lek had taken to fiddling with the wiring, hoping to boost the signal; as he worked he hummed to himself. Aside from their conversation when disassembling the camp that morning, neither one had spoken much to the other, and Traxis found that he was not uneasy with the realization that had infiltrated his brain, but rather his own inability to act on it. He tried – and failed – not to look at Ares, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong.<p>

_No,_ he thought after a while. _I'm not. But it doesn't matter how I feel about him; the bottom line is that I can't leave my brothers, and that's that. _Finally even Ares' determination waned, so they slipped off the ship and made their way back to the settlement in silence, through the deep of the night.

Still awake, Weave and Crest met them on the porch of the main living quarters, their expressions anxious. "Stonewall's going to try and speak with...her," Weave said. "He thinks that it's safe enough, but I have my doubts."

Ares gestured to the direction of the ships. "I tried everything to boost the signal, but it didn't work. Looks like I'll be running an errand soon, then."

Weave glanced from Traxis to Ares but he spoke to the Twi'lek. "You're not going alone, right?"

"Am I?"

All eyes fixed on the scarred clone, who shrugged. "If you want company..."

"Can we come?" The three men turned to see Risky, Finn and Keo standing behind Weave, their expressions eager, and Trax wondered that they'd managed to sneak up on them without anyone's knowledge.

Forgetting their awkwardness for a moment, Traxis and Ares shared an amused look, but Weave shook his head, the movement exaggerated as he swatted away an insect. "Absolutely not. It's too-"

"_Dangerous_, yeah," Risky said, crossing his arms and scowling. "We know. But we're still soldiers, you know. We want to go."

"Besides, this place is...really weird," Keo added, his eyes falling on the dark jungle.

_Can't argue with them, there. _Traxis exchanged glances with his brothers. _It might be better to get them off-planet for a little while, in case things get too interesting around here. _He could see that his brothers were thinking the same thing, so finally they each nodded. Another look at Ares, whose expression seemed to say _they're your brothers._ Traxis sighed. "Fine." He tried not to laugh at the overwhelming relief on each of the boys' faces and sighed. "Just, stay out of trouble and do as you're told, okay?"

"What's going on?" Honi's voice broke in and everyone turned to see the Jedi standing in the doorway, her peering out at them from around the wall.

_I don't think anyone's going to get much sleep, tonight. _

Keo grinned at her. "Me, Finn, and Risky get to leave this rock and go with Ares and Trax when they bring Master Altis here."

"I take it that means you are still unable to contact Altis?" Honi asked.

Ares shook his head. "It's not looking that way. I'm afraid our options are limited at this point."

The Jedi seemed uncomfortable and Traxis noted how she and Weave did not appear to be looking at one another, and that it was pretty deliberate. Finally she sighed and nodded to the clones and Ares just before she turned back to the interior. "Good night...again."

Traxis glanced at the clone boys. "Good idea." With minimal fuss and more energy than he certainly felt he had, they slipped off as well.

No one spoke for a minute until Crest looked around at his brothers and the Twi'lek, before his eyes landed on Weave. "So...anything new to report?"

All eyes fell on the clone with the implant, whose ears grew bright red even as he looked away. "I don't know what you're..."

"Come on," Crest replied, leaning his back against the outside wall. "I got a glimpse, you know. And I'd rather gossip about you and Honi than think about what's happening elsewhere."

"I hardly think that my personal life makes an appropriate distraction for you, Crest."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Traxis cleared his throat. When his brothers looked at him he raised a brow at Crest. "He's right, _vod, _no one's business but his and Honi's."

"There's no _business_ of any kind between us," Weave replied with a scowl. "And on that note, I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p><em>The reference to Kali meeting her mother is my way of reconciling my fic, <em>What Remains_, with the events of this story. If you're curious, check out the end of chapter two of WR.  
><em>

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll see you all on Friday! Hope everybody had a great holiday weekend! :D_


	22. Two Worlds

**Chapter Twenty-One: Two Worlds**

_I had all but given up on the act of love after I'd been diagnosed with Quannot's; my body was often weak and very often I was in constant pain, so few things brought me pleasure. But the first time I kissed Jonas, it was as if a floodgate opened and I could not hold back. It was as if I was possessed by some wild creature, something that longed for his touch. For the first moment, he returned the sentiment._

_But he pulled away and looked at me, his breath short as he murmured my name again. _

_All at once I felt hot with shame. Rather than respond, I turned my face from him and struggled to my feet, made to go down the temple steps to find a nice hole I could bury myself in, forever. _

_Suddenly he was beside me, then before me, his body creating a wall that I could not pass, and I was forced to pause. "It's not that I don't want to," he whispered, looking at me with his startlingly blue eyes. "Trust me. But you and I...there can be no future for us."_

"_In more ways than one," I replied. I assumed that he was speaking of his Jedi-vows, but I was thinking of my illness. "I know that, Jonas. I stopped caring about a future a long time ago. All I have is here and now. I'm only sorry that I made such an gundark out of myself." I brushed past him and made my halting way down the steps, refusing his help despite the slice of pain._

_Later, at camp, I regretted my hasty flight. Everything hurt. And I do mean _everything_. I had some medicine that was supposed to help, but it made me dull and stupid, and I wanted none of that. So I tried to distract myself with sketching out a rough map of the area._

_And then Jonas came to me; I think he'd been meditating in the forest. It started with a hand on my hand, a tentative smile, a hushed apology that I shook away. It grew into another touch of the Force that smoothed away the sharp edges I'd tried to live with. It ended with his lips on mine. _

_But that, as they say, was only the beginning._

* * *

><p>It felt like Weave's head had only hit his sleeping pallet for a split-second when his comlink began chirping; sitting up, he grabbed and activated the device in one fluid motion. "Crest?"<p>

"Stonewall just called. Apparently our impostor has gone missing and he's taken off after her." His brother's voice sounded grim.

Weave bit back his yawn even as an urgent rapping sounded again at his door, and he rose to open it with a sigh even as he replied to Crest. "Okay, I'll be there in a..." He trailed off when his eyes fell on Honi standing at the threshold, her face tight with worry. "Are you okay?" The words seemed silly in light of all that was happening but they'd slipped out before he could second-guess himself.

Though he must have noticed the change of pitch in his brother's voice, amusement tinted Crest's next words. "Well, I'm kind of anxious, to tell you the truth, but thanks for-" The bald clone's voice was silenced as Weave shut off the comm and stared at the Jedi.

Neither one spoke for a moment before she swallowed and met his eyes. "I think...that is..." She frowned, as if at the words themselves that were refusing to form as she needed them. "I sensed something...a disturbance. And now _she's_ gone..."

There was a pause as her gaze flicked across his chest; belatedly, he realized that he was only wearing his sleep-pants so he turned and grabbed the shirt he'd abandoned on the floor, then taking a seat on the edge of the bed to replace his boots while he thought over the situation.

_Why is she telling me this? Surely Stonewall's more equipped to deal with everything...I know I was second-in-command during our army days, but I didn't think _she _knew that. _His boots secure, Weave turned to her again. "What about the captain?"

Honi shook her head once, her eyes on his. "He's...trying to contact Kalinda now. He thinks that there's some way to defeat _her._ The others are forming a search party."

"We should join them," Weave replied. After a moment's hesitation he reached for his rucksack that held his various tools and scanning equipment and rose to step back to the door. _Don't say anything about the kiss. If she wanted to talk about it, she would have brought it up by now. Just pretend it never happened and everything will go back to normal. _"Ready?"

The Jedi opened her mouth as if to speak. Just then, the sound of footsteps rose behind her; they both turned to see Zara and all of the former cadets, looking anxious. Levy hurried up to Weave and stood beside him, glancing from the clone to the Jedi. Finally Honi nodded. "Let's go, then."

She led the way, her Padawan at her side, Weave and the clone boys following their path through the corridors.

"Master, what's going on?" Zara's voice was quiet but her master made no reply.

When the group stepped outside, Weave could tell immediately that a storm was coming: the wind was fierce and high; the temperature was several degrees cooler than it had been since they'd arrived; the tint of electricity was recognizable within the air. With his implant he could see the low-level clouds that were heavy with gathered rainwater, and felt a thrill of foreboding as the group made their way to Crest, Traxis, Sita and Ares, all of whom were standing on the grass before the building, speaking in low tones. When they marked the others' approach, his brothers rushed to him, the group meeting at the base of the stairs by the porch.

"Where's Stonewall?"

Crest indicated the woods, and they could make out the trees and vines swaying in the increasing wind. "I don't know. Said something about contacting Kalinda again and took off."

"That..._thing_ apparently threw him aside like a rag-doll," Traxis added. "And now it's loose in the jungle."

Zara's skin paled to a sickly gray. "Loose? She's gone completely?"

Weave glanced at Sita and the boys, all of whom were looking around nervously. "They shouldn't be out here if that's really the case."

"No." Everyone turned to see the Arunai woman, who lifted her chin and swept her gaze across to each of them. "I cannot speak for the younger ones, but I will not go into hiding while my friend is suffering so. Not anymore." Her eyes fell on Crest, who seemed to still under her gaze. "Give me something to do."

The bald clone seemed uncertain, but Honi spoke. "It's too dangerous for civilians. And children, for that matter," she added, looking at the clone boys.

"We're all in this together," Drake said as he met the Jedi's eyes. "And we're going to help, whether you want us to or not."

"Oh, I'm well aware of _that_," Traxis replied with a scowl. "Seeing as the lot of you disobeyed us the last time we were in a similar predicament..."

Drake straightened his shoulders and met the scarred clone's gaze, looking much older than he was. "That was different...we're all free men, now, Traxis. No one has to follow orders any longer...and we _want_ to help."

"Absolutely not. You're too young and this is too dangerous."

Crest nodded. "Hate to do it, but I'm with Trax on this one: this entire situation is too bizarre for words, and the last thing we need to toss into the mix are you kids." As he spoke, his eyes fell to Sita. "And you as well; I just don't want anything to happen to you." His voice softened when he spoke to her, but her eyes gleamed with ferocity.

"He's right," Honi added, stepping forward to the Arunai woman. "It's far too dangerous..."

But Sita shook her head. "I will do what is right and help my friend," she said, her voice rich and regal. I'm not helpless, you know."

"Neither are we," Risky added.

This caused Traxis and Crest to offer a counter-argument, and before too long the group was bickering rather loudly; as they did so, the wind lifted and began to lash at clothing and the edges of hair, even swaying the tips of Ares and Zara's _lekku. _Weave scanned the clouds above and frowned; just then a ripple of thunder sounded.

The discussion was growing more heated.

He looked at the others; while no one was shouting, voices were definitely starting to rise and he could see that everyone was distracted. _This is not good. _A glance at Zara – was watching the jungle's edge with wide eyes – left him hoping that she was keeping her senses on the lookout for danger. Taking a deep breath, he pitched his voice to carry above all the others'. "Atten-_shun_!"

As he'd hoped, this snapped his brothers out of their argument and was unexpected enough to make the non-clones take heed; all eyes turned to him and for several moments there was no sound but the rush of wind through the trees. He could see that behind the cloud cover the sky was just starting to lighten, but ignored it for now. "Now is not the time for this," he said. "We have to act together if we're going to help Kalinda, and you all know that. Now..." He raised his comm. "Has anyone _tried _to contact Stonewall?"

"There's no need," Zara said, lifting her hand and pointing at the woods. "He's here."

* * *

><p>While her mother spoke, Kalinda paced back and forth through the grove, trying not to give way to the fear and frustration that were threatening to overwhelm her. As though heedless of her daughter's feelings, Kamala's voice had taken on a storyteller's lilt as she spoke about the shield. "The people of Mundali were afraid that the never-ending wars that tore through the rest of the galaxy would reach them, so they worked to create a shield, something that would prevent their world from detection."<p>

"It worked, evidently," Kalinda replied as she looked up. The sky was still trapped in that dark, pre-dawn state, and she could see that the clouds were thick. But even so there was a thrill of electricity in the air and she figured a storm was coming. "But a planet-wide shield? That's unheard of..."

Kamala stood before her, watching her daughter pace. "They were all Force-users, and this planet is strong with the Force...and it's very old. Stranger things are possible, are they not?" She paused as Kali did. "What is it? You have that look about you. Jonas got the same one, at times."

Kali took a deep breath and tried not to look at her hands, through which she could see the ground. "It's hard to tell in this...form. I feel a bit out of place." As she said the words in a dry voice, she heard a low, distant rumble in the sky. Closer inspection showed her that the trees all around them were swaying, and if she listened she could hear the rustle of wind upon countless leaves.

"Your husband is Force-sensitive as well?" The unexpected change in conversation topics was enough to halt her steps, and Kalinda nearly laughed at the oddity of the entire situation.

_Talking to my dead mother's ghost about my captain-turned-deserter clone husband_. The wind blew the scent of rain thought the trees, and her feeling of unease increased, but she only nodded. "We're not sure why. I was actually hoping to figure that out here...I don't suppose you have any insight on such a thing, do you?"

"The Force is an energy; perhaps it was simply transferred to him."

Kali frowned at this. "But why would such a thing happen?" At her mother's look of mild confusion, she recounted the story, albeit it was a shortened version, as her concern was growing along with the storm.

When she finished, Kamala looked thoughtful. "It's strange...but not unheard of for a sentient to develop Force-sensitivity suddenly. You said that he experienced it after you returned his sentiment of love?"

"That's right. But I have no idea what the link is, for him and the Force, or for me either, though I _know _they're all connected somehow." _More _shabla_ questions. Why are there always more_ _questions than answers? _Kalinda tried not to sigh but failed; thankfully the wind masked her exhale of frustration.

Suddenly, Stone was in her mind once more, his tone urgent. _Kali...she's gone. She's vanished – said something about being whole again...I think she's coming for you. Be on the alert._

_Stone? Are you okay? And the others?_

_I'm fine. They're all fine. _She was not sure how she knew, but she could tell that he was running. _But I'm coming to find you, Kali. We're going to get through this together, whatever it takes._

Her heart swelled even as she smiled. _My mother and I are in the grove. _She turned to Kamala. "Stone says that she's coming to finish me off. She wants to 'be whole again.' Do you know what that means?"

Kamala was non-corporeal, so her image seemed to flicker at Kali's words, as if she were apprehensive. "It must be as you say. But Kali...we can't fight her." She laid a hand on her daughter's arm; her touch was cool and faint. "She has your strength, and your abilities...she's too powerful for us to face alone."

"Then it's a good thing we have reinforcements coming," Kalinda said, her eyes narrowing. "Surely you can't expect me to just let this...this _usurper_ win, can you?" _I always imagined that my mother was a fighter, that she was stubborn and willful...not so hesitant. But I don't get the feeling she's malicious in any way, just that something isn't as I thought. _

Kamala shook her head. "It won't work. You think that I haven't tried?"

It was wrong, it was all wrong, and Kali took a step away and studied her mother's form as she tried to collect her thoughts, working to separate the truth of what was from the conclusion she had already formed in her mind. "Exactly what have you tried?"

Save the wind in the trees, there was silence for the long stretch of a few seconds while Kamala seemed frozen.

Finally she took a step forward towards Kalinda, arm extended and voice soft. "Kali...there's nothing we can do but leave. We can go anywhere, you and I. We can avoid her. We can be together at last..." Something in her mother's voice was breaking and Kalinda felt a surge of apprehension as she backed away from the spirit she was starting to realize wore her mother's face.

_No. This is wrong. Whoever this is, it's not my mother. _However, rather than voice the thought she only shook her head. "I can't do that...I can't give up. I have too much to live for." Closing her eyes, she reached out with the Force to find Stonewall – it was still difficult but she was able to ascertain that he was close; within moments she could feel his lungs working to suck in air as he ran, feel the muscles of his legs starting to burn as they carried him to her, sense that he was working to quell his agitation and fear. _Stone?_

"There you are." The words weren't spoken by her husband and Kali turned to see her own body – tangible but unfamiliar – stalking through the clearing, angled towards her like an arrow seeking its mark. "You are mine, at last."

Kali's mouth opened to form the word "no," but her speech was halted when Stonewall burst into the clearing.

For a moment everything was still and heavy; the space around them seemed to empty as if the storm itself was swilling up every molecule of air, gathering every bit of life it could find. Before her, Not-Kali's eyes seemed to gleam with unfulfilled desire. Stonewall hesitated for only a fraction of a breath, then came for her – for his wife, not the woman who wore her face – his expression set in determination.

Not-Kali's laugh filled the turgid air, and Kalinda realized that she hardly remembered the sound of her own voice even as her husband was tossed to the ground with a massive blow of the Force.

* * *

><p>Never in his entire life had Stonewall moved so fast, which was saying something. Like any trooper, he'd been in countless situations where it was necessary to run in order to stay alive – or to keep others alive – but this moment topped them all. In the back of his mind he knew that he needed to keep his brothers more in the loop than a harried comm-call to Crest, but with Not-Kali's disappearance, he felt that he simply didn't have enough time.<p>

_Time. That kriffing word is a curse, I swear. _His lungs were starting to hurt but he knew that he was getting close to the grove.

While he brushed through ferns and vaulted over tangled tree-roots, he reached for his wife through the Force and touched her mind in order to alert her to the very real danger that was headed her way. Even through their joined fear he could feel her love and it filled him with strength, her presence in the Force shone like a beacon in the dark jungle, guiding him through the approaching storm.

Something was wrong, he could tell, as she seemed agitated about a matter that he was unaware of, but he chose not to concern himself with anything besides his flight through the jungle; Stonewall's shoulders dropped lower as he reached game trail that allowed him to move with even more haste, and all of his determination was now in the movements of his legs and lungs, to bring him to where she was.

So he was caught unawares when he crossed into the clearing and was knocked to the ground by the creature shrouded in Kalinda's body, who had appeared suddenly; for a moment all he tasted was dirt and his own blood from where he'd bitten the inside of his cheek during the fall. While he struggled to his feet, the former captain could see Not-Kali lifting her hands as if to send a bout of Force-energy towards an unseen target. Stonewall shouted something and sent a thrust of his own energy towards her, knocking her off of her feet, but it wasn't enough. She was stronger than he and they both knew it. In an instant she had turned back to him and he felt a tidal pull in the air around them as she drew the Force to her, preparing for another attack.

In the back of his mind he half-wished for his lightsaber, but he knew that it would do him no good in this circumstance.

And then he felt Kali's shield – _his _Kalinda, not the impostor who wore her face – wrapping around him and giving him the ability to withstand the onslaught of energy that swept across him like a breaking wave. Because of this, Stonewall was able to gather his strength once more to send a second jolt towards Not-Kali; she spun away from him but he could feel that the bulk of her attention was still elsewhere.

"I know you're here," she snarled, pacing through the grove. The wind was strong and a bolt of lightning illuminated the entire area for a split second, revealing that Not-Kali's eyes were narrowed and searching. "Come out, and let this be over. Come back to me and we can be free of this place at last."

"Leave us alone," he shouted, hoping to draw her attention away from Kalinda. "Or face me properly, _hut'uun_. Either way, there's nothing for you here."

Despite his words, Not-Kali did not spare him a glance as she continued to pace; finally she paused and a smile crept over her face. "There you are! At last..." Not-Kali made motion like she was reaching forward with her hands, as if she was grasping at something unseen; through the Force, Stonewall felt Kalinda's cry of shock and horror and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"No!" He reached within himself and pulled out every bit of energy that he was able, projecting it back out with as much strength as he could muster at Not-Kali, thinking only to prevent her from harming the woman he loved and praying that it would be enough.

It was.

Not-Kali collapsed to the ground beyond him, shuddering, then she stilled, the rise and fall of her chest indicating that she lived, and he felt a flash of alarm for his unborn child. _Stupid _di'kut_. What if I hurt something? _

The wind whispered in his ear, but for a moment everything else was silent except its rush through the trees while he moved to his wife's motionless form, noting with some alarm that his steps were smooth as glass, silkier than air. The Force revealed that all was well within Kalinda's body, and for a moment he simply stood – swaying a little in place while thinking that it was odd that he wasn't breathing heavily – before he tried to collect himself, as it felt like he was scattering like pieces of leaf on the wind.

Finally he looked back around the grove. "Kalinda?"

"Stonewall..."

Her voice sounded clear and he exhaled in relief. "Kali, the child is fine, but are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Suddenly she was beside him and he was actually able to embrace her...but something was wrong. She _felt _wrong, insubstantial and cool, and upon closer inspection he realized that she looked strange, too – almost transparent – and he frowned when he noted her stricken expression. "Kali? What's going on?"

Her voice choked on his name but she managed to get a hold of herself. "Stonewall...she wasn't after me. She never was..." Kali's eyes lowered but he cupped her cheeks in his hands, realizing that his own skin seemed unusually pale as well. Finally she swallowed and looked up at him. "I was wrong. I was fooled...it wasn't my mother as I thought. It was just another part of that spirit. All along."

He didn't quite understand but before he could voice the thought she shook her head and reached her hands up to cover his. "I think that you and I are both trapped in this form now. I don't know how you did what you did, but we're both spirits."

For a long moment he considered her words and studied her, then he lowered his hands and gaped because he could see the ground right through his arms. A glance around showed him that his own body was crumpled in the moss, not a meter away from his present position and for several minutes he was completely flummoxed.

However, Stonewall - like all clones - was nothing if not adaptable to even the most unusual of circumstances, and after some consideration he shook his head. "No one's in my body, right? Not like _she's_ taken over yours, anyway. Perhaps I can...go back."

"It's worth a shot. No use for both of us to be like...this." Clearly as much at a loss as he was, she gave a brief shrug.

Nodding, he made to turn and concentrate, but a thought stopped him and he reached for her again, pulling her close to him and kissing her as hard as he could. It was a strange but not unwelcome sensation, especially when she leaned into him and returned the action. She tasted like wind and sunlight; for several moments they were absorbed in each other before she broke away and looked at him, saying his name once.

"Okay," he said, looking at his body with a frown. _If only the long-necks had come up with flash-training for situations of non-corporeality._ "Here goes nothing."

It was incredibly strange and he had no clue what he was supposed to do, but in the end he decided that since it was _his_ body it should almost be a matter of just going _home_, so he focused on his form and focused on his _spirit – _or whatever it was – joining with his flesh once more. The Force was all around, buoying his strength and the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground, coughing and sputtering as if he was emerging from the murky depths of a body of water. Everything looked 'normal' again, and Kali's body was still. He felt weak and odd, but otherwise whole, so he reached for his wife through the Force.

_You can't...get back to your own body? The...usurper is passed out. _

He heard his wife's reply in his mind. _Yes, but she's still _there_ and I'm not strong enough to displace her. _There was remorse and sadness in her voice and he remembered her earlier words as she continued. _The woman I spoke to wasn't really my mother, Stone. She was only an echo in the Force. An imprint of the person my mother was. Nothing more. _

She sounded stricken and he wished he could reach for her, but knew that he had other things to worry about; he stepped to Not-Kali, who was lying unconscious on the ground, and felt satisfaction that he'd managed to knock her out, at least. Another brief touch with the Force reassured him that the unborn child was still safe, and he felt his shoulders relax a bit more. _So how can we get her out of there and get you back in?_

There was a pause, then he felt her sigh within his mind. _I have an idea, Stone, but you're not going to like it. _

* * *

><p><em>Does that count as a cliffhanger? I'm leaning towards yes...anyway, t<em>_old ya' it was going to get all mystical up in here. :P_

_Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!_

_Have a very happy (and safe) New Year! See you in 2012! :D  
><em>


	23. Whatever It Takes

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Whatever It Takes**

_We both knew that there was nothing for us but the present. _

_It should have been enough._

_Those were the words I said to myself, over and over, and as much as I knew they were true, they still felt wrong. It's difficult to explain, really. I knew that neither of us could have a future together, and I thought at first that I didn't want one. Not with him. I had accepted my fate, at last. Perhaps it was the only Jedi-like thing that I'd done in my entire life. But something felt wrong. It felt like there was more between us than we were aware of. _

_I tried to keep the thoughts to myself, but he knew. He could read me like a holo-novel, like my thoughts were inscribed on my face. When he finally got me to say what I was thinking – one afternoon as we rested at the steps of the temple – he was quiet for some time before he replied, his voice odd. "Kam..." _

"_I know it sounds silly," I replied, shaking my head at his tentative expression. "But I can't shake the feeling that there should be _more _to what we have. And here I thought I didn't believe in destiny, anymore." _

_He smoothed my hair from my face and gave me a kind smile. It was the one that had annoyed me at first, but now it made my heart pick up a bit more, in a good way. "You're a marvel," he murmured. "I've never met anyone like you."_

"_Someone who's bitter and angry when she should be thankful to just be alive?" Despite the tenderness of the moment I felt a scowl creep across my face, and considered blaming the expression on the persistent heat._

"_Someone so brave," he replied, leaning forward to kiss me. After a few minutes he gave me that solemn look again. "You and I both know that we should enjoy what we have, now." _

_There was no pain when I was with him, so I only nodded. "I intend to."_

* * *

><p>"You're damn right I don't like it," Stonewall replied after Kali told him her plan. "That's...I mean...it's completely..." He shook his head in frustration, unable to even get the words out. Dawn was approaching, evidenced by the lightening sky, but the wind was still quick and he could hear the rumble of thunder growing less distant, the sound spurring words from his throat. "It's <em>beyond<em> dangerous, Kali. What if it doesn't work? You and the child will both be...lost." He couldn't speak the word _dead. _His eyes fell on the body of his wife and he had no idea how he was supposed to react.

After a pause, her reply was quiet and calm. _I think it's the only way, Stone. Talk to Honi...I know that she can manage it. _

"And if you're wrong?"

Another maddening pause. Then it was as if she gave a mental shake of her head. _Either way, we don't have much time. Another day, at the most, and _she'll_ have my body and we'll both be gone forever, anyway. _He thought that if she'd been in his arms she'd be trembling. _Please, Stone. Remember what we talked about?_

He gave a bitter laugh but made no reply. Finally he winced and rubbed his eyes, still feeling strange from his out-of-body experience, and looked at where he thought she was. "I can't lose either of you. You know that, right?"

_I think it will work...please, trust me. Can you take _her_ back?_

More than anything he wanted to embrace his wife, but he couldn't even see her, so he sighed and nodded once. _We really don't have any other options that I can see, _he thought with a frown as he bent to collect Kali's body. He had no way to bind her hands, but figured that he'd do so as soon as he returned to the settlement. _It's times like these I miss the simplicity of war._

* * *

><p>Even as she stood outside the main building of the settlement and argued with the others, Honi knew that she was losing her temper; it felt like everything in her life had started to spin out of her control, and she was starting to feel a desperate urge to hang on to something. Part of her understood Sita's desire to help, as well as the clone boys', but mostly she was too worried that something else would happen to them, some other tragedy that she would be unable to prevent. <em>I've lost my master and friend, my Padawan is slipping from my grasp, not to mention that the Jedi Order has been crumbled to ashes. <em>

In all her life she had cried only a handful of times, but she could feel her eyes staring to burn as the weight of the situation threatened to overwhelm her semblance of control.

And then Weave spoke, his normally soft voice filling the spaces between the others and causing everyone to quiet. That was the moment she looked at him and _knew_ what she wanted, but the knowledge was a double-edged blade. _No matter what else has changed in the galaxy, I'm still a Jedi and I shouldn't form attachments. And I certainly can't tell my apprentice one thing and then do another. _

But despite all these thoughts, she studied his earnest expression and felt longing tighten its grip around her heart.

When Zara pointed to the tree-line, everyone turned in unison, shock rippling off of them. Indeed, the former captain was striding into their clearing, the rain that had begun to fall in the dim light of dawn already starting to dot his clothing. He was carrying Kalinda's unconscious form. Honi moved to him first; they met about ten meters from the others and she studied his face for a moment before casting a searching glance around him. "Kalinda?"

There was a faint brush against her mind, which she likened to someone whispering in her ear but leaving only a trace of warm air against her skin. But it was enough, especially when Stonewall nodded.

"Let's go to the others," he said, his grip on his wife's body tightening. "I only want to say this once."

"Stonewall, what did you learn?"

He sighed and looked suddenly quite a bit older than his years. "Just trust me." Nothing in his voice was reassuring, but she bit back her frown and they went back to the others, who were clustered together on the porch beside their living quarters. Stonewall's pace up the porch stairs was controlled, and when he passed by the others, their silence was tangible. Only once did he pause – in the interior of the common room – to speak quietly to his brothers; at his words they moved to follow him down a dark corridor, back to one of the empty rooms, presumably to ensure that Not-Kali was bound.

In their absence, Honi sat with Zara and the others at the dining table to wait for the elder clones' return. After several minutes they came back out and the group was together once more. At some unseen signal, everyone took a seat, either on the table or in folding chairs along the wall.

No one spoke at first, as if allowing Stonewall time to gather his thoughts. Finally he looked up at them from his place at the edge of the table. "Kalinda is _here_," he said, his voice too even. "Rather, she is here in one form. The..._thing _that has taken over her body is still within it, which is why we've restrained her."

Zara's blue skin had paled to a dull gray at his words and her hands were covering her mouth. "What can we do to help her?"

It was a sentiment echoed by everyone else, though Honi remained silent. She couldn't read Stonewall's thoughts but she could tell by his emotional state that the answer would not be a pleasant one. Her eyes closed briefly. _I hope I'm wrong. _

She wasn't.

Stonewall rested his forearms on the smooth surface of the table, clasping his hands together. When he spoke, she got the impression that he was still working to keep his tone steady. "I can speak to her through the Force," he began. "But it's harder than it would be if she were...present. As things stand right now, there's no way for Kali to reclaim her body as long as it's _inhabited _by someone else. But she thinks there is a way to change that." He paused here, swallowed and looked down for one moment; Honi could see that his knuckles were whitening as he gripped his own skin.

Crest was seated on his left, Weave on his right, and both men put a hand on his shoulders but said nothing. Seated across from him, Honi felt her heartbeat thudding throughout her chest. After a moment Stonewall took a breath, squared his shoulders and continued. "This spirit can only inhabit a living body. If something were to...change, it won't be able to remain in Kali's form, and it will be forced to evac." As he spoke, he turned his eyes to Honi's, and at once she understood.

_No, _she thought, a slice of hot fear coursing through her even as he gave a small nod and looked away. _He can't mean..._

"Once the spirit is gone, Kali should be able to re-enter her body and everything _should_ go back to normal."

No one spoke for several moments until Weave cleared his throat. "And what will happen to the spirit once it leaves Kalinda's form, presuming it does at all?"

The former captain's face darkened. "It's a battle that may have to be fought on two fronts," he said after a moment. "If she's fast enough, Kali's hoping that she can claim her body back without having to face the spirit, but to be honest, I'm not hedging my bets on that." He paused and tilted his head, as if listening. Honi strained with the Force but could only get the faintest sense of her former master. The clone nodded slowly, a faint smile appearing on his face. "She thinks that she can do it. She wants everyone to be optimistic."

Beside her, Zara was hardly breathing; when she spoke, her voice was shaking. "What does that mean? What about the baby? What do we have to do?"

It was Honi who answered, for once uncaring that her words were coming out broken. "Morichro." All eyes turned to her but her gaze fixed on Stonewall, whose own face was blank even as he nodded.

* * *

><p>For several moments, no one spoke, but there wasn't silence, as the sound of thunder – closer now – made the walls shudder. Zara closed her eyes as she felt the vibration in her chest, and her breath was short. <em>It's too horrible...he can't mean it. <em>She shot a glance at Honi, whose features were placid, and felt a sting of anger. _How can she just sit there and act like none of this matters? How can Stonewall be so calm? _Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

The thunder lasted for what felt like a long time.

"You're going to put her in suspended animation with the Force?" Weave said once it ended, leaning forward. At his words, the others began murmuring and glancing at one another, clearly uneasy. The clone boys in particular seemed to share a collective grimace at the idea, and Zara remembered how they'd been trapped in stasis for many long months just after their abduction.

"I've never attempted morichro on a healthy patient," Honi replied, her brows knitting and her face showing that she was turning the situation over in her mind, assessing the best way to apply her healing skills. "It's akin to a form of stasis; often used if the patient is suffering severe injuries when there are no tranquilizers or painkillers around. It's an effective way to sedate a patient without causing their body any lasting damage."

"But stopping her bodily processes completely, and then re-starting them?" Weave added, looking at the red-haired Jedi. "You can safely do such a thing?"

She met his eyes but said nothing. Zara was trying very hard not to be discouraged by Honi's lack of the irritation that would usually accompany someone questioning her methods. As if sensing the bewilderment of the others, she lifted her chin. "Yes. I trust my abilities." She glanced at Zara, whose breath caught. "I'll need your help, of course."

Only when she felt the soft thump of her _lekku_ moving against her back did Zara realize she was nodding.

All of the adult clones' backs had straightened as if they were at a formal briefing, and everyone looked serious but calm, even the boys. Zara cast a surreptitious glance at Drake, who met her eyes, and felt another, different pang of fear. Ares looked distressed but uncertain, as if he was waiting for more information before deciding exactly how to react.

Sita shifted in her chair. "But the child..."

"I will keep my child safe," Stonewall replied. "But Kali thinks that we'll need everyone's help, Honi."

"What do you mean?" Crest asked, his brow furrowing. "None of us have the same...abilities that you do, Stonewall."

Honi nodded, her head tilting as she considered. "That's true, but it doesn't mean you can't help. The Force is strongest in Jedi, but it can be found in all living beings to a degree. I suppose that Kalinda thinks that if everyone focuses, we should be able to...suspend her body's activity and eject the spirit?"

The former captain nodded as well. "That's about it. Kalinda believes that if we all work together, we'll be strong enough to defeat this..._thing._ At the very least your combined focus will help the Force-users, and if we keep _her _sedated, it should go easier for us as well as keep the baby safe."

This made Zara's head lift, but it was Trax who voiced the question. "How exactly are you going to protect your child?"

Stonewall shook his head. "The energy-shield that she taught me. I've done it before, _vod_. Remember on Perdax, when she was almost killed by Ventress? And when Ares landed the _Raven _on Basrah, in the ion storm?"

Weave looked thoughtful. "And you think you can replicate that...here?"

"I have no choice," Stonewall replied, in a flat voice.

Zara's head was starting to spin and she shut her eyes as if to keep out all of the strangeness. She could sense the approaching storm, taste the thrill of energy on the breeze that shuffled through the open doorway and smell the rain that was growing closer. The pressure had dropped a bit, and she knew in her core that it would be soon. _It's so dark outside, even with dawn coming. _

Beside her, Honi leaned forward. "When?"

Stonewall's hands spread. "As soon as possible."

Everyone shifted and cast glances at one another; finally Weave looked up. "I think I know the answer, but I need to ask anyway...what happens if we fail?"

"Then she'll be gone," Stonewall replied in a clipped voice. "And so will our child. But before that happens..." He took a breath and Zara found herself mimicking the action. "I have a plan. Earlier, when the spirit escaped and I searched for her, I found that she was about to attack Kalinda. I'm not sure how I managed it, but I was able to temporarily step out of my body and help her fend off the spirit."

Crest shook his head. "I'm confused...what does that mean?" As he spoke, Zara noted that his eyes slid to the Arunai woman.

"If the worst happens, I'll do so, again." Stonewall replied.

"And if you can't...get back?" Weave asked, his brow furrowing.

Stonewall's answer was full of finality. "What happens to me doesn't matter. If I need to sacrifice myself to save her and the child, I'll do so. In a heartbeat."

"No way," Traxis replied at once, his fist hitting the metallic table and causing everyone to jump in their seats. "You can't do this, Stonewall. You can't-"

"You have no idea, do you?" Stonewall looked at his brother, and when he replied, his tone was uncommonly gentle. "My child's life is the priority here, Trax. I have to do whatever it takes to keep it – and Kalinda – safe. But if I fail...well, it's my own choices that lead me to this point. I made them a long time ago...maybe from the first moment I saw her."

"We don't have time for this," Honi said abruptly, rising to her feet. "If we argue much longer, none of it will matter, anyway." The others shot nervous glances at one another as they stood up as well.

Stonewall nodded. "Agreed. We should return to the grove. It seems to be a seat of power in the area, and I think that it will be easier for us, there." After Stonewall said some quiet Mando'a words to his brothers, the older clones rose and moved off to fetch Kalinda's body, and Honi began to lead the others out of the common room, down the stairs to the forest. At first, Zara followed her master, but something made her halt on the stone porch.

The sky was – if possible – even darker than before, and it seemed to swallow up the faint lights that had been affixed to the wall beside the porch, beneath which Zara lingered. A breeze that was ominously cool slipped beneath her tunic and made her shiver a little while she waited; a few minutes later, the clones stepped out of the back_, _Stonewall carrying the Jedi's body once more. They were all silent, and she tried to swallow her worries as she watched the former soldiers make their way down the stairs and towards the jungle beyond, their steps in unison.

_Why did this happen to her? How can either of them bear it? _She knew she had to follow them, but her feet refused to move as if she was paralyzed. _I don't think I could handle it, if it were me and..._She cut off the thought.

But Drake was already beside her, a warm hand on her shoulder, almost-golden eyes regarding her with a mixture of humor and solemnity that she'd had yet to encounter anywhere else. "Come on, Zar," he said in a quiet voice. His touch was comforting and she realized that she was trembling only when his fingertips slid down her arm to reach for her hand, taking it firmly in his own. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

The air was cool and moist, and the wind carried the scent of rain. Drake tracked the movements of his older brothers and frowned, his legs shifting as if he was eager to follow them. "I don't, but sometimes you have to tell yourself those things so you can keep going," he said at last.

Even as she thought of the stoic expressions of Honi and the adult clones, she scowled. "That's not very comforting."

"Maybe not," he replied. "But sometimes you have to just trust that things will work out, you know?" He gave her an almost chiding look. "You're a Jedi, Zar. You should know that." She couldn't help but smile a little at his expression. After this he made no further comment, just squeezed her hand, and together they walked through the dense jungle.

* * *

><p>The moment they were out of earshot of the others in the common room, Traxis let loose on his brother. "I can't believe what I heard, Stonewall. I can't believe that you'd do this, that you'd give up your own <em>life<em> if she's not around."

As they moved through the windowed corridors, their path lit by the faint light of dawn that was struggling to break through the cloud cover outside, Stonewall only looked at him in that infuriatingly calm way that reminded Traxis how different his brother was – now more than ever. "I told you: I made my choice, _vod. _And it's my child's life at stake...I don't have any other options."

Even though he knew how harsh his own voice had sounded, Traxis couldn't restrain his snort of disapproval at these words. _This is what love does to 'loyal clones' like us: fills you with fear and turns a rational man into a blind, raging fool. _

But even as the thought came to his mind, he knew that he wasn't really thinking of Stonewall, especially when he felt that his own relationship with Ares was so muddled_ - _because of himself and his own unwillingness to open his mouth and just _say_ what he needed to. But what was it all worth, anyway? In all his days he'd never seen a relationship like Kalinda and Stonewall's, and look where that had gotten them. How could he even delude himself that love led to anything positive, in the long run? It was downright cruel.

Anger coursed through the scarred clone, so much so that he couldn't speak for a moment, instead he choosing to slam his fist against the nearest wall, and subsequently choosing to ignore the resulting raw feeling from his nerves.

Following this display, Crest and Weave exchanged nervous glances, but the bald clone spoke first. "It may not even come to that, if this crazy plan works," he added, putting a hand on Stonewall's shoulder once they reached the room where they'd left Kalinda's body, pausing outside the door. "We may be stuck with both of you for a long time."

"I'll give her another dose of sedatives so we won't have any surprises," Weave added, lifting a hypospray from his belt. Stonewall nodded but made no reply. However, the former medic cleared his throat and shifted his feet before speaking again. "Are you absolutely certain you can do this? Sustain the child's life with the Force?" Weave's voice was quiet, the voice of reason if there ever was one, and Traxis looked back at Stonewall to gauge his brother's reaction.

Stonewall frowned and looked thoughtful, his face taking on that distant look that it got whenever he spoke to Kalinda through the Force. Traxis opened his mouth to speak but a look from Weave made him hold his tongue; instead he crossed his arms and watched his former captain. Finally Stonewall nodded, but his expression was uncertain.

"They way you feel about each other...it's inspiring," Crest added in a serious voice. "I can see where your love gives you strength. I envy you for it, you know. I always have."

Traxis felt a flash of shame for his anger at these words, as they echoed his own thoughts. _I hate it when Crest is right. _"Yeah, me too."

Nodding, Weave spoke next, in a gentle tone. "I don't think I have to tell you to prepare yourself for the worst, just in case. But if the worst does happen – if you can't save your child's life, or Kali's, we all know that Kalinda would never ask any of us – even you – to give up his life for her sake. She never has. It may be your choice, but I don't think it's the right one."

Their former captain nodded once. "I'm doing the best I can," he said. "I know it seems foolish, but..."

"It's okay, _vod,_" Crest replied. "Come on; let's go kick some demon-spirit-thing _shebs_." He took a breath and leaned to open the door before them, the others filing in after Stonewall.

"'Demon-spirit-thing?'" Traxis asked as they watched their brother collect his wife, holding her hair back while Weave pressed the hypo against her neck. "Really?"

The bald clone shook his head. "What would you call it?"

"A goner." Traxis' voice was pitched low and dangerous, and he narrowed his eyes as Stonewall stepped past him and began to head towards the exit.

But Crest snorted and they followed their former captain, flanking him as best they could in the narrow corridor. "_Way_ too melodramatic. Why don't you leave the quips to me, okay? Just keep your mouth shut and your blasters ready."

As Traxis rolled his eyes, Crest managed to chuckle as he added: "See? I'm a natural."

* * *

><p>It was heart-wrenching for Kalinda to have to watch her family's reaction to her plan, but be able to say <em>nothing <em>to any of them. She studied Honi and Zara particularly close, noting that their emotional reactions were similar, but Honi worked to keep her face calm and Zara allowed her feelings to show. The young clones were nervous and clearly ill at ease, and she didn't blame them; Sita and Ares looked lost.

The guys were frightened and bewildered, but they hid it better than anyone, and she was reminded now more than ever that they were all soldiers, bred and trained to handle any number of crises.

But Kali could sense her husband's fear and frustration as clearly as if it were her own – indeed, it mirrored how she felt – but he had shut down again, turning into the ideal soldier on the surface: unthinking, unfeeling, blank. Beneath his eyes, however, a different story lurked, so she stood beside him, hands on his shoulders as she tried to offer comfort. It was odd when Weave and Crest placed their hands through hers but she kept her place, speaking words of encouragement where she could.

She was not, however, prepared for him to make his next statement. "Then she'll be gone, and so will our child. And if that happens..." There was a pause while her husband took a breath, then launched into his description of what had happened with them both at the grove. "If the worst happens, I'll do so, again."

A sense of helplessness overtook her and she didn't know what to say when he said: "What happens to me doesn't matter. If I need to sacrifice myself to save her and the child, I'll do so. In a heartbeat." Stone said nothing else to her even after he and his brothers moved back to the room to collect her body.

Then Weave spoke his soft words, and Kalinda felt rather than heard Stone's indecision.

"I love you, Stonewall,"she said, feeling a little strange speaking in a room full of people, but knowing that only he could hear her words. "More than anything. But if my life is lost, if our child's life is lost...and there's a chance for you to keep your life, that's what I want. I want you to carry on. I want you to _live_ your life, no matter what."

The others spoke, echoing her sentiments, but all of her attention was on her husband, who looked like he was breaking from the inside-out. "Stone_?"_

"I'm doing the best I can. I know it seems foolish, but..."

More than anything she wanted to reach her arms around him, but she was air, light, and ineffective as either. "It's not foolish. It's just you, Stone. But Crest is right...it may not even come to that, okay? Don't give up just yet." She thought that she saw a flicker of a smile on his face even as he and the others went to collect her body, and they made their way to the jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong>_ much angst. What a way to kick off the new year, huh? :P _

_On that note, I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday! :)_


	24. What Love Means

_Get ready..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: What Love Means<strong>

_For a while, things were about as normal as they could be, given our situation. Our days were spent in investigation and research, and with Jonas' help I was able to make etchings of many of the inscriptions that we came across during the day; at night I worked on continuing the translations of those who had traveled here before – when I wasn't occupied with other matters. _

_For the first time in a long while I didn't feel too tired, or in much pain, but I suspected most of that had to do with Jonas and his abilities with the Force. Sometimes I joked that he should have been a Healer, but he didn't find the notion as amusing._

"_You never asked anyone to help you through the Force?" His voice was sad even as he ran his fingertips along the skin of my arm. It was late – or early – as we talked beside the point of a single candle-flame by which he often meditated._

"_After they said I wasn't strong enough to be one of them, I decided not to let the Jedi have anything to do with me." Shaking my head, I gestured to myself. "Stubborn to a fault, remember?"_

_But he wasn't fooled by my flippant tone. "They could have at least tried to save your life."_

_It was a joke to me, the idea that my life was something precious, something worth saving, so I gave him my most reassuring smile. "We both know it wouldn't have worked. Some things are too strong, even for the Force to heal." He still didn't look convinced, but I sighed as I turned over and leaned my back into his chest, deciding to be thankful for the few moments we did have. "I know you don't believe me, but I've made my peace with death. It wasn't so at first, but now..."_

_Jonas never cared for that kind of talk, though he should've understood it, so he started kissing my neck instead, which halted any further conversation._

* * *

><p>Even though it was easy to slip into his usual irreverent bravado, Crest couldn't ignore the thrum of anxiety he felt at their situation, particularly after he watched Stonewall collect his wife's body and begin to pace through the jungle. A glance at Traxis showed him that his brother's hands were twitching at his sides, as if waiting to grab blasters that were not there, but they all knew it would be pointless to bring weapons. <em>Have to admit, I would feel better with one of them at my side, even if I can't use it. <em>

Despite himself, he felt a grin coming on at this thought. _I guess you can take the clone out of the army, but you can't take the army out of the clone._

So he and his brothers followed their companions' path amid the thick brush and didn't speak any more. It wasn't a long walk, but to Crest it felt like hours. He was torn by his desire to make sure that Sita was okay, but was also reluctant to leave Stonewall or his brothers at the moment; besides being practical, he felt as though being near them was comforting. _We're brothers-by-choice now more so than ever, if there was ever any doubt._

The thought heartened him a bit and his back straightened as a gust of wind toyed at the hem of his shirt, and for an instant he regretted that they had all chosen to abandon their armor in favor of civvie clothes. Bare arms and thin fabric made him feel exposed to the elements.

"It's so dark and gloomy, I can't see a thing," he muttered to Weave, who was in front of him; the path had narrowed to little more than a game trail at this point, and they'd taken to walking single-file, Stonewall in the lead. "Can you tell anything with your implant?"

The lights from his cybernetic implant gave off a faint glimmer as Weave glanced at him. "It's a storm, Crest. A systematic clashing of contrasting air pressures, resulting in an increased wind velocity-"

"Forget I asked," Crest interrupted with a sigh. His brother gave him a small smile of amusement and then turned back to face the path ahead.

Finally they reached the grove and Crest took a moment to be awed by the sheer size of the trees that loomed above them; it seemed like they brushed the dome of the sky, and he wondered if the approaching rain would be able to breach the thick canopy. The others were already grouped together, watching the clones with trepidation. He picked Sita out at once, noting the determined set of her chin and the calm way that she stood amidst the clone boys. _They look older as well, _he thought as he met her eyes. _Before we know it they'll be adults. _

Honi stepped forward to meet the former captain and the two spoke in low tones for a moment before she turned and nodded to her Padawan, who moved to join her. Stonewall set his wife's body on the ground, carefully arranging her to a comfortable position, and then knelt alongside her, his eyes never leaving her face.

The Jedi looked at the others; her red hair had come loose and the wind was lifting it about her head as she spoke. "Traxis, Crest, Weave and Ares: please come here." The clones and the Twi'lek approached her, but it was Stonewall who looked up. He opened his mouth to speak but waited instead as a ripple of thunder sounded. When it had passed he met each of their eyes.

"As she's quite strong with the Force, we'll keep her sedated for this," he said. "But I don't want to take any chances in case she wakes up, so you'll need to restrain her as best you can."

Crest looked at the dark-haired Jedi, who appeared to be sleeping. There was something _off _about her, something that didn't feel quite right, but he couldn't really name it as he knelt beside Stonewall, pressing her left arm to the ground with most of his weight. _Maybe I'm just imagining that because it's easier than thinking of _her_ as Kalinda. _He watched as Weave held her right arm; Traxis and Ares were at her ankles, their faces grim.

As they did so, Stonewall looked at the clone boys, all of whom wore blank expressions in what Crest recognized as an attempt to keep fear at bay, because it was a face he'd seen many times. "Remember, our priority is keeping her body safe," the former captain said. "I want you each to try and relax, and focus on helping us. Just imagine a blanket of energy around Kali...sort of like a defensive shield on a ship. Can you do that?" The boys quivered, but nodded and stood at parade-rest, slipping back into familiar patterns.

Crest watched Sita nod once and wondered briefly what she was thinking. With the way that she stood among the others, her body held still despite the wind that sneaked and rippled through her clothing and her eyes on the tableau before her, he was reminded again – not that he'd ever truly been able to forget – that she'd held the leadership of an entire planet for a number of years. Despite Sita's fragile state at the time of her rescue, now he could see the strength within her resurfacing. Jaw firm, breath even, hands clasped before her, the white-haired woman exuded a certain stillness that helped quell his own agitation. Suddenly she glanced his way; her features softened and she gave him a look that made his own breath come a bit easier.

Deciding that he should break the silence, Crest cleared his throat and glanced at the Jedi. "What are you going to do, exactly?" His words felt like they were being carried away by the wind.

Before she replied, Honi took a breath and looked at Stonewall as he knelt by his wife. "While Stonewall concentrates his efforts on protecting his unborn child, we're going to focus on slowing down, then halting her bodily processes, which should force the spirit to leave. Once it's gone, Kalinda will be able to re-enter her body." She looked at Zara, who was still gray and pale, but the Padawan nodded, the movement stilted while her _lekku _trembled and twitched; Crest realized that she was barely holding it together, which did nothing for his own misgivings.

They took their places at either side of the unconscious Jedi: Honi on her left, her hands near Kalinda's heart and the Padawan on her right, mimicking her master's motion, while Stonewall put his own hands over Kalinda's abdomen. At that moment, Crest felt like everyone was holding their breath, and the wind seemed to die down just enough for him to hear the faint but frantic tempo of his own heart.

Then the rain began.

* * *

><p><em>Of all the bizarre things that I've seen and done in my life, this is by far the strangest, <em>Kalinda thought as she watched the others converge around her body, holding it in place even as the clone boys and Sita stood by. Honi looked as solemn as she ever did, her face set in concentration on the task at hand, and Zara seemed frightened but trying to reach for calm. Kali watched her husband take a deep breath just as she heard his voice through the Force.

_Ready?_

Before she replied, Kali reached into the Force-energy of the grove, of her family, and of the planet itself; for the duration of the journey she'd taken to pooling what strength she could and gathering it to her, not thinking of anything but the necessary outcome of the situation. Even in this strange form she could feel the Force, filling every molecule of her form with resolve, and though she was not a physical being at the moment, she found herself going through the motions of breathing to remain calm and focused. _I'm ready._

Stone nodded once just as the rain began to fall; she could hear it rushing through the jungle all around them even as it pattered through the canopy, and realized that it must be strong for it to make its way through the cover of the massive trees. The sky was growing lighter, but had taken on a yellowish, sickly pall instead of the previous murky gray.

Everyone tensed, listening to the sound of the rain, and she watched Stonewall's chest swell with a breath even as his nodded to Honi.

That was when a streak of lightning lit up the grove and Not-Kali's eyes opened, locking on to where Kalinda was. "You think you can defeat me?" The voice that came from her body was not her own, but Kalinda said nothing as she watched Not-Kali – who seemed to have somehow shrugged off the sedative's effects – struggle beneath the grasp of the clones and Ares, instead focusing her energy on preparing herself for the task that was to come. She could feel Honi and Zara's concentration on her bodily systems, which she could tell were already starting to slow.

_If anyone can do this, Honi can,_ she thought as she watched her former Padawan. Zara's face was drawn as well, and Kali could feel that her focus was strong even as Not-Kali let out a piercing, inhuman shriek that made everyone wince; she continued to struggle, but the clones' and Ares' grips kept her in place, despite the slick of rain that had reached them at last.

"What are you doing?" Not-Kali cried, twisting her head around as best she could; there was true fear in her voice and Kalinda realized that the spirit was at least feeling some of the combined effects of the sedatives and the morichro. "You're killing me!"

"That's the idea," Kali replied, keeping her tone even while a sudden rift of thunder tried to crack away at her words. While she spoke, she could feel Stonewall's focus on the spark within her body.

Dark eyes that were hers but not opened and fell, not on her, but on Stonewall. "Please don't do this," Not-Kali said, even as she cried out again. "You're killing your own child, Stone." His jaw tightened and Kalinda felt his agitation at Not-Kali's words even though he made no reply, and that more than anything else, cut her to the quick.

So she sent a bout of Force-energy towards her usurper, hoping to draw the spirit's attention away from her husband. "You can still leave," she said, working to keep her tone mild to further draw Not-Kali into ire and hopefully make her lose control. "It would save you the trouble of being kicked out."

It appeared to work, for the spirit shrieked again and her entire body shuddered; lost within the Force, Honi and Zara made no response even as the clones and the others seemed to be frozen with shock at the unfolding events. Stonewall touched her mind. _Is it working? _

_I think so. _Kali gritted her teeth as Not-Kali lashed her body against the ground, coming out of Ares' grip for a moment and landing a blow to his chin. Immediately, Traxis managed to grab the flailing limb and press it to the ground with all of his strength, allowing Ares time to recover. The scarred clone looked at him and said something, but the rain and thunder drowned out the rest of his words.

There was thick silence for a moment while the Jedi and Stonewall continued to concentrate, heads bent, hands spread and shaking with the effort it was costing as rainwater ran in rivulets down their skin. Not-Kali continued to struggle but it was less frantic now, and Kalinda got the sense that her body was giving up at last, so she steeled herself in preparation.

Suddenly her own body went still, and she knew that it was time.

Using every bit of energy that she had gathered, Kali focused on her body and thought _home, _urged the displaced parts of herself to join once more.

But something was wrong, and she remained in the spirit-form, airy and insubstantial.

_No, _she thought, pressing her concentration. _I can't fail..._

"Is that it?" Crest finally asked, his voice hoarse.

Before she heard the answer, Kalinda felt a new presence beside her and realized the truth of the moment and of her own underestimation; in the next instant she was thrown backwards by a massive Force-push that sent her halfway across the grove. For a moment her entire world spun and she was tossed through the eddies of the Force as if caught in a roiling cloud. A burst of her own energy centered her, pushed her out of the upheaval and allowed her vision to clear just in time to see the form of her enemy moving towards her, step by darting step.

* * *

><p>Kalinda's body had steadied as planned but Weave knew that something was still very wrong; he risked a moment to move his fingers to the flat of her wrist to feel for the pulse that wasn't there. Even as Crest voiced the question on everyone's mind, he glanced up to Honi, as if she could give him an indication of what was going on. But she was beyond his reach despite her close proximity. Her face was paler than usual and he could see that she was putting a tremendous amount of effort into her task, and again he marveled at her strength and her skill. <em>I've never known anyone like her...she's extraordinary.<em>

Stonewall's voice broke through his musings and the lash of rain. "Kali's under attack...the spirit's gone but she isn't back yet." His brother ducked his head, his face closing in concentration.

It was only because Weave was beside her that he heard the next words, spoken as a whisper by Honi to her apprentice. "Zara...I need you to take control of the child."

"Master?" The Padawan's voice was tinny and high.

There was a moment where no one spoke, and when Honi finally did, Weave could see the effort she was making to keep her concentration. "Stonewall must help Kali. I can keep her body in stasis, but you...you have to protect the child with the Force."

Lightning illuminated the Nautolan gjrl, whose face had smoothed to a mask of calm, and she nodded once before she ducked her head. "I will."

Despite the danger, Stonewall and Honi exchanged glances; the former captain's face was pale, but he nodded as well, and Weave could only watch his entire body tense, then relax before he slumped to the ground beside his wife.

Throughout all of this, Weave's brain struggled to quantify the images it was being fed. _How is this possible? Is his spirit really being separated from his body? What does that even mean? _It was beyond frustrating; Weave was a man who trusted science and logic, and these events flew in the face of everything he'd been trained to deal with.

To make matters worse, the one person who could bridge the chasm between science and mysticism – or at least help him understand how such a thing was possible – was focused only on the body before her.

A gust of wind sent a chill down his spine and he spared a moment to squint up at the canopy, using his implant to get a sense of the storm around them that seemed to be growing stronger and stronger, the increased rainfall becoming a desperate susurration as the elements seemed to be fighting their own war against those who waited in the grove below.

In the back of his mind he was aware that only seconds were passing, but it felt like an eternity.

* * *

><p>It was the first time that the former captain had truly spoken to anyone besides Kali through the Force. When Honi met his eyes, he felt her determination and certainty as if it were his own. <em>Zara will keep your baby safe, Stonewall. Go to your wife.<em>

That was all he needed to hear.

Where he would have once balked at the idea of such a thing – the deliberate separation of his spirit from his body – Stonewall knew that his brain had been created to adapt to a wide array of new scenarios, and that this moment, this situation, was not even entirely _new. _The first time he had done so, it had been almost a reflex borne of a deeply-ingrained desire to protect Kali, an instantaneous reaction to the very real danger that had threatened his wife; he had not consciously decided to shuck his spirit from the shell of his body, but that had been the outcome of his efforts, and he'd thought over how to replicate the event, should matters come to a head.

_I did it once, _he thought as he felt Zara's consciousness wrap around his child's embryo. _I can do it again. _Once he was certain that everything was secure, he reached within himself one last time, preparing to make the transition from one form to another. Everything else fell away as Stonewall shaped his own reality, molded his will to the task at hand and concentrated on the thread of love and light that connected himself and Kali through the Force. He focused with everything he had.

In the back of his mind he was aware of the others' feelings of disbelief, which was the first indication that his attempt had been successful, while the second was that his normally clear vision was hazy in the state of non-corporeality. When his gaze reoriented to the the sight before him, he got the sense that time had slowed to allow him to see everything that was taking place, and it was not good

Despite the fact that Kalinda was alive he could tell by the push of energies that she was not as strong as her foe.

Kali was locked in a struggle with a being that he dimly recognized as Human, though it was difficult to say, as she – he could tell that much, at least – appeared twisted and gnarled beyond recognition. At first he thought that their movements were chaotic, but he soon understood that there was a coordinated dance of power taking place as they sent jolts of Force-energy towards one another, each of them weaving to avoid the corresponding, retaliatory bursts.

The attacking spirit seemed to gather a spiral of Force-energy to herself, centering it mid-chest before thrusting her hands out and pushing the spiral back towards Kali, who ducked and tumbled to the ground in her effort to remove herself from the trajectory of the hostile energy. When she righted herself, he could see her hands glowing while she collected her own strength before propelling it back at her opponent.

Who struck back even faster, and with more pressure, all of it directed at Kali's knees. In that moment, Stonewall was filled with the familiar emotions of anger and fear, though they had been whetted over the course of his time on Mundali to a keen desire to protect the life that he and Kali had unwittingly created. All of his doubt fell away, replaced with resolve. _I refuse to let it end this way. Whatever it takes, I'll make sure that she and our child survive. _

Wondering if it would be his last battle, Stonewall rushed to meet his fate, head-on. He didn't call his wife's name or make any indication he was present, instead focusing his own energy on their opponent and hitting the spirit with a powerful blast of Force-energy that knocked her to the ground. Kali marked his approach, but before he could gauge her reaction the spirit was up again and angling for them, so he stood his ground beside the woman he loved and continued to gather what strength he could to combat their enemy.

They had fought together countless times, but never like this.

In this battle, there were no lightsabers, no blasters. There was no grinding of droids' duranium joints or shrieking of plasma bolts as they darted between himself, his men and his Jedi; ordnance wasn't causing the ground to shudder and balk beneath their feet. Despite the frenetic exchange of energy the grove was quiet, the loudest sounds being the very distant, faint ripples of thunder in the air. Lightning cast the spirit into stark clarity at a few intervals, revealing that the transparent form seemed to be growing more solid with each passing moment. She was also – Stonewall was starting to realize – fast, canny, and far more powerful then himself and Kali, even together.

While he was siphoned every bit of his energy into the battle, he wondered if it would be enough. A furtive glance at his wife showed him that she was growing fainter, her form losing opacity to the point where it seemed as though his hand would pass directly through her if he tried.

The irony of his own earlier thoughts echoed in his mind._ Time. It may be a curse, but I think it's running out. _

But the fight continued.

At one point the spirit hit him with a blast of energy, a slice of pain erupting from the point of contact, and he got the sense that the spirit was hoping to knock him away from Kalinda. _We're stronger together, _he thought as he inched closer to his wife. _If she separates us, it will be easier for her. _He glanced at Kali, who met his eyes and nodded once. Even without words, she understood, and he could see her steeling herself for whatever would come next.

At his core, Stonewall was a soldier, bred and trained to fight as if each battle was his last, for he knew that one day it would be. Kalinda was a Jedi Knight, and had lived her entire life by a similar edict of selflessness that the Order dictated; but despite all this, they shared another look and he saw the determination in her eyes, felt her resolve as surely as if it were his own. _We won't let this creature destroy what we have created. Whatever it takes, we will win this fight, because we have too much to lose._

He feinted left while Kali went right; they surrounded their enemy in a simple but effective pincer movement that managed to catch her off-guard, and as one they sent a stunning blast of energy towards the spirit, who seemed to crumple before their feet. For a moment all was silent and Stonewall looked at the woman he loved, whose gaze remained riveted on their opponent's form. He tried not to feel apprehension at the fact that he could clearly see the even the most distant trees right through her. "Did we...?"

Before she could reply, the spirit was upright, then before them – quicker than a gasp and moving faster than his eye could trace. Kali shrieked as she was pulled to her knees to kneel before the spirit, whose dark laughter echoed within the faint roll of thunder that had grown louder. Stonewall heard someone shouting but was only focused on helping Kali, on doing whatever he could, and praying it would be enough.

And then he felt a new presence in the grove, a softer, gentler one than he'd felt before; Stone stared at his wife and his mouth dropped open as he watched her form change, gain opacity and clarity; her expression shifted from blank determination and fear to one of assurance as she looked up and met the spirit's gaze.

"You're done." Her voice was quiet, little more than wind and a light shushing of rain. Her hands lifted. The spirit shrieked and fell back. After getting to her feet, Kali took a step forward and kept her hands raised, watching as the spirit cringed, scuffing back and away into the dirt. Stonewall snapped out of his trance and moved beside his wife to step with her, sending his own energy towards their enemy and watching with grim satisfaction as the spirit writhed and shrieked again and again until finally...

It was over.

Beside him, Kali had fallen to her knees once more, her face contorted in a way that would mean she was crying if they'd been of flesh, though she was silent and her face was unmarked by the physical passage of tears. He murmured her name and knelt beside her, forgetting everything else as he reached for her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close enough to kiss her forehead; it was a strange sensation because neither one of them were really solid and the feeling was like a breath being released into the wind_, _but he could still feel her presence in his mind. _If this is it, if we're really gone, at least we're together. _

He whispered her name again and tightened his arms around her, wondering if it was his imagination or if she really was growing more solid.

At last she looked up at him; he could see that her eyes were now rimmed with a strange brightness, and frowned to himself. "Kali?"

"Do you know what happened?" Her voice was hoarse and full; Stonewall shook his head even as he cast his mind back, trying to think if he missed something. She shook her head at his confusion. "She sacrificed herself – again – to save me. To save _us_. My mother," she added to his confused look.

Stonewall frowned. "I thought you said it wasn't really her..."

Kalinda took a breath, more of a reflex, he figured, than any real need for oxygen right now, and spoke again. "It wasn't her spirit, like I thought at first, but part of her was there, even within the one that we fought...the part that loved me. It was more like an...echo. A _remnant_ of Kamala." His brow furrowed and she gave a weak laugh. "Have you ever pressed your hand to a window and lifted it? There's a mark left. What remains even after everything else is gone. _There is no death, there is the Force._"

"_Kali'ka_," he said after a pause. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm done with all of the weirdness. Are we dead or not?"

She met his eyes and he realized that she was smiling at last. "Not yet."

* * *

><p><em>Much to Stonewall's displeasure, the "weirdness" ain't over quite yet. The next chapter will feature a brief jump back in time, and we'll get a look at the "duel" from Kali's eyes. Speaking of duels...this scene kind of reminded me of a battle between wizards or something; I imagined the participants hurling energy at one another. Hopefully it's clear what's happening, even if all the "whys" haven't been resolved yet. <em>

_Please let me know what you think so far, and thanks for reading! :D_


	25. Not Only But Also

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Not Only, But Also**

_Before I came to Mundali, people would ask me: "Are you scared to die?" _

_I always thought it was a silly question. "Are you scared to die?" Of course I am. All beings fear what they don't understand, and death is the ultimate unknown, the unsolvable riddle. Despite all of our technological advances, when it comes to _that_ unpleasant subject we are primates scrabbling about in caves, watching the flickering shadows cast on the walls by our fires and praying to distant stars to keep us safe. _

_Am I afraid to die? _

_Very much._

_Does it matter?_

_Not in the slightest._

* * *

><p><em>Moments before...<em>

Kalinda Halcyon had faced down many enemies in her life, some of whom had gotten the better of her, some of whom she'd defeated; as a Jedi, she was trained to accept the fact that each battle might be her last, but that it was her duty to push through the fear of death and do what must be done, no matter what.

When she was younger she'd considered the idea heroic: dying in a blaze of glory while serving some higher purpose and fighting for what she knew was good and true. For every fight of her life – prior to this one – she understood, deep down, that if that was the way it was supposed to go, then that's what she would do, and she'd made her peace with that realization long before she'd felt the heat of battle, or even decided to ignite her saber.

However, there was two factors that she had never considered – never had to consider – in any of those battles, and one of them was standing beside her, fighting just as hard as she was, as he had always done and as she knew he would do to the last.

But Kali did not want "to the last" to come yet, as she had so much to live for. That was the second factor.

She wondered if she was fooling herself with false hope, or if her love had blinded her to what would surely be the outcome of this impossible scenario. She felt desperation pierce her at the thought that they would meet their end here, and remorse at the realization that she had failed both her unborn child and her husband.

_Stone should have fallen in love with a nice, quiet farmer or something,_ she thought as she inched closer beside him. _Someone whose life would have been less dangerous. _But when he glanced at her, she saw nothing but determination in his eyes and felt her own returning. They shared a nod.

_We won't let this creature destroy what we have created. _They moved in unison to flank their opponent before sending a burst of energies towards the spirit, who shrieked and fell to the ground.

Abruptly, everything was silent; Stone looked at her, forming a question that Kali didn't have time to answer as the spirit seemed to rise again, returning from that nebulous place between life and death to strike one last time. It was a different kind of attack, and Kali felt as if her knees were taken out from under her and she was pulled before the spirit even as Stonewall called her name.

Kali looked up into the spirit's pale, twisted face and felt _nothing. _No fear, no anger. _So this is how it ends, _she thought as she felt the malicious energy swell around her like a choking wind. _I'm sorry, Stone. I'm so sorry, little one. _Time slowed to a crawl. Everything was diamond-clear.

And then she heard it.

"Kali." It was a voice she knew but did not believe was real. Even so, Kali looked at her enemy and felt shock pierce her as the form of her mother seemed to separate from the spirit and approach her, head upright. "I can finally give you something. Whatever I have left, that is. It may not be much, but I think it will be enough to finally rid this world of _her - _for good."

_That wasn't really Kamala. It was just a memory, the product of my own delusion. _Kali wanted to speak but her voice refused to work. However, her confusion must have been evident as she heard her mother's laughter through the Force.

"That's the big secret, you see. Nothing in the galaxy is ever truly gone, Kali, especially with the Force...energy just changes hands. Imagine putting your hand up to a frosted window; when your palm lifts, its impression is still there. In the Force, remnants of life remain, even after death."

Kalinda still couldn't speak but she was able to form a thought. _That's...impossible._

Her mother's laughter was brighter than a star. "Nothing is impossible, Kalinda, just highly unlikely. I love you more than you will ever know; only now am I finally able to do something with that love. Maybe that's why I lingered here for so long."

Even as Kali wanted to reply, the energy from the spirit tightened around her heart as her mother's voice sounded again. "At last...I can help you, as I should have been able to." Kali shook her head but Kamala's presence filled her mind. "I'm lucky, after all. How many parents can say they saved their child, even after death?" Then she began to fade, even as Kalinda was filled with a renewed strength, something that went beyond anything she'd ever sensed before, and she knew at once that her mother was truly gone, but that in return she had been given the means to defeat her enemy.

Holding the spirit's gaze and ignoring her own thrill of sorrow, Kali managed to stand up. "You're done," she managed to choke out; then she sent a bout of energy towards the spirit, who seemed to sense the exchange of power and tried to scrabble away even as its form dimmed. The Force resonated within Kalinda, the vibration filling her form with boundless energy such that she wondered how she could possibly contain it all. Kali smiled and gathered the spiral of energy to her solar plexus, then thrust it forward to its mark. The spirit keened and stumbled back, flickering. Fading.

In the next moment she felt her husband's presence next to her and knew that he was once more lending his strength to her for the duration of the battle. Part of her smiled at the determination and _awe_ that he was radiating, but she kept her mind on the task at hand until the fight was over, at last. The _thing _that had nearly claimed her body and expelled all that was _Kalinda_ folded in on itself as though it were a dying star, imploding into fragments of space and leaving not so much as a sigh.

For the space of a few heartbeats Kali stood, transfixed and swaying, then she collapsed under the weight of what had just happened. Even though she thought that she really didn't know anything anymore, she was aware on some level that she was solid enough to weep over the loss that she had never truly felt before this moment.

"Kali." Stonewall was still there and wrapped her in his arms, managing somehow to be real and solid even in their supernal state. His presence allowed her to find some toehold on the swirl of madness that she'd been caught in lately, and gradually she felt herself calming. Finally she was able to meet his eyes; she could hear his concern for her as he said her name again.

It was another moment before she could find her voice, and when she did it was choked. "Do you know what happened?"

It wasn't really a question that he could answer, but she could see him working through the events of the fight and looking for some clue, like his attention had slipped and he'd missed some critical moment when she knew it was just the opposite. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and inhaled deeply; she could remember the way he smelled even if she couldn't experience the sensation in their current form. When she spoke her words were clear and very careful. "She sacrificed herself – again – to save me. To save us." He looked baffled and she clarified. "My mother."

"You said it wasn't really her..."

It was out of habit more than anything else that Kali inhaled again before she replied. "It wasn't her spirit, like I thought, but part of her was there, even within the one that we fought...the part that loved me. It was more like an...echo. A remnant of Kamala." His expression mirrored her own bewilderment and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Have you ever pressed your hand to a glass and lifted it? There's a mark left. What remains even after everything else is gone. _There is no death, there __is the Force._"

She watched him mull her words over, then give a shake of his head as if to set the matter aside for the time being. He whispered her nickname then frowned when a smile crept to her face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm done with all of the weirdness. Are we dead or not?"

"Not yet."

After taking another moment to collect herself, Kali got to her feet and studied the grove, taking everything in: to her right she could see the cluster of their family, bent before her and Stone's bodies and seemingly frozen in place. The rain had plastered Honi's hair to her face, which was grim even in her concentration; Zara seemed to have closed herself off of everything and her expression was blank. The cadets, Sita, and Ares looked somewhere between frightened and remorseful, their bodies glistening with rainwater.

Stone's brothers – her brothers, too – were staring at the bodies of their former captain and general and she knew that they thought the worst had happened. Above their heads the sky was lightening even as the rain continued to batter the grove and she could see the trees moving with the persistent wind. But the worst of it was over, at last.

"Kali?" She looked back at her husband and gave him an apologetic smile for her lax in attention.

Reaching out her hand, she took his own, thinking that she would be glad to savor the press of his skin again. "Ready to go back?"

He smiled. "And then some." Their fingers laced and their concentration joined once more, their shared focus sharpening the world around them for one instant before everything faded to black.

The next time her eyes opened, she was lying on the muddy ground, soaking wet and still being pelted with raindrops; her head was turned and her gaze was on her husband, who was lying beside her. Their eyes didn't move from one another and their hands were still joined. Through the Force, Kali could sense the spark, safe and whole within the shelter of her body; she smiled at her husband to assure him that all was well, and they silently shared a moment of relief and joy.

Around them, the others were shouting and exclaiming, and there was still a distant rumble in the sky even as the storm receded, but they were together and alive, and it was over at last.

* * *

><p>For all of its ferocity, at least the storm was brief. Even through her concentration Zara could feel the wind tugging at her <em>lekku, <em>as if attempting to separate them from her skull. She never minded being wet, but the rain that found its way to her body stung and bit into her skin; the air was heavy with something she couldn't name and the sky was pale and sickly.

But all of it was nothing, really, because somewhere during the confusion of the events that had transpired she felt her semblance of calm shift into _actual_ calm, a reality that she hadn't thought she could achieve as she knelt beside her master's master and gathered the Force around her, focusing on keeping the unborn child safe.

Zara did not possess the skill to create a shield with the Force as Stonewall and Kalinda did, but she'd known immediately what she was going to do; through her concentration, her energy wrapped itself around the precious spark, swathing it with the Force. There had been only an instant of doubt in Zara's mind as to whether or not she _could, _though it had been replaced in one swift motion with the realization that she _must. _A Jedi is nothing if not a protector of the innocent, and in the moment that she felt Stonewall's grasp on his unborn child release to her, she was filled with awe, humbled beyond belief by his trust and the task she had been given.

At the edges of her mind she could sense the agitation of the others, but it was faint and distant, so much farther away then the thunder and the rain, and part of her brain smiled at their bewilderment. _It's fine. It will be fine. The Force is with us. _

Again, she relaxed into the knowledge and felt flooded with calm.

The shudder of ground when Stonewall fell beside his wife nearly knocked her out of her concentration but she retained it anyway, eyes open but unfocused. Everything fell away from Zara until she was only aware of two things: her own breath, steady and sure, and the inchoate lull of life within Kali's body, resting in the cradle of the Force.

As quickly as it had begun it was over and she blinked in surprise when Kalinda's eyes opened and she moved her head to look at Stonewall, whose chest had begun to lift with breath once more. As if emerging from the depths of the spring, Zara slowly released her hold on the spark. Her hands lifted and she sat back, still reeling from the effort; a glance at Honi showed that her master felt much the same way.

The clones had gathered around them, speaking in worried, urgent tones to Stonewall and the Jedi, though neither one seemed to have eyes for anyone but each other at the moment. Finally Kalinda took a breath and sat up, Stonewall following her lead, and everyone silenced. The Jedi opened her mouth to speak but a rumble of thunder from the dissipating storm sounded, and for a moment she glared at the sky in irritation, which made Zara giggle despite her weariness.

Stonewall smiled at his wife, who grinned back somewhat sheepishly before she spoke. "I can't get a word in, sometimes."

"I'm glad that you guys are so amused by this insanity," Crest interjected. "But will someone please tell me what the kriff just happened?"

"I second that," Traxis added, frowning at his former captain and general. "You're both alive...that means we won, right?"

Stonewall took a breath and smiled at Kalinda again before he got to his feet in one motion, offering her his hand; all of the clones had been kneeling around their brother, but they followed his movements. "It's...a long story." His hand was still joined with Kalinda's.

Crest sighed. "A little intel goes a long way towards me keeping my sanity, you know."

"Perhaps we should get out of the rain before the debriefing," Sita said at once, her light voice causing everyone to look at her. The clone boys had all left the Arunai woman's side to stand by their elder brothers.

Save one.

At some point, Drake had made his way to Zara, to knees beside her, so close she could feel the heat of his body though he wasn't touching her. Even though she was exhausted, she cast him a look and felt her heart leap when she realized that he was smiling at her. "Amazing," he whispered, the word hardly audible through the light patter of rain-on-leaves around the grove.

"What is?" Zara asked, transfixed by the movement of his mouth and the way his voice blended in with the cadence of her own heartbeat. She felt dizzy from her efforts and wondered if she could get to her feet without stumbling.

But it didn't matter, because the next thing she knew her hand was in his; she was being pulled up, towards the lightening sky and he was still smiling at her as he spoke again. "You, Zar. You're amazing."

Zara wanted to reply in kind, but the words got stuck in her throat, so she only smiled back.

* * *

><p>"It's a long story."<p>

If she hadn't been so weary, Honi would have given a sharp laugh at the former captain's understatement, but she found that she was too drained to do more than look from one speaker to the other and try to gather the strength to get to her own feet.

As she was learning was the norm, Crest seemed a little put out at Stonewall's reticence. "A little intel goes a long way towards me keeping my sanity, you know."

The Arunai woman spoke next, the lilt of her words softening Crest's statement. "Perhaps we should seek shelter before the debriefing." There was a murmur of laughter at this, and Honi realized with dismay that she really did have to stand up, somehow.

As she was preparing herself to do so she felt a presence beside her; looking up, she saw the clone boy, Levy, regarding her with interest. His modified arm was extended to hers and she felt a stab of guilt that she'd allowed her worry over Kalinda and her distraction with Weave to stop her from making good on her promise. _No more wasting time,_ she thought as she took his hand, ignoring the pinch of metal against her own skin. He was stronger than he looked – as all the clones were, she had discovered – and he smiled at her once she was on her feet, his expression showing that he felt no anger towards her at all for her lax in attention.

"Thank you, Levy," she said, before glancing around to find her former master and her apprentice. Both were up and appeared to be hale enough, and everyone was making their way back to the camp. When she looked back for Levy, he was with the other boys. Alone, she swayed a little in place, thinking that the simple act of taking a step forward should not have seemed so daunting.

Suddenly Weave was there, his fingertips resting lightly on her elbow to steady her. "Are you okay?"

There was nothing in his voice but kindness and she found that she couldn't speak, so she only nodded once. A moment of concentration and she was able to find her balance and knew that she would be able to walk. But for some reason her feet remained in place and she realized that he was still looking at her even as the others were moving off: Stonewall and Kalinda were in the lead, followed by Crest and Sita, who were walking close but not touching; Zara and Drake were next, hands joined, and she felt herself sighing at the sight; Ares and Traxis – surrounded by the clone boys – came afterward, moving almost in step, their heads tilted together as though they were speaking.

"Honi?" Weave's voice was quiet and she realized that she'd been staring into space.

So she shook her head and blinked, as there was still rainwater in her eyes. "I'm fine...I'm just-"

Then his hand was cupping her cheek; his kiss was soft and tentative, a question more than anything else, but she knew her answer in spite of everything, now.

As he smoothed her soaking hair from her cheeks and forehead, Honi pulled him closer, thinking that he tasted like rain. Her fingers traveled up the back of his neck to end their journey on either side of his face, one hand resting over the skin of his cheek, the other over the edges of his implant. The Force seemed to coalesce around them, she felt herself growing lost within it, and part of her mind marveled at the fact that such a thing had never happened to her before this moment. The embrace buoyed her spirit, filling her with strength and with wonder.

When they broke apart and she realized that she was grinning at him, she decided that maybe she had been too hard on Zara and Kalinda, after all.

* * *

><p>Raindrops that had clung to the leaves of the canopy were still pattering around them but everyone was so soaked it didn't much matter at this point. However, the sky was still lightening and Stonewall figured that it would get <em>very<em> hot today, as he could already feel the humidity condensing in the air. There was a ripple of thunder, but it was faint, more of an echo of the storm than anything else. He glanced over at Kalinda as they walked along the jungle path and noted the odd, half-smile on her face. "What is it?"

Her smile widened and she leaned into him, briefly pausing her steps to murmur in his ear. "Weave and Honi."

"Really?" He resisted the urge to turn around but smiled all the same. "Good for them. I wasn't sure she had it in her." Kali laughed and slipped her hand around his waist, but made no reply. The rest of the journey was made in relative quiet between them, despite the fact that the others were engrossed in their own discussions and speculations. Thankfully, it seemed like the presence of the Jedi and the clone – alive and whole – was enough to keep their family from peppering them with questions...for now.

He glanced at her and noted that her other hand was resting on her abdomen. "And everything's okay?" It was at least the third time he'd asked, in addition to reaching out through the Force to sense his unborn child, but he couldn't keep the question from coming up again.

"Fine," she whispered, looking up at him, eyes bright with wonder. "Perfect."

Stonewall gripped his wife's waist and took a deep breath of morning air. Sunlight had started to break free of the clouds, a few strands were making their way through the canopy to be caught on the edges of Kali's dark hair that was still damp with rainwater. He noted that she was smudged with mud and dirt as well, and that her clothes were filthy and torn. _I imagine I don't look much better. _But those trappings had never mattered to him before and that at least hadn't changed. At some point her hand had fallen back to her side, so he took it in his and laced their fingers together.

There was one last groan of thunder, but it was brief, and the air was growing more and more dense, not just with humidity, but with the sounds of the jungle: high, teeming birdsong, the buzz of insects and the ululations of unknown species that he hadn't heard or noticed until this moment. Perhaps the entire forest had woken up from some long sleep. When he closed his eyes he could smell the wet leaves and the soft, loamy dirt beneath his feet. Everyone that mattered to him was alive and so was he.

And it felt pretty damn good.

* * *

><p><em>Kali's thought that Stone should have married a "nice, quiet farmer," is a nod to <em>**LongLiveTheClones_' _**_awesome story, _Left Behind.

_As with all my stuff, most of the answers to your questions will start to trickle in during the next few chapters, so I ask that you just sit back and enjoy the fluff, for now. :)_

_Quick reminder: there are 29 chapters total in this fic, (not counting the prologue), so things are going to start wrapping up from here on out. Once the main body of _Alchemy_ is done, there are a few epilogues that follow...and then I have no idea what I'll do with myself. Oh, yeah...work on the next fic! ;)_

**Just A Crazy-Man, Admiral Daala, sachariah, DoubleEO, LongLiveTheClones, Queen, Dawn Of Time, Moondoe, Jadedsnowtiger, Cnwriter** and **Lord Hollow**: thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys always make my day. :D


	26. Aftershock

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Aftershock**

_As it turned out, the joke was on me. Despite Jonas' attempts to slow the disease, I could feel my body growing weaker every day, even as it lingered. I wondered if my spirit refused to let go because I had too much work to do. Again, I was brought to the threshold of my death, and although I knew that I would regret leaving Jonas behind, this time I wasn't afraid. _

_Perhaps I would have made an adequate Jedi, after all._

_However, the real problem came one night when Jonas woke up from his place beside me and laid a hand on my abdomen, his voice urgent as he attempted to rouse me. "Kam?"_

_Sleep was still tugging at my brain so I opened my eyes reluctantly and muttered something nonsensical in reply. Some nights it was impossible for me to get comfortable, but this was not one of them. For once it wasn't even that hot, and the lightning-bugs danced at the edges of my vision. His hand sought mine and placed it over my stomach, and I groaned. "Let me sleep." _

_But his fear was apparent when he spoke again. "Kamala...you're pregnant."_

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

Leaning forward in the co-pilot's chair aboard the _Stark Raven, _Kali let out a sigh of relief. "Master Altis." _At last. _

"Kalinda, it's good to hear your voice." There was crackle and static, and the holographic image of the Jedi Master wavered more than it should have, but after much trial-and-error, Kali and Ares had finally been able to get a transmission through to the _Chu'unthor_. A pause, then he gave her a wide smile. "I'm glad to see that you're alive."

Kali shot a wry look at the Twi'lek beside her; the two of them were alone in the cockpit, having spent the better part of the morning working with the comm. "Well, there was some debate about that for a little while, but we're all okay, now."

As she spoke, she skimmed her hand across her abdomen almost absently, and the Jedi Master tilted his head, his eyes widening a fraction. "And how are _you_?"

It was the lack of surprise in Altis' voice that made her chuckle, though eventually she managed a mild shrug. "Eating for two. I think I'm going to put those boys to shame, eventually." The Jedi Master laughed and offered his congratulations, asking her to pass along his good wishes to Stonewall; beneath his jovial words, however, she could discern an abiding worry. A few more minutes passed before Kali leaned even closer to the holographic image, her brows knitted. "How are things on your end?"

He looked troubled. "The Empire is relentless. We've been on the move constantly since you left. I fear...well," he sighed and shook his head. "I think things will calm down, eventually, but for now it looks as though the _Chu'unthor _is on someone's radar. A group of my people were ambushed on Bespin a few days ago...they barely made it back here alive. Upala's been up to her ears in wounded."

"Come to Mundali," she said at once. "You and your injured and anyone else who wants to. We have an entire planet, and it's safe."

"Safe?"

She took a breath and shook her head. "There's some kind of Force-shield around this planet. It's difficult to explain, now, but I think we'll be hidden from the Empire, at least." She explained their difficulties reaching the place initially, and he looked curious. "We hope to stay here – long term," she added. "We're trying to turn this place into a home, as well as we can, but we'll need to collect some supplies, and there are a few other things I'd like to discuss with you." She paused and glanced at Ares, who looked somewhat anxious. "I really would like you to come here, Master."

"Djinn." He lifted his brow at her.

She flushed. "Of course. Djinn. Ares is willing to come get you, if you'd care to make the journey."

He seemed to consider it for a few minutes before he nodded. "I would like that very much, Kalinda." They spent a few minutes discussing the specifics, and then she made to sign off. However, before she did so, he gave her a pointed look. "Did you find the answers to your questions?"

"Sort of," she replied. "But at this point, I'm just grateful to be alive." He laughed at this and they bid each other farewell.

When the transmission ended, Ares shot her a crooked grin. "Never a dull moment around Jedi, is there?"

Kali chuckled. "Not exactly." She gave him a curious look. "If all goes as I hope, things won't always be so exciting here. What are you planning on doing with yourself after you bring Altis?"

The coral-skinned Twi'lek leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful. "Ah. I'm not sure, actually. Part of me never wants to stop moving, but part of me..." He trailed off and glanced out the viewport, towards the direction of the ruins. "Until recently, I've never had a reason to want to stay in one place. Or at least, I thought I did."

She nodded and, after a moment's thought, put a hand on his arm. "Some things take time, but are definitely worth the wait. In any case, you're welcome to remain here as long as you like. No matter what, you're one of us now, Ares. Lucky you." She gave him a wide grin and he laughed.

Several minutes later, she found herself heading back to the settlement alone while Ares remained with his ship; everywhere, she could see evidence that their new home was continuing to develop. Weave and Levy were working on setting up some kind of plumbing system throughout the building, while the rest of the clones were engrossed in endless repairs. Already they had created distinct dining and kitchen areas from the wider space of the common room, though the kitchen was little more than Crest's camp-stove beside an open window, to offer ventilation until adequate facilities could be constructed. She'd spent a fair amount of time in the garden with Sita and Crest, who'd taken over the area and were still working to turn it into something that would yield viable crops.

_Soon we might be able to grow our own food, _she thought as she passed by the building and the garden. A brush with her mind told her that Stonewall was still helping Traxis and the boys working on their living quarters; the only members of her group that she didn't sense in the area were Honi and Zara. She had her comm, but didn't use it, as a moment's reflection told her that they were in the xoorzi caves.

As she began to make her way towards the caverns at a brisk trot, the old injury in her knee twinged and Kali gave a sigh of irritation as she slowed her pace. But after walking for a few minutes, she placed her hand on her abdomen and reached out with the Force – as she had done so often since the battle in the grove – to assure herself that all was well where it truly mattered. It was. Kali smiled to herself and sent a tendril of Force-energy to her unborn child. _Come on, little one. Let's go see what your aunts are up to._

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Before she selected another specimen jar from the crate at her feet, Zara took a moment to run her eyes over the cavern's interior, gazing at the xoorzi that coated almost every surface from floor to arching ceiling. She and her master had spent the last week attempting to map out the area, assessing how much of the fungus there was and to what extent the tunnels ran.<p>

Honi was entering information onto a datapad, scanning individual fungi with a device that Weave had given her as she did so. "The phosphorescence is an interesting phenomenon, I suppose. But what I'm more curious about is how hardy this strain of xoorzi appears to be. Normally the slightest disturbance will cause it to wither, but these samples seem remarkably tolerant." To illustrate, she tucked the 'pad under her shoulder and jabbed at the nearest purple substance with her index finger, watching as it gave easily and sprang back up once her finger lifted.

_I'm sorry I said anything. _Zara sighed to herself as she leaned close to a bit of fungus, working to shift it into the jar with minimal disturbance.

However, rather than lose herself in her work, as usual, Honi turned to at her Padawan. "Did I tell you how proud I am of you, Zara?"

The words were so unexpected, the Padawan nearly dropped the specimen she was in the process of collecting. As it was she fumbled with the jar's lid for a moment, then turned to face her master. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Honi replied with a raised brow. "You managed a feat that I've never seen another Padawan accomplish...with Kalinda's child." She paused, then approached her apprentice and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her an uncommon smile. "I think you'll be a great Jedi, one day."

_A great Jedi. One day. _Words escaped her, so Zara merely nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before Honi cleared her throat and turned back to the xoorzi.

"Let's not dawdle...we have much to do." For a while they worked in silence until she felt a familiar presence approaching; her master did as well, and both Jedi glanced up to see Kalinda entering the chamber, looking around appreciatively at the lights that had been set up through the tunnels to illuminate the pathway.

"Were you able to contact Master Altis?" Honi asked as she approached the other woman.

Kalinda nodded and the three of them met in the center of the chamber. "I was. Ares is going to leave to bring him here the day after tomorrow; the _Chu'unthor _is near Genassa at the moment, so it shouldn't take more than a day or so to reach it." She paused and Zara felt something from her, a leap of apprehension. "I hope to eventually have him and his people come here, because he said that he's had some trouble with the Empire, and he has many wounded...more so than Upala can handle."

Honi frowned, but kept her silence about the _Chu'unthor'_s lead Healer, whom Zara knew she found to be incompetent. Instead she shrugged and glanced at her datapad as she spoke. "Well, we have the space; if he can spare some equipment and supplies, or if we can come across our own, we could certainly take care of them."

This made Zara's eyes widen. "We could help other Jedi by letting them come here to rest and heal." _We could do so much good...just like the Jedi of old. _

"Or anyone who needs a refuge," Kalinda added, her expression thoughtful. "Provided we get some bacta tanks – we have the means to manufacture it, to a degree – and some other supplies...this could work..." She trailed off, but it was easy to see that her mind was parsecs away. They were each silent for a few minutes, lost in thought, before Kalinda seemed to come out of it, shaking her head and looking around the cavern, her eyes resting on the small stone altar. "It's strange, but beautiful, isn't it?"

_I know what she means. _Zara inhaled; the air within the cave was cool and dry, especially compared to the humidity of the outside, and she found that she liked the quiet and the dark almost as much as she liked the bright, humid air. _It's really nice here, _she thought with a sigh. She glanced at the Jedi – the _other _Jedi – and felt a thrill of gratitude that she was who she was, where she was.

_Even though we've lost so much, it feels like we'll have a chance to rebuild. And I'll get to play a role in it. I can't think of a greater honor. _It was a wonderful, frightening thought, and she felt the weight of the responsibility settling over her. She watched as the dark-haired woman moved to stand before the altar at the center of the massive room. "Did you really come here in a dream, Kalinda?"

"My mother brought me here," Kalinda said after a pause. "Well, her spirit did. Her echo."

Honi sighed and shook her head. "Right. Her echo. I still don't understand all of that." She watched as Kalinda ran her hand across the altar and seemed to think for a moment.

Finally she replied. "She was going to die, Honi. You know how devastating Quannot's is – and there's no cure, no one even understands how it's contracted – but she was pregnant with me. There was some kind of residual...energy on this planet, trapped in spirit-form...it recognized her desperation and came to her, offered her a solution."

"But it was the spirit of a Force-user?" Zara asked, even as Honi frowned and shook her head again.

Kalinda traced the writing on the stone altar and nodded. "It was one of the people that used to live here, a long time ago. The spirit wanted life again, even after death; to do this, she gave my mother an opportunity, and Kamala took it to save me. Out of love, my mother gave up her body and spirit to allow me a chance at life. But part of her remained, just as the spirit did at the start of all this." The dark-haired Jedi gave a weak laugh. "'There is no death, there is the Force.'"

Honi said nothing, but seemed to absorb the words. Finally she cleared her throat. "And she saved you again? Even after death?" At Kalinda's nod she exhaled and looked around the chamber again. "Love. She gave up everything out of love for you." By her expression, it something seemed to have clicked in Honi's brain and she looked at Kalinda, who was staring as if transfixed by the altar. "Is that why you think love and the Force are linked?"

This made Zara's eyes widen, as she had not considered the implication of such a thing.

"For me, maybe," Kalinda replied. "Love is a powerful force, in and of itself. Don't the poets say that love can ignite the stars?" She smiled at Honi's look of confusion. "Some things can't be quantified neatly, Honi, no matter how much we might wish it. You know, I've heard it said that each Jedi experiences the Force in a different way."

"Perhaps," Honi replied. There was quiet for a few moments as each of them grew lost in their own thoughts, though Kalinda continued to examine the altar.

Finally the red-haired Jedi took another breath. "Do you think that Stonewall's use of the Force is connected to all of that as well? Through the...feelings you share?"

Kalinda seemed to deliberate about something before she nodded. "I believe so. When Stone and I fell in love, perhaps some of that Force-essence was transferred to him."

_It could be that way, _Zara thought, furrowing her brow. _I feel like I'm more attuned to water than most others. And Honi's at her strongest when she's healing someone. _It was a concept that went against everything she'd been taught, and the Padawan shook her head. "It's...strange, I guess. But you're right. No one really truly understands how the Force works." She paused, then looked at Kalinda once more, trying to think of how she could vocalize her next thought.

But in her fashion, the other Jedi seemed to know. "Zara, I know I thanked you, afterward, but I want to reiterate..." Kalinda embraced the girl in a firm hug. "Thank you for everything. You saved my family, and my life, and for that I'm eternally in your debt."

"It's okay," Zara replied, feeling her throat tighten with the memory. Sometimes – in her dreams – she could feel the pulse of life within the Jedi's body wrapped in her focus, and still wondered how Kalinda or Stonewall had been able to bear what had almost happened to their family. _I don't think I could handle that the way they did. It was just too...much. _She shivered and tried to shake away the thoughts even though she knew they would linger. "I'm glad I could do it."

Kalinda pulled back and looked from her to Honi with a wide grin. "I think we'll be okay, in the end. I have hope that the Jedi will return one day, particularly if there are any more like the two of you out there."

"Well, we have much work to do until then, don't we?" As if to illustrate, Honi lifted one of her specimen jars and nodded towards the cave wall. Kalinda took a jar from her and they began to work.

Zara stood for a moment, the words echoing in her mind: _I have hope that the Jedi will return one day. _More so than it had ever been, her path was laid out before her; the knowledge should have made her happy, but instead she felt only a biting sense of regret for something that had not happened yet, but would have to, for the greater good.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

After spending most of the day elbow-deep in plumbing and pipes, Weave and Levy had decided to dry off and go back to the building that held the generators, the space that he was coming to think of as _his_, or rather, _theirs. _"What do you think, Lev?" Weave asked the boy as he watched him tinker with the controls of the nearest generator. "Should turn this into our workroom? We might be able to make some pretty useful gadgets."

Levy glanced over and gave him a face-splitting grin that Weave took to mean _definitely. _Chuckling, the elder clone moved to the second generator, ensuring that all was well. A sudden presence at the doorway made him turn, and Weave's heart started beating faster when he noted Honi's approach, her gait smooth as she made her way down the stairs to him.

"I've been thinking about the nanogene droids," she said without preamble but with a nod to the lad. "And I have an idea...if you'll allow me another chance to try, Levy."

Weave studied her. "What's your idea?"

A flush crept to her cheeks and he tried not to smile. "Well, perhaps it's less of an idea and more of...a renewed confidence," she admitted after a moment, lifting her chin. "The incident with Kalinda put some things into a...new perspective." She met Weave's eyes for an instant before looking back at Levy. "May I?"

The younger clone glanced at Weave, who shrugged. "It's your decision, Lev." The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded and met Honi's eyes. Weave looked at her as well. "Do you need a quieter place, or will this suffice?" He gestured behind him at the room where he and his younger brother had been engrossed with their work alongside the quiet hum of the machines.

"It doesn't matter. This is fine." The trio began to walk back towards the generators; after a moment Levy tilted his head, scowled, and trotted ahead of them towards the machines, leaving the clone and the Jedi alone for a moment. Honi seemed to tense beside him and Weave's brain raced for something to say. Finally the words came.

At the exact same time as hers.

"Thank you for-"

"I just wanted to-"

They stared at one another before he started laughing; after a pause she smiled and shook her head. Since he had almost immediately forgotten whatever he was going to say, he nodded to her. "Ladies first."

"The generators have come in very handy," she said, a pink flush spreading across her face. "As have all of your modifications to this place. I wanted to thank you for working so diligently while the rest of us have been otherwise occupied."

Weave nodded again, though he was more interested in her coloring cheeks than her words. "Well, I like electricity as much as the next fellow, so it's as much for my benefit as everyone else's. Besides, it's..." He paused and considered. "Fun, in a way, I guess. I enjoy this kind of thing."

"I can tell." Her tone held a trace of wryness and he glanced over to see that she was looking at his hands, which were coated with grease and who-knows-what else.

_I could probably figure it out with the implant, but maybe ignorance is bliss in this case. _He smiled at her and noted that the intensity of her blush increased.

Suddenly she scowled. "Stop."

"What?" His mind raced back over their conversation, searching for a reason for her expression. _What did I do? _

Honi grimaced and put a hand to the side of her face. "I don't like that I blush so easily," she muttered. "It's very annoying, being so pale. Not to mention I can't step out in the sun for more than five minutes without burning."

"I think you're beautiful, just as you are," he replied, unthinking. "And I like it when you blush." It was true, if he adjusted his implant he could watch the shifting heat within her body, the swirl of colors creating a spectacle that transfixed him. At his words her mouth opened slightly and the alluring pink color on her face deepened, but she made no reply. A soft noise that rose over the hum of the generators alerted them to Levy, who was tapping his foot expectantly, and Weave realized that they'd paused in their tracks and were facing one another, only a few hand-spans apart.

Despite her flushed cheeks she gave him a stern look and moved away to approach the clone boy, who had taken a seat at the base of the generators. With a sigh, Weave followed.

Folding her legs, Honi sat on the stone floor before Levy; Weave took the place between them, keeping his distance but watching the Jedi's every movement. As before, she took the clone boy's arm and laid it across his knee, after which she closed her eyes and began to steady her breathing, her expression shifting to one of calm concentration. Her hands lifted to rest lightly on the metal-work of the boy's arm, which Levy stared at while Weave watched her.

For several long moments there was only the quiet hum of the generators, and Weave wondered what exactly she was trying to do.

Suddenly, Levy sucked in his breath as one of the wires on his implant sprang loose, as if released from the inside out. More and more followed the first and he winced at the sensation, as if it was hurting, but did not pull away or make any effort to stop the Jedi. At one point Levy's non-modified hand jerked as if to clutch at his other one, but he checked himself and kept it in place. Weave nearly said something to Honi at this point, but a look at Levy showed him that his brother was determined to see this through.

So he watched and waited.

Time passed. A long time. Weave watched the light around the room shift as the sun above them slid its way across the sky, but neither Levy nor the Jedi made any movement. After a while he noted the tightness of Honi's face, the look of sheer concentration that had appeared on her features, and saw small beads of sweat forming at her forehead. More wires came loose, separating from Levy's skin like wheat from the chaff. At one point the boy gave a quiet whimper but was otherwise still; Weave watched him carefully but he still made no move to pull his arm away.

There was a faint ring of metal as more bits of wire began to fall to the ground; the skin beneath was red, raised and angry, but Levy held still, so very still, as if even the faintest intake of breath would disturb the process. Echoing her earlier expression, Honi's face was flushed with strain, her forehead was gleaming with sweat and her hands were shaking. Weave wanted to tell her to stop, but figured she wouldn't listen. Besides, he was wholly engrossed in what was happening to Levy.

Finally, her eyelashes fluttered as she gasped; through his implant he could see all of the blood drain from her face as she began to fall backward in a faint. But he was quick and caught her before she hit the stone floor and for a moment he stared at her, watching the way the light caught her freckles and the strands of her hair. He said her name once, she didn't respond so he put two fingers against the smooth skin of her neck. Once he felt her strong pulse his shoulders relaxed.

A soft noise beside him made the clone turn, his mouth parting at the sight that met his eyes: Levy was still seated, surrounded by a tangled, twisted collection of metal and wire, and running his hand along the scarred skin of his arm, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Weave adjusted his own implant to make out the sub-dermal facets of the implant, and he realized that Honi had not been able to remove all of it. But it looked like Levy was a boy like any other now, and he felt his throat tighten at the look of joy on the younger clone's face.

_Can he talk, I wonder? _It was almost to much to hope for. "You okay, Lev?"

The younger clone frowned and tilted his head. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He gave a long-suffering sigh and met Weave's eyes, shaking his head with an expression that said, _yeah, I'm okay._

Weave looked back at the woman in his arms – what a thought _that _was – and stroked the skin of her cheek with wonder, noting with chagrin that he left a smudge of grease as he did so. "Thank you, Honi," he whispered, glancing back at Levy, who was examining the bits of metal around him with interest. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>So, if you take a look at my profile, you'll see some exciting news about the new story! :)<em>

_Also, there's a new _Interlude_, up: Kali and Stone taking a (private) tour of the Jedi Temple. Check it out! :D_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me to know that folks enjoy my writing. :)  
><em>


	27. Unlikely But True

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Unlikely, But True**

_Once I was conscious enough to register his words, my first reaction was – naturally – annoyance. "That's a terrible attempt at a joke, Jonas. Surely you can do better." I gave him a glare before settling down to try and go back to sleep, but he caught my chin in his hand and urged me to sit up._

"_Kam. You _are_ with child." He said the words very deliberately, and refused to let my gaze move away from his like we both knew I wanted it to. _

_But I shook away the quiet in his voice and shut my eyes against his blue ones, while I tried to figure out the truth for myself, using what meager abilities I did have. And it was in that moment that I learned that he was right, and that my own death sentence had suddenly become a rather significant problem. The flippant thought was all that kept me from shouting in frustration as my body folded in on itself, as if collapsing beneath its own weight. I think I wanted to cry but my face was numb, and my thoughts were full of vitriol aimed at myself, for my carelessness and my ignorance. _

_For thinking that the doctors were right when they said "this will not happen to you."_

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

After all was said and done, Zara found that it wasn't so difficult to assemble her saber, though she did regret that she'd neglected it for so long. Seated on the top-most step of the largest temple, she had just finished calibrating the crystals and was working to bring the whole thing together; hovering before her, the slender cylinder began to take shape from the amalgamation of parts until at last it was _done_.

With the Force, she levitated it in the air for a moment before reaching her hand forward to take her new weapon; it felt heavier than her old saber and was not nearly as pretty as that one had been, but she found that she liked it more. _It's better this way. Re-made into something stronger after so many awful things have happened. _It was still fairly early but the sun was high and hot, so she reached her free hand up to daub her face with the sleeve of her tunic, deciding to go for a swim in a little while.

"Does it work and everything?" Drake's voice made her blink and look down and to the right, where he was standing on the steps below, squinting up at her. Without answering, she activated the blade and gave it a few experimental swings, grinning at its hum and heft, and at the bright slice of blue energy that almost-but-not-quite blended into the sky above her head.

After a few moments she shut down the blade and gave Drake thumbs-up, watching as he smiled as well, then came up over the steps that separated them to take a seat beside her. They watched in silence as a gust of wind rippled over the grass in the open area below them, then he reached for her hand.

But Zara did not release her grip on the saber. At his look of confusion she exhaled. "Drake..."

His expression clouded for a moment but his voice was hopeful. "What is it, Zar?" She opened her mouth but no words came out, but she thought that maybe he knew, because his face fell and he rested his elbows on his knees, not looking at her anymore.

Words finally came to her, so she shook her head. "I really like you, Drake. I mean, I really, _really _do. But being a Jedi...well...it's what I want, more than anything. And it's so important now that I focus on that, especially since there aren't many Jedi left – that we know of – and besides..." Here she trailed off and swallowed. As if sensing her agitation he glanced at her. Zara took another breath and forced herself to meet his gaze. "I don't think I'm strong enough for...that."

"You're strong enough for anything," he said at once, though he frowned a moment later. "But what are you talking about, exactly?"

She tried not to smile at his rash words. "It's just...look, Kalinda and Stonewall, they love each other, right?" He nodded and she continued. "But look what happened to them...look at what they had to go through because of it. I didn't see everything, but I heard the others talking about it...I know enough."

His eyes fell on her; angled as he was, half of his face was shadowed but his eyes were still golden in the sun. "But it all worked out," he countered. "They're both fine. Their baby's healthy. We're _all_ okay."

Zara shook her head again. "That's not the point, Drake. It's not about what happens at the end of the story; it's about what it takes to get there. When Stonewall released his baby's life for me to protect...it was more than I'd ever expected, and it made me realize what has to come first, and that I don't think I can be the Jedi I want _and_ be in love with you at the same time."

His eyes grew wide at her words and she watched his breath shorten, but he said nothing. She felt tears stinging at her own eyes but kept her resolve strong.

But he sat up straighter and met her gaze, so that she could feel his own resolve rising to match hers. "You're wrong, Zara. You're making the wrong choice." He frowned, more to himself than her, then shook his head. "I mean...I know that being a Jedi is important, but what's _here_, what's between us...isn't that just as important?"

"It can't be. Drake, I'm so sorry." Her voice was a whisper.

He didn't say anything for a long time, only stared out at the jungle. Finally he looked at her. "Me too, Zar."

Zara shook her head. "I don't know about anyone else's experience. I only know about mine. And I don't think..." She paused and bit her lip, trying to look somewhere, anywhere, but in his eyes, though he held her gaze without flinching. "I just can't let myself get attached to you in that way. Can we go back to being friends?"

"Friends." He said the word slowly, as if tasting it, and his eyes closed for a second. Then they opened and he regarded her. "Is that really what you want?" She nodded and he exhaled in a long, slow draw. "Okay, Zar. Friends it is."

Even though he said the words without emotion, she didn't believe him.

"For what it's worth...I really care about you," she added, but he was shaking his head and getting to his feet.

"I should be getting back. There's a bunch of work to do," he replied, not looking at her. For an instant his breath hitched, as if he wanted to say something else, but he seemed to check himself and darted down the steps as fast as his feet could carry him.

Zara sat alone for a few minutes, watching his passage through the grass, then looked back at the saber hilt that was still in her hand. Igniting it once more, she held the blade close to her face and inhaled the familiar scent of plasma and burning ozone, the hum of energy singing in her mind and reverberating through her senses. _I feel more like a Jedi than I ever have, _she thought with a heavy sigh. _So why do I also feel so terrible?_

* * *

><p><em>Next morning...<em>

When Stonewall woke, he reached out for his wife and gave a sigh of relief when he felt her warm presence beside him, as though she had never been anywhere else. It was so early that the sky beyond their window was still a deep indigo, but he wasn't tired and nor was Kali, whose dark eyes opened and regarded him with a mixture of tenderness and passion that made him lean in to kiss her.

Afterward, they lay together in one another's arms and said nothing for a little while, until she turned to look at him again, her eyes wide and alert in a way that contrasted with his own sudden drowsiness. "We've been so busy that I never got a chance to tell you...it _was_ xoorzi in the cave, just a different strain or something. Honi confirmed it."

"I thought that stuff was only native to Thyferra?" He bit back a yawn and skimmed his hand along her arm as he spoke.

Kalinda shook her head. "It's indigenous, but it could very easily have been transplanted here. The climate is perfect for it..." Clearly more awake than he was at this point, she sat up on her elbows and regarded him while he continued to smooth his hand over her cheek and tried to keep the rather persistent yawn at bay. "Stonewall...we may be able to make something of this. You know how valuable bacta is...if we can produce one of the main components, we might be able to generate some income."

His attempts were unsuccessful because the yawn came anyway, and he tried not to smile at her look of mild irritation. After a moment he shifted until he was a little more upright against the pillows, blinking in the pale light that was starting to filter in through the window_. _"So you want to sell it? To whom?"

"I'm still working that out," she admitted, maneuvering herself so that she was resting on top of his chest while she looked up at him. "I think Ares might be able to help with that part, or Master Altis. But if it _does _work, it will make our settling here that much more feasible. We're okay now with the supplies that we have from the _Chu'unthor_, but we can't rely on them forever."

"Speaking of Altis, did you tell him...?" He raised a brow at her and she gave a smile as she passed on the Jedi Master's congratulatory words, which made the familiar thrill of anxiety and euphoria flicker through him again. "I still can't believe it," he said after a moment as he looked at her in wonder. "A child. _Our_ child."

Kali's gaze on him was steady. "I know."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"It's still pretty early, Stone," she said with a shrug, after which her expression turned speculative. "Hmm...I wonder if I can use the Force to fend off morning-sickness?"

"I don't see why not," he said with a chuckle. "You're doing the hard part, you know. I'm just a spectator. An innocent bystander."

"_Innocent_ bystander?" She gave him an amused look. "You're just as much a part of it as I am, Stone. And I didn't get into this state with you being a 'spectator.'"

A wry grin split his face. "Yeah. That's true." They were each lost to their own musings before something shifted in her expression, and he looked at her. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. Something Honi said that resonated...about the Force and love being connected for me." There was quiet for a moment as she collected her thoughts before elaborating. "My mother gave up her life to save mine – she acted out of love. I'm alive because she loved me enough to do such a thing...I wonder if that has something to do with the connection?"

It was really too early to try and think about this kind of thing, but he was interested so he mulled it over for a few minutes. "Maybe. Stranger things have been known to happen. Maybe it also has something to do with the fact that you knew your father...you knew that you were loved and it gave you strength."

She nodded, but made no reply for some time, instead kissing his bare chest gently as she seemed to consider something. _That _was more distracting than anything else, and he found it difficult to care much about Force-philosophy at the moment. Finally she met his eyes. "I'm sorry that your own abilities aren't more...special."

"What?" Desire had started to stir his blood again, and for a moment he only blinked at her.

She smiled at him and shifted herself up his torso so that she was a few inches closer to his face. "The spirit that helped sustain my mother's body while I was in her womb...some of its energy stayed with me, I guess, and was passed on to you...once I realized that I loved you." A sigh made her chest lift in a very interesting way, but he tried to keep his eyes on hers. "It's just a side-effect of my feelings for you. Just a transference of energies." Her gaze dropped and she lifted a hand to casually trace invisible patterns on his skin. "I had hoped it would be something...more."

Stonewall felt alert now, but he was quickly growing more enticed by her position. _Focus, _he told himself. _Focus on what she's talking about, not...oh, forget it. _He gave a mental sigh and leaned forward, pulling her close and closing the gap between them.

"Stone..." He silenced her with a kiss. When they pulled apart she gave him a mock glare. "I'm trying to have a serious talk with you about our present _and_ our future...don't you care about why you can use the Force?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "But all that talk can wait a while...until the sun's up, at least. For now, I just want to enjoy some more time with my wife, if that's okay with you."

It was.

Later, she returned to the caves with Honi, Zara and Ares to figure out how much of the xoorzi they could transport, and he went with Crest, Sita, and the lads to the next section of the ruins, where they were continuing work on their new home. Traxis, Weave and Levy had already gone over in the earliest part of the morning.

As they reached the site, Crest glanced at the clone boys. "Alright, _adi'ke_, you know the drill." The bald clone grinned as they boys seemed to sigh in resignation, but they headed off for the building that was being converted into an infirmary.

"The cleanup's going well," Stonewall remarked as he and Crest trailed behind Sita. "Once Weave and Levy get all the power hooked up out here, it will only be a matter of getting the supplies we'll need."

Crest nodded, shading his eyes to survey the area as they walked. Everyone had been working hard to get the ruins into a livable condition, and it showed. The stone paths that led between the various structures were clear of weeds and other plants; the duracrete exteriors of the newer buildings were cleaner as well, having been in mostly decent condition and in need of few repairs, which was fortunate, as no one in their group had much in the way of masonry skills. "Wait until you see what Sita's done with the garden," the bald clone said, gesturing ahead of them, his voice filled with pride.

Indeed, Stonewall could already see that the patches of tangled brush had been cleared away, making room for a dark topsoil that was being plowed into evenly spaced furrows. Sita had paused at a section of the garden and was working to stir up the soil with some farming tool that he didn't recognize. He cast a look at Crest, who was watching the Arunai woman with an expression that Stonewall could only think of as enamored. "Where'd she get that...what is it called?"

"It was on the _Raven,_" Crest replied. "I suppose Altis threw it in, just in case. And I have no idea what the _shabla _thing is called." In the distance, Sita paused to wave at them, and the bald clone's face split into a huge grin. "She told me the other night, but I don't remember."

Stonewall cast his brother a knowing look.

In response, Crest gave a nonchalant shrug, but his smile was still wide. "She seems willing to put up with me, for some reason. I'm not going to stop her." There was more, from the tone of his voice, but Stonewall didn't press him for details. He could sense his brother's happiness through the Force, and that was enough.

They stood for a moment before Sita's voice reached them. "Am I to do all of the work by myself?"

At this, the bald clone nudged Stonewall's side with his elbow. "Guess I'd better get to it. You going to check on Weave and Levy?"

"I am, but I'll come back and help when I'm done," the former captain replied.

As he turned to walk away, Crest called his name. When Stonewall paused and looked back, his brother raised his brow. "Never thought I'd be learning how to be a farmer," he said. "Funny how life works out, I guess."

Stonewall smiled as well. "You can say that again." As Crest opened his mouth, Stone lifted his hand and gave his brother a stern look. "Figure of speech."

"Like you didn't see it coming."

With a laugh, Stone turned and headed for the building that had come to be thought of as Weave and Levy's workroom, as it contained the generators, as well as the other bits of technology that the former medic had collected from the area and was attempting to repair. Stonewall had looked everything over; it appeared as though they had many of the components they'd need in order to make this place comfortable to live in for the long-term. Once he reached the building he stepped inside, noting that the door slid open with ease and that it was about fifteen degrees cooler within the massive room than without.

He commented on the fact, then looked around with satisfaction, noting the various appliances that Weave had dug out from one of the buildings and was working to salvage. "Thank you both for everything...I imagine we'd still be sweating in the ships if it weren't for your hard work."

"I've never done anything like that before," Weave replied, finally looking up from the cooling unit he'd been working on. "But it's been interesting to learn a new skill. With Lev's help, of course." At this, both men turned to look at the clone boy, who was frowning over what appeared to be an old conservator, its back opened and its innards cast around his feet.

Again, Stone marveled at the boy's arm; everyone had been amazed to see the change. "I still can't believe she managed it," he said, thinking of the red-haired Jedi.

"I can." Weave's tone was neutral but Stonewall could sense that he was pleased, beyond pleased, in fact.

_Of course he won't say anything about it, either. _The former captain reflected that his own relationship had begun in such close quarters – aboard whatever tiny ship the Republic had spared for Shadow Squad – and so it had been difficult to keep his and Kali's affair a secret. _I don't blame any of them for wanting privacy. I wouldn't have minded more of it, myself. _

"I'm glad we have you both," he said to Weave. "I know that I couldn't do all the things you're doing. To be honest, I feel a bit out of my league with all of this stuff. Military training only helps so much out here."

"You're a fast learner," Weave replied with a shrug. "As are we all. And there's plenty of work to go around...I couldn't manage all that carpentry stuff that you and Traxis have experience with, you know." At this he frowned and reached into his pocket to pull out a small datapad. "That reminds me...I've started a list of some supplies we'll need to get this place fully operational."

Stonewall nodded. "Was going to talk to Ares about that, actually. It's looking like we'll have to make a run, soon. On top of what we need here, Kali wants to see Altis again, let him know about...everything." It had been a strange conversation between him, Kali and the others, after their ordeal with the spirit. He wasn't sure that he even understood everything, but he was trying. After a few more minutes of conversation he decided to go check on Traxis, so he made to leave. As he did so, he paused and looked back at his brother. "I never asked if she was going to try and remove your implant?"

Weave shook his head. "I decided to keep it," he said in a quiet voice, as if unsure of how his brother would react. "It's handy, sometimes."

"Whatever you want, _vod," _Stonewall replied with a nod. "As long as you're happy."

A slow smile spread across the former medic's face. "I am, actually."

* * *

><p>Word got around quickly that an expedition was being planned, this time geared towards bringing others to them, and preparations got underway at once. Ares spent most of his time alone on his ship, making sure that it would be able to make the journey, while the other cataloged supplies they'd need. It was Weave's own idea to list the items in order of how critical they were to the operation of their homestead, so he'd taken on the task of collecting everyone's lists and compiling them into one master spreadsheet.<p>

Presently, the entire group was seated in what had become the dining room, either at the camp table or in unfolded chairs along the wall. Thankfully it was cooler than outside, even though the cooling system for the building was still in a rudimentary stage, but Weave had hopes that he could have the space outfitted properly, provided he acquired the right equipment. The door to the exterior was closed, but he could make out the darkening sky beyond the kitchen window. Soft lights filled the room with a homey glow and he glanced around in appreciation.

A soft clearing of someone's throat alerted him to the fact that his attention had drifted from the task at hand, so Weave looked back down at his 'pad. "Okay: I've listed the seeds that you wanted, Sita, as well as the tools...I'm not sure if Altis has a tiller, but you never know." He nodded to the Arunai woman, who was seated beside at the table Crest. She gave him a smile and he realized that she looked healthier than she had when the group had first rescued her, weeks ago. He also noted how his brother's attention was still fixed on her, and smiled to himself. _At least she's keeping him occupied. I almost miss his constant chatter. _

Stonewall indicated the fading light beyond the windows. "Night's coming soon," he said as the others looked at him. "And Ares was planning on leaving at first light. Weave...?"

"Right." Weave glanced at his 'pad again, scrolling through the list. "Lev and I need the most supplies to get everything in working order. Until we get those pipes, we won't be able to have indoor plumbing in every 'fresher, which I know is a big priority." There was a murmur of agreement, especially among the women, though he noted that Honi said nothing as she watched him with an intensity that made him nearly forget what he was doing – again.

"Don't forget the tools we'll need if we're going to finish this place up," Traxis said, leaning forward, elbows resting on his raised knees. "Stonewall and I have managed to make a good bit of progress, but we'll need more than a few hammers and a rusted vibro-saw."

Weave nodded and made a note on the 'pad. After that he looked at Ares, who was seated on Crest's other side, noticeably apart from the scarred clone. "Er...will you want company? I know that some of the _adi'ke_ were anxious to stretch their legs – in a manner of speaking." At his words, Risky, Keo and Finn sat upright from their chairs along the wall, looking at the Twi'lek expectantly.

After a pause during which everyone could see that Ares was trying _not _to look at Traxis, the Twi'lek nodded slowly. "Any help is welcome."

"Can I come?" Drake asked, seated between Risky and Finn, across from the Jedi. "I want to help, too."

"Of course," Ares replied in a quiet voice.

There was a weighted pause, then Traxis shifted in his seat. "If you're going to have the lads with you, I'd better come along too. Otherwise they'll drive you to distraction." He spoke carefully, but a hint of a smile twitched across the Twi'lek's face at his words.

Before he spoke, Ares nodded once to the scarred clone, who met his eyes. "You are always welcome on the _Raven,_ Traxis." For a moment they regarded one another before Trax nodded once and looked back down at his feet; Weave couldn't help but notice the faint smile on his brother's face as well.

"About the xoorzi," Honi said suddenly, sitting upright. "It's a rare substance, but relatively easy to cultivate; Zara and I have already begun the process. Additionally, we've collected a fair amount and prepared it for travel. Presuming Altis can find a buyer, I don't see why we can't generate some income."

"Good idea," Stonewall replied, nodding to her.

Kalinda nodded as well. "On a more long-term note, we were thinking that Mundali could be a good place to start a refuge of some kind. Djinn has wounded that he can't care for, and I'm sure there are others out there in need of a safe place to rest and recover." Her tone was excited, but – Weave thought – anxious as well.

"If that's the case, we'll need a lot of different things," he replied, frowning in thought. "A bacta tank, for starters."

Ares straightened at this. "Perhaps we should speak to Djinn before we start tank-shopping." There was a murmur of laughter at this. The group spoke for a few more minutes, discussing flight plans and various other aspects of the upcoming few days before Weave noticed the kids' eyes starting to glaze over, so he glanced at Stonewall, who ended the meeting for the time being; everyone began to disseminate to their own quarters, which were still very spartan.

"We're really doing it, aren't we?"

Weave looked over at his former general and nodded. "It looks that way." He tilted his head to the dark-haired woman who'd risen to come stand beside him at the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. I think the cravings are starting..." She paused gave him a meaningful glance as she indicated the 'pad in Weave's hands. "Did you see? I made some...requests."

"Hmmm...I'm not sure if Altis has any namana cream pie..." At Kalinda's look Weave swallowed. "But I'll make sure that Ares and Trax ask. Don't want to come between a pregnant Jedi and her pie."

"No you don't," she replied with a raised brow.

There was a pause, then she nodded towards the entrance to the room, towards the door that was still open from someone's passage through, where Weave caught a glimpse of red hair in the light outside the building. "Someone's waiting for you."

Weave grinned and shut off the 'pad. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p><em>[throws up hands in front of face] Okay, before you start lobbing rotten veggies at me, please note that the fic I'm working on, <em>Wild Blue Yonder_, features Zara and Drake as main characters, and because I am who I am, much romance abounds. Unfortunately, their story couldn't have a happy ending right now, because they need someplace to work towards. _

__Also, (while you're aiming), I have no plans to have Levy ever speak again; some wounds are too deep even for the Force to heal. __

_Commence lobbing. :P_


	28. Perihelion

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Perihelion**

_A child. My death will not simply be mine. There is no way I will live long enough – nor be strong enough – to carry a baby to term. It is a problem with no solution. The thoughts tumbled through my mind again and again._

_Jonas' hand on my cheek drew me out of my reverie, and I looked up at him, startled to realize that my face was streaked with tears. "What am I going to do?" I choked._

"_I don't know," he replied, a flash of something in his eyes that I'd not seen before. "But we'll do it together."_

* * *

><p>After the meeting with the others, Traxis approached Ares, who had slipped outside almost immediately. "Need any help getting the ship ready for tomorrow? I know that I've been kind of busy with all this," he said, indicating the building around them.<p>

"It has come together rather well, I think," the Twi'lek replied with a nod. There was a moment of tense silence while Ares seemed to consider his next words. "The _Raven _is prepared for her journey," he said at last, causing Traxis' heart to sink. "But I would like some company, anyway." With the lilting accent his tone was optimistic, but the scarred clone knew him well enough to discern the notes of caution as well.

It didn't matter, though, so Traxis nodded. "Sounds good." They made their way across the clearing and through the jungle; they were surrounded by night-sounds and the brush of leaves when Traxis worked up his nerve enough to speak again. "Look, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't be so...closed-off, but..." He sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes it's like you're a different species from me." As soon as he said the words he flinched at their stupidity, but Ares only gave his quiet chuckle.

"You have every right to your doubts, Traxis," the Twi'lek said after a moment. "I've given you little reason to think that I will remain with you for any real amount of time. I'm unaccustomed to this kind of...solid relationship, you know. And at my core I'm a rather cynical bastard."

Despite himself, Traxis laughed. "We have that in common, I guess." They didn't speak again until they reached the ship, at which point the clone turned to the Twi'lek. "Ever since I met you, I wanted to be where you were," he said at last. "And for a while, that was all I was certain of. But now..." He paused and took a deep breath, looking at Ares again, who regarded him with an expression that he didn't know how to read.

_Why is this so kriffing hard? I can't begin to imagine how Stonewall managed it, ever. _

Something crossed over Ares' face, but it may have only been a trick of the shadows; however, reading the former soldier's apprehension, the Twi'lek nodded and reached for his hand. "Trax..."

It was better with the press of their skin and Trax felt the tangled knot within him unravel a bit with the sensation, so he nodded and met the Twi'lek's eyes. "I love you, Ares. I really do."

_There. It's done. _

_Finally._

Ares seemed to sense his relief; his mouth lifted in a smile and he nodded. "I know, Traxis."

They were silent for a few moments, surrounded by the cicadas and night-sounds, then Traxis made the decision to close the last of the space between them, and he forgot everything else for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>After several minutes that seemed far too short, Honi bid Weave a reluctant good-night; however, she found that she was too keyed-up to sleep, so she decided to examine the building that was being converted to an infirmary. It was empty and dark, as Weave had not yet been able to get the wiring for power figured out, but the space was clean, thanks to the former cadets. Her steps echoed in the largest chamber, and she stood for a moment, considering where she'd place certain equipment and devices, until the presence of another caught her attention.<p>

"Drake." She was careful to say his name without emotion, as she sensed an acute sorrow in his thoughts, connected to Zara. Though her apprentice hadn't said anything, the boy's thoughts were plain, and she recalled that the Nautolan girl had been more somber than usual since she'd finished her lightsaber that morning. _We've all been so busy, lately, I didn't think to ask her. I suppose I still have much to learn about being a teacher._

He was seated on the floor, against a far wall, his face turned towards a window. At her voice he glanced over and seemed to debate something before he stood and made his way towards the Jedi. Tension emanated from him but when he stopped in front of her, it faded to remorse. His mouth opened but no words came out, and he gave a sigh of frustration.

But Honi had learned something from her former master – well after she was an apprentice – and was able to find the appropriate words. "For the record, I think you're a good person, Drake. You deserve every happiness...but so does Zara. And if she's made a choice – even though you may not understand or agree with it – you must respect it."

"I do understand," he replied. "That's why it's so hard...she has a duty. I know. It's just..." He sighed again and frowned as he strung the words together. "I wish I could be angry with her. I wish I could yell at her or tell her that she's a _di'kut_, but I can't because I don't really think that. Because she's not." His eyes shifted to the Jedi and she felt a flare of embarrassment from him, even though he continued. "She still wants to be friends, and I wish I could tell her no. I wish I could tell her, 'it has to be everything, or nothing.' But I can't."

"You're young yet," Honi said, keeping her voice measured. "And so is she. If you can move past your own feelings, if you can allow yourself to be her friend and nothing more, it will be the best thing for you both. In the end you will both be stronger because of it." She watched as he nodded slowly, his eyes still on the floor.

Finally Drake looked back at her. "I'd rather be a friend than nothing at all to her. Is that stupid?"

"No, it isn't. And for what it's worth, I know she feels the same way about you, Drake."

He was silent for a few more minutes before he glanced her way again. "Thank you, Master Tallis."

She shook her head. "Just 'Honi,' please." He nodded, but said nothing else.

* * *

><p>After the "family meeting" that night Crest was restless, which was not uncommon for him, but he had not felt that way in some time, as he was usually too tired from the day's work to do anything but collapse in his bed. So he slipped out of his room and made his way to the kitchen area, which still basically consisted of their camping supplies, only set up indoors. It was dark and he was reluctant to wake anyone else up, so he only lit a single light, one of the rechargeable cylinders that he rested at the center of the table to provide him with a little illumination. As he was debating whether or not to brew some caf, soft footfalls alerted him to another's presence.<p>

Sita entered the room and they stood in silence for a few heartbeats before Crest cleared his throat. "Would you like some tea? Kalinda has a favorite kind – something with vanilla, I think – that's not bad, for tea, but I prefer a good, strong cup of caf, myself."

He knew that he was babbling, but she just stood in the shadows and looked at him, and he found that he couldn't keep the nonsense from tumbling out of his mouth even as he fumbled through their supplies in search of the container in question. In the last few days, they'd shared a few more stolen moments together, nothing more than a few kisses which, though he'd thoroughly enjoyed, had left him feeling even more awkward and uncertain around her.

Finally he located the tin and offered it to her for inspection. It was a slender container, metallic and cylinder-shaped, containing the individually-wrapped bags of tea that their Jedi had acquired a taste for during their army days. The Arunai woman stepped towards him and reached her hands forward, placing them over his and bringing the container to her face, inhaling deeply she did so. Finally she nodded and released his hand; a few minutes later he had a portion of water boiling away on the stove, and soon a cup of dark, steaming liquid was on the table before her, where she'd taken a seat.

Neither one spoke as he sat down next to her, realizing the moment he hit the seat that he'd forgotten to make his own cup of caf. But he didn't feel like getting up again, so he pretended to study the walls while she blew over the rim of the mug. The warm scent of vanilla reached him as he inhaled.

"Would you like some?"

The clone looked at her and nodded. She slid the mug to him and he lifted it, sipping gingerly. It was hot, but not scalding, and tasted better than he remembered. When he set it down, he gave her a gentle smile. "Not bad. Needs sugar."

"I'm not the same person I was," she said at once, lowering her eyes to the mug. "And you're not the same person that you were, either. But I think..."

She took a breath and met his eyes, and he thought that his heart was going to slam right out of his ribcage from the way she was looking at him. "I think that I may fall in love with you, given the chance."

It was her turn to return the smile; it was soft and tentative and unlike any expression he'd seen before. From anyone. And it was directed at _him_.

For a moment he was at a loss for words, which was quite a feat, but he realized that she was probably the only person in the galaxy who'd ever managed to cause that reaction within him. Finally he swallowed and nodded gravely. "When will that be, do you think? You know, just so I can clear my schedule."

At her look of amusement he laughed outright and reached forward to grip her hands in his own. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm already there, Sita. But I'll gladly wait around for you to catch up."

She blinked once and he felt a flash of fear that he'd spoken out of turn – again – and made yet another stupid mistake, but then she nodded with exaggerated, regal solemnity. "Thank you for your patience."

"My pleasure," he replied, reaching up to stroke her cheek before he leaned forward to kiss her once, gently, on the side of her mouth. Despite the fact that he'd resolved to not give into the ache of eagerness that stirred within him when she was nearby, he couldn't hold his enthusiasm back once she shifted closer and made a soft sound in the back of her throat. Her jaw tilted so that her lips were flush with his and her hands moved to his sides as the kiss deepened.

It was better than he remembered; something that had been taut and cramped within him unfurled and when they came up for air he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

* * *

><p>In the morning, when Traxis and Ares were getting ready to leave, Zara snuck into the room the younger clones shared to bid them goodbye. None of them had much in the way of belongings, but they were packing up what they did have; of course everything stopped when she entered the room. For a moment she stood at the doorway, looking at her friends and noting how Drake had quietly excused himself to the 'fresher. Finally she cleared her throat. "Be careful, okay guys?"<p>

Risky rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Zara. We're not younglings, you know."

"We'll be fine," Finn added in his quiet voice as he zipped up his pack.

Beside his brother, Keo nodded and gave her a lazy grin. "For a Jedi, you can be awfully silly sometimes." His tone was light and she knew it was just his gentle way of teasing, so she smiled back.

Levy was with them, seated cross-legged on his sleeping pallet, watching the preparations. At Zara's look he lifted his hands in a series of gestures that meant: _I'll miss them too, but it will be nice to have the room to myself. _She couldn't help but laugh at his wry expression.

It was pleasant to sit with them for a while, listening to their conversation and jokes, and thinking that she was happy to have friends, if nothing else. Zara remained with the clone boys for about an hour or so, during which time she noticed Drake finally emerge from the 'fresher and make his way to his bed, where he'd been in the process of packing. It stung that he would not meet her eyes.

_But I can't blame him. I just wish it didn't hurt so much. _Her stomach twisted in a knot and she felt her eyes prick, but worked to keep her agitation out of her expression, especially when Risky stepped over to her.

"You sure you don't want to come with us? It'll be more exciting to have a Jedi around." There was a careful sense of levity to his words, and she studied him for a moment before replying.

"I'm not a Jedi, yet, Risk," she said in a firm voice. "But one day, I will be."

He shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"Guess someone has to keep Levy in line while we're gone," Keo added. He'd pulled out his sabacc deck but was thumbing through the cards without his customary enthusiasm.

Zara looked at them all. "I'll miss you guys. All of you." She glanced at Drake, who nodded but said nothing.

Levy's hands lifted. _I won't. Unless you bring me those power couplings I need. _

This was enough to lighten the mood somewhat, until the time of departure arrived. Everyone made to see them off in the field where they'd first landed, the adults talking with animation among themselves; while the boys filed onto the _Stark Raven, _Zara stood by and watched as Drake paused. The strap on his bag had come loose and he'd stopped to refasten it, so she took it as a sign and approached him.

They were not hidden from view, but she could tell that no one's attention was on them, which was just as well. She said his name but he pretended not to hear her. So Zara stepped closer to him and took a deep breath. "I meant it about being safe," she said. "Please be careful and...come back, Drake."

At her words he'd frozen; then his shoulders sank a little and he sighed. "I'll always come back to you, Zar." At this he frowned and shook his head. "Sorry...I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," she said. "Look, no matter what, we're friends, right?"

He was silent, thinking.

She couldn't help her next words. "Drake...please say that we're still friends."

"Of course we are," he replied, giving her a wry look that made her heart leap. "Always. I'm a clone, you know. Loyal to a fault." He said the phrase with a bravado that was not quite how she remembered, but made her smile nonetheless, and despite everything her heart leaped again when he gave her a mock-salute as the engines began to whine. At that moment, Traxis called the boys to come on, because they were leaving now, and as she waved goodbye to him she wondered again if she had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>As everyone came to see them off, and Traxis felt a pang of emotion that he had never experienced before as he bid his brothers goodbye. <em>I've never been away from them like this,<em> he realized as he half-listened to Weave's last-minute instructions and ignored Crest's attempts at levity. _We've been apart on missions and stuff, but nothing like this. _

_I don't know how Milo managed it, to just walk away like he did. He was braver than I ever gave him credit for. _

The thought was disconcerting, and he didn't care for it in the least. But then he glanced up to see Ares, speaking with Kalinda and Honi, and felt better about the whole thing, a feeling that was broadened when he watched the clone boys saying their goodbyes to Levy, the only one who was staying behind.

Beside him, Stonewall cleared his throat. "Stay safe, _vod,_" he said, clapping the scarred clone on the back. "And come back home in one piece, okay? That's an order." He smiled at his brother, and Traxis rolled his eyes.

"You can't order me around anymore, you know," he replied in a wry voice. "But I'll do my best."

Stonewall nodded at him. "You always do."

As he followed Ares and the boys aboard the _Raven, _Traxis cast a last look around him at the jungle. _Home. Come back home. _He smiled to himself at the word, because it felt right.

So it was kind of strange to leave Mundali after they'd spent so much time and effort turning the place into somewhere they could all stay for good, but as he sat at the co-pilot's seat beside Ares, Traxis was not anxious, for once. _It _is_ home, I guess. And I can always return. _He shot a look at the Twi'lek, who seemed pleased to be on the move once more, and considered the matter. _Maybe I could stay with him and have a place to come back to. _

It was still an odd idea, the realization that he was free to do as he wished and go where he wanted, the understanding that none of them were bound to anything but their own inclinations.

As if catching on to his thoughts, Ares cast him a smile. "It feels good to be on the move again, doesn't it?" He nodded to the green-tinted planet beneath them, the cover of jungle rapidly growing smaller and smaller as they lifted through atmo.

Traxis returned the look. "Yeah, it does." They held one another's eyes for a moment before he glanced behind him at the clone boys, who were already engrossed in studies that Weave had given them, then looked back at the Twi'lek. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

Ares chuckled. "My pleasure."

When the _Stark Raven _broke out of Mundali's atmosphere, Traxis noted that the planet seemed to fade from sight once more, and his brows knitted as he recalled their initial approach, weeks ago. A flick of his hand over the scanner indicated that there was _nothing_, as if they'd appeared in open space, and he smiled to himself. "Good thing we have the coordinates stored so we can land again," he said with a nod to the console. He noticed that Ares' chuckled and shook his head. "What is it?"

"I know of few people who would be so, ah, accepting of the strange occurrences that often follow Jedi around," the Twi'lek replied with another laugh. "You are a remarkable fellow, Trax."

Where he normally would have scoffed at the words, or tried to deflect the compliment with a sarcastic remark about the adaptable nature of clones, Traxis only grinned at his companion. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

They reached their destination with little incident, and Traxis found that he was oddly pleased to see the bearded Jedi Master once more, though the man looked tired and more drawn since the last time he'd been aboard the _Chu'unthor_.

Once he'd looked over the list that Weave had prepared, Altis nodded and spoke to one of his people, a Human female that Traxis didn't recognize. While she and a few others went to gather what they could, Altis gestured to the clones and Ares, and they all made their way to the cafeteria. After settling down to a meal – the boys attacking the food with their usual gusto – Altis folded his hands and regarded Traxis for a moment before speaking. "Did Kalinda inform you of our situation here?"

He nodded. "She thinks that it would be a good idea if you and yours came to Mundali, Master."

"I'd like to take a look before we set anything in duracrete," the Jedi said, lifting his hand to his bead in a manner that reminded the scarred clone of General Kenobi. "But it's a definite possibility, especially given the Empire's persistence. I've still been working rather closely with Kal Skirata and his group...were you aware of that?"

_He's still dealing with Skirata and his crazy Nulls? _Traxis had heard rumors, of course, but had never met any of them; even when he and Ares dropped off Ferro and Archer, it had been with an agent of Skirata's that was certainly no clone. "I remember that being mentioned."

Altis folded his hands before him. "Skirata is mostly concerned with taking in clones who have defected from the Empire and chosen another path. He has their best interests at heart, after all. Which is commendable, but I've come across Jedi and other Force-users who require help that I cannot give, and he is not willing to provide."

"I don't see why he would turn anyone away, if he can help at all," Traxis replied with a frown.

"Kal Skirata has his own reasons," Master Altis said with a nod, though he did not seem surprised. "In any case, even he has run into issues with space and resources...we've discussed the problem, and I feel that it's only going to get worse with time as the Imperials uncover more and more Force-users and other...dissidents."

Ares leaned forward, his _lekku _twitching with agitation. "What are you saying, Djinn?"

Before he replied, Altis paused and lifted his hand to his beard again; when he spoke again, his tone was speculative. "If things are as you've reported, it seems like Mundali could provide a solution."

Kalinda had mentioned this to him, so the scarred clone sat up in his seat. "I was told to let you know that all are welcome, clone _and_ Jedi. Apparently we're not quite as picky as others."

"But they'll need time to prepare for an influx of wounded," Ares added. "And a bacta tank or two. Or three."

"That can all be arranged," Altis replied. "If it is as secure as you say."

Thinking of the strange planet and his family's experiences with it, Traxis gave a shrug. "I'll let you judge that for yourself, sir, but I don't think you'll be disappointed."

* * *

><p><em>Perihelion: the point in its orbit when a planet, satellite or comet is nearest to the sun.<em>

_Gosh...are there really only two more chapters left until we hit the epilogues? Time flies, I guess. Hopefully it's been fun. :P_

_Thanks for reading, and if you could leave a review, that'd be super-awesome. :D_


	29. Forward, Always

_A/N: I *promise* that I posted this in the morning, but the site was being screwy. Sorry for the lateness of the posting!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight: Forward, Always<strong>

_We talked, argued and tried to plan the rest of that night, and for many days after that, but it was useless and we both knew it. Jonas tried to help me with the Force, but we could both feel that my body was slipping away, sliding into an abyss where he nor anyone else could follow. _

_Meanwhile, life grew within me. _

_He tried to contact Altis, then later the Jedi Temple, but given our remote location we had a difficult time getting a clear transmission out. Our ship, which had given us so much trouble on the journey here, still refused to cooperate, and we were grounded while Jonas and I attempted the necessary repairs._

_I tried not to look at it as if Mundali was keeping us in place, refusing to let us leave, though I grew more desperate each day. _

_A month passed before we estimated that I was six weeks along. My body was in constant pain from the strain of keeping me alive and growing our child. I think both of us forgot what sleep felt like. One night, as we lay awake next to one another, he looked at me._

"_Kam, I'm sorry. I never should have..."_

_I silenced him with a kiss, realizing with mild amusement that I wound up loving him, after all. "Me too," I said. "But what's done is done. I only wish there was a way..."_

"_If I could give everything up to save you and our child, I would," he said after a minute. "In a heartbeat."_

_Before replying, I leaned into him and inhaled his scent, thinking how warm he was and that maybe we could have had a pleasant life together if things were different. "Well, we agree on that, at least."_

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks later...<em>

Traxis glanced up from the helm of the _Stark Raven _and chuckled to himself at Drake's studious expression as he sat in the co-pilot's seat, adjusting the navacomputer. "Everything okay?"

There was a pause while the boy checked one final set of coordinates, then looked at the scarred clone. "It is now. Just had to make an adjustment to our course." His eyes slid back to the nav. "We should reach Mundali on schedule."

"That's what I like to hear," Trax replied. "You're getting pretty good at this, Drake."

The younger clone nodded, but his eyes were a little distant. Finally he glanced back at Traxis. "Ares said that soon I'll be able to fly."

"You'll need a little more practice with the _Wayfarer_ once we get back, but I think that you'll make a decent pilot, lad." Ares' familiar lilting accent made him glance up to see the coral-skinned Twi'lek approaching from the upper level of the ship. The two men exchanged a warm glance and Ares came to stand behind Trax, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The scarred clone looked at him. "How's the patient?"

"Stable for now...but it will be good to get him to a proper infirmary." His hand was warm, even through the material of Trax's coat, and the clone couldn't help but lean into Ares' touch just a little. "I've already contacted Weave to let him know to prepare the bacta tank."

This made Traxis lift his comlink. "Keo, Finn...how's our cargo? You know how important it is to keep that thing stable. And Honi will skin us alive if the new tank from the _Chu'unthor_ is damaged."

"The new bacta tank is fine_,_" Finn replied, minor static causing his voice to crackle.

"Just like it was the _last _time you checked, Trax," Risky added with a chuckle.

"Well, neither of you got chewed out by the Jedi over the first one, and it's not an experience I'd care to repeat," Traxis said. "Just keep an eye on everything...it's your job, after all."

"I assure you that we're saluting, _sir,_" Keo replied, though Trax could hear the grin in his tone.

He ended the transmission and glanced at Drake, who was unable to suppress his smile. "Your brothers are _very_ insubordinate." The younger clone laughed outright at this, and Traxis joined him after a moment. For a while the three of them remained at the helm, Ares offering a few pointers to Traxis as he maneuvered the ship through the swirl of hyperspace, but otherwise the conversation was light.

Several hours later they exited the hyperspace tunnel and Traxis guided the _Raven _towards the blank section of space, the coordinates of their new home. _Landing's still a bit tricky,_ he thought as he checked over the sequence in his head. _But I think I've about gotten it down. _Ares' hand had left his shoulder but the Twi'lek remained behind him, watching the approach of blank space.

_Home. We're coming home. _

"With all of our running around for Altis and Skirata, it's been a little while since we've been back," Ares murmured as the _Raven _began to descend through the atmosphere that had suddenly bloomed all around them, the surrounding area filled with streaks of upper-level clouds, below which he could make out a green shimmer, that they all knew was the look of sunlight glinting off of innumerable leaves. "But I'm glad to see it again."

Traxis thought of their cargo, of their passenger and the things he carried; he smiled again and shook his head in wonder. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

><p>Honi looked up from her workstation in the lab at Weave's approach, his image distorted by the magnification on the lenses of her goggles. "Was that them?"<p>

"Ares said they should be here within a few hours," he replied, coming to stand before her at the long table where she was working on packaging the most recent batch of xoorzi. His voice was off and she gave him the most appraising look she could manage, given the goggles. After a moment the clone shrugged. "It was...strange. Apparently they have a surprise for us, but he wouldn't say what."

Frowning, Honi turned back at the assortment of purple fungi spread before her, cast to a pale lavender by the intensity of the overhead lights. "I suppose we'll know soon enough. I've almost got this batch ready for transport. Skirata should be satisfied." She felt a hand on her arm and glanced up to see Weave smiling at her before he reached for the goggles and carefully lifted them away from her eyes, setting them on the edge of the table. Confused, she tilted her head. "What are-"

When he kissed her, she forgot what it was she was about to say, or what it was that she had been working on so diligently only moments ago; she did not, however, forget that her hands were gloved and coated in xoorzi spores, so she held them out at her sides. But when Weave pulled back he gave her a knowing look. "I don't mind."

"Weave, it's fungus."

He gave her a soft smile and shook his head, his implant blinking at her as if in on the joke. "I've been covered in far worse things, Tallis." She rolled her eyes at his use of her surname, but a moment later she was gripping his broad shoulders, leaving a prints of dusty lavender across his dark shirt. As had become the custom, her heart had started to race beneath her ribcage at his touch, particularly when his hands slid around her back and pulled her even closer.

There was no telling how long they would have remained so, but they heard a throat clear behind Weave; parting, Honi glanced over his shoulder to see Levy and Zara standing at the entrance to the room, smirking. "Aren't you supposed to be sparring with Stonewall?" Honi asked, her voice a little breathless.

Her Padawan raised a brow. "Aren't you supposed to be-"

Knowing full well that her face was flushed, Honi swallowed and lifted her chin. "Did you have a question, Zara?"

"Stonewall heard that you got a transmission," the Nautolan girl said, clearly biting back a grin. Honi glanced at Weave and noted that his ears were red. "He just wanted to know what was up."

Glancing at one another, Honi and Weave each took a calming breath before he replied. "It was Ares, calling to let me know that they're arriving soon with our first patient and another bacta tank...that reminds me," he added, looking at Honi. "We'll need to prep the one we do have."

She nodded. "Zara, I trust you can handle that?" Her face felt more normal now, thank the Force, and her Padawan seemed to have forgotten her lapse in professionalism. _Things are rather informal here, I suppose. _Zara nodded, her pleasure at being given more responsibilities in the infirmary evident.

"I'll even double check the calibration, just as you like," the girl replied, beaming still. Honi thanked her and watched as she slipped out of the room.

Weave looked at Levy, who was making no attempt to hide his amusement. "Lev?"

The clone boy made a series of hand gestures that Honi knew meant: _I need your help. I think we may have a problem._

Nodding, Weave glanced at Honi and gave her a smile, which she returned. "That's my cue...guess I'm going to go tinker. Let me know if you need any help with this?" They both knew she wouldn't, that he would look in on her hours later and start assisting without being asked, but she appreciated his concern, so she nodded. He cast a glance at the doorway, noted that Levy had already turned to leave, and reached for her one more time.

When Weave kissed her, she could sense that it was not an action borne of desire or passion – though those things were present – it was so much more. There was trust, confidence, admiration, as well as an affection that leaped through his veins with every beat of his heart. He didn't say goodbye, but his eyes on hers were warm. As she watched him leave, she again considered the very real, very overwhelming possibility that she might to fall in love with him.

_Strange, _she thought as she sighed and reached fore her goggles once more. _I never thought it would happen to me. The only constant is change, I suppose._

* * *

><p>Weave followed Levy to the living quarters, where they were still working out the kinks in the plumbing system. Even after they'd gotten a hold of the proper materials and despite the fact that everyone had helped out when they could, there was still an issue of leaking water in some of the 'freshers. <em>Good thing we were able to figure out a composting situation, <em>Weave thought as he and the younger clone made their way to the problem area. _Of course, I try not to think about it too hard, but still...it's the only practical solution. _

He sighed when he saw the 'fresher in question. Naturally, it was the one that Crest, Traxis and Ares – when the latter two were planet-side – used; presently, the bald clone was sopping up the water on the floor with a clump of towels.

"Thanks for coming," Crest said as soon as Weave and Levy arrived. "I tried the plunger-trick that you showed me before, but it only made things worse."

Impressed that his brother refrained from making a joke about bodily functions, Weave began to examine the unit, using his implant to see if he could make out any hairline fractures in the pipes, which had been an issue with another room. Levy crouched beside him, tweaking the knobs that adjusted the water pressure and waiting for the older clone's prognosis. Finally Weave stood up and shook his head. "Looks like we'll have to replace some of the pipes – again."

Crest nodded. "Anything I can help with?"

"It's okay. I'll get Trax to help...it's his turn, anyway."

At this, the bald clone grinned, offering his brother a rag to wipe the water from his hands. "They're coming back?" Weave nodded and his smiled broadened. "Sita will be pleased...last time Altis sent word that he'd get some new kind of seeds from Mandalore. Something really hardy and tasty, from what she said."

_Crest is different, _Weave thought as he dried his hands. _Calmer. She's a good influence on him. That or he saves all of his worst jokes for her. _"It's probably better that you don't use this one for a while."

Rather than look irritated, Crest's smile only widened. "Not a big deal. I don't spend too much time here, anyway..." He trailed off and cleared his throat, lifting his eyebrows at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Right. Well, if that's it..." Weave turned to leave, but Crest stopped him with a touch on his shoulder.

"Have I thanked you lately for working so hard on all of this?" he asked, lifting his hand to indicate the building. "And you too, Lev."

This made Weave smile. "Not today, actually. But it's as much for my benefit as for yours, you know. And you've done your part, too. Everyone has."

"Too bad there wasn't any flash-training for this, right _vod_?" The bald clone was still smiling. "Otherwise we would have had this place at one hundred percent in no time."

Weave chuckled. "Live and learn, I guess." He glanced at Levy, who was grinning as well. "Come on, Lev. I have a feeling we've got more work to do."

* * *

><p>After Weave and Levy left, Crest took a moment to survey his quarters with an appraising eye. Most of the rooms in the main building were clumped in groups of three or four, with each group sharing a 'fresher. His own room – sometimes it was a strange thought – was sparse, containing only a bed, a desk and a few chairs, stacked with holo-novels and vids he'd managed to acquire in the recent weeks. Naturally, the place was sprinkled with clothes, whose exact level of cleanliness he wasn't sure of, but was willing to bet they were mostly dirty. Another glance at the out-of-order 'fresher made him smile again, so he took a deep breath and went to find Sita.<p>

As he walked, in the distance he could hear the _snap-hiss _of lightsabers being ignited, and figured that Stonewall and Zara were at sparring practice again.

Of course she was in the garden – _her_ garden – kneeling in the dark soil and examining the topato sprouts they'd planted several weeks ago that were starting to show. _Sometimes I can hardly believe she's the same person I met all those years ago, _he thought as he watched her. The morning sunlight glinted off the bits of her alabaster hair that peeked out from beneath the kerchief she wore to keep the ever-growing locks out of her face, and her simple tunic and pants were smudged with dirt.

Crest called her name and felt his heart leap when she raised her eyes to him, shading them with the flat of her palm. Moments later she was stepping with grace through the rows of green shoots, and they met at the garden's edge. She blinked up at him in the light and he lifted his own hand to shade their eyes at once. "Weave's prognosis was bad," he said. "He said that my 'fresher shouldn't be used until we replace the pipes."

"Again?" She had dirt under her nails, which he noticed when she dusted off her hands.

"So I have _no_ 'fresher," he continued, shifting into his best 'you-should-feel-sorry-for-me' expression. "None at _all_. I mean, I guess I could share with _someone_..."

Sita nodded and pretended to consider his words before she gave him a grave look. "Compromises are a part of life, Crest. Surely one of your brothers won't mind?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Stonewall's living with his pregnant wife...there's no way I'm involving myself in any of _that_. Traxis and Ares are on their way back – with the seeds Altis promised you, by the way – and as much as I love my brother, I'd rather give the happy couple their space. Weave really should get his own 'fresher, given the amount of work he's put into everything."

She nodded again. "That sounds fair. In that case, I suppose your younger brothers will have to let you share with them?"

"Or...you know..." Blue eyes met his and she gave him a disarming smile that made his heart rate pick up. But before she could answer he bent his head to kiss her. When they parted he grinned at the Arunai woman. "So...what do you think? You could have me whenever you want me."

But she shook her head. "You are far too messy."

"That can change." The distant thrum of the sabers grew more intense, but he ignored them as he focused on the slender, white-haired woman before him.

"And I can have you whenever I want you, already," she added, her voice calm. "Now, for example. If I asked, I have no doubt that you'd-"

He studied her. "You're trying to distract me, and it's working, but not nearly enough. But, you really don't want me to stay with you?" Try as he might, Crest couldn't keep the hurt from his tone, and she shook her head, a faint smile appearing on her mouth. This made him tilt his eyes down and regard her again. "Are you...you're teasing me, aren't you?"

At this she laughed, the sound music to his ears. "I am, love."

"Devious, I tell you," he grinned, pulling her close. "Who knew, behind that charming and beautiful exterior lies the heart of a fiend?"

They kissed for a moment more before she gave him a stern look. "However, you _will_ need to amend your habits if this arrangement is to work, Crest. I refuse to live beneath a pile of your dirty clothes."

"Fair enough," he replied, raising his brows at her. "What about on top?" All he got in return for his joke was her laughter and a brief kiss, but it was so much more than enough; minutes later he was on his knees assisting her in the garden, up to his elbows in dirt and seedlings and thinking that life was indeed beautiful.

* * *

><p>Mundali's only functioning bacta tank was situated in the low, round building that the group had begun converting into an infirmary several weeks ago; Zara liked the series of rooms, as they reminded her of the infirmary aboard the <em>Chu'unthor<em>: wide, spacious and surprisingly pleasant. Most of the recovery rooms – located on the outer edges – had plenty of ventilation to allow fresh air to circulate. There had been several large patches of roof missing that the clones had retrofitted with bits of transparisteel, creating odd-shaped skylights that further added to the open feeling of the space. It was quiet now, but Zara knew that would change.

_Traxis and Ares are bringing our first patient, _she thought as she knelt before the bacta tank, ensuring that the settings were correct. _After that, who knows? There must be many people who need help, who need a safe place to rest. _The settlement at Mundali was still in its fledgling stages, but she had a feeling that soon they would be bustling.

Satisfied that the tank was in perfect working order, she moved her attention to the rest of the building, checking that they had sufficient accommodations for the wounded man and trying _not_ to think about a certain young clone who would be arriving with the others. The beds were an amalgamation of hospital equipment and various other pieces they'd cobbled together from the praxeum ship, which was slowly being stripped down of non-essential items as it had grown too notable in the last couple of months.

After Altis had spent a few days on Mundali and was assured of its security, arrangements had been made and the settlement was starting to grow into its role as a haven. Since it had been decided, supplies and equipment had started to be ferried in by Traxis and Ares, Keo, Finn and Risky assisting when they could while Levy had remained on the planet, working with his elder brothers to get the place in shape. Drake had chosen to travel with the _Raven,_ and she'd only seen him a handful of times since he'd first left. She still couldn't pin down how she felt about that, so she tried not to let herself think about it too hard.

The room she'd selected for the wounded man was equipped with a proper, medical-grade bed and faced a lovely view of the jungle. She fetched some sheets from the laundry room – the construction of which had been a relatively easy battle for Weave and Levy to win – and made the bed with care. _There,_ she thought once the room was made clean and ready. _That should satisfy even Honi. _

For a moment she thought she had nothing to do and felt the sense of agitation that always followed thoughts of Drake creeping in, then she recalled that she was supposed to spar with Stonewall. Relieved, she took a moment to extend her senses; he was with Kalinda, and they were both in the nearby jungle, meditating, from what she could tell.

Zara chose not to call either of them through the Force, so she activated the comlink that Stonewall insisted that everyone carry at all times. He replied a moment later. "What's up, Zara?"

"I think I'm late for a sparring session."

She heard him chuckle. "It doesn't count if we're both late," he replied. "Meet me in the usual place?"

There was a wide, grassy field beyond the garden that the Jedi and clones alike had adopted as their sparring ground. When he was planet-side, Traxis had set up a few practice dummies and spent much of his time drilling the younger clones, Zara, and Ares – to an extent – on various fighting techniques, armed and unarmed; Zara had begun learning to use a blaster as well, though she preferred her saber, but it was practical, she supposed, to learn to fight without such a distinctive weapon.

But not today.

She trotted to the field, noting how the sun was already starting to climb towards its zenith and wondering if it would ever be anything but hot and humid here. _Not that I really mind, but it does get to be a little intense, sometimes. I'll have to go for a swim after this, for sure. _Stonewall and Kalinda had beaten her to the sparring grounds, and were speaking together, though the dark-haired woman kissed his cheek and slipped off once Zara approached. She'd been busy with her own projects, mostly involving helping Honi with the xoorzi, as well as trying to translate the strange writings that they'd come across in the caverns; they exchanged greetings before the other Jedi made her way towards the living quarters.

Stonewall watched his wife leave then turned to the Padawan, his expression neutral with a hint of levity; she faced the former captain, giving him a respectful bow, which he returned in one fluid motion.

On an unseen signal, they began.

It seemed that Stonewall's abilities with the Force had reached their peak; he was strong with it, though not as strong as Zara was, or any Jedi. Even so, he was physically capable and a very fast learner, so she found the former captain to be a formidable opponent. Each of the other Force-users was different in their own way, which often made her wonder if what Kalinda said about the Force being experienced differently by each Jedi was true.

Ever graceful, Honi's movements were also efficient, designed to vanquish her opponent with minimal effort and flash; when sparring with her, Zara had learned that her master liked to make full use of the Soresu form of combat,and never wasted a motion. By contrast, Kalinda was not so efficient or strong, but was fast and clever and knew how to utilize the surrounding area to her advantage, to make up for the handicap of her knee. A few times, Zara had found herself being diverted to a divot in the ground that she had not noticed, or she'd realized that Kalinda had moved in such a way as to cause her to be blinded by the sun, only to stumble and lose the match.

The Force-sensitive clone was strong and canny, with a lifetime of combat training that made him an opponent to be reckoned with, so Zara had learned a while ago not to underestimate Stonewall just because he was not as strong with the Force as she. The hum of their sabers and the muted thud of their feet against the grass were the only sounds for quite some time as the Padawan and the former captain mock-battled. Zara managed a few fluid leaps that kept her out of Stonewall's reach, but he was patient and waited for her to make a mistake. Which she inevitably did.

_It's fun, though, _she thought as she danced away from his blue blade, feeling the air move over her _lekku._ _I like sparring with all of them...it's like having three different teachers. _

"Focus, Zara," he said, right before he slid his blade in such a way that he would have hurt her had they been in earnest. "Keep your mind on the task at hand."

"I am," she huffed.

But he only smiled at her. "Then you should be able to beat me, kiddo."

His chiding tone reminded her of Drake, and she bit back her agitation at the feeling, instead flexing her calves and darting towards him again. "Maybe I will."

The clone chuckled. "Maybe." But minutes later his blade was humming at her throat and she sighed. "Perhaps next time," he added, giving her a knowing look. "When you're less distracted."

She thought that he knew. _He must know. I think everyone does. _So she nodded; after they parted ways she decided to go for a swim to clear any and all thoughts of Drake from her head; however, she knew deep down that it was fruitless.

* * *

><p><em>Only one chapter after this...sniff. However, after the main body of the fic is concluded, there are three epilogues and one mini-fluffy piece, so in actuality we have another several weeks to go before <em>Eye of the Storm_ is really _**over**_. After that, I'll have some _Interludes_, (naturally), a one-shot and at least one _Misadventure_...until March.  
><em>

_A lot of you have expressed fondness for Drake and Zara, which makes me happy, as the next story - _Wild Blue Yonder_ - will be the first in another trilogy that features the two of them as main characters, along with the other (former) cadets, and a bunch of new OCs. WBY should be ready to go live in early March, so stay tuned!_

_Thanks for reading, and reviews are _**always**_ welcome! :)  
><em>


	30. Home

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Home**

_Jonas has assured me that he will look after her – it is a girl, and I am irrationally pleased at the notion – and that he will see that she is trained in the ways of the Force, as he was and as I never had the chance to be. _

_But despite all this, I wish I could hold her, see her, smell her skin, but I never will. I will never know the life that I helped create, never be able to offer her anything besides the spark of existence. _

_Jonas says that's enough, that it's everything, in fact, but the words feel hollow. I know I'm making the right choice, but it's...hard. Not for me to accept my fate, which I have done, but for me to know that I'll be sending my daughter into the galaxy with no notion of her mother. _

_But I feel, deep down, that the true story of what happened to me would cause her more pain than anything else, and as a Jedi she'll see enough misery to last her several lifetimes. _

_So I asked Jonas to never let her know the truth if he could help it. I want him to make sure that Altis abides by this as well, for I fear he's taken an interest in me, lost cause that I am. Jonas didn't like the idea of lying to his child – and for a moment during the conversation I was gripped with jealousy that he'll know her and I never will – but in the end he agreed, for my sake. _

_He also wanted me to sleep, to conserve my strength for the ordeal tomorrow, but I don't see the point; while I write, I spend each minute imagining her face, her laugh, her smile – through all ages – and pray to whatever gods that will hear me that she grows up strong. That she has a sense of humor. That she has her father's goodwill and penchant for music. That she does not have my quick temper or my self-destructive tendencies. _

_Above all, my dearest wish is that she knows love, in all its forms, and that her life is filled with it, every day._

* * *

><p>The last six weeks on Mundali had been a flurry of activity, so much so that Kalinda found that she had little time to dwell on the changes that were occurring within her body. Honi had sent away for certain supplements and foods that would fortify that child, but sometimes all that felt very distant to her while she worked on translating more of the writings in the caverns, trained with Zara, or helped Honi with the production of xoorzi. Her goal at the end of each day was to be too exhausted to dream.<p>

But at this she failed.

Almost every night, Kalinda relived the time of her possession, not from the distant vantage point she'd held, but through her own eyes, as if her body was forcing her to actually witness what had happened to those she loved while her consciousness was displaced. Sometimes she'd wake up in a cold sweat, gasping, still feeling Stonewall's grip on her wrists as he tried to keep her body in place while Not-Kali had struggled against him.

The one good thing about the dreams was Stonewall's reaction, which was to attempt to rouse her as gently as possible from her nightmare, saying her name again and again, kissing her forehead when she finally woke.

One night, after the first few occurrences, she turned over on their bed and looked at him with new eyes, trying to collect herself enough to speak. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, Stone."

"I wish you wouldn't blame yourself...stress isn't good for the baby, you know," he replied, pulling her to his chest, surrounding her with his warmth. His tone was light and he kissed her neck as he said it, but she couldn't hold back her emotion, and when she spoke again, her words were choked and her voice was hoarse even as she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry that you won't live to see him grow up. I swear to you that I'll make sure that..."

But she trailed off, as she could feel that his entire body had grown still even as he lay beside her. "_Him_?"

Kalinda paused to consider, then nodded. _How did I know? _She gave him a soft smile though her face was wet. "Yes. Mother's intuition, I guess."

Stonewall's resulting smile was almost too big for his face. "A son," he said, his voice thick. "Kali...we're going to have a son." Shaking his head, he looked at her in wonder.

"But you...you won't..." Her voice broke again and she sighed in irritation as she tried to collect herself. "These kriffing hormones, I swear! It feels like I'm going insane...torn between weeping at the drop of a bucket and jumping all over you."

He chuckled and smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks. "Give me your worst," he said in a quiet voice. "I can take it. Though I'd prefer the latter." This made her smile despite her tears and he seemed to take that as an encouragement as he continued. "We both know that I can't change the life I've been given, but I can control how I deal with the repercussions. No, it's not fair. Yes, it does hurt...but Kali..."

Here he paused and put their foreheads together and held her gaze with his own. "I would rather have known you for only a moment, if the alternative was eternal life without meeting you at all. And I'll get to know our son, too, which is a greater blessing than I'd ever expected."

Naturally, this made her start crying again.

It was then that he shushed her, repeating what he'd said before and adding that it wasn't her fault, that it would be okay, and while he held her close, she considered it the ultimate irony that she'd once discounted his dreams, for her own were merciless.

The night before Traxis and Ares were scheduled to return with Mundali's first patient, Kali had a different dream. She stood in the grove where she and Stone had fought the spirit, and listened to the distant ripple of thunder and the surrounding shush of rain. It was cooler than it should have been and she was alone.

And then she heard her mother's voice, rising up from the depths of her mind and coalescing into a form – a real, solid person this time, not an apparition – beside her. Kali looked at the familiar face and was gripped with remorse; she felt tears sliding down her cheeks and wondered if her hormones were affecting her even in the dream-world. Then Kamala reached forward to embrace her daughter, and for a moment Kali felt as if she were a teenager, seeking comfort in her mother's arms.

"It's all wrong," Kalinda whispered into her mother's dark hair, once she found her voice. "Even though he says it's okay...it's not fair, and I can't do anything about it."

"What's wrong, Kali?"

Feeling very young and silly, and not at all like a grown woman, Jedi and soon-to-be mother, Kalinda took a deep breath. "Stonewall's life will be cut short. He won't get to see his child grow up all the way." Even though she worked at it, her voice still trembled and she gritted her teeth to stem the tide of emotions.

But it was useless. Kamala said nothing for a while, merely stroked her daughter's hair and let her weep. Finally she pulled back and gave Kali a kind smile. "All will be well, Kali. I promise."

"How do you know?"

Her mother gave her a wry look that was also filled with love, and Kali wished again that she had known her when she was alive. "You're a Jedi, Kalinda. You will always be a Jedi. Trust the Force."

There was a gentle kiss on her forehead before she woke up.

The next morning, everyone gathered at the landing site, standing at the jungle's edge while the _Stark Raven _touched down. One hand around Sita's waist, Crest used the other to shield his eyes from the gleam of sunlight against the ship's hull. "Trax must be landing...it's a little shaky."

"He's getting better, though," Zara added.

Beside her Padawan, Honi gave a shake of her head. "He's taking too long." From his place next to her, Weave gave the red-haired woman a knowing look and she frowned. "There is an injured man aboard that ship. And our new bacta tank..." But the clone only smiled at the Jedi in his soft way, and eventually she sighed. "He is more proficient, now. I suppose." At this Weave gave a chuckle and reached for her hand.

Kalinda watched them and tried to withhold her grin, as she knew it would annoy her former apprentice to no end. _But she seems happy, at last. They both do. _She cast a glance at Stone, whose eyes were fixed on the descending ship. "Didn't Trax say something about a surprise?"

Stonewall's brows knitted. "He did, but I'm a little afraid to speculate."

The _Raven_ seemed to settle onto the grass with a sigh as the hydraulics shifted beneath the weight of its hull; moments later the ramp lowered and Kali lifted her head to see if she could make out the hover-stretcher. But she only saw upright forms emerging from the ship's midsection, one of whom was supported by the figures of Ares and Finn. Reaching out with the Force, she felt for the newcomer, and took a step backward when she sensed a familiar presence, her eyes wide.

Stonewall looked from her to the emerging figures. "Kali? What is...?"

But it was Zara – standing beside Honi – who lifted her hand and said the newcomer's name. "Is that...Ferro?"

* * *

><p>Zara didn't want to admit to anyone, especially herself, that she was looking forward to seeing Drake, but she knew that the feeling existed. <em>Honi says that part of being a Jedi is to accept your feelings and embrace them, so that you can move on. <em>She wasn't sure if that would do anything to staunch the ache of longing, but she was determined to try.

While everyone watched the passengers of _Stark Raven _descend down the ramp, Zara realized that Kalinda was distressed about something; when she brushed the newcomer's mind with the Force, she understood why. _Ferro? The clone commando who killed Milo? _She shot her master a look, and realized that Honi was gripping Weave's arm with white knuckles.

She watched as Traxis approached Stonewall, who was striding forward with a dangerous expression on his face, though he managed to speak before his former captain could. "Before you get angry-"

"Too late."

"-Just hear me out." The scarred clone nodded to Ferro, who was clutching a small package as if his life depended on it even though his arms and upper-body were was covered in a rather alarming amount of bacta-soaked bandages, beneath which she could make out the angry edges of burned flesh. After a moment the two groups met in the shadow cast by the ship. Zara shot a glance at Drake, who gave her a polite nod, but that was it.

Traxis' next words were quiet, but Zara managed to catch them, anyway. "You know that I wouldn't bring him if he was a threat, _vod_."

This seemed to calm Stonewall, who nodded after a moment, though his jaw was tight. "Of course I do, Trax." He then crossed his arms and glared at the commando. "You'd better have one hell of a good reason for showing up here, lad."

Ferro met the other man's gaze without fear, but Zara detected a note of something else from him that she had not felt before, something humble and quiet. He swallowed. "I'm sorry for the deception, but I wanted to bring the news in person."

"What are you talking about?" Kalinda asked. She'd come up beside Stonewall and was giving the clone a careful look.

As he was about to answer, Ferro shifted his weight and winced from the movement. This made Honi step forward. "He needs to be brought to the infirmary at once. We can speak there."

"No, ma'am," Ferro replied, his grip on the package tightening. "That's not..." But Honi was already directing the others to bring out the hover-stretcher, and the younger clone seemed to realize that he had no choice but to acquiesce.

After deciding to unload the bacta tank later, the group made their way to the infirmary, where Ferro was soon propped up on the bed that Zara had prepared. While Honi examined the clone, he looked around at the others and Zara felt a flare of apprehension from him. _I suppose we make an impression; there's gotten to be quite a few of us in this strange family, after all. _Everyone was watching the newcomer with varying degrees of curiosity and suspicion, though they kept their silence while the red-haired Jedi looked him over.

Finally she stood back and gave him a steely glare. "You're well enough to speak, at least. But those burns will require a few hours in our working tank."

He nodded, though he was still silent. After another moment Stonewall spoke again. "Why have you come here?"

Ferro looked up and met Traxis' eyes, which made everyone else turn to the scarred clone with astonishment. "Go ahead and tell them," Trax said with a wave of his hand. "You were all twisted up about being the bearer of good news."

The former commando took a deep breath. "Since the last time I saw you, I've been working with Kal Skirata and the Nulls. I've been attempting to rescue brothers who've defected, or who wish to defect from the Empire. It's not easy work," he added, his eyes falling down to his lap. "Or safe. Actually, Archer was killed a few weeks ago on a mission."

Despite their history with Zara's family, she did not miss the flare of sympathy that arose from each clone at the mention of Ferro's fallen brother, and everyone was silent as if out of respect. After a moment, Ferro looked at Traxis, who nodded for him to continue, though Zara felt a leap of excitement from the scarred clone. However, she was too focused on Ferro's next words to think about it.

"They've also been working on something else...a cure for our accelerated aging." Here, Ferro looked up and met Stonewall's eyes. The former captain had gone still at the words, so much so that Zara didn't think he was even breathing.

"And?" It was Weave, his tone skeptical but hopeful.

That was when Ferro smiled. It was a true smile, containing nothing but joy, and his gaze fell on Stonewall again. "It works," he said. "Took it myself a little over a month ago. It's hell on the body at first – initial effects are supposed to last about three weeks – but afterward..." His grin widened further. "Skirata wasn't planning on passing it on to Altis, but I thought...that is, I wanted..." The flow of words faltered here and the former commando looked from one face to the other, his eyes resting on Kalinda at the last.

"I've thought about what you said to me every day...I wish I could say that I would have made a different choice, but I don't think I can." He lowered his eyes as she approached his bedside but said nothing as he continued. "But I really do regret what I did. And I wanted to do something good for your family. This time, I wanted to make the right choice."

There was absolute silence for a moment as Kalinda stared at Ferro with wide eyes. Beside her, Stonewall was gripping her shoulder as though hanging on for dear life, but neither of them seemed able to speak. Zara glanced around at the others: everyone wore the same expression of pure, unadulterated shock.

Except Honi, who tilted her head and regarded the younger clone with skepticism. "How did Skirata figure this out? What are the side-effects you mentioned? How does it work, exactly?"

Ferro lifted his gaze to her and shook his head, a rueful smile appearing on his face. "I'm not sure, ma'am. I didn't ask too many questions, I guess. I'm just happy to be alive." He looked back at Kalinda, whose mouth was now agape, but did not seem able to form speech yet. "Thank you, General Halcyon."

His words seemed to snap the others out of their trance, and there was a burst of commotion, the heady emotions in the room nearly sweeping Zara away until she felt a light touch at her elbow. She knew it was Drake before he said anything, but when he spoke to her, all she could hear was his voice. "Can I talk to you, Zar?"

With a brief glance at the others, she nodded and slipped out of the room with him, following the clone boy to an empty section of the infirmary that was still being repaired. Hands in the pockets of his pants, he leaned against a wall and studied the window for a few moments before looking back at her.

"I wanted to apologize," he said before she could speak. "For...well...for putting you in the position I did. It wasn't right. I know you're a Jedi, Zara. I understand that you have to focus only on that. I mean, I was hurt at first, but I'm okay now. It was good for me to get away and think for a little while." He gave her a smile that made her heart leap. "We can just be friends, and that'll be enough for me."

It was her turn to be speechless, the elation at Ferro's news sliding away to be replaced by remorse and regret. But Drake kept smiling at her, and she sensed from him nothing but an earnest desire for friendship. Finally she nodded, not trusting her voice for a moment. "Friends. Sounds good, Drake."

"Good." He nodded and glanced out the window again; after a moment he gave a chuckle. "You should have been on the _Chu'unthor_ when Master Altis showed up with Ferro...I don't think I've _ever _seen Traxis that riled up. Ares had to practically hold him back until everything got sorted out."

After a minute she swallowed and looked at him. "Did you...I mean...the cure?"

His nose wrinkled. "Nah. Ares and Trax said we should wait 'til we got back here, as we're all likely to be sick as gundarks for a while."

"But it's worth it." It was good news – the best news possible – but she thought that her voice sounded very small anyway.

As if nothing in the galaxy was bothering him in the slightest Drake gave her another smile. "I think so, too."

* * *

><p><em>Three months later...<em>

In its fashion, the world was changing.

One morning about a month ago, just as the evidence of his wife's pregnancy had started to show, Stonewall stepped through the door in their quarters that lead outside and inhaled air that was _almost_ cool. As the days passed, it became apparent that autumn was upon them, and there was a small flurry of activity to ensure that the settlement would be prepared should the temperature drop to uncomfortable levels. It didn't, of course. The myriad varieties of Mundali's tropical flora indicated that it never became too cold here, but the drier, nearly-brisk air was a pleasant change from sweltering humidity.

Where the air had once been so thick with heat that it was difficult to breathe, now it was a pleasant balm on his lungs. New birds appeared in the trees. The insects – intolerant of the slight change in temperature – were less of a bother now, and everyone was learning that there were certain hardy plants that only bloomed when the season changed, casting their sharper scents on the wind.

One particular morning, Stonewall and Kalinda were resting on a blanket at the foot of the massive temple, her back stretched out against one of the smooth walls that sloped up on either side of the stairs while Stonewall's head was in her lap. Some time ago he'd cast aside whatever it was that he was supposed to be working on; currently, his ear was pressed against her swelling abdomen and he'd just decided that _this _moment, right now, was the very best thing about being Force-sensitive.

_I'd forgo the lightsaber, the telepathy, the speed and reflexes...all of it, if I could keep _this_ forever. _Eyes closed, he could hear the quiet beep as Kali entered information in a datapad that she was holding above his head, and feel that beneath her shirt, her heartbeat was steady and strong. Through the Force he could reach her presence, touch his awareness with that of the woman he loved, and know that all was well. But for once, that wasn't what had captivated him so.

Stonewall was speaking to his son.

As the child's brain was not yet developed enough for real speech, the communication was unlike any that he'd known in his life, but through the Force, Stonewall could reach his son's mind. It was a jumble of dim images, memories and muted sounds, Kali's heartbeat being foremost among them, followed by the muffled thrum of conversation. If Stone listened closely, he could hear his own voice as he spoke to his child, and the idea that he was listening to his son's impressions of himself filled him with wonder.

In return, Stonewall sent his unborn child what he could: there was Kalinda, her face gilded by the sun as she smiled and ran her hands along her growing stomach; the rich smell of topsoil and green, growing things from Sita and Crest's garden; the humming of electricity from the generators that Weave and Levy had worked on with diligence; the jubilant, thrashing plasma of Honi and Zara's lightsabers when they sparred; the sleek hull of the _Raven_ winking in the sunlight as it landed, bringing Traxis, Ares, and the clone boys to safe harbor after another mission.

There were other things, too. Cirrus clouds pale against the bright sky; the patter of the rainwater that fell among thick leaves; the blink of lightning bugs...anything and everything he could think of, Stonewall tried to impart to the growing life that he'd helped create.

_Soon, _he told his son. _Soon I'll get to meet you. _He may have been wrong, but he thought he felt a flicker of anticipation in return.

"How is he?" Kalinda's voice lifted him from his reverie and she peered down at her husband, smiling when Stonewall blinked up at her, as if he were emerging from a deep sleep.

"Ready to be born."

Her smile widened and she ran a hand through his lengthening hair. "That makes two of us."

At this, Stonewall sat up and regarded his wife. "Are you feeling okay?" He found himself asking her the same question at least fifty times each day. At first she'd been irritated but he'd worn her down in the end, so now she only sighed as she nodded. Smiling, he leaned forward to kiss her before laying back down, pressing his ear to her belly and reaching out to his son through the Force once more. They sat in silence for a little while longer until he felt something brush his cheek, a tentative but strong movement that made him start.

This caused Kalinda to look at him again. "What is it?"

"I think he's kicking..." Stone pressed closer and felt it again. He met her eyes and grinned, taking her hand and placing it beside his cheek.

Another movement, stronger this time, and she smiled as well, placing both hands against the burgeoning curve. "I can't wait to meet him."

Even as he touched his son's mind again, Stonewall met Kalinda's eyes, and in that moment he was flooded with joy, more than he thought any one person could contain, and so much that it was difficult to form the next words. "Me either."

* * *

><p><em>Months later...<em>

From the moment that she looked into her son's face, Kalinda was a new woman, remade from something muted and dull into a focused point of light that was brighter than any star. The memories of labor and the innumerable fears that accompanied that process had evaporated once she laid eyes on Milo.

Before Honi had slipped out of the room with promises to check on the family later on, the red-haired Jedi had wrapped the infant in a downy blanket; Kali had wanted to thank her former apprentice for everything she had done, but once Milo was in her arms, the entire world fell away. All Kali could do was stare.

"He's perfect." Stone was beside her on the bed, as transfixed as she was. A tentative finger brushed against the smooth skin of Milo's cheek, and the baby's face squinted while his eyes remained closed. Stonewall gave her a look of astonishment and despite her own sense of awe, Kali smiled at his expression. "I still can't believe we...created him," her husband added in a quite voice.

"Out of thin air," she murmured, being careful not to disturb her son with the movement of her body as she spoke. Milo's head turned, but he still slept, and his parents shared another gaze before she gave Stonewall a wry look. "Do you want to count his fingers again? Or his toes?"

"No, he needs to rest," Stone replied, raising his brow. "As does his mother." With that, he shifted and moved beside her; Kali was propped up on a stack of pillows but when her husband's arm slipped around her shoulders she decided that she could very easily fall asleep resting at his side. Her head fell on his chest while she cradled the small bundle between them. Through the Force, Kali reached for her son, marveling at the radiant brilliance of his presence, and wondered if it was so for all babies, or just because theirs was special.

For a few minutes there was absolute stillness in the room, then Milo shifted and made a burbling sound that caused both of his parents to look at him with concern. But he quieted in the next instant, and Kali sighed, closing her eyes again. It was the resonance of Stone's voice through his chest, against her cheek, that alerted her to the fact that he was speaking. Her head tilted as she peered up at him. "What?"

"I said: I can't believe I ever thought I understood, before this moment," Stonewall replied, eyes still on his child as if they would never – could never – be anywhere else. His hand lifted again to caress the fine fuzz of hair; when Kali inhaled, she could smell Milo's skin, pink and new.

It could have been hours or only the next beat of her heart, but eventually she blinked and looked back at Stone. "Understood what?"

He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead before encircling both her and Milo in his arms. "What love is."

* * *

><p><em>To everyone who has reviewed, thank you. I know that I've said it before, but it bears repeating again and again. All the writing in the world is useless without a reader, and you guys are amazing - every comment, thought, remark and speculation has been welcomed and delighted in, and I really can't thank you guys enough. You make it all worthwhile. :)<em>

_There will be a fluffy (K-rated) one-shot on Monday, and then the epilogues will begin in earnest. There are a total of three, two of which are multi-part, so we have another several weeks of story ahead before it's really over. _


	31. Fun Ficlet: Birdsong

_Caveat: though appropriately rated "K+," this ficlet portrays a homosexual relationship and _**alludes**_ to certain consensual activities between the parties involved. You have been warned._

_This is dedicated to my lovely and talented beta, _**SerendipityAEY**_, who has a soft spot for Traxis and Ares, but not for the birds of Mundali._

* * *

><p><strong>Birdsong<strong>

It was far too late for this sort of nonsense.

_Or early, I guess, _Traxis thought as he pressed the pillow against his ear in a futile attempt to drown out the prevalent – and loud – birdsong that was starting to saw away at the morning air. Mundali had its charms, of course, but the shrill calls of birds well before dawn was not among them, at least to the scarred clone. Beside him in the bed they shared, the coral-skinned Twi'lek, Ares, gave a soft snore and turned over in his sleep, oblivious to both the shrieking fauna and his companion's discomfort.

From beneath the pillow, Traxis watched the other male and tried not to feel a stab of jealousy at his slumber. They'd arrived dirtside not four hours ago after a harrowing round of weeks dodging Imperials and he had just been thankful to be home after all of the trouble. Nothing had looked so inviting to the clone as a decent night's sleep in an equally-decent bed – not the smallish bunk aboard Ares' ship, the _Stark Raven _– followed by a morning of lazy "quality time," as the Twi'lek liked to put it, his lilting accent making the bland euphemism sound bawdy. Even though he'd taken a shine to life on the move, ferrying supplies and patients to and from Mundali, Traxis found pleasure in the quiet moments he shared with the one he loved.

Or at least, that's what he was trying to do when the _shabla_ birds yanked him out of his sleep.

His pillow was proving to be an ineffective deterrent to the noise and Traxis uncovered his head with a growl, glaring at the window in the wall to his right, beyond which he could only make out green leaves. _Is that a kriffing bird right outside? _What had started as an intermittent chirp had only grown louder and more frantic, and it seemed as if the feathered noisemaker was just on the opposite side of the old-style glass window.

Glancing around, Traxis frowned to himself. _Where's my rifle? Fierfek...where's my blaster cannon? I'll give those crinking things something to chirp about. _

He leaned over the side of the bed, searching. Finally his eyes fell on one of Ares' boots, left in the middle of the floor – _of course, right where I'd trip on it if I got up to use the 'fresher _– and he reached forward to grab the item before chucking it at the glass with a measured force. The boot _thunked _against the window, then again when it hit the floor, and Traxis waited, his eyes darting from the boot's impact area to the sleeping Twi'lek.

_Shab. Hopefully I didn't wake him up. _

It was quiet, finally, and Ares didn't stir except to let out another soft snore, so Traxis sighed with relief. After taking a few moments to adjust his pillows, he laid back and closed his eyes again, hoping that he'd drift off soon and thinking how very comfortable he was, and how warm was his companion, and maybe that it wouldn't be the worst thing if Ares were awake right now, too...

_Chirp. _

His eyes snapped open and Trax felt a muscle in his jaw twitch, the one that always indicated that he was about to lose his cool, so he took a deep breath and looked at the window. Though it was still dark he could make out the very beginnings of dawn start to tint the sky; of course, he couldn't see the _shabla _creature, but he could _hear _it, which was entirely the problem. Beside him, Ares murmured something and rolled over, _lekku _falling over his chest in a way that would have been more distracting had Trax not been so focused on the birdsong.

With the practiced grace of a soldier, Traxis slid out of bed and rifled through the pockets of his jacket, folded and hung over the back of a chair, for the closest blaster that he had on-hand: a modified version of Kalinda's old LL-30. Once his fingers touched the smooth metallic surface, he crept to the window, thinking that if he could do some recon, maybe figure out if there was a nest or something right outside the window, he could relocate it and its inhabitants...or at least scare the kriff out of them...

"Traxis?"

The accent always caught him off-guard, even after over a year together. Traxis froze in his crouch and turned to his companion, who was sitting up in bed, regarding him as if he were quite mad. Shaking his head, Traxis exhaled through his nose. "Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

But Ares tilted his head, making his _lekku _shift. "What are you doing?"

"The kriffing birds wouldn't shut up," Traxis replied, indicating the window with the pistol. "I can't sleep. I don't know how you can stand it." At this, the Twi'lek smiled and lifted a pair of small, spherical objects that had fallen to his lap. Brows narrowed, Traxis frowned at his companion. "Earplugs?"

"I got them the last time you, ah, mentioned your _feelings_ about the birds," Ares replied with a knowing look. "Remember?"

_Oh kriff. _Casting his mind back, Traxis did indeed recall Ares mentioning something of that nature, but at the time he'd been...well. Distracted was a good enough word for his state of mind at that particular time, and he had no clue what he'd done with the earplugs once Ares had given them to him, as far more interesting things had taken place shortly thereafter. At the memory he felt his face grow hot, so he glanced at the window to hide his expression. "Yeah."

Ares wasn't fooled. "I have an extra set in my pack," he said, nodding to the canvas knapsack that he'd discarded on the floor. "In case yours were...misplaced." He smiled at the clone, who remained crouched by the window. "I would think that the sound of that pistol would be louder than any birds, don't you?"

Traxis suddenly felt very foolish, so he rose – slowly, letting the blood settle back through his body at an even pace – and stepped to his jacket to replace the pistol after he'd set the safety. But when he turned to Ares' pack, the Twi'lek shook his head. "I don't think we'll be sleeping for a while, Trax."

The lilting accent sent a shiver down Traxis' spine, and he grinned, his earlier annoyance forgotten in the wake of far more pleasant activities.

* * *

><p><em>Short, but (hopefully) sweet. While my beta-reader, <em>**SerendipityAEY**_, had her hands on this fic, she mentioned that there were an awful lot of descriptions of bird noises...it became a running joke of a sort. :P _

_I owe her quite a bit of thanks, as this story was a mess at times that I was hard-pressed to untangle, but she helped me work it all out. If you haven't read any of her fics, I highly recommend that you do so, immediately. ;)  
><em>

_Next update: part one of a three-part epilogue featuring...[drumroll]...Rex and Ahsoka! :D _

_Thanks for reading, and reviews are encouraged! Also...exciting news! Take a gander at my profile, if you please...  
><em>


	32. Epilogue One, Part One

**Eye of the Storm: First Epilogue (AU)**_**  
><strong>_

_Although the "official," quoted song for this three-part epilogue is KT Tunstall's "_Patience_," the song that actually inspired_ _Part One is "_Colors_," by April Smith. It's a fun tune, and is _highly_ recommended. ;)_

_This section takes place some months after the events of _Eye of the Storm: Wild Card,_ (the first in the trilogy), and references a one-shot of mine: _Not Fooling Anyone_. If you like Rexoka and you like my OCs, I suggest taking a look at NFA. _

_Many thanks to _**sachariah**_ for his assistance and perspective on Rex and Ahsoka! (As far as I'm concerned, he's the Captain Rex guru. :P)_

* * *

><p><strong>MARCH 2013 UPDATE: Because I don't ship RexAhsoka any longer, (for many reasons), I considered taking this down, but decided against it; that being said, as far as my "fanon" goes, this epilogue is AU. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: True Colors<strong>

_Dare I say no, when you look at me so?_

_Are there no words I can put there?_

_Half of my heart knows just what it wants from me,_

_but it's not a democracy in my soul._

* * *

><p><em>This has got to be the biggest waste of time in Galactic history. <em>

Even though it didn't matter with his bucket on, Rex fought back a grimace as he watched the fluttering parade before him. Most of the citizens of the planet Pizan were clustered at the edges of the main thoroughfare that led through the capitol city, tossing arrays of flowers and ribbons at the Jedi as they passed by, hurling words of encouragement and praise, which Rex supposed was better than insults. Even so, the spectacle bothered him more than he cared to admit, because he could see no valid reason for any of it.

It was a theme that had become more and more common in his life, of late.

Three years ago – less than that, even – he might have been able to enjoy himself in this kind of civilian ceremony; after all, it was interesting on some level, he supposed. From what he'd seen earlier there looked to be decent food and it was pleasant enough not being shot at, or fretting over the casualties of the brothers under his command. Everything was fine, so he kept telling himself. The 501st wasn't even in combat right now. His men were safe – for the moment.

_But for how long? _Rex knew the instant he stepped back onto the _Resolute_, the fighting would begin again, and his world would be ripped apart with blaster-fire and the grind of boots in the dust. In the past, the sudden shift from battlefield to civilian brouhaha and back again would have made his head spin, but that time was long-gone, and the man he'd been _before _right along with it. Who the captain used to be didn't exist anymore, and may as well have been made of mist or shadow. Or, he mused, perhaps now he was only a shade of his former self. Either way he looked at it, he was surrounded by darkness and doubt.

Rex was tired.

Beside him, he noted that his fellow captain, Stonewall seemed more relaxed; like Rex he stood at parade rest, but there was less tension in his shoulders and his head was lifted as if surveying the teeming crowd with interest. For a flash, barely a second, Rex was irritated by the sight, but he let the feeling expel outward with a sigh. It didn't matter, really. Experience had shown him repeatedly that he had no control over others' actions, so he chalked up the bulk of his negativity to exhaustion.

On his other side, Commander Gree's shoulders were about as tense as his own, and he took a small bit of comfort in the knowledge that his superior officer appeared equally unimpressed with the situation.

But neither of them compared to Commander Bly. "Just how long is this spectacle supposed to last?" The words were spoken over the comm, but Gree shot his fellow officer a look just the same. Bly exhaled through the clones' private channel. "Don't get all high and mighty on me now, Gree. You aren't any happier here than I am. I can tell _that_ even behind your bucket."

Captain Stonewall's reply held a wry edge. "At least the Jedi seem to feel the same way." At his words, Rex slid his eyes to the speeder on which the generals were seated. He could see the truth of his fellow captain's words in the stilted, tense posture of Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, and Kalinda Halcyon; the three Jedi were sitting behind the Prime Minister of Pizan – Kirr Usefus – who was waving energetically to the citizenry. All of them were coated with flower petals and ribbons that the Pizani were tossing their way; all of them were clearly trying not to grimace. It would have been amusing, but for the fact that Rex knew what was coming _after _the parade.

He bit back a chuckle as Ahsoka – _Commander Tano_, he told himself – beamed and waved at the crowd from her place beside Usefus. Her smile was wide and she seemed genuinely happy to be the focal point of attention. The hovering speeder paused as a young male Pizani, barely a teenager, judging by his gangly limbs, raced up to the vehicle and handed the Togruta girl a blossom, all but tripping over his own feet when she smiled and thanked him.

Rex sighed inwardly. _Of course, the kid's the only one enjoying herself. _Although she'd groused a little at having to be called away from the front lines, he'd seen the look of relief in her eyes at getting a reprieve from all the fighting, and reckoned that she welcomed the break. If anyone had earned it, he thought, it was her.

As if sensing his thoughts, Stonewall glanced his way. "Commander Tano seems to be having a good time."

"She says that it's important that we keep the Pizani happy, especially since they're providing a good chunk of credits to the Republic war effort," he replied, watching with amusement as Ahsoka turned and said something to her fellow Jedi, all of whom looked at her with barely concealed astonishment.

Bly snorted. "But what does any of that have to do with the...event?" It was a question that Rex had considered as well.

Judging by the commander's response, it appeared that Gree didn't have any more of an answer than he did. "It's not our place to question things like this," the officer replied, tilting his helmet as he tracked the movements of the Jedi's transport as it wound its way through the streets. "We're here to do a job, like any other day." Bly muttered something unintelligible and Gree sighed. "Just think of it as another mission. That's what General Unduli told me, anyway."

As he spoke, one of the Prime Minister's aides stepped to the clones and cleared her throat, causing the four armored men to turn and regard the slender, blond woman. "They're ready for you," she said in the thick accent of the Pizani. "This way, please."

The commanders went first, the captains following close behind; they were led from their place on the balcony that overlooked the street to the wide field where the event was to begin and end, which was covered in more ribbons and so many flowers that Rex thought he was going to get a migraine from the explosion of color. _Did they leave anything in the ground? _

He considered saying something, then thought better of it, as Bly was making more than enough commentary to fill the lag in conversation. Once they reached the field, they were brought before a wide platform – covered in decorations, of course – and instructed to remain there until...well. Until.

A crowd was already gathered on either side of the roped-off area that surrounded the officers and the platform, the people craning their necks as if to get a better look at the clones, giving Rex the impression that he was on display in a zoo somewhere. It was not a good feeling.

"Hopefully this won't take too long," Gree said after a moment, again echoing his sentiments.

Bly shifted, lifting his arms as if to cross them, then lowered them to stand at parade-rest. "Yeah. Not like we have anything else we should be doing."

"Here they come." Rex nodded in the direction of the town, where the Jedi and the Prime Minister were approaching from. He adjusted the HUD to zoom in on the kid, who was speaking to General Halcyon and laughing about something; the thought crossed his mind that her eyes looked particularly blue in the Pizani sun, but he shook it away at once. _Stop. Stop right now. She's not for you..._He tried not to think how much she had grown in the three years they'd worked together, and failed. Again. _She's not really a kid anymore, I guess. But old habits and all._

He had a sudden urge to be moving, and his feet shifted in response.

Beside him, Stonewall was perfectly still, his gaze on the Jedi as well, and to distract himself, Rex thought of their mission to Japarran some months ago, and of the...relationship that he'd discerned between the captain and General Halcyon. Ultimately he'd concluded that it was none of his business, that it had nothing to do with him, and that he would be better off _not_ thinking about things like that. They were dangerous thoughts, after all, especially given his own eyes' tendency to stray to Commander Tano despite his best efforts to prevent such a thing. But even as he tried not to consider the matter, his gaze was drawn to the Togruta Padawan as if out of habit.

As if there was nothing else of interest on this entire planet.

* * *

><p>"Padawan Tano, <em>please<em> try to maintain a sense of decorum. We're here on official business." Master Luminara's voice was firm even as she spoke through clenched teeth and kept her gaze ahead of them, on the speeder's path. Beside the Mirialan Jedi, Master Secura took a deep breath and seemed to all but plaster a wide, fake smile on her face as she was pelted with a shower of rose petals. Kalinda Halcyon was busy extracting a tangle of violet ribbon from her hair. Ahsoka bit back a giggle and instead looked at the Prime Minister, Kirr Usefus, who gave her an appreciative smile as he replied to the olive-skinned woman.

"Master Jedi, my people are simply eager to truly get a sense of the Republic and who is fighting this war – and of where their taxes are going," he said in a resonating voice. "As I told your Council and the Chancellor, we Pizani are a people of tradition. This is how the heroes of old were celebrated; it is fitting and decorous that you participate in the event...after they see _who_ the Jedi are, I have no doubt that public sentiment will increase, which will make it easier for me to siphon more funds to your just and noble cause. So do try to relax." This last part was spoken with a wink at Ahsoka, who turned and gave the Jedi Masters behind her a wide smile before resuming her waving.

_I know there's a war on, and I know we have a lot of work to do, but for once we're not fighting or being attacked...and it's kind of fun, in a weird way. _Her mind shot to Rex and she chuckled to herself. _I'm sure he's anxious to be done with this and bang out of here. _She could picture his frown of disapproval, and her smile widened.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination: a wide, grassy field at the edges of the town, perhaps three hundred meters from the forest where the clones would face their challenge. Along with the other Jedi, Ahsoka was ushered from the speeder to the raised, wooden platform, before which the four clone officers were standing at attention, armor freshly scrubbed and gleaming in the bright sunlight. A blonde Pizani woman handed each Jedi a silk scarf – Ahsoka noted that hers was the same blue as Rex's armor – and then slipped away; the Prime Minister was standing before a podium. Moments later he began to speak to the Pizani, who quieted once his speech started.

"This is surreal," Master Halcyon muttered under her breath as she gripped the crimson scarf she'd been given. "I still can't believe the Council went along with it."

Twining her bright yellow scarf in her fingers, Master Secura exhaled. "It seems we had little choice." Her voice was grim.

"Obi-Wan and Cody should have at least participated," Kalinda replied with a frown. "It's just odd that they wanted all female Jedi for this spectacle. Isn't it?" She glanced at Master Unduli, who kept her eyes fixed ahead, though Ahsoka could see a miniscule frown appear on the Mirialan Jedi's face.

"It's tradition for them, Kalinda," the Jedi Master whispered after a moment.

"I think it's nice," Ahsoka said at once. "It's...different." _And kind of exciting, in a non-terrifying way._ So much of her life had been violent lately, she found herself enjoying the fact that she was in the sunshine, surrounded by fellow Jedi and _not _battling any droids. _And Rex is here, too. Even though he's probably scowling so hard behind his bucket. _The thought made her grin widen, and she shot the captain a look while her hand lifted, as if to wave the scarf in his direction. He was standing at attention, the T-slit of his visor focused on the platform, but she imagined – as she often did – that he was looking at her.

_Or not. He seems to try to look anywhere _but _at me, lately. _Indeed, since she'd turned seventeen, she'd noticed that Rex had become a bit more...distant than he'd ever been. _I don't think I've done anything to upset him. _She sighed. _Everything was so much simpler when the war started. _

The Prime Minister finished his speech and motioned to the Jedi, who stepped forward in unison; the clone officers approached as well, coming up to the platform in the way that had been delineated for them at the briefing that morning. For a moment all was still. The four officers stood before the four Jedi, the colors of their armor matching the scarves that were fluttering in the breeze, then Usefus said something in the Pizani language that Ahsoka didn't remember the translation for, but had a nice lilt to it just the same.

Four identical arms lifted in a unified salute; four Jedi nodded to them as one before the clones turned and made their way to an opening in the crowd, one that faced the thick tangle of forest beyond, which Ahsoka knew was sacred in some way to the Pizani. They stood like statues until a bell rang in the distance. In one motion the four men bounded off into the forest, and Ahsoka sighed as she watched the retreating blue-armored form, and wondered how long it would be until he returned.

* * *

><p>Having grown bored with complaining, Bly had taken to taunting the captains – all in good fun, of course – and was currently trying to get Gree to agree to an internal competition. "I'm just saying...commanders versus captains. We may as well make this thing interesting, if we have to be here. Losing officers have to...well, we'll figure that out. Something unpleasant."<p>

"You're so pragmatic, sometimes," Gree replied with a sigh as they moved towards the Jedi, who were each bearing a scarf to match "their" clones' armor. "An example to us all."

Rex chuckled to himself as Ahsoka lifted her blue scarf and flicked it in his direction, a hopeful smile on her face, as if she were wishing him 'good luck;' the movement of the scarf was light and playful, and he could see that she was delighting in the strange situation that her fellow Jedi seemed to abhor. Beside her, General Halcyon's eyes were fixed on her captain in a way that reminded Rex of Japarran, and of the things he tried not to think about, though he realized that it was probably all in his head.

_Never got a chance to talk about it with Stonewall. Not sure if I would have, anyway. It's really not any of my business._

After the officers saluted the Jedi, the Prime Minister continued to drone on about something, and for the umpteenth time in his short life, Rex was thankful for the internal comm channels between the clones.

"Unless you lads don't think you're _up_ to the challenge?" Bly's voice held the customary humor that made him so popular with the other men; despite his ARC status, he was regarded as a down-to-earth fellow. He was also fiercely competitive.

Rex and Stonewall exchanged glances, then switched to a private channel. "What do you think?" Stonewall's voice was neutral, and Rex considered while they began to move out to the entrance to the field, where their mission was to begin.

It didn't matter. There were so many other things that he could devote his attention to, so Rex nearly told Stonewall that they should just forget about it. However, that was when Gree's voice sounded in their channel, though he was clearly speaking to the other commander. "No point encouraging them, Bly. We all know that you and I would win, anyway." There was a strange edge to his tone that Rex hadn't heard before, and he recalled that the commander had acted...strangely around his fellow captain.

_Shadow Squad had a mission with the 41st a few months back...wonder if Stonewall got on Gree's bad side? _Again, he shrugged the matter off, instead glancing at Stonewall, whose shoulders were tense. Even behind their buckets, the captains managed to exchange looks; Stonewall gave a slight nod that Rex returned.

In the back of his mind, Rex knew that it was true: he couldn't change anything about his situation in life, in this moment or any other, but then he thought of Ahsoka's eyes, sparkling with unconcealed delight as she took joy in the simple act of basking in the sunshine, of casting a bright smile his way. No, he knew it wasn't a fair deal that he'd been given, but hers was arguably just as unpleasant, and yet she was still able to find happiness upon occasion.

Rex was no stranger to pride – like most other clones – but he knew when there was a lesson to be learned. _May as well have a little fun of our own, if we have to be here. _"You're on, commanders," he said as they knelt down, preparing for the signal.

"Wonderful," Gree replied. "I look forward to a _fair_ competition, and may the best man win."

Bly chuckled. "Don't worry, Gree. One of _us _will."

_Fair competition? What's that supposed to mean? _But before Rex could question the commander, the bell rang, and they were off.

The task was straightforward: the officers were to follow the marked path through the woods, over, under, across and through various obstacles, until they reached the end, where they were to select the pennant in the color that matched their armor. After that, the objective was to return to the Jedi and hand over the flag. Simple, really.

_Simply ridiculous. _Rex plummeted through the underbrush right along with Stonewall, weaving through the thick trees and dodging creeping vines that seemed to grab for his feet. Even as he raced, he warred with himself, torn between feeling competitive and irritated. _I know it's tradition and all, but really? This is the best use of our time? _

That was when the completely wild, random thought flitted through his brain: _do it for her. _Ahsoka would want him to win, he knew. A vision of blue silk rippled in his mind, right along with her hopeful smile, and he gritted his teeth in response. _It will make her happy. Right now, that's reason enough for me._

Bly was in the lead, Gree close on his heels; the part of Rex that had been dormant for months, the part that once had never backed down from a challenge made his adrenaline flare, and he shot a look at Stonewall. "We can't let them win."

Nodding, the other captain huffed into the comm. "There's a stream ahead...I think the path takes us alongside it, but maybe we can find another place to ford, sooner. Could save us some time." It was chancy at best, but Rex realized that he didn't much care about that at the moment; soon the clones had reached the river. He watched Gree and Bly take off down the appropriate path, then glanced at Stonewall.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Minutes later they were sloshing through the burbling water, which turned out to be much shallower than anticipated. From there it was a bit difficult to navigate their way through the briars, but the captains were determined.

Gree's voice sounded over the comm channel. "You boys get lost?"

"Practically a couple of shinies," Bly added. "It's not even challenging."

Rex cleared his throat. "We decided to take a shortcut, sirs. Just for fun." He nodded to himself as Stonewall laughed and Bly gave a snort of derision.

"You'll see who's having fun once _we_ win, lads."

"There," Stonewall's voice sounded over the comm, only audible to Rex, who followed his brother's outstretched arm to see the hillock that held their goal. "Target sighted." There was a smile in his voice.

Several strides later, the two captains were grabbing the pennants that matched their armor, leaving Rex to wonder if that was the main reason that the particular officers had been selected for this "mission." But there was no time to consider the matter once they heard the commanders crashing their way through the forest. Rex and Stonewall exchanged glances, then turned and raced back down the hill, towards the path they'd come.

Moments later, Gree and Bly were on their heels.

* * *

><p><em>How long is this supposed to take? <em>Ahsoka tried not to fidget as she stood beside Master Halcyon. Unlike most sporting events she'd ever seen, the contestants in this game were not followed by hovering vid-recorders, so she had no way of knowing where Rex was, or what he was doing. _I hope he's winning, at least. That ought to make him a little pleased at the whole thing. _She stood on her tiptoes to peer towards the forest, biting back a sigh and glancing at her chrono.

"You want Rex to win, don't you?" Master Halcyon's voice was quiet amidst the cheers of the Pizani.

Glancing over, Ahsoka noted that Masters Unduli and Secura were engrossed in their own conversation, and nodded. "Kind of. Yeah. I mean..." Her arm lifted to encompass the spectacle around them. "It'd make him happy, I think."

The dark-haired Jedi regarded Ahsoka. "It would make _him_ happy to win?" Her tone was dubious.

Ahsoka sighed. "Well...it would make me_ more _happy, I guess. I know it's silly, but..." She squinted up into the sunlight. "Master says I'm probably going to be Knighted soon...this may be one of the last missions that Rexter and I have together. It'd be nice to end on a high note." Despite her best efforts there was a wistful tinge to her words.

"Congratulations, Ahsoka," the other Jedi said after a pause. "It's a great honor to be Knighted so young." There was much left unspoken, but Ahsoka knew. Everyone knew.

_I'm not ready. It's too soon. But the Wars make everything happen so much faster...I have no choice. _She nodded and tried to sound more confident than she felt. "Thank you, Master Halcyon."

Master Halcyon wrinkled her nose. "Please...just Kalinda. Or Kali. I'm no Master."

Glancing at her, Ahsoka was reminded of her and Rex's mission with the dark-haired Jedi and Captain Stonewall to Japarran, months ago. _Were they really talking through the Force? _She'd tried to figure out another explanation for the strange _closeness_ that the Jedi and the captain seemed to share, but was unable to. But Rex had seen it as well, and had never mentioned it to her, so she'd started to think that it was maybe all in her head.

But still, it was a compelling thought. She opened her mouth to speak again when Master Secura straightened. "At last." Relief was evident in the lilt of the Twi'lek's accent.

The sun was high, casting everything several shades brighter than it might have otherwise been. From the shadows of the forest, Ahsoka could make out four troopers running at a breakneck pace; her heart gave an odd leap when she realized that the blue-armored figure was in the lead, just a step before Stonewall in his red-striped armor. The commanders were close, though, and the crowd was screaming encouragement despite the fact that Ahsoka was pretty sure they had no idea about the identities of the men behind the helmets.

_Come on, Rex,_ she thought, her fists balling. _You can do it! _

None of the Jedi were cheering, or offering any kind of encouragement, which made Ahsoka think that her own thoughts were broadcasting with enough strength for all of them, but she found that she didn't care. Rex was _fast, _and she grinned despite herself.

But Stonewall was fast as well; for the span of several heartbeats the two captains' strides were in tandem, only steps ahead of the commanders, pennants rippling behind them in their haste. Then Ahsoka noticed something odd: Kalinda's head inclined slightly, and Stonewall actually _stumbled _in the next instant. The only reason Ahsoka linked the two things was because she felt the Jedi's hair brush up against her arm when Kali's head tilted.

Anyway, she didn't really care, because she _knew _that Rex had the whole thing won no matter what, but it was odd, nonetheless.

However, the thought was pushed from her mind once the captain – _her_ Captain – was before her, helmet tucked beneath his arm, his chest lifting with his breath as he held the cerulean pennant up to her, his honey-brown eyes on hers in such a way that she didn't even notice the screaming crowd, the heat from the sun, or the flower-petals that had become stuck to her montrals during their drifting, descent to the grass.

All she could see, all she _wanted _to see, was Rex. There was an odd, half-smile on his face once she took the pennant from him and handed over the scarf in return, the blue almost dizzying in the intense sunlight.

There was a flicker of crimson in the corner of her eye; Ahsoka glanced at Kalinda, who was kneeling down to wrap her scarf around Stonewall's neck, the pennant he'd presented laced between her fingers. They were each looking at the other as if no one else existed, taking no heed of the expressions of disbelief on Master Secura and Bly's faces, or the subtle ripples of disapproval that were emanating from Master Unduli and Gree. Kalinda's mouth moved and Stonewall made a reply, but Ahsoka couldn't hear their words.

So she looked back at Rex, whose gaze was on her, waiting. "Good job, Rexter," she offered in a quiet voice.

Eyes caught by the light, he blinked up at her once before replying with a salute. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

* * *

><p><em>I debated a bit about ending with Rex actually saying her name, but decided that it worked better than not. This part may seem superfluous right now, but I ask that you be patient. All will be revealed. :P<em>

_There are three epilogues total; we have two parts left of this one, another that's a one-shot, and a final one that's a two-parter. Then it really will be over...sniff._

_Read, enjoy...and please review! :D_

_Speaking of reviews..._**200**_! Holy moly! That's a _massive_ milestone for me, and I cannot thank you guys enough for your support! :D __FYI, since she already has my undying respect, admiration, and gratitude, _**SerendipityAEY** _gets a magic internet cookie for leaving the 200th review. :P  
><em>


	33. Epilogue One, Part Two

****MARCH 2013 UPDATE: Because I don't ship Rex/Ahsoka any longer, (for many reasons), I considered taking this down, but decided against it; that being said, as far as my "fanon" goes, this epilogue is AU. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Eye of the Storm: First Epilogue<strong>

**Part Two: Surrender**

_Strike in the dark for that sulfur glow,_

_show up the tears in hiding._

_Confide in me darling, for secrets are rocket-fuel,_

_and I know I'd be a fool to let you go._

* * *

><p>Despite his initial perspective, Rex would later remember that day on Pizan as the last good one he ever had, because as abruptly as the Togruta girl had swept into his life, she was gone almost the next instant. Knighted. They dispatched her on a top-secret mission in the Outer-Rim, with no backup and no assistance of any kind, and Rex found himself wondering what kind of wisdom the Jedi Order had to send a seventeen year-old young woman on such a task.<p>

_But she's strong and capable – a Jedi Knight, now. I can't worry about her, anymore, _he thought as he stood in the 501st 's Coruscanti barracks one evening, waiting for instruction from General Skywalker. That was a sobering thought; the once-jovial young man had become strange and sullen in the past few months, barking out orders and commands in place of his usual propensity for discussion in a manner that at times reminded the captain a little too much of General Krell. Part of Rex wondered if it had to do with Ahsoka's absence, but he could remember the subtle change occurring long before Skywalker's Padawan was promoted.

After the battle above Coruscant, Rex and his men were given a bit of respite, but he was unusually restless and had taken to pacing back and forth in his room, which was his location when he heard the gentle chirrup of his comlink.

The image of a robed and hooded man appeared at Rex's wrist. _Execute Order 66. _

_What the kriff? _

Before the thought had fully formed, he realized that his blasters were loaded and in his hands, and Rex frowned at the Chancellor's flickering visage for a moment before taking a deep breath to collect himself. Although he was careful, his fingers were trembling slightly as he disabled and sheathed the weapons before allowing himself to glance up; when he did, his eyes fell on the ziggurat of the Jedi Temple in the distance, far out of his reach, and his frown deepened. _Jedi? Traitors to the Republic? _All of the contingency orders had been drilled into the clones at a young age – he didn't remember learning any of them, actually – and he knew without knowing _how _he knew, what he was supposed to do.

Orders were orders. Weren't they?

It was not a question that brought Captain Rex any peace.

Taking a second deep breath, he attempted to push through his emotional and physical responses to the order, and reach a place of clarity where he could make a rational decision. Since there were no Jedi in his immediate vicinity, he had a chance to think, which inevitably brought the image of a certain Togruta Jedi to his mind, which in turn caused a flare of worry. _She's no traitor...I won't believe it. This can't be right. There must be a mistake._

However, Ahsoka was so far away and before his fear for her safety increased, there was a soft rap at his door. Eyes narrowed with caution, Rex turned from the window; there was only one person who didn't use the chime, one person whose knock was so tentative. "It's open, Chopper."

The trooper entered and for a moment both men regarded each other. There was something in Chopper's face that Rex had never seen before, and he stepped forward, about to ask. Chopper's mouth opened to answer.

Then Rex's comlink chirruped, revealing the form of General Skywalker, cloaked in shadow. When he spoke, there was a darkness to his voice that made Rex more uneasy than he'd ever been. "Captain: gather your men and meet me outside the Jedi Temple. We have work to do." The image died.

Rex had been afraid many times in his short life, but he'd always been able to handle the fear, been able to push it aside so that he could do his duty to his brothers and the Republic alike. Orders were orders, after all. Like all of the Fett clones, Rex was bred to obey first, question later, and not think too much in between, however much experience had proven that to be an ineffective way to live and lead. But nothing in his past had prepared him for the terror that he felt right now, at this moment, and he wondered dimly if his legs would even move.

Already they could hear the clank of footsteps outside Rex's door, the sound of his brothers gathering, getting ready to commit what Rex could only think of as murder. Chopper spoke, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Don't go to the Temple."

It was the absence of Chopper's usual, rudimentary "sir" that startled him at first, then the implication of the words sank in. He looked at Chopper but thought of Cut Lawquane, of Saleucami. Of Ahsoka and another life that he figured was now so far out of his reach, if it had ever been a possibility. His mouth opened but no words formed. Finally he swallowed his emotion and was able to speak. "It's treason."

Chopper shook his head. "It's wrong."

This time the lack of the epithet slammed Rex back into full-on captain mode, and he gave a swift nod as his brother continued. "Commander Appo's here – he can lead the men. I'll say that you were injured in a sparring session and couldn't report for duty right away. That should give you some time."

_So it's desertion, then. Never thought it could come to this. _The sound of hundreds of identical boots was thunder-loud, and the faces of the men who wore them flicked through his mind. Good soldiers, good brothers to the last, and each was on their way to commit murder. Commitments to peace and freedom, the hope of shedding light in a dark galaxy: those ideals that he'd fought so hard for were disappearing beneath the rolling thrum of footsteps. It was surreal. Surely the entire moment was some shadowy nightmare? More to clear it than to express his opinion, Rex shook his head. "Chopper, I can't let you..."

"There's no time," the other clone said, slipping on his helmet. "You must leave, now." He turned and made for the door, pausing only once when Rex said his name. "I'll manage, Captain. You have better odds on your own."

Two strides let Rex cross the room to put his hand on Chopper's shoulder but again, his brother didn't let him speak. "Thank you for everything," the scarred clone said, and Rex knew that Chopper was meeting his eyes, even behind the protection of his visor. "Rex."

Chopper slipped out of the door; his light tread was soon lost to the sound of the others' steps.

Rex was alone.

The next few hours were a blur of scattered images and darkness. As much as he hated the idea of abandoning his post and his men, Rex decided that being a deserter was slightly better than betraying those he had fought beside for three years, and leagues better than becoming the very thing he and his brothers had fought against. Somehow he found his way out of the barracks, was able to make it to an air-bus station wearing his fatigues, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, head ducked, hoping against common sense that he looked like any other traveler.

Already the reports were starting to come in on the HoloNet: there was a disturbance at the Jedi Temple, rumors of an uprising, a rebellion, that the Chancellor – injured, somehow? – was trying to quash. People murmured and shifted, glanced at one another with wary eyes and pulled their children close. There were whispers that all transportation off-world would be halted.

It hadn't happened, yet, but Rex knew he had minutes, at best. His hands were sweaty and he wished that his blasters were within them, not abandoned in the barracks.

As he was calculating how far his meager amount of credits could take him, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed to not whirl around and throw his potential attacker to the ground; he turned and blinked in surprise as he regarded a very pretty young Human woman. "You're going the wrong way," she said with a coy smile, winking at him.

Still trying to keep his face shadowed, Rex frowned. "Actually haven't decided, yet, ma'am."

"Good, because you should come with me." Her fingers wrapped around his arm and she tugged him along, apparently heedless of the fact that she was doing a very dangerous thing, on more levels than one.

Fight or flight warred within Rex, along with an innate curiosity; ultimately he complied, sensing that creating a scene as he was trying to escape would be less intelligent than not, so he followed the young woman as she lead him through the air-bus station, weaving between the growing crowd of people and ignoring the increasing exclamations of Coruscant's denizens. She was slender and blond, Rex noted, but stronger than she looked, and she moved with the assurance of someone who could take care of herself. Her grip was firm, but he noted the faint tremble in her free hand as it swung at her side in a gesture of forced nonchalance.

Suddenly they reached an alcove of the station; all around them citizens were milling and the volume of their voices was increasing, along with the pitch. Fear and confusion colored the already dark air. Rex looked at her. "Who the kriff are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," she replied, arching her brow. "Only who you are, trooper." Of course, it was obvious what he was, but the fact that she hadn't turned him in was promising. At the word, Rex's mouth snapped shut and she gave a satisfied nod. "But since you asked so nicely, I'm Ressa, also known as your new best friend."

Behind her, Rex could see a vid-screen, upon which an image of the Jedi Temple, filled with smoke and fire, had appeared. Another image flashed and he could make out the forms of his men – _his_ men – marching up the steps in perfect order. He wondered where Chopper was even as the next words fled his throat of their own accord. "I need to get to Saleucami."

Her smile was wide but her eyes were serious. "How?" Neither one had to look at his pocket, which contained only a handful of credits. Ressa shook her head. "I'm part of CETOC – an organization working to free you and your brothers – we had intelligence that said something big was happening tonight, so we set up our agents at local transport stations, in case we came across any of your brothers who needed help." There was a shout to their right; both Rex and Ressa turned to look, but it was only a pair of Wroonians arguing over luggage that had been tripped over.

"Saleucami?" She pursed her lips in deliberation. "That might not be easy. CETOC doesn't have a base there. For now, I can get you to Corellia. Will that work?"

His mind was spinning, but Rex had long since moved past hesitation. "Fine."

"Before we go on, what's your name?"

He almost made something up, as it didn't matter and it would probably be wiser to cover his tracks as best he could, but all he could think of was Ahsoka's voice, saying his name, so he told her.

Ressa nodded and, unexpectedly, gave him a remorseful look before they turned to leave. "I'm so sorry, Rex."

_Yeah. Me too._

* * *

><p>As it turned out, infiltrating a den of slavers and miscreants wasn't really as hard as it had sounded at the briefing, though Ahsoka figured that the outfit could have been a little more pleasant. Ever since she'd abandoned her youngling clothes in favor of a more conservative look, she felt uncomfortable with showing too much skin, even – or perhaps especially – in the line of duty.<p>

But it was the name of the game, here, so she tried to blend in as best she could with the Twi'leks, Zeltrons, and other young females of varying races that were "kept" in the estate on Syntax IV**.** Her arrival on the planet had been somewhat undignified for a newly-minted Jedi Knight, bound and lead along by the Order's contact, but it suited her role and she'd long since lost any illusions about a Jedi's life being filled with glory. More often than not during the war she'd been exhausted, filthy, and hoping to find a suitable patch of brush to hide behind so she could take care of personal matters during a ground assault.

_Hard to feel noble when you're squatting behind a tree, relying on Rex to keep any stray troopers out of the way. _

Rex.

She tried not to sigh.

Most of the time here was spent waiting for the appearance of Dom Azuri_**, **_the owner of said slaves and her intended target. It was Ahsoka's mission to ascertain whether or not the supposedly neutral magnate was in fact supplying the Seps with money, weapons, or anything else that he claimed he had no part in, just as he professed he had no role in the slave trade.

He was a liar, of course. Ahsoka knew that she only needed a few more bits of vid, perhaps a document or two, before she could count this first mission as a success and she could leave this place; though it reminded her far too much of Zygerria at times, she supposed that it was a nice estate, but she didn't like the _feel _of it: the women were frightened and she'd noticed more than a few of them had bruises on their torsos – nowhere visible with the clothes they wore – which strengthened her resolve to collect every bit of dirt she could on Azuri so that he could be brought to justice.

Of course, he wasn't here, now, and she was trying to decide if it was possible to sneak into his office to do some recon when Sorra, one of the Twi'leks, rushed into the common room, her pink skin flushed. "Someone turn on the news!"

Ahsoka was nearest to the vid-screen, which she flipped on with a flick of her wrist, noting the ripples of agitation that were rolling off of Sorra. Some of the others asked what was wrong, but all fell silent at the sight presented to them on the vid, and it took everything Ahsoka had to not reel backward with the sudden onslaught of fear, pain and confusion that assaulted her at the same moment.

Only dimly aware of the image of the burning Temple, she stumbled backward and knocked into Sorra,who caught her arm and gave her a worried look. "Ash? You okay?"

_Dead, dying, all of them..._

The Force was being ripped apart while she stood. Ahsoka took a deep breath and tried to stop the flow of emotions and images. "Yeah..."

"Here...come on," Sorra took her hand and lead her to a nearby couch while the others continued to cluster around the vid. The entire room was spotty and black, and Ahsoka's head felt like it was stuffed with thick, viscous jelly even as her vision swam. It was difficult to breathe, then something cool was pressed to her forehead a moment later. "Ash...it's okay. You're okay."

_Ash? Who's...oh, right. My alias. _She was half-reclined on the couch, Sorra's face bent above her. It was better, now, with her connection to the Force dimmed, and Ahsoka recalled how she'd scoffed at Master when he'd insisted she learned such a thing. _Master...Skyguy. _

She swallowed the bile that had risen to her throat and forced herself to meet Sorra's eyes. "Thank you."

The Twi'lek glanced from the vid-screen, where the image of a legion of 501st clone troopers marching into the Temple was being shown, to Ahsoka, who had shut her eyes against it. "Ash? What is it?"

_I can't believe Rex would do that. I won't believe it. _Ahsoka swallowed and ordered her eyes to open again. "I...I have to go."

It was a loaded statement, as none of them were free to go, not really. The Jedi had an operative who was to meet her once she signaled, who would then steal her away, but she figured that plan was out the window, now. _So I really am a slave, here. _

But Sorra nodded; Ahsoka recalled that she seemed more...aware than the other girls. Sharper, somehow. Rex, she thought, would have said that Sorra had mettle.

"Okay."

The next day or so was a blur of images, sounds, faces. Ahsoka never even got a chance to thank Sorra, before she was free of Azuri'shouse and on her own again. Along with so many others, her contact was gone, and as she stood in the open air market of thecapitol city_,_Ahsoka considered the fact that she had never felt so much at a loss. Using the Force was not an option unless she wanted to be crippled with grief; she had no money and no ship. There was no one to call, no one to look to for guidance. She was stranded in so many more ways than one, and despair threatened to infiltrate her defenses at every turn.

But one thought kept her calm. One face burned through all of the fear and horror of the past – was it only a day? – and steered her feet forward. _He never would take par t in that. So if he didn't take part, then he left...where would he go? Where would Rex go?_

She had no idea, not really, but the realization came upon her that it didn't matter. In the _here_ and _now_ she needed to survive; the past was something she'd have to sort through later.

Ahsoka's next mission, self-imposed, was to appear as anything but a Jedi, and to make her way somewhere she'd be anonymous, which was her only hope of survival.

Out here the only way to get from one place to the other required means that she just didn't have, but could collect with a little time and ingenuity. There was a cheap kind of cosmetic that could change her facial markings so she didn't resemble the girl in the wanted posters. Work wasn't too hard to come by, as long as she kept her head down. Ahsoka watched as the days slipped away while she collected her creds and waited for an opportunity, eventually finding a job that took her off-planet. After that, the weeks passed in anonymity, then the months. She lost track of the systems her feet touched. Perhaps a long time ago she would have trusted the Force, but she was afraid to access it, afraid to know the depths of the pain and loss.

A year escaped her.

Eventually she found an old spacer who needed a hand on his decrepit transport, a man who had kind eyes and thin arms, and who smiled at her like she was his granddaughter, though later on she realized that she should have been paying more attention.

But none of that mattered at the moment. At the helm, Ahsoka adjusted their heading; the spacer had business on Nar Shadda and was happy to have her along. The pay was better than anything she'd gotten so far, and Ahsoka had realized at once that this job could provide her the means to put a downpayment on her own ship, which meant that she'd be free to go where she liked. Find who she wanted to find. The spacer was quiet and slept often, so for the moment she could breathe; just before she activated the nav she took one last look at space, in the direction of Coruscant, before the stars molded to the webbing of hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Corellia wasn't Saleucami, but it worked. For now.<p>

CETOC's resources were not vast, but they were thorough, and Rex was soon equipped with several sets of clothes and a fake identity. Nothing could be done about his face besides a cloak and helmet, but he assured them it wouldn't matter where he was going. He tried to get a message out to Cut, but it was impossible, as the _Empire_ had made so many simple things impossible.

There was much sleep lost over that new word, but Rex chose not to dwell on it when he was awake and moving. It was necessary _not _to think about some things if he wanted to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

But still, everything took so long, and as a man who was used to his life moving at the speed of light, the forced patience nearly drove him mad. Rex considered abandoning CETOC, but knew deep down that it would be unwise. For all of his experience, he was unused to life outside the GAR, and since that entity didn't exist any more, his options were few.

Weeks went by. Months followed, quick on his heels. Then a year since _that night _loomed; during the time he'd been given work, given the chance to save up enough money to book passage to Saleucami. He saw other clones drift through, but they drifted away again, soon enough. No one he knew, anyway.

Finally he was introduced to a freighter captain who was making her way to his destination, and who needed an able body in exchange for no questions asked. It wasn't a great arrangement, as her cargo was eopies, of all _shabla_ creatures, but that was fine. Rex could handle a bit of discomfort for the greater good. Her ship was slow; the journey would take just over a week.

Days were spent making sure the kriffing things didn't stampede or crush each other in the vast hold; nights were spent pouring over the HNN feed – weeding through static and propaganda – searching for information that he would have once been able to call up with a few blinks of his eye. The news was all the same, and it made his chest tighten every time he saw the list of fugitive Jedi and checked for her name. Where her name was, there was hope, and he thought of Cut's farm, of the sound of his kids' laughter, of the way the sun looked through the slats of the barn. He thought that Ahsoka and Suu would get along.

_Once I get there, I can figure it out. I can find her. No matter what happens, I'll never stop until I do._

The day just before they arrived, when the freighter stopped to fuel up on some moon he couldn't remember the name of, that was the day that his hope was shattered and he forgot how happiness felt.

That was the day Ahsoka Tano was killed.

* * *

><p>The spacer was old and kindly, but he wasn't stupid, and Ahsoka only got a whiff of his intention before she heard the tell-tale march of boots outside the door while they'd stopped to resupply. Even though she knew that she looked nothing like a Jedi, now, she cursed herself for her inattention. For shutting herself off from the Force, thus allowing herself to be tricked.<p>

The clone helmets that had once been a welcome sight were now fixed on her with blank gazes as she pressed herself against the bulkhead of her cabin; her saber ignited for the first time in well over a year, the brilliant light flashed in her eyes for what she figured would be the last time. The stormtroopersapproached, and her heart was in her throat. In the back of her mind she thought that they'd set their weapons to stun, but surely that was the product of her frail hope. There was nothing on their faces, nothing at all save the occasional flare of reflected emerald-green plasma.

There was only time for one more thought before they were upon her.

_Rex._

* * *

><p><em>Yikes! It doesn't look good for Ahsoka, does it? Tune in on Friday for the third and final part in this mini-story. Also, I should mention that CETOC's origins can be traced to one of my <em>Misadventures of Shadow Squad_ ficlets, aptly titled: _CETOC_. :P_

_Thanks for reading! :D  
><em>


	34. Epilogue One, Part Three

**MARCH 2013 UPDATE: Because I don't ship Rex/Ahsoka any longer, (for many reasons), I considered taking this down, but decided against it; that being said, as far as my "fanon" goes, this epilogue is AU. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eye of the Storm: First Epilogue<strong>

**Part Three: Homecoming**

_And now I know:_

_Time is no friend of mine,_

_nor his girl, Patience._

* * *

><p>"Good, you're awake."<p>

Ahsoka blinked hard, a few times, before her brain was able to process the images it was being fed. She was in a small room, well-lit by what appeared to be a skylight of some kind. There was something soft under her head that didn't feel like a standard GAR pillow and she could smell rain – somewhere. To further add to her confusion, a clone stood before her, looking from her to the datapad in his hand, and giving her a medic's easy smile that she would have known anywhere.

For a moment she was disoriented and wondered if she'd somehow made her way to the past, to what was – in hindsight – the happiest time of her short life. "Coric?"

He smiled and shook his head; squinting, she realized that the clone wasn't wearing a medic's standard uniform. Instead, he was dressed in what appeared to be a pair of old fatigues with a short-sleeved shirt and cloth vest: _civvies_, as Rex would have said. There was a strange, crescent-shaped bit of metal around his left eye, outfitted with softly blinking lights, and something stirred in her memory as a hand that she recognized so well pressed to his chest. "I'm Weave, Ahsoka. You're on Mundali, in the Outer Rim."

At first all she could manage was a sputter of disbelief, followed by a dull repetition of his words, but like most medics, Weave was patient; at last she was able to voice a question.

Well, several, as when one came, a torrent of others hurried in its wake. "How did I get here? Where is this place? How did you wind up here? Are you-" Here she paused, unsure how to phrase the words.

But he only gave her another quiet smile. "I think you may want to speak with Kalinda." He lifted his comlink and said something in Mando'a.

"Kalinda...Master Halcyon?"

Weave chuckled. "Don't let her hear you say that."

Before she could reply, the old-style rattlebang door opened and Ahsoka's jaw dropped when she saw a familiar, dark-haired woman enter the room; Kalinda glanced at Weave, who murmured something to her before he slipped out and she approached Ahsoka's bedside. "Fire at will."

"Huh?" _So eloquent, 'Soka. Brilliant, really. _A moment later she managed to repeat her earlier questions, watching as Kalinda took them in and considered before lifting her hands and ticking off answers as she replied.

"You're here because we got wind of a young Jedi Knight who'd unwittingly wound up in the hands of an Imperial garrison. It was an odd situation, actually. The man who turned you in alerted the Empire to your presence before you'd left port; I suppose somewhere along the way he felt guilty and contacted one of my friends – just in time, too." She frowned and looked at Ahsoka. "We managed to get you just before the Imperials sent you back to the Core. As it was, you were pretty hurt, kiddo. Are you okay?"

The nickname gave her an unexpected pang that cut deeper than any mere blaster wound and for a moment she was at a loss. Finally, she managed a nod. "I'm fine, Mas – erm, Kalinda. What happened, next?"

Kalinda took a seat at the edge of Ahsoka's bed and leaned back on her hands, considering. "It was touch and go there, for a while. My friends brought you to Zara, who was in the area – lucky for you she's gotten quite good at healing. You'll meet her, soon," she added to the question on the tip of Ahsoka's tongue. "And then you were brought here. You've been in bacta for almost a week, but Honi finally deemed you well enough to come out of it."

Nodding, Ahsoka looked out the window and noted the blue sky. It was a pretty blue, but it wasn't the blue of her memory. It wasn't Rex's blue. She swallowed. "Where is 'here?'"

The dark-haired Jedi smiled again and recounted the story of how she and her squad had made their way to the planet, established a home and healing base. Created a family.

This last part made Ahsoka's mouth fall open again, particularly when she heard the soft patter of footsteps from the corridor and watched as Kalinda turned, a smile breaking across her face. A small boy toddled into the room and made a beeline for the Jedi Knight, who grinned and bent to scoop him up into her lap, kissing his nose before giving him a stern look. "Milo, you naughty boy. Did you get away from your dad, again?" She turned to Ahsoka and smiled again. "Ahsoka, this is my son, Milo. Milo...Ahsoka."

Stunned, all she managed was a nod at the child, who met her eyes with a curious expression even as he attempted to pull his mother's hair loose from its braid.

"He's too clever for his own good." Another clone voice sounded from the hallway and Ahsoka's eyes widened further still when its owner stepped into the room, giving the boy in Kalinda's arms a fond look before glancing her way. "Glad to see you awake, Ahsoka."

"Captain Stonewall," she said, her eyes darting from him to Kalinda, to the boy, who had dark hair like his parents though his eyes were blue, and she wondered at such a thing.

Stonewall shrugged and gave her an odd, half-smile. "Not so much anymore. 'Stonewall' or 'Stone' works, if you don't mind." He looked back at the boy. "Want me to take him?"

Kalinda smiled up at Stonewall as the boy began to tug at her earlobe. "I don't know. Can you keep him from running off?"

Stonewall merely rolled his eyes and gently pried the child from the Jedi, setting him on his hip and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, son. Let's go see what your uncles are up to." Ahsoka thought she saw a knowing look pass between the two adults as the former captain stepped out of the room before Kali turned to her once more. Before she could speak, however, Ahsoka found her voice.

"His eyes are blue..."

Kalinda smiled again, albeit it held a note of sorrow. "Milo got his grandfather's eyes." She was silent for a moment before glancing back at Ahsoka. "Luckily, he also got his father's even temper – though he's much more trouble than he seems." At Ahsoka's baffled expression she glanced around before slipping out of the bed and extending her hand. "Come on. I think it's time you got the grand tour."

* * *

><p>Rex had never cared for the HoloNet, finding it to be inaccurate and unreliable – not that GAR intel was so much better, but at least it wasn't filled with pop culture rubbish that meant nothing to him – but as he stood outside an almost-empty tapcaf on some dusty moon and watched Ahsoka's picture flashing red, he decided that he'd been wrong about the HNN, after all. His feelings for the broadcast were not dislike.<p>

Hatred was more apt, now.

It was not wise, he knew, to direct his massive swell of emotion at the wall he was standing beside. Bloody knuckles wouldn't solve anything. But the new pain in his hands was _nothing_ compared to the cutting feeling of loss, of regret.

Rex abandoned the freighter and the eopies to their fate; for some time he wandered across the moon, watching the dust stick to his boots and trying to plan his next move. Saleucami was so far away, farther than it had ever been before, and he decided that it didn't matter, anyway. What would become of CC-7567, former captain in the now-defunct GAR? Everything had spun out of his control so long ago, and the brightest spot in his life was now extinguished forever. So it didn't matter at all, not really.

He found work. Dangerous, dark. Any job would do as long as it kept him moving. He had skills: he was fast; he could fight anyone and anything; he could use a variety of weapons. At first he wondered if he'd get turned over to the Empire as a deserter – and admittedly he didn't do much to dissuade such a thing from happening – but it seemed that the folks he dealt with were more interested in cheap labor than a pittance from the new government.

Time passed. Each day was a curse, a reminder of those others he'd let slip through his fingers without even admitting to her – or himself – what he should have. Most of the time he spent working, trying not to remember or think too hard. Nights were lost to dreams: rippling ribbons in the wind, blue eyes that looked at him like no one else in the entire galaxy, the feel of soft silk beneath his gloves.

Eventually, as he supposed was bound to happen, one of the jobs went south. Really south. Later he couldn't remember exactly what happened, but it wasn't good and he realized that it had been quite a while since he'd been shot in the chest.

It was not a pleasant feeling.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of a clone voice, which was odd because he wasn't on a battlefield, hadn't been on one for a long time, but he distinctly heard a brother shouting something...as he lay on his side, covered in dust, clutching the memory of his last good day.

When he awoke again, he was on a ship, but it wasn't one he recognized. Nor did he recognize the Twi'lek male who knelt beside him, checking over a readout on a machine that he'd been hooked to. Rex blinked hard and tried to focus his vision, which was blurry. "Where am I?"

"Aboard my ship, the _Stark Raven," _the Twi'lek replied in his lilting accent. As Rex opened his mouth to voice another question, the Twi'lek glanced behind him. "Trax? Your brother is awake."

_Trax? Traxis? _It was dim, but he called up a memory of a clone who'd been recruited from the 501st to join a small squad of men, assigned to a Jedi whose name escaped him. After pressing a hypo to his neck, the Twi'lek had switched places at the helm with someone else. With a frown, Rex tried to sit up, but a hand against his chest stopped him; looking up, he realized that he was looking into the eyes of a fellow clone.

"Captain Rex." Traxis didn't salute, but the respect in his tone was unmistakable. "Glad to see you're awake, sir. It was touch and go there, for a while."

"Just 'Rex,' now." It was difficult to speak, but he managed. Leaning back onto the pallet beneath him, Rex winced at the jolt of pain in his chest that resulted from the motion. "Not 'Captain,' anymore."

Traxis chuckled. "Old habits, I guess." He glanced at the nav and then looked back at Rex. "We're on the way to Mundali – you should be in bacta, but we were in a time-crunch and needed to extract you immediately. I imagine Honi won't be pleased, but what else is new?"

After trying to wade through the information that he was being given, Rex shut his eyes and sighed. But Traxis understood. "Mundali is a planet in the Outer-Rim where my brothers and I – the other guys in my squad – managed to set up a home." His voice dropped in pitch on the last word and he glanced at the Twi'lek at the helm before he continued. The story was strange – and long – and at the end Rex wondered how much of it he'd remember.

Leaning back in the small, fold-out chair along the wall of the cargo-bay, Traxis glanced towards the former captain. "You were pretty out of it...how do you feel, now?"

"Fine." They both managed a chuckle at the automatic response, and for the first time in a long while, Rex felt the knot of regret in his chest loosen a little bit.

There was silence for a few moments before Traxis clasped his hands to his torso and looked at his thumbs, speaking his next words with care. "It's not just clones, you know."

"General Halcyon and a few other Jedi," Rex replied with a nod. "You mentioned." _I'm glad she made it. _

He remembered that day on Pizan; how she'd looked at Stonewall as she'd placed a crimson scarf around the clone's neck, and swallowed thickly. _Love. They loved each other, then. Still do, I guess. Why did I pretend not to notice? What did it matter, in the end? _

Traxis' voice became deliberate. "And some others."

But Rex hardly heard him, as he felt his thoughts growing muzzy and he remembered that they'd given him more meds. Then his world went dark once more.

The next time he was well and truly awake, it was _kriffing _bright.

Refusing the hover-stretcher, Rex was limping between Traxis and the Twi'lek – Ares – and immediately upon stepping off of the loading ramp he could do nothing but squint in the intense sunlight. It wasn't just the sun that was blinding, it was the sky, the trees, the glint of light off of the ship when he twisted to look behind him, to take it all in.

Everything was just too beautiful and he wondered if he was dead, and if the entire journey had been a bizarre hallucination.

_I guess it's not so bad. There are worse places I could end up. _

And then he heard a voice he knew better than his own.

"Rex?"

He turned, his mouth open to form the words, but it was _so _bright and he could only barely make out the blur of dusky orange as the dream came to life before him. He felt arms around his neck, cool, smooth skin pressed against his cheek, and something warm and wet sliding down his shoulder as she whispered his name again and again.

The others had left but somehow he was standing up on his own, and there was no pain at all as he pulled back and looked at her in awe. "Ahsoka?"

Despite the tears, she laughed at him right before she embraced him once more. "Yes, Rexter."

That night, there was music and much celebration, but he had attention for none of it. Nothing else mattered but the slender Togruta girl – _no_, he realized, _woman_ – who sat beside him while they watched the bonfire and kept her hand wound within his. At first they sat in silence, but later on they found their voices. She told him what had happened to her on her mission, the time since; he said much the same. They mourned for brothers and friends who had not been so lucky. They laughed at shared memories.

At one point, Stonewall and Halcyon – his wife now, and Rex was to please call her 'Kalinda' – sat with them and Rex met the first biological child of a clone he'd ever seen. As Milo tugged at Ahsoka's _lekku_ and giggled when she held him in the air, Rex watched silently. At one point, Stonewall caught his eye and they shared a warm look, but said nothing.

Rex hoped they would have time for talk, later.

Long after everyone had gone to bed he and Ahsoka remained, together, but their conversation had ceased some time ago and Rex stared at the fire, thinking. She was leaning into his side, eyes closed as if basking in the glow of the embers. Finally he looked at her.

"I never told you."

Blue eyes opened and met his. There was only happiness in her expression, as if she wanted nothing more than this moment. "What, Rexter?"

Of course she was smiling, so he did as well. "That I regret every minute that passed and I didn't tell you. That you were the reason I fought for so long, the reason I kept putting one foot in front of the other." Here he paused and sat up, taking her hands in his and making sure to say the words clearly and carefully, so she would _know_.

"That I love you, Ahsoka."

In all the years they'd known one another, she'd never kept him waiting, and this moment was no different. "I love you, too, Rex."

* * *

><p><em>Again, the quoted lyrics are from the song "Patience," by the incredible KT Tunstall, from her album <em>The Scarlet Tulip. _I've always felt that they suited Rex and Ahsoka's story and was glad that I got a chance to work them in, here. _

_I'm taking a teeny break from _Alchemy_ on Monday and posting a new _Interlude_ in honor (or whatever) of V-day; this is a special one, as it features a cameo by a character in the upcoming fic, _Wild Blue Yonder._ (Coming soon to a computer near you!)_

_Fear not, next Friday the epilogues will resume in the normal fashion, and we'll get to see how Chopper fared in my little 'verse. ;)_

_After that...one more epilogue to go, a two-parter, then...sigh. It'll be over for real. _

_In any case, I'm so thankful for each and every one of your reviews, words of encouragement, and general awesomeness. Thank you. _


	35. Epilogue Two

_This epilogue might make more sense if you've read my short story _Better_, but it's not necessary. I owe my interpretation of Chopper to the lovely and talented _**reulte_. _**

_Lyrics are from the song "Alchemy," by KT Tunstall, who also owns my heart._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MARCH 2013 UPDATE: Because I don't ship RexAhsoka any longer, (for many reasons), I considered taking this down, but decided against it; that being said, as far as my "fanon" goes, this epilogue is AU. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Eye of the Storm: Second Epilogue <strong>

_Hanging, hanging by one arm;_

_Been this way for hours._

_Starting to fantasize scenarios using both hands._

_Building, building my belief;_

_Snapping the hypnotist's fingers._

_Donning a work shirt and fashioning glass from the sand._

* * *

><p><strong>Built To Last<strong>

"I'll manage, Captain. You have better odds on your own."

Chopper watched as his commanding officer crossed the room; moments later he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder, the hand that had been there many times before while the captain's voice told him he'd done well. But Chopper was too full of thoughts and decisions to let this man he'd followed and respected for so long say the words that were long overdue.

"Thank you for everything, Rex." Chopper couldn't bring himself to say "Captain," not now, not when they both knew it was no longer applicable. For the last time, Chopper watched the man he'd come to think of as a friend; in the next breath Rex slipped out of the room.

Then he was alone.

For one wild moment he considered following, but knew that it would be foolish. One clone, vanished after a night of chaos wouldn't be noted, especially if Chopper had anything to say about it. Rex had a purpose, he knew. A life worth saving.

He wasn't so sure about his own.

As Chopper stood, his helmet pinged, Commander Appo's voice crackling in his ears in the next moment. After barking his number, the officer paused and his tone softened in the manner that Slick's often did just before he let loose. "Where are you, Chopper old boy?"

"On my way, sir." Turning on his heel, Chopper tried to quell the jangle of nerves from Appo's words and hurried to the designated location at the edge of the barracks, into the waiting night. He fell in line with the rest of the 501st, with the good men he'd fought beside for years. Echo was dead, of course. Fives was off on some mission to who-knows-where, and none of the others cared to speak to him as they waited for the last of the stragglers. There was a whisper when Rex didn't make an appearance, but it was quickly stifled when Appo strode in on the scene.

He looked them up and down and while his face was covered, Chopper thought that his voice held traces of Slick's sneer. "You have your orders," he said, his armor seeming dull against the gray backdrop of the barracks. "No survivors allowed. No prisoners. No mercy."

"Just like they showed us," a trooper to Chopper's right muttered, and Chopper noted that several others nodded in agreement even as he felt sick inside.

The signal came.

They marched on the Jedi Temple.

* * *

><p>In the time after that night – or simply <em>after<em>, as Chopper came to think of it – the one real memory that survived the lockdown within his mind was smoke. It was everywhere: drifting through the chambered halls; belching from the weapons of the other troopers and his own; clinging to the edges of hair, skin and tunics of those who had been cut down. And of those there were so many.

The other memories: the blood, the screams, the fear and pain...those he shut away and tried to forget. Tried not to think about the blood on his hands that no amount of scrubbing would wash away. Among it all, Appo swaggered and shouted orders, taking a feral, savage delight in the whole affair. More than once Chopper found himself leaning against some pillar or alcove, helmet off because it was just so hard to breathe, and for the first time in his life the bucket didn't feel like it offered protection, only stifled. Even so, every inhale brought the scent of acrid smoke and burning, and he tried not to retch.

It was difficult.

At one point later on, Appo found him, though at first glance it may not have appeared to be a moment of weakness on Chopper's part.

There had been a girl – younger than Commander Tano – Human, soft-eyed. One of the others had been sloppy and left his job half-done, and Chopper was going to finish it for him, if only to see the pain and fear ebb from her gaze. Even so, his hands were shaking as he lifted the blaster.

"Why are you hesitating?" Appo's voice echoed in his mind, as Slick's had done, and Chopper watched the muzzle of his own weapon shudder under the gaze of the Jedi child before him.

But he managed to speak. "I'm almost done."

The Padawan's dark eyes closed and she whispered something to herself.

Appo snorted and raised his own blaster to the girl, but he didn't fire; rather, he held the muzzle to her right cheek and spoke to her in a calm voice. "Beg."

Her eyes remained closed and she trembled, but she said nothing. Chopper noted that her dark hair was tangled, and it reminded him of someone. It was an odd feeling to have at the moment, and it would not leave his mind.

The muzzle of Appo's deece pressed to her skin, hard enough to discolor the area. "You heard me, Jedi."

Lips still moving with silent speech, the Padawan ignored his command. Her defiance resonated within Chopper, and he realized that he couldn't stand it any more. So he fired once, directly through her heart, and watched as she fell backward and grew still. Shame flooded him when he flinched at the stark movement that Appo made when he turned.

It was silent for too long before the commander said: "Thanks, Chopper old boy."

Then he was gone, and Chopper was alone again.

* * *

><p>That was the moment that Chopper locked himself away in the back of his own mind – alongside Slick, who still refused to leave – and allowed his body to become a tool of the Empire. Appo liked him after that night, and made him a Sergeant. Chopper led raids, captured and killed Jedi and other deserters, watched innocents die at the end of his weapon.<p>

Sometimes he tried to blame it on the fact that old habits were hard to break, but he knew it was a lie. He knew he was a coward.

The only consolation was the fact that Rex had a chance, as did Commander Tano. He'd even gotten wind of Fives' desertion, which heartened him for a moment before he shut himself down again. A year passed.

Sergeant Chopper became Lieutenant Chopper. His armor was nicked and scarred almost as much as he was. He was respected. Appo played sabacc with him, and not a night went by when Chopper didn't think about pulling the trigger of the deece muzzle tucked within the folds of his neck.

* * *

><p>Chopper's last day started like any other.<p>

Almost before he was dressed, he received the orders, though the nature of them made his heart stop in his chest. It was a simple mission: seek and destroy. But it was the description of his quarry that made his legs buckle beneath the weight of his new armor. _A female Togruta matching the age and description of Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano. Subject is presumed armed and dangerous. Lethal force is ordered._

_It may not be her,_ he thought as he swayed in place at the center of his room.

_Don't kid yourself, Chopper old boy, _Slick replied, with Appo's inflection, the voice that he often heard in his thoughts, the one that drowned out his own mind. _Now run along and be a good little soldier. You've done a fine job, so far. _

But it was too much. He couldn't move his legs, couldn't carry out the orders. When his men found him, Chopper was still standing in his room, the datapad at his feet, his head in his hands. Normally this kind of circumstance, while not unheard of these days, was not tolerated with anything other than termination. However, due to Chopper's excellent record, another decision was made for him; he was too valuable, it was said, to just outright destroy. Perhaps a breakdown of his mind would help determine what it was that made the soldier stop functioning. After all, the army still consisted of mostly Fett clones, who would be around for a few more years.

So they sent him to Kamino.

Or that's what they were planning on doing, when the attack came.

Later on, Chopper would try to piece the sequence of events into place, but he was unable to manage. All he really knew was that he was heavily sedated and strapped to a medical bed on a ship that was plummeting to the one place he never wanted to return, when he felt the tremor. It grew to a shudder; the ship roared out of hyperspace and seemed to skid to a halt. Someone was firing on them, and Chopper had been in enough space battles to know one when he heard it. For a minute he thought he heard a brother's voice, then his world went black.

* * *

><p>Chopper had long since tired of dreams, but this one wasn't so bad.<p>

He was in a room that was also filled with light. In front of him he could make out an oblong-shaped window, beyond which were an assortment of trees and other plants, and a wink of blue sky above. When he closed his eyes, he could smell growing things and something sweet, almost floral. Save for his own breath, it was quiet, though if his eyes remained shut he could make out the sound of laughter. There was something soft beneath his head.

_No, _he realized with a kind of heaviness. _This isn't a dream, is it? I must be dead. _

"Chopper."

It was his name, but that wasn't what shocked him. The dark-haired woman who sat on a padded chair beside his bed – he was on a bed, he realized – regarding him with a mixture of concern and fondness..._she_ was the apparition. For a moment he thought it was the Padawan from the Temple whom he'd killed the night of Order 66, grown up somehow and come to taunt him, but then his memory returned and he blinked up at her.

"General Halcyon." Immediately, he winced. "Kalinda, I mean."

She smiled and reached forward to smooth out a bit of sheet that had tangled around his right arm. "Welcome to Mundali, Chopper. I'm really glad that you're here." Even as he opened his mouth to ask, she explained. And he couldn't believe it.

"Skirata's Nulls...rescued me?" None of those words made sense, and he shook his head in wonder. "Why?"

Here she paused, though it was only in thought. Chopper waited. Finally she answered. "You have many people who care about you, Chopper," she said to him, her voice soft. "Rex and Ahsoka among them. Which reminds me," she paused and pulled out a comlink, dropping it in his open palm, lying outstretched on top of the sheet. The metal was warm from her pocket. "Rex asked me to make sure you got this. He and Ahsoka know you're here...as soon as they can, I think they'll be by to see you."

It was too much and he couldn't find the words for a moment. Finally he looked back at her. "You're sure I'm not dead?"

Her laughter was bright and she stood; however, he didn't hear her response, as his eyes had fallen on her belly, which was huge and swollen. Seeing his look, the Jedi sighed and ran a hand across the bulge. "I know. It's hard to walk and she keeps trying to play bolo-ball with my bladder."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, his injuries were not so severe, so he was able to join the others for dinner. There was a large common room, filled with three tables and an assortment of Jedi, clones, as well as others that he couldn't quantify. Everyone smiled at him, some of them even said they were glad he was there.<p>

After dinner, he sat with Kalinda, Weave, Traxis, and Crest, watching Stonewall as the former captain was attempting to feed a small boy an assortment of minced food that the lad clearly found unappetizing, as he'd shut his mouth and refused to open it, despite Stonewall's insistence. Someone mentioned music, and he felt the corners of his mouth turn down as he recalled that his harmonica had long since been lost, along with so many other things.

"It's okay," Crest said, leaning back in his chair and chuckling as Stonewall was pelted with a bit of greenish baby-food. "I'm just glad you made it, Chopper."

Someone mentioned sabacc, and they played a few hands. Eventually Stonewall managed to get the child to eat, and he slid into the seat across from the dark-haired Jedi, regarding her with a sardonic expression. "Your son is a handful today."

She put a hand to her stomach, wincing as she did so. "So's _your_ daughter."

Thankfully, none of the others seemed to notice Chopper's aghast look.

* * *

><p>In terms of quantifying his past reality with his present, Chopper was at a loss.<p>

That night, he walked alone through the settlement and looked up at the stars, wondering where Rex and Commander Ahsoka were, and if Fives was okay. He hoped so, for Fives was always resourceful and clever. Jester, Gus, Sketch, Punch, Kev, Coric, Kix...they all flickered through his mind.

So did Slick and Appo, but their voices were easier to ignore this far out in the Rim.

The sound of uneven footfalls made him turn to see Kalinda approaching. Chopper said nothing when she stood beside him, nothing when she took a deep breath, nor when she looked into his eyes and asked him how he was feeling.

After a pause, however, he broke. He confessed everything to her, down to the Padawan at the Temple. Shame flooded him when he told her of how weak he'd been, of how cowardly, of how Slick had won, in the end. Through it all she listened, her face expressionless. When his words ebbed, she was silent for a long moment before she reached for his hand and placed it against her belly. Through her thin tunic he could feel the warmth of her skin, as well as a small, rhythmic movement.

"Do you feel that, Chopper?" Brows drawn, he nodded and she put her hand over his, surrounding him with the warm pulse of life. "That's her heartbeat."

There was a soft push against his palm and he looked at her, half afraid, half delighted. Seeing his question she smiled. "She likes you, I think. Kamala doesn't kick for just anyone. Not like Milo...he's always been a social butterfly, even in the womb."

Something in her words made him pause and he lifted his hand from her abdomen to study it a moment, as if searching for a trace of something that had once been, then it dropped to his side. "Milo is your son. Yours and Stonewall's." She nodded and he took a breath; Chopper looked at the stars for a moment before looking back at her. "You named your son after a clone?"

"No, Chopper," she replied, looking up at him. "Stone and I named our son after a brother."

He studied her a moment more before nodding once. With a sigh, he glanced behind them at the settlement, glowing brightly in the darkness, and his mouth turned up in the beginnings of a smile. "I'm glad I'm here, too."

* * *

><p><em>Only a one-shot epilogue. I know it's a bit angsty, but I can't make things too easy for poor Chopper, can I? :P<em>

_Next week: my favorite bearded Jedi! :D However, it's also the last week of _Alchemy_, which makes me sad. :( _

_Let me know what you think of Chopper's part! Thanks for reading!_


	36. Epilogue Three, Part One

_Lyrics are from the song "Somewhere Down the Road," by Feist. __If magic has been distilled into anyone's voice, it's hers._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eye of the Storm: Third Epilogue<span> **

**Part One: Day In the Life**

_Somewhere down the road, I'll see you again._

_I don't know when._

_And I know, your life will change;_

_And I know, my life will change, _

_Unchained._

* * *

><p>"Try it again, Kali." Obi-Wan lifted his blue saber and made a gesture to the dark-haired girl he faced, watching as she gritted her teeth in frustration. "I know you can do it," he added, flashing her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.<p>

They were in one of the sparring rooms at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the wide, empty space made to feel even more so with the vast windows to one side that overlooked the earliest moments of dawn on the ecumenopolis. Beyond the transparisteel he could see gleams of traffic flickering before the lightening sky that was tinted with shots of purple and red as the sun began to rise. Before him, Kalinda's uneven gait echoed in the chamber, evidence of her recent injury at the hands of a galactic terrorist, as well as a physical reminder – as if she needed one – that her master was dead.

_Will the wound ever heal? _Unbidden, his eyes slid to her knee for one instant.

That was when she lunged at him, the hum of her master's old saber reverberating in his ears as she attempted an Ataru riposte, though her form was jilted and sloppy. Obi-Wan parried her with ease and they parted, coming to stand about five meters apart. They'd been sparring for some time, and he could see that she was breathing hard, and tried not to let the sight of the rise and fall of her chest beneath her shirt distract him. _She needs a friend now, more than anything else, _he chided himself as he took in her determined expression.

"That was better," he said. "You're improving, you know. Master Windu will be impressed with your progress when he returns from the Rim."

Kalinda rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that, Ben. I'm awful."

"No, your _form_ is awful," he corrected. "You yourself are quite lovely, Kali." As he'd expected, this elicited a mock-glare from the dark-haired girl, and he chuckled to himself as she leveled her yellow blade towards him. For one moment he could feel the faint heat emanating from the saber before he slid out of her way, content in his Soresu stance.

"You're trying too hard," he added as she lunged at him – and he avoided her – again. "Slow down. Think." Another wide smile her way, and he was pleased to see the flush in her cheeks. "_Relax_."

"Will you-" Kali's teeth gritted as she paced before him, but she didn't complete the thought. However, he could see that her grip on the hilt of her saber was white, and that her lip was trembling. As he stood and deactivated his saber, she did the same, the cylinder-shaped object falling from her hand with a clatter as she put her face in her hands. "Just stop..."

"Kali?" Obi-Wan clipped his saber to his belt and moved to her side, putting a hand on the small of her back. At once she leaned into him, her shoulders shaking as she wept and he could feel her sorrow in the Force as tangibly as if it were his own. He said her name again, then made some soft, soothing noises as he embraced her. "It's okay, Kali," he said after she'd quieted. "It will be okay."

For many long minutes they stood so, until she pulled away a little and looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry." Her gaze tried to drop but he caught her chin in his hand and refused to let her look away. Finally she sighed. "I miss him, Ben. So much."

He nodded and – on impulse and despite his earlier thoughts – kissed her mouth once, gently. "I know. But it will get better with time."

The second kiss was soft, tentative, but he felt her relax into him a bit more, until they broke apart and she put her head against the front of his shoulder. "I guess you're right." A few moments of silence passed before she tilted her face up to him. "Not like my lightsaber skills, I guess."

Obi-Wan chuckled and smoothed away a bit of moisture from her cheeks, noting how the first shafts of light from the rising sun were starting to coat both himself and her in gold.

"I have faith in you, Kali." That was when she gave him the first true smile he'd seen from her in weeks, and as one they turned to the window to watch the dawn.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid."<p>

"Anakin-"

Stepping away from his fellow Padawan, the teenager crossed his arms and cast Obi-Wan a baleful look, the expression emphasized by the glaze of the Chandrilan mid-afternoon sun that coated the balcony of their hotel room. "Come _on_, Master. Why do we have to learn to do this stuff? Dancing? Really?" He shot Kalinda's Padawan, Honi, a look. "Tallis doesn't want to any more than I do."

Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw the red-haired girl tense, before she scowled at Anakin. "Don't presume anything, Skywalker," she replied in a cool voice.

"Yeah, okay," the young man said, rolling his eyes. "Hoth queen."

"Arrogant know-it-all."

While the apprentices bickered, Obi-Wan had risen from his place beside the music-player and had come to stand before his Padawan; for a moment they faced one another, each mirroring the other's combative posture. Taking a breath to gather his composure, Obi-Wan leveled his most authoritative gaze on the younger man. "I've explained it to you: the four of us are working undercover to root out a traitor to the Chandrilan government...to play our roles convincingly at the party tomorrow night, we have to-"

"It's a waste of our time, Master," Anakin protested with a wave of his hand, which was the moment that Obi-Wan realized that his young apprentice was just a hairsbreadth taller than himself.

_When did that happen? It seems like yesterday he was that frightened boy from Tatooine...now he's seventeen and quite possibly the most a-_

Obi-Wan was cut off from his next thought as Kalinda strode out onto the balcony from the room's interior, an assortment of garment bags slung across her shoulders. "I have our clothes for the party," she announced in a bright voice, squinting in the sun. "Who wants to try theirs on, first?"

It was clear the instant that she caught sense of the agitation that Obi-Wan and his Padawan were emanating, for she paused and turned to her fellow Jedi. "Dance lessons not going well?"

"We're managing," he said in a tight voice.

In response, Kalinda glanced between the Padawans, who were pointedly turned away from one another. "What's the problem? I know the music's a bit stuffy, but it's what they'll likely be playing."

Anakin exhaled and looked at her. "The _problem, _Master Halcyon, is that this is a waste of our abilities. And did I already use the word ridiculous?"

"Quite a few times," Honi cut in, her chin lifting as Anakin glared at her.

"I'm trying to ensure that they have a rudimentary grasp of the common Chandrilan Waltz," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, ignoring the younger set as he looked at the dark-haired woman. "It was supposed to be easy," he added in a quiet voice.

Kali smiled. "Were _you_ trying to dance with Anakin? I can see why he might not appreciate that, Ben."

As Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, Kali laughed and asked Anakin and Honi to help her with the garment bags; moments later she had the Padawans situated beside the music player and was standing before Obi-Wan. "It's really simple, guys," she said to them as she placed her right hand on Obi-Wan's waist and her left hand in his right. "We'll show you."

Her touch was light and for a moment his memory was cast back to the countless times they'd touched, as lovers, partners and friends alike, and he felt his annoyance with his Padawan receding in the wake of her smile. The music started and they began to dance.

Where Kali was not graceful in the heat of battle or even with simple sparring, she was an excellent dancer, as was Obi-Wan, and for several minutes they moved as one beneath the heat of the midday sun; their steps moved in perfect harmony as their hips swayed a cadence with the swell of music. On a whim he dipped her low, chuckling as she allowed herself to relax into his grip, trusting that he would not allow her to tumble to the ground. When he pulled her back up to him, he squeezed her hand a little tighter than was necessary, and her smile widened.

After a few moments she glanced over at the Padawans, who were standing beside one another before the railing, arms crossed, expressions dubious. "Care to give it a shot?"

Honi looked at Anakin, who gave a long-suffering sigh before extending his hand to the red-haired girl. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Though there was a bit more eye-rolling, soon the teenagers were attempting to mimic the movements of their teachers. "You guys are pretty good at that," Anakin commented after a few minutes as he and Honi grew more comfortable with the steps.

Obi-Wan shot Kali a smile, and considered the way the sunlight glinted off of her dark hair before he replied. "Practice and patience, my very young apprentice."

"And a healthy dose of determination," Kali added with a grin, right before he spun her again.

* * *

><p>Dusk on Tatooine was perhaps his favorite time.<p>

During the daylight hours, the sky was a wan, faded blue, as if it were coated with dust like everything else on the planet, and the only discernible breeze was the gust of air from his own lungs as he made his way across the crunching sand to and from his hut in the Judland Wastes. The air was thick and dry, causing his throat to scratch and his eyes to water until they, too, were emptied of moisture.

But he took a quiet kind of delight when the suns began to settle below the horizon and the entire sky turned pale lavender, followed by inky blue; when he could taste the cool, sweet tinge that the dusk brought about. Those were the moments when he could inhale without coughing and catch the scent of distant, night-blooming flowers. It was at this time that he felt _alive,_ as he had not felt in the three years since the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order, as he often thought he would never feel again.

The man who used to be Obi-Wan Kenobi was seated on a ridge of speckled sandstone about a quarter of a kilometer from his home, watching the last curving edges of the suns drift away when he heard the sound of the speeder. Since he was sheltered by a strategic thrust of rock, he was able to see without being seen, so the Jedi only turned towards the source of the noise and frowned; the noise should have been enough to make him take shelter, as any approaching vehicle surely meant danger, but something stilled his body and whispered: _wait, watch. _

So he did.

From his place, he could see his hut – his _abode_, as he'd wryly come to think of it – and make out the dingy-looking speeder as it pulled up outside his door. A dark-robed figure emerged and approached his door with an unsteady gait that was so familiar he decided that he was dreaming. Something in his heart called out, but he kept his place, still wary. _It must be a trick, _he thought with another frown. _Surely it can't be who I think...she's dead. As are they all. _

The grief he felt at the knowledge had not faded with time, but he was able to set it aside a little easier now. So he kept his place, seated, elbows resting on upturned knees, and waited.

The figure stood by the door for a moment until he saw that the head beneath the cloak cocked to one side, as if listening to something. He nearly called out, but bit back the urge.

Dark robes shifted, rippled, as the figure seemed indecisive; finally – and to his astonishment – the figure turned and began to walk towards his position, each step deliberate. Obi-Wan knew he was well-hidden, but that the rock-formation was unusual enough to draw some attention, so he kept his place.

Dusk had fallen in earnest and he could see the pinpricks of distant stars starting to form above his head in the deep purple swathe of sky. There were few insects on Tatooine, but those that could withstand the caustic environment made their presence known, and for a moment he was nearly deafened by their calls. _I never could quite get used to the blasted things. _Blinking, Obi-Wan worked to ignore them and focus on the more pressing matter at hand.

That was when she found him.

For a moment they stared at one another; finally she drew her cloak off of her head, revealing a face that he had known since his earliest days, and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

_I'll find you, Ben._

"Ben?" Her voice was tentative, her expression concerned and a little perplexed, as if they'd been playing some game as children and she was unsure of the rules.

The insects and his own wariness forgotten, Obi-Wan rose and crossed the brief length of space that was between them; in the back of his mind he knew that he said her name, but all he was aware of for several minutes was the dark-haired woman in his arms as he murmured into her hair.

Finally she pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes bright and her face wet despite Tatooine's determination to extract moisture from every source. "I knew you were alive."

"Kali." It was all he could do: just say her name over and over. His calloused fingers reached for her cheeks to wipe them dry, but she stilled him with her palms over his hands.

After a few more minutes she gave him that wry look he didn't remember how much he'd missed until it was before his eyes. "Aren't you going to invite me inside for some refreshments?"

Laughing, he did so, and they sat in silence within the confines of his small home for a little while while he prepared a pot of Cyrodil tea, the one luxury he allowed himself. Once they were each sipping the liquid, the talk began. War-stories were shared; she showed him the scar on her knee that had never fully healed and had been exacerbated on the night of Order 66. He told her of Utapau, of Coruscant, of Mustafar, and watched as her expression grew darker and darker.

"We'd heard of Vader," she replied after a few moments of silence. "But I had no idea..." She shivered and glanced outside, beyond the thin curtain he'd erected to cover the window; they could see that night had fallen in earnest.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. "I failed him, Kali. I failed everyone."

"No. You did everything you could have done," she replied at once, her eyes narrowing. "Ben...if Anakin turned to the Dark after spending more than five minutes with you, well..." A frown crossed her face and he got the sense that she was choosing her next words with care. Finally she shook her head. "Maybe it was inevitable."

The sentence was soft but it hit him hard. For a moment he leaned back in his chair and stared into the dregs of his tea, part of his mind noting that at least the blasted insects had stopped their calling. "Perhaps," he said at last, thumbing the rim of the ceramic mug.

There was more silence until she exhaled and glanced around the room. "Why here?" He looked up in confusion and she raised a brow. "You hate this planet."

"I have work to do," he replied, folding his arms before his chest. "I have a mission."

"A mission," she repeated, eying him. "Care to elaborate?"

"The less you know, the better," he said at last, meeting her eyes.

Her lips pursed as she studied him. "I tried to find you through the Force, but you weren't there. It was like..." The dark eyes he knew so well dropped for a moment and her throat moved in a tight swallow. "It was like you were dead."

It had been necessary to shut himself away. So much depended on Luke's safety, he had taken to concealing his presence as best he could, thinking that it didn't matter, anyway, as everyone he loved was gone. In a soft voice he tried to explain all of this to her, without giving too much away. When he was done he placed a calloused hand on her smooth one, prompting her to meet his gaze. "Please trust me, Kali."

Though she nodded, he could see that his reticence bothered her, so he tried to change the course of the conversation. "Stonewall...is he...?"

As he'd hoped, the mention of the clone captain – former captain, he supposed – made her smile, though he noted a flicker of apprehension from her as well. "He's wonderful." Her face flushed and she gave him an abashed look. "We're married, actually."

"Married?" He couldn't help it when his body leaned forward and his eyes widened.

Her tone grew prim. "Don't act so shocked, Obi-Wan. Technically, I'm an Altisian Jedi."

"Of course," he replied with one of his old grins. "Degenerates, the lot of you." She laughed at this and for a moment the mood was considerably lighter than it had been before.

Then she cast him an unreadable look, and he sensed her anxiety growing. "Come with me to Mundali."

It was not unexpected, and he'd been formulating his response since she'd mentioned the planet. "I can't," he replied with a shake of his head. "I'm needed here, however much I might want to accompany you to your paradise-world," he added with another, softer smile in her direction.

But Kali shook her head. "Please?" Again, he declined and she frowned; he could feel the apprehension rolling off of her in almost palpable waves, and knitted his brows as she glanced down at her hands, resting on the table. "Why not?" He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "I don't want 'Master Kenobi's' answer. I want to know _why_, Ben."

The tone of her voice was one he knew well, so after a few moments of deliberation he relented, and told her about Luke. When he finished, her reply was immediate. "Bring him with you."

There was a twinge of longing in her voice that was unlike any he'd heard from her before, and he studied her for a moment. _There is something different about her, _he realized as he watched his old friend. _Something she's not telling me. _"You want me to bring a toddler halfway across the galaxy?"

"He'd probably like it," she said in a soft voice. For a few moments there was only the sound of the wind beyond his window before she spoke again. "It's safe, Ben. The planet is..."

"Shielded, yes," he answered. "But his family – the only family he has – would never allow it. And this place is safe, too. Anonymity has its advantages, you know." _Anakin – Vader – will never return here. Of that I am quite certain. _

"Just you, then," she said, her face alight with hope.

A helpless laugh escaped him even as he shook his head and tried not to think of sand, heat and dust. He rubbed his face with his hand. "Kali...I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

She still didn't look convinced and for a few heartbeats he simply watched her, until she met his eyes with renewed determination. "Just for a little while. Consider it a meditative retreat. I promise that you'll be brought back so you can continue your mission, but there's no way I'm letting you go so easily." Her hand lifted as he made to argue. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm not leaving this dirt-ball without you, and that's final."

When her dark eyes met his, the rest of his arguments fled his mind, so he sighed and gave one curt nod. "Very well."

* * *

><p><em>One more part after this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! <em>


	37. Epilogue Three, Part Two

_Lyrics are from "Somewhere Down the Road," by Feist. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eye of the Storm: Third Epilogue<span> **

**Part Two: Life As We Know It**

_Stars up in the sky, _

_Where they're always alone;_

_They're on their own._

_But I know they'll always shine._

_And I know they'll always shine,_

_On time._

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed about Mundali was <em>green. <em>

It was everywhere and as he stood at the edge of the ship's docking ramp, Obi-Wan felt like he was drowning in the verdant color. For a few moments he was only able to blink his eyes against a kind of brightness that was so far removed from that of Tatooine, though gradually his eye adjusted and he was able to step onto the planet itself.

Traxis and his companion, the Twi'lek Ares, had ferried both Obi-Wan and Kali to Mundali – Tatooine had apparently been the final stop on a long journey – and they were in the process of unloading supplies they'd gathered. Turning back to the ramp, Obi-Wan made to help but the scarred clone shook his offer away and nodded to the dark-haired woman who stood several meters beyond him in the grass.

Kali beckoned to him and Obi-Wan followed, thinking it had been far too long since he'd seen trees, since he'd felt the softness of humid air against his lungs, since he'd closed his eyes and heard the songs of birds-of-paradise. The Force was vibrant here. He smiled at her but said nothing.

Of course, she knew anyway. "Glad you came, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan laughed.

Neither one spoke as they threaded their way through the forest, until they reached the collection of structures that she'd told him about on their journey. The temple was vast, but as he paused to examine it, she urged him on towards the buildings that he figured made up the living quarters and infirmary she'd described. It was quieter than he'd imagined, though he recalled she'd mentioned that their sanctuary was relatively light on residents at the moment.

As if sensing his question she glanced his way while they approached the steps that lead up to main building. "Everyone's usually pretty busy during the day. Honi, Zar and Weave are at the infirmary; Crest and Sita are in their garden; there are others about as well, but I wanted..." She faltered here and paused at the door that led to the building's interior, taking a deep breath.

"Kali?"

She took another breath and pushed open the old-style swinging door, and they entered the room.

It was larger than he'd reckoned, outfitted with a long table at one end and a sort of kitchen area at the other, with large windows of glass at intervals along the walls, but he hardly saw any of it when his eyes fell on Stonewall and the children.

Seated at the table, the former captain was holding a baby – perhaps six-months – watching as the toddler beside him scribbled pictures on bits of flimsi; the boy appeared to be about three years old, and when he looked up at the sound of the door Obi-Wan realized with a start that his eyes were the same, startling blue as Kali's old master's, the man who had also been her father.

Immediately, the boy broke into a grin and scrambled down from the bench beside the table to hurry over to Kali, who had dropped to a crouch, arms extended. She swept up the toddler and kissed his cheek several times, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her hair, the same dark color as his own. "Mom! I missed you!" He pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes.

Kali touched her nose to his and nodded. "I know, Mi. I missed you too." She glanced at Stonewall, who had risen to approach the Jedi, the baby still securely in his arms. "All of you."

The former captain met Kali's eyes, and Obi-Wan got the sense that they were speaking through the Force. After a moment he smiled and extended his hand to the newcomer. "It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan. Welcome to our home."

The baby – a girl – looked up at the bearded Jedi with honey-brown eyes and gave a slight gurgle before turning her attention to Kali, who immediately shifted the toddler to one arm and held out the other. Stonewall slid the baby to her and Obi-Wan watched as she bounced each of the children on her hips. "You're both getting so big...soon I won't be able to do this anymore," she said. After a moment she looked up at Stonewall. "They weren't too much trouble, were they?"

"Between myself, my brothers, two Jedi and Sita we managed," he replied with a lifted brow. "Barely."

Kali gave Obi-Wan a wry look. "As it turns out, Force-sensitive children are something of a handful. Though, admittedly I have nothing to compare them to." She turned so that each child was facing Obi-Wan as she said their names. "Ben, this is Milo, and this is Kamala. Guys, this is my dearest friend, Ben."

Both children studied him and he was startled to feel each child's awareness in the Force, gently brushing over his mind. Seeing Obi-Wan's expression, Stonewall chuckled and reached for Milo, who went into his father's arms though he continued to crane his head around at the Jedi.

"They're curious about you," the former captain said. "Once we learned...where you were, Kali talked of little else. Didn't she?" This last part was said to Milo, who grinned and nodded, his eyes still on Obi-Wan.

"So," Kalinda said after another moment. "We would be remiss if we didn't invite you for a swim, Ben. Are you up for it?"

* * *

><p>Later on, Obi-Wan sat on a smooth rift of limestone at the edge of the spring, watching as Kali played with her daughter, and thinking that the last time he'd been immersed in water was Utapau, but this was vastly different.<p>

On Utapau, the water had been icy cold, eager to rip the breath from his lungs and send him plunging into darkness while he was pursued by bolts of plasma. He remembered feeling the bile of fear and confusion rise in his throat right before he pushed it back and forced himself to _stop, _to _think. _The sense of betrayal and loss that had undercut every other emotion that day sometimes caused him to wake up in the middle of the night, coated with sweat and gasping as if death was just inches away.

On Mundali, everything was warm and soft. Even though the spring was cool, it was inviting, and was a bright shade of blue unlike any he'd seen in so long. After a vigorous but pleasant swim of his own, he had taken to sitting on the side, dangling his bare feet in the water and observing the others. Honi, her Padawan and the members of Kali's old squad – along with Sita, Ares and a few other clones he vaguely recognized – had elected to join them at the spring; he could hear their laughter rippling in the air around him while they swam.

At his side, Kali chuckled as the baby gurgled and waved chubby arms in the direction of her father and brother, the latter of whom was on the former's shoulders, shrieking with delight as Stonewall moved through the shallow end of the spring.

"He's quite...vocal," Obi-Wan heard himself say.

Kali laughed outright at this, and bounced Kamala on her knees as she replied. "Milo's a handful, for sure. You know, I had no idea how much _work_ they were...but it's worth it," she added, smiling down at the baby. He watched as her expression softened further as she leaned forward to kiss the girl's forehead.

"They are beautiful, Kali," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm happy for you and Stonewall."

She took a breath and looked at him. "I was...worried." At his look of confusion she elaborated. "About what you'd think of the fact that I...I'm not a 'traditional' Jedi any longer."

"None of us are," he replied at once, making a gesture to the sky. "Times have changed, and we must change with them, I suppose."

Neither one of them spoke for a moment as they watched the others. Milo had slipped off of Stonewall's shoulders and was currently urging his father to accompany him to "the deep end" of the spring, tugging at the adult clone's hand while simultaneously trying to paddle out of his careful grip. The former captain shot Kali a sardonic look before he said something in Mando'a to the boy, who sighed and pouted up at his father.

"He'll wear Stone down in a minute," Kali said at once. "I've never seen anyone wrapped so completely around a child's finger before." She glanced at Obi-Wan and lifted a brow. "It's going to be even worse with his daughter."

"And their charms don't work on their mother?"

Kali laughed and bounced her knees again, causing her daughter to jiggle up and down, a wide grin coming over the baby's face. "I'm not as immune as I'd like to think, I guess."

Beyond them, Stonewall had recruited Zara to accompany him and Milo, and the three of them made their way to the deeper section of the spring, where the water was an intense blue. The Nautolan girl swam in lazy circles around the clone and his son, occasionally flicking water towards the boy, who shrieked and slapped his hands on the spring's surface in retaliation, all the while wriggling in his father's secure grasp. If he closed his eyes, Obi-Wan could feel the Force at work here, buoying Stonewall and Milo, and he nodded to himself.

_The boy is strong with the Force, _he thought, glancing from Milo to Kamala. _They both are._

"We're going to train them," Kali said at once; she'd followed his gaze. "We've already started to, a little bit. They must be...prepared." She blinked and looked down at her daughter. "Life won't be easy for either of them, I'm afraid."

Obi-Wan nodded but said nothing. After a moment she glanced at him again and gave him a somewhat guilty smile. "That's part of the reason I wanted you to bring Luke...I'm worried that they won't get a chance to interact with other children."

"Kali..."

"I know," she said with a sigh as she smoothed a hand over Kamala's cheek. "I want them to have as normal life as possible, but I worry for them." Kam made a burbling noise up at her and she chuckled. "I guess I should get used to it."

"May I hold her?"

The question startled them both, but Kali nodded and passed the baby to him; for a moment Obi-Wan tried to study Kamala with an objective eye, but she gave him a toothless smile and he sighed to himself. "She has her father's eyes," he said after a moment. "But I think those are your ears. And your nose."

Kali laughed. "Stonewall thinks so, too. He was so pleased about her eyes," she added, a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, he'd be happy no matter what, but I know he likes the fact that her eyes are the same color as his."

As if eager to keep the conversation centered on her, Kamala let out a gurgle and gave Obi-Wan another grin, a wide one that he couldn't help but return. "She has your smile, though," he said, looking back at his friend.

Nudging her shoulder with his, Kali only chuckled, though she reached out and skimmed her hand over Kamala's hair, grinning as the baby squealed with delight. "She does, doesn't she?"

"I'd know it anywhere," he replied. When Kali met his eyes, he was reminded of the girl he'd known since his earliest memories, and he realized again just how much he had missed her. "I am glad I came," he said after a moment, looking down as the baby settled against his chest, her eyes drifting shut. "Thank you for being so adamant."

"You're not alone, anymore, Ben," she said, putting her hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze.

Words failed him, so he only nodded. After this, they didn't speak for several minutes, content to sit together with their legs swaying in the cool water below them, watching as the child slept in his arms.

Above their heads, the sunlight filtered through the trees, and Obi-Wan relaxed into its touch and relished the feeling of contentment. _It won't last forever, _he thought with a deep breath. _But this time is precious, and I intend on savoring every moment. _

Something pressed against him and he glanced over to see that Kali had rested her head on his shoulder; her eyes were open and she was watching her husband and son, but when she felt him move she lifted her gaze to him and smiled again. "No matter what else happens, Ben, you'll always have a place, here."

**The End**

* * *

><p>First of all, endless gratitude to my beta, muse, and inspiration, <strong>SerendipityAEY,<strong> for your feedback on this epilogue, this story, this trilogy, and...well...everything. Your continued friendship, encouragement and support mean more than I can really express, and all I have to offer in return is a humble "thank you"...as well as copious Obi-fluff. :P

**Jadedsnowtiger, SWdeathlyhalows, reulte, DoubleEO, Admiral Daala, sachariah, Queen, LongLiveTheClones, Just A Crazy-Man, SerendipityAEY, Cnwriter, Dawn Of Time, Moondoe, **&** Lord Hollow**: Wow! You guys are so awesome! Scrolling through all those reviews made me realize how lucky I am to have such amazing, consistent readers, and I hope you know how valued your feedback and comments are, because at the end of the day, sharing what I love with y'all is really the best part of the process.

To everyone who has left a review for the _Eye Of The Stor_m trilogy, thank you so much for taking the time to leave a note throughout the course of these fics! :D

So...it's over. Not much else to say, except you should take a peek at my profile for news about the next story in my little 'verse: _Wild Blue Yonder_. It's slated to go live later on in March; there will be few _Interludes_ and a _Misadventure_ before then, as well as a short ficlet I wrote some time ago. There's also an AU on the drafting table, but it's going to be a long journey before that sees the light of day...

Anyway, I hope it was a fun ride. :) Thank you all again.


End file.
